Moment of Innocence
by Sarcasmhasaface
Summary: This is the sequel to Corrupted Innocence. Renesmee is finishing high school. She will have mean girl problems,Vampire problems,boy problems,and way more issues. But lets hope her and Jake can hold it out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Back by popular demand I am creating a sequel to Corrupted Innocence. In this story you will probably get a little bit more less vulgar Renesmee. Don't panic she will still have the same of the wall weird sense of humor from Corrupted Innocence. In this one you'll get a better understanding of her life in New Hampshire but I don't want to give anything away so I'll let you read.**

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 1: I'm glad I'm a senior I'm getting to old for this

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen get your lazy butt up right now! I know you don't mind being late to school. But I would like for you to have a perfect attendance!" My crazy vampire mother. Isabella Marie Cullen/Swan yelled.

_God I hate school with a deep passion. _I mean it is like god said Renesmee needs to have her own personal at least 15 minutes down the street from her home.

I get out of bed without crying a little bit on the inside. I take a shower and dry off. I look at myself in the mirror.

I think I look pretty much the same as I did as last year except maybe I got a little more curvier than I was before. I am about 5'5, still have that classic Cullen pale ass skin. I think I have a pretty decent size chest. I apparently have a nice butt too. My hair is still short like Halle berry's but is just a tad bit longer, but probably isn't noticeable to the human eye.

Of course how could I ever forget to mention how I'm not even fully human. I'm half vampire and half human. That's kind of cool I guess I don't know I stopped caring about it when I was like 5.

I stop admiring my beauty and look threw some drawers to find something to wear. I grab a black sun dress and some black flats. I get my black leather jacket. Get my book bag and walk out of my room.

I walk downstairs to see my wonderful vampire family hanging around doing what they do.

"Oh Ness that's a nice outfit you pulled together. And it makes your boobs look nice." Alice says with a wink. I look down at my chest and I guess this dress does work for my chest.

_Huh nice._

"I was just trying to put on something fairly decent since it's the first day an all. I don't want to look like I got in a fight with the Volturi. I want to look like I spent a nice summer with my family. Right?" I say while looking around.

"Right." My mother says.

My dad enters the kitchen and he takes one look at me and says: "That's a nice dress honey. Now take it off and put on a smock." I laugh at him.

The laugh saying _'hell no I will not change'_. He laughs back at me. The laugh saying _'don't fuck with me I'm your father'_.

I roll my eyes and leave these crazy people behind.

"Have a nice day!" Everyone yells as I walk out.

"Sure!" I yell back.

I get in my car and speed out of the driveway. I can drive faster but I'm holding off on going to school. I sit in the car and my mind drifts to a couple of weeks ago. My last time at seeing Jake probably for awhile.

**2 weeks ago:**

"So you leaving for Wilson today." Jake says as we walk along the shore of first beach.

"Yep." I say popping the p. I hope that this goodbye isn't as bad as the last goodbye we had.

"You know I'll definitely be visiting you soon right?" Jacob asks suddenly.

"You are?" I say getting a little too excited at that thought.

"Yeah so this isn't really even considered goodbye more like a see you soon kind of thing." he says trying to make me feel better.

"Really Jacob." I say stopping and looking at him with such love. He would be the one to turn a goodbye into a _'see you later'_. I think with a smile.

"Really Ness. I just got you back I'm not going to let you slip away from me. Plus I don't want any of those high school boys trying to steal you from me." he says while pulling me to his side by my waist. Me and Jacob of gotten a lot more physical lately since his back healed up.

I'm probably going to miss that. But mostly miss his presence in general.

I look at him admiringly and lean up on my tippy toes and kiss him deep and hard. We kiss like that for about 20 minutes and we don't pull back until the very second I need to leave him.

We drive to my house and I see the moving truck and I turn around and kiss him one last time.

"See you later?" I say.

"Definitely." He says with so much conviction I can't help but believe him.

One thing I learned about Jacob Black don't underestimate him when it comes to me.

**Present time:**

I continued to drive thinking back to a couple of weeks ago. So far he says he's trying to get down here but has to get some things tied up. I asked him what he needs to get tied up if he's only going to be here for at least two weeks. But he won't give and tell me what's up.

I drive to Clover's high home of the Irish. I look out the window at the new state of the art school. My class will be the second glass to graduate from the little school.

This school has at least 1,000 people believe me I would know. I've counted. About 400 of those students belong to my senior class. I park and get out of my car and see my best friend at Clovers high.

Dylan Santino.

"A yo! Santino." I yell at her in a deep guy voice. For a minute she gets confused but realizes it's me and puts up the middle finger.

"That was so un lady like Dylan." I say with a fake disappointment.

"Yeah well it wasn't cool for you to sound like a black dude. Calling me like you're my pimp must be crazy." She mumbles the last part under her breath.

I slap her on the back of the head. We start play fighting with each other we stop and burst out laughing.

"We are as bad as the Jocks sometimes with our fighting." I say while laughing still.

"I am not as bad as those boys who walk around claming they have huge dicks but really have a dick the size of a babies pinky." She says while brushing her crazy curls down.

Dylan is a little shorter than me but way more violent than me. She has fair skin and has green eyes. With light brown frizzy curly kind of hair. She gets that from her dads side who's black. While her mom is mixed with at least half of Europe.

I asked her one day what she was mixed with and she simply replied with: "I kind really don't know." I laughed and dropped the subject.

We walk into the building Dylan's pants are clanking since she has on black skinny jeans and a about 5 chains hanging of the belt loop. While she has a black shirt that shows off her crazy arm tattoos that has a Catholic scripture written on each arm in Spanish I'm guessing.

The shirt is a loose top that has an axe on it with it in some guys head.

_Dylan is so damn crazy._

Of course she has on her combat boots too with paint splattered on them. Everyone naturally moves out of the way as we walk by. I mean just in case you didn't know we aren't really in the _'in crowd'_.

"Eww look it's the Emo slut and her crazy ass friend. What you two do this summer? Go and hunt down Freddy Cougar." the local annoying bitch Olivia Strench says.

"No Olivia we were looking for a cure for your bitchyness. But fuck we couldn't find anything. So I guess your going to be an evil soul forever." Dylan says with a fake sad smile on her face.

I growl at her as we walk down the hall to our lockers I smile at Dylan.

"You just burned her, I hope you know this means war." I say with a smirk.

"Well then let that little skank bring it on. It's senior year for god's sake." She says with a dramatic throw of her hands in the air.

I laugh at her and head to my homeroom. We sit in their for about 20 minutes getting forms and other stuff and hear announcements. But of course being a senior we have to go to a assembly.

We all trudge downstairs to the assembly. We file into the seats Dylan weaves her way through the crowd and we sit in the last row at the top. This place is set up like a movie theater. With stadium seating and everything but were at the top.

We were seated above everyone I could see Olivia and her little group of bitchy followers and her supposedly cute boyfriend Jason Needs.

The lowdown on Olivia and Jason is that well apparently he liked me freshman year. And Olivia being the girl she is got all predatory over him. Believe me I didn't give a damn at all actually when Dylan told me I just stared at her and continued to ask if we were going to Burger King or not.

People say he still has a thing for me but I truly don't give a damn now since I have Jacob. Not saying that Jason isn't cute he is actually he could probably be one of the guys that graces the cover of those teen magazines. He has shaggy brown hair in that skater boy style. And nice dark brown eyes. He's pretty built and is on the football team all around liked guy. But his low point with most people is the fact that he goes out with Olivia seeing as she is a total bitch.

Olivia is a nice perfectly fake blonde. She has fake ass double D breast and wears too much damn perfume. Seriously being near the girl will give you a painful headache. She has ice cold blue eyes and a sharp ass nose. She's tall though and wears nothing that didn't come straight off the rack. Drives a shiny purple BMW. Her mom is a housewife and her dad works with stocks.

Basically she's filthy disgustingly rich like me but she flaunts it and has a crappy personality. I on the other hand have a fairly decent personality I like to think.

I sit there and ponder that until I get pulled out of my thoughts as my principal Mr. Kish says: "I would like to discuss the tragedy of a fellow student body member Clive Stewart."

My head shoots up immediately in fact I jump a little bit. Dylan looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Dude you okay?" she whispers to me.

"Yeah I'm cool." I say with a smile on my face. She doesn't believe me but just shakes it off. I continue to listen to the speech.

"Clive Stewart was not well known to most of you but he was a very smart and sweet young man. It is such a shame that he died the way he did. But I'll let his mother do the talking." I can't do this.

"My son was a wonderful young man he was so nice very studious. And always had his nose in a book the way he was killed was horrible. Just taken and pulled into the forest was just-…" Clive's mother stops to catch her breath.

"…Horrible, till this day we don't know who the killer is. But what I ask for you kids to do is just stay away from those woods. Something lurks in them that should be feared my son being killed was just the working of it." This lady is kind of crazy.

"I just want justice. I need to know what happened to my little boy…" She stops again getting escorted off the stage everyone looks a little uncomfortable at the breakdown.

_Why the fuck would they talk about this?_

"What Mrs. Stewart is asking is if any of you know about him disappearing please contact the police." Principal Kish says.

We continue to on with the ceremony but I'm a little shaken up still.

I mean did I really kill him. I know I didn't it was the Volturi. Plus I couldn't have not killed him he was going to kill me. Besides Clive hated his life here in Wilson. He even admitted it to me.

I sigh and get up when were done talking about how this is going to be such an amazing year and all that bullshit.

From the crap that's happened already this school year is going to be very bad.

**A/N: So first chapter of the sequel how was it. You guys thought I was done with Clive on no not just yet. I will update soon maybe tomorrow but review. And how did you like my mean girl thing. Jacob will be in this story soon so don't worry everyone. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reviews they rock! Here is chapter 2.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 2: He's coming to school with me!

I walk out of that assembly still mad and uncomfortable with the whole Clive thing.

_He's been dead for like 2 months and still finds a way in my got damn life._

I walk to my next class. I pull out my schedule and read my classes:

1.) Mrs. Finch: A.P. trig

2.)Mr. Leeman: Gym.

3.)Ms. Pats: English

4.)Mr. Hamilton: Chemistry

5.)Lunch

6.)Ms. Jeff: Current Events

Of course I got all A.P. classes. I shall be with nerds all year this year. But wouldn't that make me a nerd too for being with them. Whatever, at least I'm not in the remedial classes with the Olivia. Her crew likes to act stupid because it looks _'cute'_. But it just makes them look and sound like retards to me.

I roll my eyes and walk into my trig class. Mrs. Finch is about 45 with a long skinny body. Has a very strict look on her face. Her skin has a weird tint to it. It's as if it's gray. She has long stringy brown hair. And has a very mousy nose.

_She's_ married?

"Name?" She says quite rudely I may add.

"Renesmee Cullen." I say just as rudely.

She quirks her eyebrow at me as if asking _'who's the boss in this situation?' _I roll my eyes and ask where I sit she points to the front table.

I walk over and sit down. The rest of class walks in and she seats everyone else down. I sit next to some dude who can't stop eyeballing my chest. It's so creepy that I close my jacket. I painfully sit through the class and run at full speed out of the class.

I run into Dylan and we start to walk to class with each other.

"So how was your first class?" She asks while going through her bag.

"Um I almost got into an argument with Mrs. Finch. Oh and the boy I sat next to couldn't stop eye fucking me." I say nonchalantly. She laughs at that and continues to go through her bag.

"Okay I give up what the hell are you looking for?" I ask as we turn the corner to class.

"Oh I'm hungry and I kind of packed a Hostess cupcake to keep me through the day. But I can't find it." She says with a frustrated sigh.

"You are too stupid to insult." I say while shaking my head we walk into the Gym together.

I look at my class on the bleachers and see that Olivia is in my class. I moan and stomp over to sit to my class. While Dylan blindly walks behind me.

_When she sees that Olivia is in our class she's going to go ape shit._

I walk up to the second row and avoid double D's and sit down.

Dylan finds her Ho Ho and yells triumphantly.

"Yes!" She runs over and eats while smiling to herself.

"So now you happy?" I ask with amusement in my voice.

"Mmmmmm." is all she says.

Dylan would be the one to eat a Hostess cupcake while were in Gym.

"Fat ass!" Olivia yells from the top of the stairs. I turn around and yell: "Shut the fuck up you little bitch! Just because you have body issues doesn't mean you have to pick on someone who doesn't weigh a buck 50 wet!" I yell at her.

That shuts her up real quick.

"Thanks man, I didn't even realize that she was in our class." Dylan says while looking extremely embarrassed.

"No prob. I'm just tired of her B.S." I say while looking for our teacher.

Mr. Leeman walks out and I instantly take a breath. I hate to say it but he's **sexy.**

He has dark black hair and has ice blue eyes and has nice muscles. He has a nice white smile. He doesn't look a day over 25.

All the girls instantly blush when he smiles at us. I just had a shocked smile on my face. I look over at Dylan and she had a goofy smile on her face.

I roll my eyes and look back at the teacher.

"Hello class I'm going to be your Gym teacher. My name is Mr. Leeman. But you can just call me Mr. Lee." He says with another charming smile. I hear all the girls sigh at the same time.

_This is kind of funny._

"Okay well I guess I'll take roll." He starts calling roll and almost all the girls name he calls literally jump out of their damn seats to get his attention.

"I'm going to butcher this name." he says while looking around.

"Um Cullen." he says.

"Renesmee Cullen." I say while waving my arm.

He looks over at me and his eyes rest on me a little too long he smiles a really bright smile.

"That's a beautiful name." I put on my best student smile and say thank you.

He continues roll and when he gets to Dylan's name he tells her she has to put her food away. While Olivia coughs and calls her a fatty. I give her the middle finger and she scoffs.

He calls Olivia's name and he barely looks at her, much to her dismay. The rest of class his very boring we just discuss what we'll be doing through out the year.

The rest of my day goes that way actually. Thankfully Gym is the only class I have with the jackass. And I have my last class with Dylan.

I walk to my car promising I'll text Dylan later. I drive home and walk into the house.

"How was your first day honey?" Rosalie asks while watching her soap's on T.V..

"Um a lot of bitchy shit happened lets put it that way." I say while looking through fridge.

"Oh sounds fun." She says with a laugh.

"Yeah that's high school for ya." I say with a sad smile.

"Hey Rose where's everyone at?" I ask while hanging by the stairs.

"Oh Emmett and Jasper went to go hunt. Bella and Edward are on some little couple's trip they told me to tell you that they will be back next Monday. Esme, Alice are out in the city buying junk. Carlisle is at work but will probably be here in about an hour." She says while checking her Dior watch.

I nod my head and walk into my room. My room is more closed in than my room in Forks. I have a more Medivial times theme for my room. Cherry red room all that good stuff.

I collapse on my bed and sigh.

_This a fucking comfortable ass bed. _I hear my phone vibrate. I look at the screen and notice instantly who's number it is.

"Hello Steroids." I say to my wonderful boyfriend.

"Babe how many times did I say don't call me that. It's big daddy." I nearly gag at the weird ass name he wants me to call him.

"I thought I told you I don't do the word daddy." I say with a sigh.

"Oh yeah whatever, how was school?" he asks.

"Oh it sucked duck balls basically." I say in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"Ohh that bad? What happened?" he says sounding like he's getting comfortable. Probably since I'm about to get cranked up and complain about school.

I tell him all the bullshit that happened to me. Every once in awhile I hear him growl especially when I tell him about the guy in trig looking down my shirt.

"Your school sounds like hell." he says a little annoyed.

"Oh it's more worst than that." I say with a sad sigh.

"That Olivia girl sounds like the devil's daughter or something like that. But the Dylan eating thing was pretty funny. I mean who eats in Gym class?" he asks while laughing his ass off.

"I don't know what made her think that was going to work out." I say with a laugh.

"Wow. So do you still want me to visit or do you just want me stay here?" he asks a little nervous.

"Are you high of course I need you to visit. I can not survive in this shit hole of a town without you!" I yell into the phone.

_I mean what the hell. I need him bad I might go even __**more **__crazy if he doesn't show up!_

"Okay calm down babe just asking a question." he says while trying to get me to calm down.

"I'm calm, just down ask stuff like that." I say while taking another deep breath.

I sigh and lean back on the bed.

"Good because I've been thinking a little bit and well…" he trails off as if he's scared to continue.

"Well what Jake?" I say confused.

"Well I think I should go to school with you. Don't panic it won't be like going to school with your dad. It'll be more like going to school with your boyfriend and I can help you handle the shit that happens at your school better. Not saying that you can't handle it. But I need to see you Ness. So I thought…." he trails off when he realizes that he's just rambling.

I mean I wouldn't mind going to school with Jake. In fact I would enjoy that little ass Olivia's face when I show up at school with Jake as my boyfriend. But then again do I need the drama. I mean I really don't want to go to college I just want to relax for a year. I don't want to jump into my studies.

So he wouldn't really distract me from my classes, plus I'll get an A no matter what.

"Sure Jake come to school with me. But don't you think you look a little too old?" I say a little nervously.

"No I could say I got held back." _true_. I think to myself. He could play off a student who got held back.

"Okay well then I guess I can talk to Carlisle about-" he cuts me off.

"Actually I already talked to him about. And the pack is cool with it. Plus I need my high school diploma." he says.

"So when ever I would call you and you would say I need to get some stuff tied up this is what you would be talking about?" I ask incredulously.

"Pretty much." he says a little nervous.

I laugh at that.

"Jake I'm not pissed off with you at all. I'm truly fine with you going to school with me. Don't worry." I say with a smile in my voice.

"Really?" he say surprised.

"Really." I say seriously.

"I love you for that Ness." he say dreamy.

"I know Jacob, Plus me an you can have a lot more alone time together." I say seductively.

He groans and says: "Babe you can't say that kind of stuff to me when your so far away."

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Don't you say what. Now I have to call you later and handle my stiff problem." He says through clenched teeth.

"Okay big daddy." I say playfully.

"Ness." he whines.

"Bye Jake." I say while laughing.

I'll let him handle his stiff problem, the rest of the night is pretty uneventful except for the fact that I tell Carlisle that Jacob and him were scheming behind my back. He just laughs and says it's cool.

Now all I have to do is find a way to tell Dylan about him. She'll probably crap herself when she figures out I have a boyfriend and never told her about it.

I laugh at that thought and climb into bed.

I'm ready for school to be over with I can't stand going to sleep this early just to wake up even earlier.

A/N: I know there isn't much happening in these first couple chapters. I'm sorry but I just have to get introductions out there. But in the next chapter's there will be more action. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay I am going to be skipping at least three weeks into the future here so don't get confused. And Jacob still has yet to arrive at school. And before I forget thank you for reviews. And I'll be quiet now and let you read._

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight_

_Chapter 3: Gracing us with your presence_

_Another day at school. Yeah! Not._

I don't want to go to that damn school. I know your thinking _'it can't be that shitty.' _Wrong it is pretty shitty.

Or your also thinking _'I'm sure Olivia stops bothering you after awhile'. _Wrong again it seems as if her life goal is to fuck up mine. Like last week for example I politely asked her to move out of the way. But Olivia being so damn absorbed in her boyfriend started to make out with him in front of me and then forced him to moan her name.

_What kind of shit is that?_

I pushed her out of the way since being polite doesn't work with her. And ever since she's been in a even more cruel mood.

I get out of bed and stumble blindly into the bathroom. I do my routine and walk out of my room downstairs.

When I get downstairs I see everyone surrounded by the island in the kitchen.

"Alright what's the deal?" I say as I continue walking into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asks innocently or tries to ask innocently.

"You guys were surrounded by the island and you were talking in hushed voices. So I want to know what's up?" I look around. Even Carlisle isn't looking at me.

_This can't be good._

"Tell me or I will go 1st grade on you guys and scream until you tell me," I look around and no ones cracking.

"Don't underestimate me," I say with a growl.

Everyone crosses their arms in unison as if that is saying _'And don't underestimate us'. _I smile a wicked smile and scream so loud I'm pretty sure that someone in Canada heard it. I scream like I just saw a ghost for about ten minutes until Emmett groans and cracks.

"Fine Ness, I'll tell you." he says looking helpless.

I smile and nod my head for my uncle to talk.

"We are planning your birthday." he says after taking a deep breath. Alice in a flash has him down on the ground.

"What the hell Emmett! I told you don't tell her period." She yells in his face.

"She was screaming Alice." he says defenseless.

"Um hello she's half human she was going to have to stop eventually to breath. Your such and idiot sometimes!" She yells frustrated.

"I'm sorry." Is all Emmett can say while still looking like a poor little boy.

Aunt Alice has the anger of at least 30 men right now.

"Alice why are you guys even planning my birthday now? It's in September it's August right now. Plus I do not do parties I thought I told you that already." I say while grabbing a granola bar out of the pantry.

"Well I want this birthday to be special for you. I mean it will be the first birthday you have had with us in a long time. Plus the first birthday you've had when your talking to us." She says while looking down.

I stop and look around everyone is trying not to look hurt at my reaction. They are right I haven't had a birthday with them in awhile. I guess I could suck it up and let Alice go crazy and plan it, why not. Something to at least distract her from other stuff. Like talking about my outfit everyday.

"Fine go ahead I personally don't care. But I got to go to school so I guess we can talk about this later." I say with a shrug. I grab my bag and head out.

I drive into the parking lot to see. Dylan standing next to my parking spot. I get out and she pounces on me.

"Dude guess what's about to happen today at school?" she says while jumping up and down.

"What Olivia is going to be exiled in front of the whole entire school." I say sarcastically while walking into the building.

"Um no, but that's kind of sick Ness." She says with a frown.

"Sure Dylan, okay just tell me." 

"There is some new guy coming to school today. Some girl saw him and said he's HOT!" She says with a huge ass grin.

"Um okay." I say.

"What do you mean okay this shit is important!" She says furious now that I don't give a damn about what she's saying.

"Okay fine Dylan. I'll act all excited just for you babe." I say while pinching her cheek.

"Fuck you." she grumbles.

I laugh at that and walk to my locker. It's only the 4th week of school and I already have a tons of books. I have to go threw my sloppy locker to find my books when I smell something that will probably be my all time favorite scent.

I also know who it is by the punch in the arm I get from Dylan.

"It's the new guy!" She squeals.

I roll my eyes and look at the new guy.

_Jacob._

I lean against my locker with a smug ass smirk on my face. Well, Well he has finally graced us lower life forms with his presence.

It's kind of as if it's happening in slow-motion. All the girls are looking at him in complete awe. As if they have never seen a man before in their life. The guys are rolling their eyes as if there are completely unfazed by this new dude. But in the inside you know their screaming _'Well there goes my chance at getting any ass this year'._

Jacob is looking at me only and I look down and blush. Thanking the heavens that he can't read my mind since it's kind of a hectic place to be right about now. My heart is pounding out of my chest right now. 

I mean he looks fucking hot. He has on a tight black t-shirt that hugs his nice ass muscles. And some jeans with grease stains on them with a black leather jacket. On top of that his hair looks like it just got wet probably because it's raining outside right about now.

He gets a little closer to my locker and finally stops in front of me. All the girls gasp at the same time. As if their confused as to why the hell a hot guy like him would stop and talk to me especially since he doesn't even know me.

_Clueless whores._

"So you have finally arrived." I say smugly.

"Yeah I didn't want to get in trouble." he says with a sexy ass smile.

"Oh and who would you get in trouble with?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll tell you later. I think I scared everyone with my entrance." I look around everyone is literally holding their breath. In shock of being afraid of what to do. _I'm not sure._

I laugh and close my locker. I smirk at Jacob and walk to my class. We turn in opposite directions. 

The moment I turn the corner I hear people burst into gossip.

I walk to Gym after I'm done with Mrs. Finch's class. That lady is crazy, she gave us 40 problems to do in trig. She's lucky I get trig or I'd be pissed as hell.

I walk into the locker room and see Olivia standing next to my locker looking dead at me with a look of hate in her eyes. I ignore the slut and take off my clothes and get into my gym uniform. There were two choices for a uniform. A tight camisole with a school's mascot on it with booty shorts or a T-shirt with basketball shorts that have our schools mascot on it. I chose the basketball shorts combo being the practical girl that I am. But no Olivia being the whore she is chose the stripper outfit.

I get into my clothes and begin to walk to out but Olivia tugs my wrist and pulls me back. Well more like tries since I'm stronger than her. I yank my arm out from her and push her off of me.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on me." I threaten seriously.

She looks scared for a second but covers it up with a snobby face.

"I just wanted to know how the fuck you know that hot new guy?" She says with a attitude.

"Were friends you ass wipe now leave me the hell alone." I say and storm out of the locker room. 

It was as if Olivia wanted to get slapped today or something. But I know I scared her shitless because when I told her to back off she froze up instantly.

I smirk to myself. _Well she should be afraid of me._

I sit on the bleachers and wait fort Mr. Lee to come into the gym. Dylan comes over and sits down.

"Okay I've heard about a load of drama surrounding you and we've only been in school about three hours." Dylan says with a sigh.

"And what would that be?" I say staring blankly in front of me.

"Well I heard that you and that guy I think his name is Jacob Black are like weird ass cousins and you guys have a kid together. Also the big one is that you guys are friends from the old town you came from." She says while looking at me under her eyelashes.

"The first one just sounded lame and I guess the second one is fairly true." I say while turning my head.

"What! You never told me that you had a super hot ex best friend!" She yells. If I wasn't a half vampire and didn't know if I could take Dylan I would be scared. Because she's getting pretty pissed right about now.

"Dylan chill." I say while rubbing her back.

"Okay I'm calm now tell me how long you've known each other." she says while rubbing her temples. 

"Well maybe my whole life. But we went threw a rough patch a couple of years ago. But we got over it this summer." I say. I mean I technically I'm not really lying.

"Okay well you never not once mentioned this so called friend threw the texts conversations we had this summer." she says with clenched teeth.

_Wow this is really pissing her off._

"Um well it never came up-"

"It doesn't fucking matter Renesmee if it never came up! Were best friends! Shit that's kind of betraying my trust right there. I expect you to tell me these important facts about your life. I mean I accepted a long time ago that you don't want to tell me about your life before Wilson. But that seems kind of like a little important information." she says now pacing the bleachers.

If she reacts this way over me just calling Jake my friend she's going to shit a brick when I tell her he's my boyfriend. 

"Dyl your right that was wrong of me to not tell you that Jake was coming here. It totally slipped my mind. Sorry." I say while looking down. 

She stops and sits next to me and wraps her arms around me.

"It's cool dude." She smiles at me and says: "So can you hook a sister up I mean you know homecoming is coming up and well-…" I shove her off of me and start laughing.

"Shut up!" were laughing our butts off. When Mr. Lee shows up with Jake standing next to him in his gym uniform. He even manages to make that look sexy.

He looks a little uncomfortable with all the girls drooling over him.

"Okay class I guess you guys are probably aware that we have a new student. So why don't we show Mr. Black what were doing today in gym. You can sit down over there Jacob." Mr. Lee points to the seat right in front of me.

He walks over and sits down and I kick him in the back. He turns around and smirks at me.

"Today class we are going to be playing softball. So get into a group of three and just throw the ball around. Some of you guys need to work on pitching." Mr. Lee says looking at Dylan. Last week she hit him in the head with the ball.

"Sorry Mr. Lee!" She yells as we get the bat and ball.

We get the ball and Jake walks over.

"So can I be in your group?" he asks nervous.

Before I can answer Dylan says yes and grabs the bat from me while walking over to Jacob.

"So Jacob right?" she asks standing next to him. It's as if she's looking him up and down.

"Yeah," he says nervous. I throw the ball up in the air and catch it. I do this over again while Dylan interviews Jake.

"So you from that town called Spoons that Nessie's from?" She says seriously.

I burst out laughing and so does Jacob. Dylan looks like she wants to punch us.

"What the fuck did I say?" she asks bewildered.

I catch my breath and say: "Spoons really though Dylan. It's Forks." I say while laughing.

"Oh well you know what silverware I was talking about. Anyway so you and Ness go way back." Jacob is still laughing about the _'Spoons' _thing.

"I'm from a native American reservation called La Push. It's like a couple minutes away from Forks. And I guess you could say we go way back." he says.

"Interesting. So you guys ever like date?" she asks while getting ready for me to throw the ball.

He looks at me and I shake my head. I just got in trouble with Dylan a couple of minutes. Plus I don't want the drama, I don't want to tell her were going out.

"Nah we aren't that close." he says a little uncomfortable.

"Oh so did you like leave a girlfriend behind in that town of yours." She says while hitting the ball. I run and go get it. I bring it back and say: "Okay time to get down to our school work!" I say loudly.

Dylan looks like she wants to punch me while Jacob looks relieved.

I ask for the bat and she throws it to me with a little too much force.

"Hey Dylan chill okay. You know Mr. Lee will take off points if we aren't doing anything." I say while looking her dead in the eye. She instantly lets it go knowing she's failing gym already since she likes to keep her 15 earrings on during gym.

We practice for awhile switching positions. When Mr. Lee announces for us to go get changed. When I'm walking towards the locker room Jacob pulls me behind the bleachers.

"Whoa!" I yell in shock. I suddenly feel hot lips on mine.

I moan a little and run my fingers threw Jacob's hair. He wraps his arms tight around my waist. I hold on to him tight and we soon are in a full make out session. But I pull back when I realize that I'm going to be late for class.

"I got to get changed." I say while walking away from him he still is holding onto my wrist.

"Fine but we will continue this at lunch." he says with a hint of his alpha voice. I growl and he slaps my ass.

I go into the locker room and change.

I walk out of and head to my class realizing that I'm about to be at least 3 minutes late.

"Fuck!" I yell as I start running upstairs.

I get to class and realize that I interrupted I lecture. I sit down quietly. 

This has been an interesting day so far. I think to myself. And when I see Monica standing outside waving her arms in the air I'm sure it can only get more interesting.

A/N: Okay so what do you think is Monica is doing at Ness's school. Review and tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reviews. I do not know why last chapter was underlined. ~sighs to myself~ but whatever. Here is chapter 4 so yeah.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 4: Stop bothering me!

I continue to look out of the window in total surprise. I know Monica doesn't want to come to school with me because she looks like a damn 20 year old. So…

I look around when her waving gets more wild and a little bit more noticeable. She has a look on her face that says _'I know you see me!'._ I finally decide to figure out what her deal is.

"Ms. Pats may I go to the bathroom?" I ask politely.

"Um yeah sure." She says carelessly. We're supposed to be reading and she is just grading papers so I know she really doesn't care.

She hands me the pass blindly, and I try to sneak out of the school. I start to walk down the hall when I smell a vampire suddenly.

_She's making me follow her._

I follow the scent and end up on the huge thing of grass called a football field. I search the area around and see Monica and Nahuel sitting on the bleachers. The top of course, I walk up and look at the two beautiful creatures in front of me.

Monica has her long black hair in a tight bun on her head like a ballerina. She has on a long blood red dress that reaches her feet. While she has on nice gladiator flats. Her eyes have a golden tint to them still even though they still have that husky dog look to them.

Nahuel has on some loose jeans sneakers and a tan form fitting t-shirt. His hair in its usual tied back style.

"Okay why the hell are you at my high school." I say while sitting on the bleacher under them.

They both look at each other nervously as if their not even sure the news is worth telling. _If they bought me out here for nothing…_

"Okay Ness we feel like were being followed." Monica says scooting closer to Nauhel as if saying it just makes her want to be closer to her mate.

"And you came here." I say a little harsher than I planned.

"Well the whole story is kind of wild. It all started at least two weeks after we left Italy," She says pleadingly as if I won't listen to her.

"If the story is long how about you guys go to my house and tell us there." I say nervously.

I don't have a watch on but I know that I've been out pretty long.

"That's fine but I had to make sure you were okay." Monica says in a way that makes me wonder if I should fear for my safety.

"What do-.."

"We shall tell you later Renesmee." Nahuel says throwing my own words at me basically. I nod my head in a daze wondering why I should be scared. Monica hugs me before rushing off. With Nahuel at her side.

I sit there dumbfounded for about two minutes trying to figure out what I should be afraid of now. It can't be the Volturi it just can't. They swore that they wouldn't bother us unless we did something wrong. I know they didn't lie because my family would expose them to the rest of the vampire world and their precious reputation would be tarnished. But they hate us… No they know we would run to Volterra immediately and kill them in a blink of an eye.

I continue to ponder these thoughts as I walk back to class. I enter the room in a daze and I sit threw class that way. I'm officially scared.

I can't do it again, I just can't. I can not sit there and kill another person in my life.

The bell rings and Jacob is leaning against the locker looking sexy as ever. He immediately notices my mood and runs over to comfort me. But then flinches when he smells the vampire smell on me.

"What the happened Renesmee?" Jacob asks eagerly. I shake my head as if masking my feelings. He doesn't believe me and grabs my hand and pulls me into an abandon classroom.

He locks the door and makes me sit on one of the desk.

"Now tell me what is wrong." he says this time I can't run away from him in the hall or something. I'm trapped in a room with him.

I sigh and jump into the awkward moment I had with Monica and Nahuel.

"Monica and Nahuel were at the school about an hour ago. I faked like I was at the bathroom and went to the field to see them. Monica told me that she felt like her and Nahuel were being followed. But she said that we should talk about it when we get to the house." I say my breathing becoming a little forced.

Just the thought of having to do something with the Volturi included gets my blood running cold. It would take too much out of me to go through that again. Especially the part were I thought Jake got killed. Or even having that talk with Shay before I ripped her body apart.

_That's the stuff you just don't come back from._

While I'm going through these thoughts Jacob is looking like he doesn't know what to make of what I just told him. But he settles on just saying fuck really loud.

"You know what babe we shouldn't even worry about it. I'm sure that it probably isn't even anything. I'm sure it's just Monica just being her paranoid self. I mean we all have a right to be paranoid." he says while shaking his head.

"I don't know Jake I just I can't-" I stop and shake my head.

"You can't what honey?" he says walking over to me and placing me on his lap.

I place my head on his shoulder and just sigh and explain why this bothers me so much.

"I can't do it because I don't think I have it in me to worry about if you guys are safe. I don't think I can sit there and wait a day in a house trying to determine if you made it out alive from a fight. I can't sit there and sit next to you and watch your beaten and battered up body just sit there. It's too scary. Plus I'm not sure about the whole killing another person. I mean I know that they were already dead technically but it feels wrong for me to take someone's life away. Who am I to kill someone you know. I just don't know Jake." I say sniffling. I didn't know I was crying.

We sit there for about ten minutes and I look up at the clock. Well we only have another half and hour to eat lunch.

"You want to eat. One thing I'll give this school is that their lunch isn't total shit." I say while jumping off Jacob's lap. When I start wiping my tears away from my face Jacob just looks at me with worry on his face.

"What?" I say while feeling to see if I have something on my face.

"Ness did that fight affect you that much?" he says looking at me with so much concern that I look away from him. I wipe my nose probably looking like a little kid.

"Um well-"

"No Renesmee you just sounded like something happened that day with you and Clive that really bothered you that much." I look at him realizing that he won't let it go now.

"No Jake-" he cuts me off once again.

"No Ness don't say it's nothing I saw the look in your eyes you looked like something just haunted you. It was as if you just wanted to shake the thought but you couldn't. I know you like to keep stuff bottled in but you need to tell me what's wrong. We're going to talk about this later. I'm hungry so show me where the lunch room is." he says while grabbing my hand forcing me out the room.

So he's going to just leave me wondering what is going to happen later between me and him. I let go of his hand and walk ahead of him into the lunch room. Well I more like storm into the lunch room. He senses that I'm annoyed with him and just walks straight to the lunch line I walk over to Dylan who is happily enjoying a chicken sandwich.

I look over at Jacob and see him talking to Olivia. I hear her ask him if he wants to sit with her crew. Jacob looks at me for a second but then follows her over there. I roll my eyes and get comfortable at the table.

I put on my earbuds and turn my ipod up all the way to tune out everyone. I close my mind and just take in the music. I'm listening to and old heavy metal song when Dylan shakes me out of my zone. I growl and I guess she heard it and flinches.

I sigh and pull off my earbuds.

"I'm sorry Dylan." I say while stealing one of her fries.

"It's s'okay, Um Ness you do realize that you just growled a deadly growl at me. I mean it sounded animalistic for a second. I mean like how the hell did your vocal cords even do that?" she says with a chuckle while attacking her chips.

_She is so damn greedy._

I smirk at that and ask for some chips she reluctantly lets me take some.

"So why isn't hot stuff sitting with us?" Dylan asks with her mouth full.

"Oh I um well… We got into a fight walking to class." she just nods.

"So that's why he's sitting with sir bitch a lot," she says in a confused voice. I just nod my head and continue to put my hood back up and get comfortable by putting my feet up on the table. Dylan scoffs at me and moves her tray out of the way. I roll my eyes and put my earbuds in.

"Wait Ness quick question," I look up and turn my music down a little bit. I nod my head for her to continue on with her question.

"If you and Jacob got into a fight well then why is he burning a whole into the back of your head," I turn around to look at the center table where all the assholes sit. And low and behold Jacob is staring at me. I just stare at him and we have a silent conversation with each other while just looking at each other. We both agree that I don't want to speak to him right now.

I turn around and gather my stuff to leave this rancid cafeteria.

"Hey where you goin'? I can't eat by myself." Dylan stutters while trying to gather all her food in her huge ass black canvas purse/book bag.

"I'm going to sit outside on the bleachers I need to be alone. Besides the bell will ring in about ten minutes. Be a good student and walk to your locker. It is like a mile away from your class." I say while following her over to the trash can.

"True, well I'll see you later this afternoon. And you go ahead and take that breather. Jake isn't that big of an ass I'm sure." she says while walking backwards out of the lunch room. I laugh and walk to the exit to the field.

I put my hood on. It's drizzling and kind of cold. No one is going to bother me. I put my music on full blast and climb up the steps at vampire speed since no ones around.

I sit down and just chill and try to gather my thoughts.

_Jacob is a dick. _Is the conclusion I come to after sitting there and think for about a minute.

_Well Ness he was right you do keep stuff bottled up. That was partly the reason why being near your family after Jake said he fucked Shay was so hard for you. You didn't tell anyone. _I roll my eyes to myself and come back by thinking: _Well who is he to say _'we will talk about this later'_. I mean he isn't your daddy let alone anyone to talk to you that way. And what the fuck was that with him and Olivia. It was as if he wanted to get punched in the balls._

_Don't even start Ness you walked away from him in the hall._

_We aren't supposed to be going out you half wit! _I think back to myself suddenly chilling out realizing that I'm actually getting pissed at myself.

Well you know your crazy when you have arguments in your head.

_No shit._

I sigh and get up. Well this time alone didn't do shit except make me hate myself. I walk back into the building only to run into Olivia and Jacob deep in conversation.

I growl and storm past them. I slightly walk into Olivia and of course she has to say something being the little piece of shit that she is.

"Hey freak! You bumped into me now say sorry." she says from behind me. I'm not sure if I should move or not. So I just continue to walk to my locker.

"Did you not hear me you little Emo Slut! I said come over hear and say sorry to me. Jacob and I were clearly having a conversation and you interrupted it by your low life ass pushing threw us!" She yells now following me.

**That's It!**

I turn around and look at her giving her the look of death.

"OH My Fucking gosh Olivia I'm fucking sorry I pushed you! Okay I'm sorry I interrupted your dumbass pointless conversation with Jacob now if you will excuse me I have better things to worry about than your cheap ass designer wannabe perfume ass!" I walk away daring her to follow me.

Of course she doesn't get the hint and follows me.

She grabs my wrist like she did in the locker room this time I'm caught off guard and I get yanked back. I turn around giving her a look that will and can kill.

She sneers at me and whispers: "Bad day?" I start shaking. It's not quite noticeable but you can tell I'm about to go off. I don't even have to look around to notice that everyone is crowding around us. They _want_ me to hit Olivia.

I avert my eyes for a nanosecond to look at Jacob and he has a blank facial expression I'm sure he'll pull me off of her if I do hit her. Odds are if I hit her I'll kill her.

She suddenly gets nervous when I lean forward I whisper in her ear: "Your right I am kind of having a bad day in all. But yours should be even worse since I gave Jason oral last period. And may I mention he said I was definitely the best he ever had." I lean back and see her crack a little bit. But then the hurt turns into hate soon enough and she pushes me.

I run over to her and start punching her. I hear her scream but I'm too damn pissed now. She crosses the line by being anywhere near Jake.

I have Olivia on the ground now and the group has closed in around us. I'm on top of her just pounding on her. Olivia's face is getting a little bit bloody by the hit. I get a flash of what shay said a couple of months ago _'stop trying to defy nature. Be the killer that you know you are'_. I am a little thirsty.

Plus her blood is everywhere. In a frenzy I grab her head and pull it back to the side to get the perfect angle to drain her body of the blood.

_So easy._

I lean down and just when I think I'm about to taste sweet blood. I get pulled off by warms hands. I growl pretty loud. And I start thrashing and pulling and I get another horrible memory from this summer. Clive trying to get me to have his baby. The flash makes me go even more crazy to the point that I'm snarling and screaming and just about acting a fool.

"Let me the fuck Go!" I say while trying to pull free from Jacob but he won't give.

I lean down and bite him he yells in pain but doesn't let go. I fight him the whole way into the parking lot.

Before I turn the corner I see Olivia in tears on the ground.

And I smile evilly to myself. I try to let go but Jacob runs into the damn forest for about ten minutes. We stop about 20 miles into the forest. He drops me on the ground and I make a loud thud.

"Ow!" I yell while rubbing my butt.

He just stares at me as if I'm his enemy. I promise you for a second it looked like he wanted to attack me. But he covers it up with pure disgust. Disgust towards me.

He stops pacing after awhile and walks over until he's leaning forward and standing dead in front of me.

"Personal space much dude." I say while backing up.

He growls a deep low growl under his breath. I back up even more and he steps closer to me. I back up and he stays where he is. He stands up straight and closes his eyes. Jacob stands like that for at least 15 minutes until he opens them seeming as if he's controlled himself.

"Get up now." he says with so much force in his voice it would've intimidated anybody else. Except me.

I just sit there and stare at him.

"Get up Renesmee." he says while his breath getting a little bit rough.

"I'm not one of your fucking pack members. Your not my damn alpha!" I yell in his face.

It's true that little Alpha voice bullshit doesn't work on me.

He really looks dangerous now. When he walks forward.

"You need to get up now before I do something I will regret." I get up and cross my arms as if saying '_try me Black'_. Before anything can happen my Aunt Alice rushed threw the little clearing and stops us.

"No calm down now! I saw a vision of you, Edward looking for Jacob because you two got into a fight!" Alice yells trying to calm me and him down. Jacob looks at me one more time and runs off I hear him phase and before I know it he's gone.

"Nice" I say while looking away.

Alice looks over at me with wide eyes. And grabs my arm a little too tight. I try and pull away but she tightens her grip.

"Oh you are about to get into a lot of trouble girl." she mumbles to herself as she drags me threw the woods.

"Where are we going!" I yell I'm about fucking tired of people pulling on me like I'm there bitch. Which I am not!

"Home." Is all Alice says.

I take a dramatic sigh and follow her. This is Bullshit! I chant to myself.

We get home and my father is standing on the porch with a look so mad that he looks like he might kill me. Oh great.

"Get inside right now Renesmee. You have a lot of explaining to do." I roll my eyes and walk into the house with Alice still dragging me.

She forces me to sit down and I try and walk away but Jasper pushes me down.

"If someone touches me one more time I'm going to kill somebody!" I threaten.

"What is going on Renesmee We got a call from Jacob saying you got in a fight and that you almost drank the blood from the girl you were fighting." my mother says incredulously. I just sit there like a little brat. And scream because everyone is getting on my nerves.

"What is the problem?" Rosalie asks while walking downstairs.

I look at everyone they all are waiting for my answer so I just say: "I almost killed someone today."

A/N: Okay how do you like my angry Ness. You will figure out why she freaked out on everybody next chapter. Lets just say it has to do with Monica and Nahuels's little problem. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The feedback was nice!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 5: Thought I forgot

Crickets…That is exactly the reaction that I got after I told everyone about me almost killing someone. I think that everybody thought I was crazy, well more crazy than usual.

I sigh and lean back realizing that I just opened up the floodgate. My mom walks in apparently she just got off the phone with Jake. I growl just thinking about that little ass.

My mom comes in with a look on her face saying _'Did I just hear what I think I heard'. _She comes forward and sits down across from me. My father stands behind the couch and they look like the perfect teenage couple. _Beautiful fuckers._

"Renesmee." My father says trying to get me to stop thinking such rude things about my parents.

"My bad." I say sarcastically.

"Okay Renesmee I just got off the phone with Jacob. He said that you got into a fight with a girl at school and almost drank from her." she says as if expecting me to say 'sorry'. I just stare at her as if I didn't even hear her.

"Renesmee are you going to say anything?" my mother says with agitation in her voice.

I just stare at her, I sigh and lean forward when I realize that I'm just pissing her off even more. Even though for some odd reason it's kind of funny to see my parents pissed. I mean you know when your parents just have that look on their face.

I stop my thoughts before my dad jumps across the living room and slaps me.

"I'm sorry mom." I say trying to figure out what she wants me to say.

"Renesmee there is something wrong with you. I'm not saying your crazy I'm just saying that maybe there's a couple of things we should discuss together as a family. Just us three." she says while trying to get a reaction out of me.

I nod my head, because I know if I just don't agree with her I know it will be ten times more painful. I cringe just thinking of the even worst speech I'll get if I resist.

"Fine let's talk." I say sarcastically.

"Renesmee you don't have to be so doom and gloom about the conversation. I know that something isn't right with you. You just seem a little bit more depressed lately. Plus Jacob mentioned that Monica came to your school and told you something that got you a little shaken up." she says trying to help me lose the attitude.

I look over at my dad knowing he's reading every single little sarcastic thought that floats threw my head. I scoff and try not to think about how much I just want to leave the room.

A little voice in my head says: "What happened to not holding stuff in anymore. What happened to being open about your feelings." I tell that voice to fuck off. And it shuts up instantly.

"Listen mom I just got into a fight because a girl who I had an issue with pissed me off." I say trying to play it off for nothing but there not having that so I have to just let it all out I guess now.

I tell them everything I tell them the stuff Shay told me before I tore her body up. I told them how I feel kind of guilty about killing Clive because from what I got out of the speech after the first day of school from his mom it seemed as if he was well loved by his family. I tell them about how painful it is to even think about letting any of them get in a fight against the Volturi again.

I'm so open with them that I kind of can't even believe the stuff that's flooding out my mouth. I even go as far as to tell them about how I felt the first couple of months after we moved to Wilson.

After our therapeutic session my parents look a little bit happy. Not at my problems but more so that I opened up to them. For some got damn reason me talking to them about my problems is just so important to them.

_I really don't know why they want to hear me basically complain about life._

"When you have a teenager or when you get married hun you'll figure out that communication is key." My father says after hearing my thoughts.

"Oh yeah because I'm definitely having children." I say sarcastically.

"You never know." my mom says.

My dad gets a little nervous once we start talking about me getting pregnant.

"Dad chill out I'm not getting pregnant anytime so don't get all scared and try to hunt down Jacob." I say while patting him on the back as I walk upstairs.

"Oh yeah speaking of Jacob he says he may not be hear tonight. And Monica called too to say that they can't come over tonight but tomorrow after school they'll talk to you. Also Carlisle has to come to school to talk with your principal about you getting in the fight." I groan at the last part just thinking about what Mr. Kish is going to say to me.

As much as it pains me to admit it (Not!) he's definitely a fan of Olivia more than he's a fan of mine. Maybe that has to do with her parents paying for half the of got damn football field. They did it so it could compliment their little girls cheerleading outfit.

I smile bitterly to myself and walk upstairs into my room and lay out all over the bed. I look over at my phone realizing that Dylan called me about 17 times. I groan and call her, we talk for a couple of minutes until I decide to tell her everything at lunch the next day.

I take a shower and get into my bed and turn off the lights. The next morning I wake up feeling a little well rested. I shiver just thinking about the argument I'm going have to get into with Olivia's parents. I know I hit Olivia first but she was taunting me but I know that gave me no right to hit her.

I sigh and get out some clothes. I try to find something presentable to wear knowing the better I look the less painful my punishment will be. I know that your wondering _'is her school that damn superficial?' _Well the answer is yes my school is field with assholes who think that way.

I decide on a nice pair of faded skinny jeans and a nice white V-neck with a black blazer. I comb my hair and may it look less wild than usual. I put on some nice red open toed pumps.

I grab my backpack and wait for Carlisle who is sitting downstairs looking nice and very well put together. I smile to him and we walk into his nice smooth clean Mercedes.

The ride to school is very quiet which is a little weird for me since I'm always blasting old school hip hop in my car in the morning to try and chill.

Right before I get out the car Carlisle stops me and says: "I know that you know that what you did was wrong." he says as if he knows that I feel a little bit bad for kicking Olivia's ass.

I mean I do feel bad. Not that much though, if you asked me Renesmee do you regret hitting Olivia in the face. I reply by saying no it felt good.

I look around and realize that we are about 15 minutes early for school. I sigh and walk along side my grandfather- fuck I mean _dad._

We walk into the front office met by Ms. Basten who is a pretty old lady. She has a short hair cut with nothing but white hair. And has about a thousand wrinkles. The first thought that comes to mind is _'maybe if I iron them that will help the problem.' _I smile at my mean ass comment in my mind but the smile quickly fades when I see Olivia and her dad walk in.

They look like they should be on a family poster with how perfect they look. Well except for Olivia's black eye. _Some things you just can't put make up on honey._

She avoids eye contact with me completely but I don't ignore how she's sizing me up. So I do the same right back, she has on a school girl outfit on and her hair is covering her face of course but it looks nice I guess if you like that bleached hair shit.

She looks over at Carlisle who kindly greeted them while her father just gave a stiff hello. Her dad has on a loud purple polo shirt tucked into plaid purple and blue dress pants.

_Ewww._

He has an amazing fake tan that makes him look related to a carrot. And not to mention it looks like he's had one to many face lifts. All in all she makes me and Carlisle look very natural.

Mr. Kish finally comes out of his office and we go into the room. His office is nice and clean. I heard one time in the locker room back in freshman year that Kish is basically a neat freak. Explains why the bathrooms are so damn clean all the time. We sit in the four chairs in front if his desk.

Me and Carlisle sit down while the Stench's look uncomfortable on the other side.

Did Olivia tell her dad I was in a gang or something. I mean why are they acting like I'm extremely deadly. Well I am but I don't use that deadliness often.

"So as I'm sure you two were informed that I bought you here to discuss how your daughter Mr. Cullen got in a fight with your daughter Mr. Stench." They both nod.

"So I was brought to believe by many bystanders that Miss Stench was in fact taunting Miss Cullen and Miss Cullen continued to ignore Miss Stench's comments but then turned around and jumped on her and hit her in the face repeatedly. Is that true?" Kish says looking between us.

"Actually no it is not all true. Renesmee pushed me while I was having a conversation with another classmate. I asked her to say sorry but she ignored me." She says as if me not saying sorry to her is such a got damn crime.

"Is that true Miss Cullen did you bump into Miss Stench while she was having a conversation with another student?" he asks probably hoping it's true.

Well it's his lucky day because it is true.

"Yes I did bump into Olivia." I say a little bit pissed that she made it that big of a deal. I mean I know I started the damn fight but she doesn't have to throw it in my face.

She notices the frown on my face and I think I see a faint smile spread on her face. _Bitch._

But then it dawns on me that I didn't start the fight she did. I remember vividly that she pushed me first.

_Oh she thought I would forget that._

"Actually I did not start the fight Mr. Kish. Olivia did, I was walking away but she was still yelling rude comments to me. I turned around and said something offensive to her and she resumed to push me I then retaliated by punching her in the face." I say with a little bit of victory in my voice.

Mr. Kish seems a little annoyed that I brought out some new evidence.

"Is this true Olivia?" he says threw clenched teeth. Even Olivia's dad looks a little annoyed that she would forget that little detail. Olivia looks nervous for a minute but finally answers.

"Yes Mr. Kish I did push Renesmee first." she then hangs her head as if she knows she's screwed now.

"Well you both are suspended for a week and I both want you to serve a week of lunch detention. The suspension starts today so I will see you ladies next Thursday." Mr. Kish shakes both of our dads hands and leads us out the door. By now it's about 20 minutes into first period so I didn't get a chance to really see Dylan or Jacob. I walk out to the parking lot and I spot Jake's car.

I sigh and climb into the Benz Carlisle seems quite fine with how things turned out. I'm sure he knows that I accept my punishment. We drive home and I get out the car and walk into the house. My dad is just coming down the stairs and he reads threw our thoughts and nods after he realizes that I'm suspended.

"So am I in trouble, you know like grounded?" I say while looking at him. He stops and thinks about it for a second.

"Well you don't do anything so I don't know what to take from you." he says a little unsure.

Emmett enters through the window and says: "Take away the car teenagers hate that stuff." I nod my head in agreement and he shrugs and agrees.

"Fine Renesmee give me your keys and don't try an hotwire your car." I nod my head and pretend to cry for a minute and my father chuckles.

I walk into my room and take off my shoes and just lie down on my bed.

_Well this is going to be a slow ass week. _I think to myself. I sit for a couple of minutes when I finally decide to just go an hunt by myself I need to think anyway.

I put on some sneakers and jump out of my room. I start running threw the wet and always moist New Hampshire forest. I spot a fox and eat it. Ever since I had that sudden obsession with Olivia's blood I've made sure that I'm not ever too thirsty.

After I finish my small fox I walk leisurely back home. Not without smelling a vampire smell of course. At first I ignore it and keep walking hoping they will evaporate into thin air but of course they don't. I moan when the scent actually gets a little closer.

I'm so not in the mood for a fight.

I just stop and decide to just confront this fucker. The smell suddenly gets so overwhelming that I know it's close. I hear the footsteps and then I see the vampire.

He doesn't look like he wants to hurt me. In fact he looks afraid that I might hurt or attack him. The man is actually pretty tall has long shoulder length sandy brown hair with bright red eyes. And has a real model face.

_I think I might've seen him in a Calvin Kline ad._

He sizes me up and finally opens his mouth: "Hello." he says.

This guy has a pretty thick European accent.

"You are a Cullen right?" he says a little scared that I'll say he's wrong. I nod my head.

"Oh well I'm Roland Masterson and I was wondering if I could talk to the leader of your coven. I have a little issue that I hoped he could help me with." He says a little bit more scared. I continue to stare at him.

This guy screams newborn. So I guess I should watch what I'm doing. Like not make any sudden movements. You can tell it's a struggle for him to be near me a little bit. So I start to walk and he follows closely behind.

We reach the house and I open the door and let him in. My aunt Alice walks past us whistling but then turns around when she sees I have a friend.

She looks at me a little annoyed for a sec then yells: "Edward your daughter bought a stray vampire home." she says as if I bought a damn dog home that I found on the side of the road.

I roll my eyes and say to Roland "She's not always such a bitch about this kind of stuff." he seems to be fighting a smile but then goes back to looking stiff after he sees Alice's facial expression. I just smirk at her and walk into the kitchen. My dad runs downstairs and looks perplexed at Roland for a minute but then nods his head real quickly.

"What's going on?" My mom says as she comes downstairs a couple of minutes later.

"Renesmee bought a friend home." my father says sarcastically. I raise my hand innocently and continue to look for something to eat I decide on a PB&J and when I'm done making it I walk back into the living room.

Roland is sitting across from my parents and Alice. Jasper soon arrives and joins them.

I sit on the chair next to my parents couch.

"So Roland are you in trouble, I got from Renesmee's thought's that you said you had a problem." My father says a little confused.

I look over at Roland and wait for his answer. In fact all my family is waiting for his answer he seems uncomfortable with the pressure but never the less tells us.

"Well I was turned about two years ago and I still have trouble really controlling my thirst. I was living in a small town in Belgium but I went on a rampage and killed a lot of people. After I did it I was so disgusted with myself I decided to come here. I had heard many news of you Cullen's a couple of years ago but I wasn't quite sure you were real." he says as if he still can't believe we exist.

"Well I left Belgium and looked for you and I figured out that you hold residence in Wilson, New Hampshire. And that brings me here. Please take me in I need to try and control this. I hate that something so mundane as blood can control my life. I don't want to be a killer." He begs. My father still looks as if he doesn't know about him but finally says something.

"We would have to talk to Carlisle more about this but in the mean time I think we should go out and hunt." My father says.

Roland nods his head and stands as well as Jasper. Apparently something doesn't sit right with him either because he looks a little uncomfortable too.

_What's the problem? _I wonder.

The guys walk out and my mom and Alice look just as uncomfortable as the boys did.

"Something isn't right with him you guys." my mom says after I stand up and get ready to leave.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask. I mean his story seems legit to me. But then again I thought Clive was a super sweet little nerd. But look what he turned out to be.

So I really am not one to judge character too well.

"Okay well if we get hurt blame me. I brought him to our house." I say while leaving the room.

"Wait Nessie, did he do anything strange near you in the forest." Alice asks as if that will answer her question.

"Um no, he just looked like it pained him to stand next to me." I said confused. Alice just nods her head and I walk up the steps and close the door.

Well all I know is if it comes to a fight I'm not killing him. I've killed plenty of vamps in my life already.

A/N: So what did you think of Roland, the shady vamp. Jacob will be in the next chapter so all I need you to do is Review and for me to type next chapter. So I'll type and you'll review sound like a plan?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for reviews.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 6: Talk to me!

The first day of my suspension was probably Top ten most boring day of my life. Nothing happened.

Zilch! Zero! Notta!

That was how boring it was, I complained about it to Rosalie and she threatened to make me dress up like a Barbie doll if I didn't shut up. So I closed my trap real quick. Jacob still hasn't come over yet, I understand that what I did was seriously irresponsible but him not showing up is just annoying. I wish I knew why he wouldn't come over_. Shit! _He won't even answer his damn phone.

I asked my dad if he knew where Jake was and he said he was staying at a motel. _What! _I walked out of the room after he said that; I want to know what I did that really made him not even want to be in the same got damn house as me!

Plus Monica called me and told me that something happened to Nahuel's aunt so they had to leave and head back to the Amazon. I really wished she could've stayed but I understood that they had to go.

What made this little vacation of mine even stranger was that Roland was staying here. I mean don't get me wrong I don't have a problem with him but everyone else seems to. Especially my dad, I asked him one night what his deal was with him and he said that Roland's thought's are hard for him to catch. Carlisle didn't know why because Roland didn't mention being any kind of shield my dad said "Of course" so right now everyone is on the fence with the new guy.

I don't really see the problem but Emmett described it as if being near him just makes him feel this weird electricity as if he's not too sure of what he's going to do next.

_Basically everyone is scared of him because he's unpredictable._

I sigh and roll on my stomach, this week has been incredibly uneventful. Tomorrow is my first day back after the "Fight". Dylan called me earlier and said that everyone has calmed down over it. Plus the whole school is more hype over Olivia's arrival instead of mine. I frankly can live with that, the less attention I get the better.

I turn off my night stand light I lay down and stare out at the ceiling and just try to fathom why Jacob hasn't even called he could even call Rosalie and I would be fine but no. He has not acknowledged my presence in the last week.

_That motherfucker better talk to me tomorrow._

The next morning I let my dad (Edward) drive me to school we sit in his Volvo mainly because I want Jacob to take me home so he can talk to me this afternoon. I get out and my dad leans over and yells: "Don't beat anyone up my love!" I turn around and I see him with his _'Dazzling' _smile I wink at him and I hear him chuckle while speeding off.

I walk over to Dylan who's putting the lock on her steering wheel. Dylan has what I like to call a bum car. Her car is so trashy that she shouldn't even drive it.

_I should call __**MTV**__ and ask them to Pimp her ride she needs it._

Dylan's car is an hold Honda Civic it is a tacky dark green with food stains all over it. She also has animal urination on it from her many times of picking up creatures off the side of the road. Her left back door is jammed, the window is stuck on the passengers side oh and her air conditioning sucks.

She puts the lock on the steering wheel like someone will steal this piece of shit on wheels. I roll my eyes and continue to walk over to her.

"What's up my lady." I say while tapping her on the shoulder she turns around and I notice she looks like hell or as if she's been crying.

"Dude who's ass am I going to have to beat for making you cry." I say agitated. I'll kick anyone's ass who messes with Dylan. She may act bitchy on the outside but on the inside she's actually really insecure.

"It's nothing." she says sniffling and rubs her hand on her nose.

I look at her and take in the sight she has on some black sweat pants and has a black sweat shirt on with some Ugg boots. Plus her hair is in a wild bun on the top of her head.

"Um well the Dylan I know wouldn't wear sweat pants to school she would wear a crazy Tutu." I say pointing at her.

She rolls her eyes and walks into the school.

"Hey wait up!" I say trying to catch up with her.

"Listen meet up with me on the bleachers at lunch and I'll tell you." I nod my head and she heads over to her locker at the other end of the school. I sigh and turn to my locker.

I open it up and search for my books, I hear someone walk up next to me. I look over and guess who it is? Jacob Steroids Black in his 6'5 glory. I shake my head and continue to fight my way threw my locker to find my trig book.

_I got clean this thing out._

"It's right there." I hear a deep husky voice say. I jump and drop all my crap.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath.

"Hear." Jacob says while handing me my books.

"Thank you." I say and we stand up and were face to face. Well more like face to 8 pack. I blush a little bit at me acting like a little 13 year old around him. I mean were clearly dating but for some odd reason I feel awkward near him.

"Um…" he looks over my head like something is hurting him.

"So what's up?" I say stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

"I have to get to class." he says as he starts to walk away.

"Hey it's only homeroom you'll be fine." I say while trying to grab his arm. He flinches away from my touch. What…

"Jake.." I trail off, he did not just back away from my touch.

"I have to go." he mumbles while walking off. I look at him with a tear springing in my eyes.

_No stop Renesmee don't cry it's cool. _I think to myself.

Of course I can't really believe that so I begin to feel the tears run down my face. It feels like everyone's looking at me so I run into the nearest bathroom. No one's in here everyone's in class.

I turn on the sink and get a paper towel I pat the wet paper towel on my face. My face is already puffy, damn it. I'm one of those people who if you cry you look horrible. Some people can cry gracefully well Rensemee Cullen wasn't blessed with that gift.

I sigh and look at myself with a little bit of disgust I mean it's not like he said I think we should break up with me. _Yet._

Thinking that brings up a whole new round of tears.

Fuck! I can't have Jacob break up with me. I can accept rejection from anyone accept him. I can't have him leave me again. If he leaves this time I won't be able to just sit there and take it like last time. This time I might just I don't want to say kill myself but it might end up that way.

Look at me contemplating suicide if a boy breaks up with me. Well he isn't just some other dude he's supposed to be my other half. _Why is he being so damn distant then._ I think angrily back.

I get frustrated and bang my hand on the sink. I bang it so hard that the sink cracks a little. I get scared and walk out of the bathroom in a rush. I walk into homeroom mid way threw the announcements. Mr. Varks looks pissed at me for being late but I roll my eyes and sit down. I sink into my seat in the back and hope I blend in with the tacky green paint on the wall.

I wince when I hear footsteps next to me. I don't look up because I hope if I don't react to their presence they'll get annoyed and walk away. But no such luck this person stands there and then gets fed up with me not talking to them and bends down to my level.

It's Mindy Carson. I moan Mindy is one of Olivia's main squeezes.

"Hey Ness I heard that you and Black go out but he broke up with you is that true. Because if it is you think I could get him to take me to Homecoming?" she asks with a cock of her head. I look at her trying so hard not punch her but I do say something that equals a punch.

"Fuck off Mindy. Jacob is my boyfriend but, we didn't break up. And Fuck no he won't go to Homecoming with you." I growl at her she flinches back and walks over to her seat.

_Retard._

I'm now annoyed and I just sit in class and look out the window and watch the rain come down. I'm so in my thoughts that I don't hear the bell ring Mr. Varks has to clear his throat for me to get out of my daze.

"Sorry." I mumble shyly and walk to my class clutching my books like a little nerd and speed walking to class.

I get into class and I see little peepers sitting at our table. I sit down and he smiles at me I smile back politely back and turn my chair to face the window once again I get into staring at the rain.

The rain reminds me of tears, I hold them back. But when you hold back tears you kind of can't breathe and I can't do that so I'm sure my face is turning purple.

"Hey Renesmee you okay." Peepers ask.

I nod sadly. He looks like he doesn't believe it.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing man." I say harshly.

"No you look like your fighting tears." he says not at all phased by me being a bitch towards him.

I cave and tell him my problem: "You know the dude Jacob well I think he's going to break with me. I'm scared because I don't really do rejection to well…And I love the hell out him." I say a little quietly.

Peepers stares at me for a minute and finally says: "He isn't breaking up with you. One: Your hot. Two: he seems like he likes you a lot. From when I could see you together you guys seem very I don't know into each other and it was funny because you two weren't even aware of it. Three: You don't have anything to really break up over. Right?" he says looking optimistic.

I think about it, I mean we had that argument in the woods earlier but I don't think that really qualifies as a fight.

"Um not really." I say a little helpless.

"Well then no he won't dump you. I'm pretty sure you're an awesome chick to know and if he did break up with you it would be the most retarded thing he's ever done." I smile at him.

"Thank you…" I trail off because I still don't know is name all the way.

"Henry Billgens." I smile at him Henry that's a nice name.

"Thank you for the confidence boost Henry." I say with a jolly smile.

He grins back and I laugh. He's a little too happy that I talked to him. But whatever I bet you if my crush for a whole year talked to me I feel like walking on air.

Class ends with nothing eventful happening. I walk out feeling more happy and I see Dylan she looks more happier too.

"You feel better?" I ask her as we walk out.

"Yeah I had a talk with some girl." she says. I guess she had a 'Henry' discussion too.

We walk into the locker rooms and there's no Olivia in sight I get dressed and walk into the Gym to see Jacob on the bleachers talking to some Jock. I look away quickly when our eyes lock.

"So you and Jacob cool?" Dylan ask. I shrug. That's our way of saying not right now.

Mr. Lee walks in with a hug smile aimed at me of course. I smile politely back and he continues with roll. We get into two teams were playing kickball.

I walk against the wall since were playing inside it's still raining and last time I checked pretty hard.

The captains are two other Jocks. The one Jake was talking to and another one. I roll my eyes knowing I'm going to get picked last.

_This is bullshit._

I lean against the wall lazily and they go threw just about everybody and I finally get picked. I'm on Jacob's team but I stand far away from the group wishing that I wasn't on this team. Olivia is avoiding me like the plague.

We get in the positions I'm forced to stand in front of Jacob much to my dismay. We play for about 20 minutes until we switch sides and we're the kickers. I walk to the end of the line and wait to kick. The jock kicks with a little too much force. That makes me roll my eyes.

I wait for my turn until I get up to the kicker, Dylan rolls the ball to me yelling "Go Ness!" Really loud. I wonder if she realizes we aren't on the same team.

I smile and kick the ball not hard but it still flies across the gym I run to my base. I end up tripping by sliding on the floor or something. Either way I fall and I land on my back.

"Ugh!" I say as I fall on my back. Everyone runs over to me. But I just laugh.

I actually start laughing a little too hard. Dylan looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You alright man?" she asks as I get up.

"Yeah." I say with a huge smile on my face I'm still laughing. I continue to laugh as I walk back into line.

"I bet I looked like an idiot." I say to some chick in front of me.

She turns around and smiles at me.

Jacob walks up and he's looking at me a little nervous. I know he can't fight instinct he wants to talk to me. It's killing him not being able to comfort me. I look at him with a huge smile on my face and I turn around. I see him walk out of the line and ask Mr. Lee to go to the restroom. I take that as my cue and ask the same thing.

I see him in the hallway and I look up at him with curiosity. I'm truly not pissed off anymore or scared.

"So what's up Jake?" I ask cheerfully.

"Ness you okay?" he asks a little confused.

"Yeah that fall must've been funny as hell to watch." I say just grinning at how stupid I must've looked.

"No I mean are you still acting like a crazy person? Like in the forest." he says annoyed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry about that I mean I acted like a bitch and I'm sorry for that." I say with a sad smile he looks a little nervous but I smile and open my arms to hug him.

He backs away. What the fuck!

"Jake I said I was sorry." I say a little mad.

"Ness something isn't right with you still. I don't know you just don't seem like you fully." he says a little sad.

"What!" I say.

"You just don't seem like yourself to me." he says.

I growl at him.

"Listen I feel fine nothing is wrong with me you ass wipe!" I yell.

"Ness…" Jacobs voice trails off as he looks at me dangerously.

What?" and then I feel suddenly very uncomfortable in my own skin it feels like something is crawling all over me.

My skin feels like its shedding I'm positive it's not but that's what it feels like. Then my skin burns and I scream.

I fall to the ground to see my skin blood red.

"Ness!" Jacob say while running over to me.

"What is happening!" I yell threw the pain.

"I.." but I don't hear him because I pass out.

A/N: Shitty ending I know but I'm tired. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for reviews. Since I'm a nice person I updated right away instead of leaving you guys desperate and lost. So here is chapter 7.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 7: I'm going to do some snooping

My senses were coming back to me one at a time first I got hearing. I heard a lot of arguing.

Second I got my sense of smell: I smelt blood.

Third I got my sense of touch/feeling: I felt like shit

Fourth: I can talk now and that is exactly why I screamed at the top of my lungs: "What the f word is going on!" I yell everyone instantly comes and over and leans over me.

"Renesmee are you okay?" Carlisle asks. My grandfather is lucky I like him or I would've screamed in his face: "Hell No!" but sense I do love him I simply reply with a head shake signifying no.

"Where does it hurt?" he asks trying to figure it out himself.

"Well it doesn't necessarily hurt, I'm more sore than anything." I say while trying to sit up. I rub my arm against my night stand and I bite the inside of my mouth to keep from screaming.

It feels like I have a really crappy sunburn. I look at my skin, what do you know I have blisters all over my body. It's as if someone poured acid on my skin. Everything is red and just really bloody. I'm frankly proud of myself for not throwing up or fainting again.

I don't think I really had a reaction to my skin issue it just kind of was there. I reacted to it as if I would react to a paper cut scar.

Well I guess it's just going to be there.

Carlisle looks as if he's waiting for me to flip out but it never comes. When he's positive that I won't smack him he walks over and kneels down next to the bed which I may add has blood all over it.

"Renesmee what did you do to tear up your skin?" he asks quietly.

I stare at him a little annoyed. I mean who the hell would purposefully cut their skin up.

"I didn't do anything Carlisle." I say with an even tone.

"Okay well then lets go threw what you did before this happened." he says getting a little bit more serious.

"I tripped in gym but I ended up laughing like a hyena. I went into the hallway to talk to the ass I call boyfriend he looked really disgusted with me for reasons I'm unaware of still but I'm getting off topic here. We're standing in the hall when I feel as if I'm burning or as if I'm shedding skin. No, maybe like I was crawling out my skin." I say and he ponders what I say.

"Well Jacob bought you in the house carrying you. You were unconscious and very bloody. The worst damage was on your chest and arms. The only place that wasn't hit was your legs and face." he says a little unsure.

"I can not really tell what could've caused this. I went over your blood work and everything was fine. The only thing that was off was your brain, it was more as if a certain part just shut down for a minute. But the moment we got you into the bed everything was fine…." he trails off.

_What happened to me!_

I hate it when there are mysteries especially about me. This kind of stuff is just horrible to me. I look down at my body again and wonder why I haven't been wrapped up yet.

"So are you going to put gauze on me or something?" I ask a little annoyed. I mean I could get infected or something.

_Doubt it._

"I had to let some healing oil set in but I will wrap you all right now." Carlisle said while getting the gauze. He has two colors a neon green or tan.

"I know this going to sound childish but I want the green gauze please." I say while sticking my lip out.

"Fine." he says with a chuckle.

I let him wrap me all up on the arms and then he gets to my stomach. It gets a little uncomfortable when he gets to my boobs. But being the mature person that I am didn't go crazy.

When he's done I look at my body in the mirror. I have neon green gauze all on my stomach. I run over my stomach with my hand. It's going to take some getting used to. My arms are all wrapped too.

_I feel like an 80's mummy._

I'm butt naked and top of my breast are bursting out of the gauze. It kind of looks sexy.

_I'm retarded._

I put on some boxer shorts that are a little bit too tight but they were the first pair I could find. I can't find a sweat shirt so I walk downstairs quietly hoping no one is downstairs.

I almost make it with out being unnoticed when Roland walks in wearing only a pair of cargo shorts.

_Nice 6 pack._

I try and hide but he sees me.

"Renesmee?" he asks. I turn around a little disappointed that I got caught on my little spy mission.

"Yeah?" I try to say casually. But there is nothing casual about this situation. He looks at me up and down for a second. Something flashes in his eyes that I can't point out. But then he gets a little jittery again.

"Are you okay, do you need help?" he says while walking towards me.

"Oh no go back to being half naked." I say. _Shit where did that come from._

He laughs and smiles a nice warm smile.

"Are you sure I mean I can go back to being fully dressed." he says with a silly smirk on his face.

"Oh no you being half naked is perfectly fine with me." I say playing along with the joke.

He laughs and walks out but then jogs back inside.

"Hey you need help with anything or are you still in pain?" he asks while walking over to me again.

"Oh no I was just going to the laundry room to find a sweater. And I'm kind of sore but I can function. So all good." I say while heading toward the laundry room. He looks at me with a strange facial expression as if it pains him to hear me talk about how much pain I'm in.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm fine well I'll go be half naked outside. I'm kind of enjoying this hunting thing." he says with a cheery smile.

I laugh at him as he walks out.

_Roland is something._

Just as I head into the laundry room I hear someone yell my name. It's as if people want to see me naked or something.

I turn around and see Jacob walking across the room. He isn't half naked surprisingly. I roll my eyes and continue to walk towards the laundry room. You can tell he's annoyed with me for leaving him hanging. But I frankly don't care. He acted like an ass toward me.

_But Ness he saved you when you passed out. Whatever he could've caused this problem for all we know._

"What Jacob?" I say as I continue to walk into the laundry room. He follows me inside. Oh my gosh this isn't going to work. This room is quite small and his body heat is insane. I think I'm sweating of course, I can't find this sweater in here. I try to leave the room but Jacob pulls me back.

I look at his arm with one eyebrow raised then I look at his face.

"Um you need to remove your hand from my arm now or I'll break it." I say looking at him with pure annoyance.

He removes the hand but doesn't move out of the way for me to leave. His whole body is taking up space in the doorway. I look up at him with a face saying nothing but "Move!".

He clearly doesn't get the message so I voice my thoughts.

"Move Jacob." I say trying to push him out of the way.

Shit what is he made of steel? _No honey muscle._

That would be a turn on to me but I am too pissed to be thinking about riding his dick right about now.

So I do what any rational girl would. I stomp my feet and jump around like a little brat hoping he'll get annoyed and leave me alone. But no in fact he laughs at me and leans against the doorway, and stares at me as if it's cute or something.

"You know this is only benefiting me." he says while eyeballing me while I jump up and sit on the washer.

"And was that benefiting you?" I say sarcastically back.

"Well your breast where jumping up and down. Plus you look hot when your pissed." he says while licking his lips. I cross my legs because my nether regions just got a little hot.

He notices and smiles slyly. I roll my eyes, and run my fingers threw my cropped short hair. We have a stared down well more like a 'I'm not going to kiss until you kiss me' contest.

"You wanted to tell me something?" I say quickly.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to talk about how I was acting last week. What I did was wrong Ness. But you got to understand, I just well when you were in the forest. I was fighting my instinct to not kill you. For some strange reason you were just not human at that moment to me." I look at him as if he has two heads.

"I know it sounds strange but for some weird reason you didn't seem like my Nessie you seemed like a leech." he sighs frustrated.

"So am I just another leech to you right now?" I question while crossing my arms. This the most shitty apology I've ever gotten by far.

"No you-fuck! I don't know what I'm saying. Something about you wasn't human at that point in time." he says.

"But now your just you." Jacob says simply as if I'm supposed to get it.

I lean against the back of the washing machine.

_Why is everyone's emotions so screwed over lately?_

Something isn't right and I really want to know what is up with that. I'm going to do some investigating. Everyone just seems more on the edge lately as if were just waiting for the Volturi to pop out and say "Kill them all!". I don't think that is healthy.

"Are you okay?" he says while watching my thoughts run threw my head.

"Yeah." I say still thinking about my developments.

"Jake I guess I forgive you, but you need to keep your instincts in check or next time you'll lose a nut." I say while walking over to him. I give him a hug and we kiss for a minute until he squeezes my back and I flinch.

"Shit I'm sorry babe. You need anything?" he asks panicky while rubbing my back.

"Yeah Jake chill out. I think you just can't be as ruff with me as you would like." I say with a secret smile. He laughs and picks me up. I'm getting a piggy back threw my mansion of a home half way naked wrapped in neon green gauze.

God, I love my life.

We end up in the living room I still don't have a shirt so Jake takes his off and hands it to me. I thank him by kissing his wonderful 8 pack and we end up making out like the teenagers we are. Well the teenagers we look like. Until my parents walk in and the moment is destroyed when my father looks like he wants to rip Jacob a new one.

"We didn't do anything. She needed a shirt and I got hot." Jacob says simply.

I love Jacob an all but damn he can be stupid. I mean that sounded horrible to me and I'm his girlfriend.

"Dad I really did need a shirt trust me if we had sex we would be sweaty which were not so…" I trail off when my father gets more pissed I stop and put all my attention back on the T.V..

The news is reporting a murder that happened up in Tacoma about a doctor that really was admired greatly in his community. I think how weird that some dude would just kill a doctor out of no where. But then again many people lose their lives everyday and half the time the killers have never met that person in their life.

The reporters says something like this murder happened in New York about a decade ago. There was a serial killer who only got women who were nurses. Fortunately they got him only after he killed four women.

_This_ _is fairly strange. _Me being me of course I walk upstairs and get on _"Google" _immediately. I'm investigating what is happening in this place. But all I know is we are about to get on a crazy ride.

A/N: I feel really crappy about my chapters a lot lately. I think they are horrible. I feel like I got too much junk happening. But I think it will all flow together at the end. I still feel like it's crap though. As long as you guys like it though I guess its all good. Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for reviews. I guess I raised up a lot of questions with last chapter. Good. Lol really though I think everybody's confused but I'll try to fix that this chapter.**

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 8: Secret Society

I was on Google for about two hours just researching stuff about this serial killer back in New York. From what I got out of it he was given the death sentence about a year ago so no chance of him coming back to life. The police here doubt it's a copy cat but just in case are keeping a close eye on it.

I then looked up my little sunburn problem. I know I'm not a normal human but it couldn't help to look. I found more results than I planned. Apparently back in the 1600's women who lived in Northern Europe would complain about it happening to them at random times in the day. The women could be tending for their children when their skin would suddenly blister over.

Nobody could ever really tell what the connection was. It soon faded out but another case was reported about it happening in Asia in the 70's only two women were hit with it.

The only real lead they have on it is that it tends to hit women. The age was never similar so no one could identify what age group to worry about.

The women seemed to survive and they all healed literally exactly a day after the event had occurred. When I went back to read over the article about it happening to women in Northern Europe I saw that they also pinned it with some secret society using witch craft. No one was ever really sure if it was the group but they had been known to do strange things like that before.

I Goggled the group more and it turned out that they had supposedly been around for awhile they dated back to about 27 B.C..

The group died out in history for about 2 million years but then reappeared later in bedtime stories around the Germany area. The group was called the "Jager" which means hunter in German. The society has been mainly based in the area of Europe even before it was called Europe they strictly practiced over in that area.

Jager was a group of men who apparently would go out at night and hunt women and sacrifice them to the Gods. They were known as being very superhuman and had godly like powers. Also their eyes were usually described as horrific and emotionless and red.

The tale was mainly to scare little girls to stay with their masters or husbands that they were forced to marry.

All in all something's still don't really add up. I mean what does one thing have to do with another.

Was I basically tagged by some Jager hunter as their called. I know I couldn't have. Wait, no it couldn't be.

_Roland isn't the Jager hunter._

He's from Belgium and the website said that they exclusively picked people you had to be very elite and strong and you had to be older than 35. Roland doesn't look a day over 21. And the age thing was a very big rule that held no exceptions. _Period._

So no Roland isn't one of them. Plus I'm sure this is just some weird thing that has to do with me being a half vampire and all.

I turn off my computer pretty sure I spooked myself.

I get up and walk downstairs I see Roland sitting downstairs talking to Carlisle about how he came to the conclusion of how he wanted to do the vegetarian thing. I walk over and sit down on the couch next to Jacob he seems fairly annoyed.

"What's your problem?" I ask quietly.

"It's that Rolex guy he doesn't sit too well with me." he says.

I laugh at him calling Roland Rolex.

"Jacob it's Roland and he makes everyone feel on edge. Everyone except me for that matter." I say while snuggling into him.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight to his chest as if ready for Roland to attack me.

"Well sweetie you could probably feel that way with you being half human an all." he says with a smile in his voice.

I slap him hard on the stomach making him flinch. I smile to myself even though I'm sure it caused me more pain than him. I sit back wondering if I should tell anyone about my little discovery about the Jager. I decide against it. _I'm going to keep this one to myself for a little bit._

Plus I figured all this shit out on Google so what is really the chance it could be right. Even though the website seemed fairly legit. But it was used as a freaking bedtime story to keep little girls who were forced to marry weird old men into not running away from them.

I shiver just thinking about the strange stuff I figured out. It's so random I mean why would I even do that. I just freaked myself out by looking up some dumb shit about an old European myth.

Jacob notices me thinking a little bit too hard.

"I'm just waiting for the smoke to come out of your ears." he says with a smile.

"Shut up." I mumble to him.

"No really though what's wrong?" he asks while pulling my face towards his.

I'm not going to tell him about what I just figured out. So I do what any person would I blame it on: "Cramps I have excruciating cramps." I say hoping he'll leave it alone.

Of course he doesn't and continues to pester me on the subject.

"Oh well you want me to get you a tampon, Tylenol, Midol. Oh you know what I heard helps cramps hot water. I could warm up a hot bottle of water for you." I look at him. He is probably one of the sweetest guys in the world.

_I mean the man just suggested tampons for god sakes. _

"No Jake I'm fine I just need to lay down for a minute. I'm sure in a second I'll be good." I say while resting my head on his stomach.

"Are you sure." he says with an urgency in his voice.

"Positive, just sit here with me please." I beg him.

He stays and sits with me and rubs my head. I'm so at peace that I slip off and fall asleep.

The next time I wake up it's about 6:00 a.m.. I look around and realize that I'm on my bed.

Jacob probably carried me upstairs after I fell asleep. I get up and I'm a little startled when I see that I'm still mummified.

I peel off the gauze to see some of my skin is still blistered. Well the website did say that it will take exactly a day to heal over.

I sigh and try to take a shower. The gauze is waterproof apparently. I get out of the shower when I'm done doing whatever you do in the bathroom. I decide to wear a long sleeve red shirt. I grab some loose jeans and some converse and grab a hoodie.

I walk downstairs to see Roland sitting on the couch watching the morning news. I look over to the clock to see that it's 6:30. I have to be at school in an hour. Plus I'm getting a ride with Jacob he'll probably wake up in about 20 minutes.

I rummage threw the fridge to find a yogurt or something. I get a spoon and walk over to Roland. I plop down on the couch next to him and cross my legs.

"Oh hello Renesmee." he says while looking over at me.

"Hey Roland you know you don't have to call me Renesmee. I mean Ness is fine with me." I say while looking at him.

"You mean like the Loch Ness monster." he says while hiding a smile.

"Yes you prick. It's like the Loch Ness monster. But if you call me that my mom will punch you in the face." I say while lightly hitting him on the arm.

_That's going to bruise._

He's doubling over with laughter.

"Okay I won't call you that." he says in between laughs.

When he's done laughing like some wild animal we continue to watch the weatherman. He says that it is going to be sun shine today. How much you want to bet by noon it's going to be a thunderstorm.

"So Ness you going to school today?" Roland asks.

"Yeah I am, I feel like I can't risk missing school anymore." I say shyly.

"Hey you've been a threw a lot of stuff this past week." he says casually with his interesting English accent.

_Well everything sounds fascinating to me if you have an English accent._

"Is your mate, um I'm so sorry I don't remember his name in any of your classes?" he ask while looking not at all sorry for forgetting Jacob's name.

"Jacob and me are not in any classes together except for Gym and we have lunch together. I'm in A.P. classes while he's in the on grade level classes." I say while licking my spoon.

"Oh that's nice…" he trails off while watching me lick the spoon.

"Roland?" I ask. That seems to bring him out of his little moment.

"Yes?" he says while looking at everything except me.

"Oh it was just that you started staring at me all weird in stuff." I say while walking over to the trash can. When I sit back down I see him scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh I was just lost in thought about something." he says while directing his attention back to the television.

I shake my head and we watch the news for about another couple of minutes. My mind suddenly wonders back to what I looked up yesterday on the internet about the secret society from Germany.

I think about how Roland could possibly be in that little click. But the thing is I'm not even sure if it's a vampire coven. But the women would report how they used to notice how the men's eyes were red.

I shake just thinking about what the hell those dudes would do to those poor women. Besides if Roland was a Jager which he isn't but if he was what would he do with me.

Nothing because there would be no use of me. Maybe Roland is a Jager member but is trying to do good or something like that. Like a drug dealer gone good. _Yeah that's it. _

But what if he isn't. No it doesn't matter because Roland isn't like that. He's simply a vampire who wanted to control his thirst so he came over to us to seek help.

For all I know Roland will stay with us for another couple of months and then will probably leave. One thing I'm shocked about his how he hasn't noticed how distant my family is toward him. The awkward feeling everyone has towards him doesn't even affect me. I don't feel some strange electric current running threw him. He doesn't seem too unpredictable.

Everything about Roland is pretty questionable but at the same time it's so obvious. He's like a backwards book to read. I'm not sure sometimes if I should punch him or hug him. Plus it doesn't help that he is always giving me those strange looks.

I look at him thinking how he has model face. I mean if you just look at this boy your mind would automatically jump to thinking '_maybe I saw him in a Armani ad or something.'_. I smile thinking how if any girl ever looks at him they'll be blinded by his god like face.

Even though I think Jacob is probably the most sexiest guy I've ever met. I would be lying if I said I didn't think he had some handsomeness to him. Clive had that innocent cuteness to him. He still looked like a little boy. While Roland has that drop dead gorgeous look about him.

"Ness?" Jacob ask while scrunching up his face to find me in the house. The T.V. is the only light downstairs so I get up and turn on one of the stand up lights.

"Oh there you are." he says with a sigh of relief.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be." I say while walking over to him.

"I don't know." he says looking guilty. I now what he's thinking. He doesn't trust Roland. He thinks that Roland would steal me away from him in the middle of the night.

I roll my eyes and hug him. He relaxes instantly from my touch. I realize that we need to be at school soon.

"Put on a shirt mutt and drive me to school." I say while pushing away from him. As he turns around and walks away I slap him on the butt.

"Since when are you the man in this relationship?" he says while heading upstairs.

"Since now!" I yell back. I hear him chuckling at my commands.

When he's done doing whatever a guy does to get dressed we head out. As we walk out I yell bye to Roland while Jacob gives me a disapproving look. I ignore it and continue to walk to the car.

"You need to chill out with Roland. I got my eye on him too so don't worry." I say while we drive out of our private little highway.

"Oh really you got your eye on a basically newborn?" he says while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Roland is not a newborn and yes if it did come down to a fight which I'm positive it won't I'm sure I could take him." I say with such conviction that I bang my hand on the dashboard.

"Hey don't break my little girl." Jacob says while running his hand along the dashboard.

_Men._

"Sorry Jake I know how important this car is to you." I mumble while looking out the window. New Hampshire's forest is kind of like Forks forest except maybe not as green. More brown for my taste.

After a couple of minutes of silence Jacob looks over at me with a sad smile.

"What?" I ask.

"I was just remembering when you were little how one time we went over to Charlie's house and we watched the exorcist. Everyone was scared out of their asses. Quil almost pissed himself twice, Embry was crying for a minute or two. I recall Charlie doing the sign of the cross numerous times. Even I was a little shaken up. But there you were sitting threw the whole movie with a look of such boredom that you would've thought that we were making you watch _"Veggie Tales"_." he laughs at the memory.

I remember that. We were watching it at like midnight because Quil thought that the spirits would be more alive at midnight. I thought that it was stupid as hell. The movie didn't really spook me out that bad.

"You weren't scared at all in fact you did nothing but comment on how bad the visual effects were." he says with a laugh.

I laugh with him. That sounds like something I would do.

"What would make you remember that?" I say while laughing with him.

"I was thinking how you've kind of always been a little bit stronger than most people thought you were. I mean the stuff you went threw could break most people but I guess it did you more good things than damage. It sometimes sucks though, I feel like you don't ever need this stress. In fact none of us deserve the stress anymore." he says while looking a little bit tired.

We all are tired whether its physically or mentally. I'm sure we all need to just rest. But whatever it is that's making us all feel on edge is probably coming pretty soon.

**A/N: I know another crappy ending but I can't come up with anything else. I really want to know what you think about my little society. I made it up so I wouldn't go looking for it on Google. Lol, there will be more on it in future chapters. REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for reviews. I'm loving your thoughts on Roland, everyone is pretty confused about him. Lol, here is chapter 9.**

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 9: Try outs

Me and Jake pulled up into the school parking lot and I saw Dylan standing next to Jacob's parking space. She had on a face that said _'why the hell did you leave me hanging'_. I sigh and get out of the car.

Dylan really doesn't deserve a friend like me. I'm always abandoning her, I'm always lying to her. She really doesn't need this at all.

"Hey Dylly." I say quietly while walking over to her cautiously. I feel if I make a sudden move she'll just explode.

"Don't you try to use my little pet name. Where the hell did you run off to yesterday after gym. Mr. Lee had to write you and Jacob off as skipping which I know damn well you didn't do." she says while looking between me and Jake.

"I had a family emergency. My mom had a panic attack because she heard her grandmother had a heart attack and she needed us to comfort her." I say.

_That probably wasn't one of my best lies._

"Oh well you could've at least called. I was worried sick about you." She says while rubbing her temples.

I laugh at her. Dylan is like my school mom or something.

"I'm sorry mommy it won't happen again." I say while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah Dylan everything is super funky fresh." Jacob says while wrapping his arms around her shoulders too.

"Yeah you two can both fuck off." she says with a sugary sweet smile.

"You know we love." Jacob says while making kissy faces to her.

We all laugh and head into the school the rest of the day is pretty normal. Everything is all plain and cool until lunch. Jacob, Dylan, and me all walk into the lunch line when suddenly the jock that Jacob was talking to in gym yesterday comes over to us.

"Hey Jake today is football try outs and the team wanted me to ask you if you wanted to try out." the meat head says while looking a little nervous.

I roll my eyes and turn around. Something tells me Jacob is going to say yes.

"Yeah I'll try out when is it?" he asks being so polite.

"In the gym right after school." the jock says. They converse for a couple of minutes and then we head over to our lunch table.

"So buddy boy you are going to try out for Clovers high football team?" Dylan says while taking a huge bite of her pizza.

"Yeah I thought why the hell not." Jacob says back while he attacks a slice of pizza too.

_Apparently I'm the only one who doesn't eat like an animal at this table._

"I just want to warn you for a school like this sports pretty much dominates the thoughts on everyone's minds." I say while crunching on a Cheeto.

"Yeah everybody in the 'it' crew has to do some sport. It's very stereotypical if you know what I mean. I think that has to do with me and Ness being such outcasts actually." Dylan says with a stupid frown.

I shake my head and continue to eat my chips while Dylan and Jacob converse about the lame stuff that happened in there English class. I guess they have a couple of classes together.

It gets quiet suddenly at the table and I come out of my thoughts.

"What's up you guys?" I ask while looking around. They both seem a little nervous about how I'm going to react to what I'm about to see.

I look over and see Olivia walking over to our table she has her long blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She has on too tight jeans and a cleavage baring top with high heels.

She basically looks like she should try out for one of the hooker roles in a Lil wayne music video.

When she arrives to the table she greets only Jacob me and Dylan scoff at her attitude and continue eat our lunches.

"Um Jacob I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party that I'm having tomorrow at my house. My parents are going to some country club thing." she says while rolling her eyes.

_Her parents would belong to a country club._

"Um well what time does it start?" Jacob asks while gulping down his second orange juice.

"At 9." she says pretty quickly. He looks at me and I just shrug in a way of saying I don't give a fuck.

"Fine but I'm bringing Renesmee and Dylan with me." he says. There is so much conviction in his voice you can tell that he won't take no for an answer.

You can tell Olivia wants to say no but she really wants him to come so she agrees and walks back over to her table. Once Olivia is out of ear shot Dylan almost spits out her juice.

"Dude did you really just get me into a high school party?" Dylan squeals.

"I guess I did." Jacob says nonchalantly.

"Wow." is all Dylan says back. I lean back in my chair and just look at him. He's avoiding looking at me because he's not sure exactly how I'll react.

Frankly I don't care. I mean yeah a party that's awesome. But really though with inviting me.

_No one said you had to go Ness._

But I will go to this party and I'll have a shitty time I just know it.

"Ness you there?" Dylan asks bringing me out my thoughts.

"Yeah what's up?" I say leaning back on the table.

"I just asked if you were going to the party or are you going to be a dick and not come." she says while eyeballing me over her juice bottle rim.

"Yeah I'll go just to compliment your outfit." I say with a smirk.

Dylan hugs me ignoring my bitchy comment.

"Yeah you know you have to help me pick out an outfit." she says with a happy smile. I groan shopping with Dylan can sometimes be worst than Alice.

Which is probably weird but is true. Dylan is very optimistic, she is always looking for a sale or some shit like that. One time we spent two hours in the same store just looking at sneakers. After that I didn't talk to her for about a week.

"Fine I'll go shopping with you tomorrow if you promise we won't be in there for a whole day." I say while getting up to dump my tray since the bell will ring in about two minutes.

"Okay but I won't make any promises that we won't be there more than an hour." she says with a sneaky smile. I laugh and shove her in the arm.

Jacob is walking behind us he's been quiet the whole time.

Dylan heads off to her locker and she said she'll meet me by my locker at the end of the day.

"Hey what's your problem? Someone scared they'll bust a nut in football try outs." I say while rubbing his face like a baby.

"No." he says while acting like a strong man.

"Sure, but really though what's wrong." I say while spinning my combination in my locker.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't have a problem with going to Olivia's party." he says while opening his locker.

"Nah it's no problem Jake. Besides I got to make sure none of those high school whores don't steal you away from me." I say while closing my locker and leaning in to kiss him. Just when our lips our about to touch someone clears their throat.

I sigh and look over to see it's Olivia. You know I thought since I beat her up she would try not to get on my bad side but no here she is interrupting my make out sessions with my boyfriend.

"I just wanted to make sure you had my address." Olivia says while handing him a sheet of paper. He takes it and scans over it a second and then says thank you.

"Your definitely welcome." she says while walking off.

But then turns around and looks at Jacob with a sexy smile.

"Oh and Jake I hope you make the football team. I'll be cheering for you." she says and switches away.

_Motherfucker_

He just stands there in total shock about how she just blatantly flirted with him in front of me. Some people never change. I shake my head and look up at him I grab his hair and kiss him.

I slide my tongue into his mouth and for a minute were the only two people in the hallway and were not even in a high school. Were not in New Hampshire were just with each other. I pull back and I see his face. I'm pretty positive that he was just as blown away as I was with that kiss because he has a huge smile on his face.

"Just wanted to make sure you remember who you love." I say with a satisfied smile.

"Oh how could I forget." he says with a stupid smile. I walk off leaving him with that little kiss. I get to Current Event's with Ms. Jeffs. We talk about nothing really except some of the environmental issues that have been happening lately. When we get out of class I head to my locker and Dylan is already hanging out by my locker.

"Hey man I can't come to try outs and watch Jake fall on his ass. My mom his having some of her cousins over and she needs about an hour or two to make me look less like and I quote _" a retarded ballerina"_." she says with a head shake. I laugh Dylan's mom has never fully accepted her daughters outfit choices.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow, call when your ready to go to the mall." I say while heading over to the gym.

"Yeah I will." with that Dylan heads home and I go over to the gym to see Jacob try out for football. I should record this shit and send it to the pack. In fact I will.

It turns out that the try outs are on the field. I get out to the field and pull out my camera phone. Leah is going to have a field day with this.

I sit on the fourth row of bleachers and get comfortable. I lean back when practice gets started and Jake does his thing. He looks like he knows what he's doing. It then turns into skins verses shirts and of course he skins.

_Oh god this is like free pornography._

Just when they start playing the cheerleaders come out. And you guessed it Olivia is a cheerleader. They do a whole bunch of cheers to get the couple of people who are in the bleachers pumped. It then turns into a Jacob cheer.

"2,4,6,8 who do we appreciate Jacob!" Wow I literally almost threw up with the stupidity of that cheer.

I shake my head and roll my eyes. Jacob looks up and smiles and then gets his head back in the game. Olivia does a whole bunch of flips and shit and does all this extra stuff. I just sit there looking very bored.

I guess since I'm his girlfriend I should be more enthusiastic about this. So I get up and yell his name when he makes a touchdown.

"Whoo! Go Jacob! Get that homerun or touchdown! Yeah!" I don't know shit about sports clearly but I tried. He looks up again at me and smiles, I wink at him and he blushes.

I sit back down Olivia turns around and glares at me. I roll my eyes and continue to cheer for Jake every once in awhile. Eventually the try outs are over. They said that there done making there decision on who made the team.

The coach announce the guys names who made the team. Jacob's name is called first and I cheer loud enough that you would've thought that I was a cheerleader.

When their done I run down the bleachers and congratulate him.

"Good job!" I scream while picks me up in a hug and he spins me around. Of course it doesn't go unnoticed how he doesn't have a shirt on.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you were there cheering me on." he says with a huge smile. You can tell he's happy as hell. He's literally glowing. Plus I know how Jacob never really had a normal high school experience since he phased his sophomore year. So I'm sure this is just what he's needs.

"I'm proud of you. I mean it's not like I didn't expect you not to make the team though." I say while we walk to the parking lot. As we walk out everyone congratulates him.

We get in the car and head out to the house.

"Are you going to put your shirt on?" I say with a laugh.

"Oh man I forgot." he says with a smile. I shake my head.

"Sure you did, you were just in the mood to show off your guns and you know it." I say while squeezing his biceps. He flexes and I can't help but gasp at his muscles.

He smiles at my sudden in take of breath. I blush and he laughs, and we soon arrive at the house. I get out of the car and grab my bag out of the back seat.

Jacob gets his shirt and we walk inside.

Rosalie sees us and her face scrunches up in annoyance.

"Why must you choose to not wear a shirt. I mean we get you have a nice body but stll." she says while shivering as if the thought of him being naked creeps her out.

"You know you like this body." he says with a cheeky smile. Rose gags and walks upstairs.

Esme is cooking something and she turns around to see me looking in the pots and pans.

"Oh no you don't it's a surprise." she says while slapping my hand away.

"Grandma." I whine like a baby.

"Don't grandma me, go do something elsewhere." she says firmly.

"But-"

"Don't but me young lady." I walk out of the living room.

"Always the quiet ones." I mumble to myself I sit on the couch to see my mom, dad ,and Jacob talking.

"So Jacob tells me you guys were invited to a party tomorrow." my father says skeptically.

"Yeah you wouldn't mind right. You guys no I'm not a big drinker plus I'm not stupid enough to get high." I say while sitting next to my mom.

"I know but make sure you'll be careful." My father says while looking between me and Jacob.

"You know I won't let anything ever happen to her Edward." Jacob says while flipping threw the channels on the T.V.

"Just wanted to make sure." he says while getting up.

"Wait is that a yes?" I say while turning around to look at him and my mom head up the steps.

"Yes it is a yes." he says with an eyebrow quirked.

"Nice." I say and lean back against the seat.

A couple of minutes later the front door opens and I see Roland walk through.

"Hey Roll what's up." I say as he sits down next to me. Jacob grimaces and I ignore it.

"Everything's fine what about you?" he asks while getting comfortable.

"Oh nothing much. I'm going to a party tomorrow with Jake and a friend." I say while turning towards him.

"Oh a high school party I heard those can get rowdy. Especially the American one's." he says a little nervous.

"Yeah but I can handle myself." I say while brushing my shoulders off. He laughs at my corniness and we talk about other random stuff. I sit there and get to know more about Roland.

From what I'm getting out of it he truly doesn't seem like a bad guy. Plus it helps me believe he isn't a Jager hunter anymore.

I have to stop talking to him for a minute because I hear the phone ringing. I get up and answer it.

"Ness! Is that you please let it be you!" Someone yells on the other line.

"It's me chill out please." I say while looking around.

"It's me Monica. I just got out a of a wild chase with these vampires. They kind of looked like Volturi guards but I don't think they were. They weren't as tame." she says out of breath. _How is she out of breath she's a vampire._

"Okay Monica take a deep breath for a second and then tell me where your at." I say while trying to get her to calm down Alice walks next to me.

"Okay I'm calm. Me and Nahuel are in a village about an hour away from the border of Brazil. We probably will be in New Hampshire in about two days or so. There is just so much stuff I need to tell you." Monica sounds as if she wants to cry.

"Okay border of Brazil. So you just stay low for a awhile Monica and then come right to our house when you arrive in the states." I say while trying to keep her in check.

"Fine." she says with a sigh.

"Hey is Nahuel fine?" I ask.

"Yes he's getting us directions to a rental car place." she says a little nervous again.

"Monica you have to be a little bit more calm." I say. I mean she needs to take some deep breathes or that kind of shit.

"I know, I know. Well Nahuel is walking over to me so I'll see you by Sunday." she says with a sigh of relief. I'm guessing because her mate is closer to her to now.

"Fine Monica be careful." I say and with that we hang up.

When I hang up Alice bombards me with questions.

"Their in a small town in Brazil right? What is happening? I got to look for their future and make sure their okay." she's mumbling to herself while pacing the hallway.

"Alice calm down. What is happening?" I ask. I stop her from her little panic attack and she looks up at me and says sadly:

"I don't know."

**A/N: So we have a problem still with Nahuel an Monica. Review and you will figure it out. Oh and what about Jacob and the football team. What do you think. REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for reviews. They are super duper sweet as usual!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 10: Why is he in my room?

You know were in trouble when Alice doesn't what is going. For a minute I thought about screaming but I thought that would be too dramatic.

So I settled on yelling: "Were fucked!" I said while walking away from Alice. My mom ran into the kitchen. I know we must look strange right now. Between me pacing in a circle around Alice. Alice on the floor looking like she's hyperventilating.

"What is going on?" my mother said running over to Alice. I just sighed in a frustration.

"Apparently we don't know." I say sarcastically.

"Wait start from the beginning." my mother says while stroking Alice's back.

"Well I can feel you in on that Bella." Jacob says while walking in casually.

He continues to explain what just happened on the phone. Then he proceeds to talk about Alice's nervous break down and my flip out moment. Jasper rushes downstairs a couple of minutes later and he gets Alice to calm down better.

"So basically were in deep shit." Jacob says in a matter fact kind of voice.

"Thanks Jake for the catch up." my mother says sarcastically.

I run my fingers threw my short hair. Well we are royally fucked. At least when we were fighting the Volturi we knew what was happening next. But no not with whatever this force is. It's screwing with us I just know it.

"Well I think it's safe to say their vampires." I whisper.

Everyone turns their heads to look at me. I smile and sink further into my seat. My shoulders slump with exhaustion with a dash of anger.

"So why can't I see them if there vampires." Alice nearly shout. Wow I've never seen her this pissed. Whatever this is, it's pissing her off to no end.

"Alice your like at a 20 right now it needs to be brought down to like a 7." I say while lowering my hand to different height levels.

Alice just sneers at me. I guess this is not the time to be the sarcastic fucker that I am.

"So what do we do now?" I ask while looking around at everyone's face.

"Well I can talk to Edward and Carlisle when we they get back. Edward went to the hospital with Carlisle today for something. Yeah but that's all we can literally do except wait for Monica and Nahuel to arrive." my mother says while getting up.

When she walks past I pat her on the shoulder. She smiles sadly, you can tell that she's thinking '_I'm and tired of vampire chases'_.

I trudge upstairs with my shoulders still a little slump. I feel a cold hand wrap around my wrist. For a second I think that it's Alice or Jasper but I turn around and I'm pretty startled to see it's Roland.

I smile at him and he loosens his grip on me.

"I'm sorry I gripped your arm so tight but I just got anxious, I wanted to see if you were okay." he smiles with a warm smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say quietly. I turn to go upstairs but I hear a silent growl. I turn around to see Jacob giving Roland the look of death.

I run down the steps.

"Hey, Hey, you need to stop now." I say while grabbing Jacob's face.

I have to run in between him and Roland. I force him to look at me even though he's still looking at Roland over my shoulder.

"Look at me." I say with a silent growl rumbling in my throat. Jacob looks at me still very angry but his face seems to soften a little bit when his eyes meet mine.

"Come to my room." I command quietly. He follows me up the steps still fuming when we get into my room he kicks my door shut and punches my wall.

This dude has the nerve to leave a hole in my wall.

"Okay first you are _so_ going to fix that. Second why are you so mad?" I yell at him.

He roars in frustration. And paces my room back and forth.

"You really don't understand?" he questions a little in shock. Looking like a crazed mad man.

"No I don't understand please tell me." I say while rolling my eyes and sitting on my bed.

"Fine Ness, he put his hands on you. Then he had the nerve to hold you too tight. Oh and lets not forget that he tried to comfort you." I look at Jacob with one eye squinted open and the my head tilted to one side.

_I think he might have a mental issue._

"I don't know which one I should be more angry with? The fact that you were annoyed that Roland put his hands on me. Or the part where he tried to comfort me." I say while throwing my hands up in the air.

"Listen you may not get it but I do. He likes you I know you don't see it, hell he might not even know it. But the moment he does it's going to get worst. It starts out with a simple gesture but then it turns into a kiss. Next thing you know he's trying to sex you up!" he yells in annoyance.

I laugh at this mans craziness. I mean really though does he think it will get that far with Roland.

"Listen sweetie Roland is not trying to and I quote "Sex me up", he is being nice and asking if I'm okay. That is not a crime nor is it a attempt at flirting. It's called being nice you big goob!" I yell at him.

"Whatever Ness, you may not know but a lot of guys find you quite attractive. Actually half the guys in the locker room talk about you more than they talk about Olivia. So I'm kind of just tired of guys talking about how sexy your ass is in those jeans. Or even worst just guys staring at you."

I did not know I was such a hot topic between guys in the locker room. Plus I didn't know guys stared at me that hard. I smile a little bit.

_Can you say ego boost!_

"Aww I see this is a testosterone thing ain't it." I say with a cheeky smile while walking over to where Jacob is standing. He frowns and looks away from me.

"This is not a testosterone thing it's a I want them to know that your mine kind of thing." he says while pouting like a little kid.

"Poor baby." I say with a fake frown.

He looks down at me and rolls his eyes. I laugh at him.

"Jake I'm not questioning your man hood or anything but your acting like a little bitch right now." I say while trying to hold back a laugh.

He growls and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and throws me on my bed. I land on my bed with a big thunk.

"I'll show you who the bitch is." he says with a growl. I giggle and he climbs on top of me and starts attacking my mouth.

I moan as he moves his hand along my legs. He moves to my core and I moan way more loud than I would've liked. He groans and rips off my jeans.

"Those were one of my favorite pairs jeans." I say breathless as he takes off his jeans.

"Shut up." he says while covering my mouth with his. I get lost in everything that is Jacob.

We make out for a few more minutes until he removes my shirt and starts to rub one of my breast.

"Oh Jake…" I trail off.

He licks his lips and takes off his shirt. I run my hands over his smooth abs. It is so hard to find him unattractive.

"Babe I need to be in you like now." he says while grabbing me and picking me up.

He enters me suddenly. I scream is name out loud. And then he starts thrusting really fast not even starting slow like he usually does. I can feel my orgasm coming pretty quickly.

"Fuck!" I yell as I get ready to cum.

"Be quiet Ness." he says trying to get me to be more quiet about my ecstasy.

I lean up and bite his back to muffle my screams. He groans and thrust one more time until he cum's.

I fall back against my bed. I lean my back against his. Were both kind of sweaty from us being a little more ruff with each other than usual.

"Am I bitch now?" he questions while biting my ear.

"No." I basically whimper.

"That's what I thought." that's the last thing I hear since I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to bright sunlight in my face.

_That's weird I never have my curtains open._

I get up naked. I look down at myself to see the green gauze. The gauze is ripped up and kind of torn up.

"Me and Jake fucked hard." I say aloud as I walk into my bathroom.

I peel the rest of the gauze off and turn on the shower. I get in and start to scrub my body. I feel quite relieved actually. I have to turn the water up all the way since I have an abnormal body temperature.

I get out and wrap my towel around my body. I walk out only to see Roland in my room looking for something.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" he says while walking out.

He speeds out before I can even react to what just happen.

_Oh man that was weird._

I put on some cut off jean shorts and I throw on a black t-shirt. I grab some socks and walk down the steps. I put on five diamond stud earrings in my ears. I put on bangles and little rubber bands on my wrist.

I walk downstairs to see Jacob attacking a stack of pancakes.

"Hey beautiful!" he says with his mouth full.

I laugh nervously and take a seat at the bar next to him.

He leans over and plants a soft kiss on my head. I smile but I'm kind of mad. Roland isn't anywhere in sight. I want to know what the hell he was doing in my room. Even my mother doesn't go in my room without me knowing. Either I am going to have to lay down some rules or continue to snoop. I think I'll do both.

"You gonna eat that?" Jacob ask while looking sheepishly at the pile of pancakes on my plate.

I roll my eyes and hand the plate to him.

"Is Roland here?" I ask. While looking between him and Esme.

Esme shakes her head while smiling at me. Jacob rolls his eyes and I instantly regret asking him. I just know he's about to come back with a smart ass comment plus it's too early for me to slap him on the back of the head.

"Oh you mean Rolex, I saw him storm out the house looking really mad." he says with a shake of the head as if saying _'he's weird'_. I sigh and get up.

"Why he do something to you?" he says while wiping excess pancake gunk off of his face.

"Nah I just need to ask him a couple of questions." I say while walking away from them.

I run into the forest with only my socks on and I start sniffing around for Roland. I run into my parents, my father looks annoyed and angry clearly hearing my thoughts.

"I don't know where Roland went?" he says through clenched teeth.

"What's going on?" my mother ask looking between me and my father.

"Roland was looking for something in Renesmee room while she was in the shower. He ran out though when she caught him." he says getting more and more pissed with each word.

"What!" my mother nearly shrieks.

"Now I'm looking for him." I say while looking over their shoulders.

I still try not to mention the Jager hunters in my thoughts. But my father is wrapped up in his thoughts that he isn't paying attention to me. Just in case I cover it up with my own anger.

"Renesmee I knew something was wrong with him when I realized I couldn't hear his thoughts." he says with a sigh. My father is pinching the bridge of his nose while pacing the area the forest.

"You can't hear Roland's thoughts?" my mother ask frantically.

"Yes." my father says very tense.

"I can only catch glimpses of his thoughts. It's like he turns his brain on and off at certain moments of the day." he says while trying to understand it himself.

Roland is a sneaky bitch. He's making it really hard for me to not believe he's a Jager hunter.

I look quickly to my father to make sure he didn't hear it. Apparently he didn't, because he just continues to pace.

"Listen I have a really good feeling that Roland won't arrive anytime soon. So I think we should really just keep an eye out for him and if he does arrive we should definitely sizzle his ass with questions." I say with a crappy smile.

My father stops pacing and runs over to me in only a speed a vampire can achieve.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hunt down that sleeze bag right now. I will Renesmee I will. He has just been doing a lot of strange stuff lately." he says while putting both hands on the side of my face.

"I'm sure dad." I say with a lazy smile.

"Okay but when he comes back. It's on." my mom says while cracking her knuckles like she can kick some ass.

We run back to the house and tell everybody what happened. Jacob has to walk out of the house because he's so damn mad. I hear a lot of tree smashing and then I hear a whoosh of air signaling he just phased.

"Well he'll be pissed for awhile." I say.

"Damn I knew something was wrong with that kid." Emmett says while getting up.

Everyone is pretty on edge about Roland's disappearance which they should be but I think I should be the most mad. This is my fight no one may see it that way but I feel as if whatever the problem is it has to do with me and me only.

I hear my phone vibrate all the way from upstairs I run up the steps and get it.

"Hey loser you want me to pick you up so we can go to the mall." Dylan says lazily.

I curse silently, I forgot completely about how I have a party to attend.

"Um yeah Dylan that would be cool. You'll be here in a hour or so right?" I say while scratching my head.

"Yep I shall arrive to the Cullen mansion in an hour." _she is so lame sometimes._

"Okay Dylan see you then." I say with a roll of my eyes.

I put the phone down and lay on my bed. I can't just sit here I feel like I have to do something more productive.

I walk over to my desk and turn on my computer. I immediately go to "Google" and look up more on this Jager hunter stuff.

Nothing much really going on about these Jager hunters accept a book about them with German mythology in it. It's at the library so I decide that I'll go to the library tomorrow.

"Renesmee Dylan is here!" Rosalie yells.

I walk downstairs to see Dylan sitting on the couch talking to my aunt Alice.

Alice has admired Dylan's fashion risk for quite some time so she really doesn't have a problem with her. Other than that everyone loves her. My dad says she looks at the world in a very simple way. Apparently she thinks in pictures only.

_Sounds like Dylan she's a very visual person._

"Hey man you ready?" I ask while slipping on some sneakers.

"Ness it's fall why do you have on booty shorts aren't you cold." Dylan ask incredulously.

"Oh well you know I don't get cold really." I say with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah right." she says with a head nod.

"Hey I made Dylan promise me that she will make sure you buy a nice outfit to the party." Alice says with an excited.

"What!" I yell that was _not_ the plan.

"Hush up you need a party outfit so stop whining." Alice says while shoving me out the house.

I forgot about Dylan's dump truck on wheels. I groan as I climb through the back seat to get to the front since the passenger door is jammed.

"Fuck! You know Dylan Jake is good with cars. I'm going to get him to fix all this shit." I say with aggravation coloring my voice.

"Hey chill cicvy did nothing to you." she says while starting up the car.

"Did you just call your car cicvy?" I hiss at her.

"Yeah because it's a Honda Civic duh." she says it like she did not just make a stupid as hell comment.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes until I turn on the radio.

We start to jam to some old rock song until I see a wolf in the woods suddenly.

I instantly lock up. It's Jacob nice.

"So I was thinking of wearing a nice skirt or something." Dylan says oblivious to my strange freak out suddenly.

"Yeah that's nice." I say while peeking out the window.

He stopped running next to the car and I guess turned back around.

"What about you. I was thinking you could were a nice dress or something. I mean you may not notice this but you look hot as hell in dresses." she says while glancing over at me.

A look of worry crosses her face as she's my face.

"Hey you okay?" I smile over to her.

"Yeah man I'm just scared about the shit your about to put me through." she laughs and says:

"Ness I'm going to torture you but it's for your own good. You need this party dress bad. Plus I can tell you have something on your mind."

Man is she right.

A/N: What did you think of my lemon. I know I'm not really good with them but I thought you guys deserved one since it's been ten chapters and you haven't got much sexiness. Anyway how 'bout it! Is Roland a weird dude or what. Tell me in the review of course!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for reviews! Chapter 11 is here!

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight

Chapter 11: feeling nothing

Dylan drove us around the damn parking lot for about 20 minutes looking for a parking space. Every time she thought she got a parking space some asshole would get it before her.

Finally we got a parking space of course it was about an acre away from the actual mall.

We first headed into Nordstrom's we looked around for party dresses. Dylan was dead set for some odd reason on getting me into a dress. I only wear dresses if the occasion calls for it. A high school party does not seem like a place to wear a ball gown.

We look around for about a half an hour until Dylan finally realizes there isn't anything in the damn store. We head next into Macy's. Nothing in there either. We took a little stroll into Saks but we immediately turned around when the sells lady told us that a purse me and Dylan were looking at tipped in at about 30,000 dollars.

I think I'm like my mom in that way that I don't really like someone to spend a whole bunch of money on me. Basically I don't want you to put out a second mortgage for a pair of shoes.

Then I got tired of going into those high end stores and I suggested we go into a store called "Rain fortune" I thought that was an interesting store name. It also scored brownie points with me for having a cute top on the mannequin in the window.

Dylan looked clearly annoyed with the fact that I didn't want to be dragged into some high end store where everything cost as much as my house.

I looked around and noticed how everything didn't seem to match. It was vintage slash futuristic. I smiled at the irony of this store. It seems so sarcastic yet so cool.

The store had a disco ball hanging in the middle with pink fur on the walls.

"May I help you?" someone asked. I turn around to see a girl about my age with blue hair and hazel eyes, She had a cast on her arm.

"Um yeah me and my friend are looking for some nice outfits to go to a party. A house party so don't try and get us into some ball gowns." I say with a laugh.

"Right, I think I know something that you guys might like." blue hair said.

"Whoa, Whoa, who said that I want clothes from this place. _You_ can buy a dress from this place while _I_ go to Bloomingdales." Dylan says while walking out. I roll my eyes and turn back to blue hair who has a shocked facial expression.

"Don't mind Dylan she forgot to take her daily dose, so she's a little loony in the head right now." I say while waving my hands at her like Dylan just having a bitch fit is nothing.

"It's fine so you seem like you don't like anything dressy do you?" Blue hair says while looking threw a rack of clothes.

"Basically yeah I hate dresses and skirts. I only wear them if I feel it's necessary." I say while standing behind her.

"Okay…" she pulls out some jeans and a shirt.

"Ta da!" blue hair says with a proud face.

"I'll try it on." I say as I head into a port potty that was turned into a dressing room.

I put on the jeans there just normal dark skinny jeans. While the top is a strapless white shirt that has something that is too ironic on it. Red paint splattered all over it.

_The paint looks like blood. _

Um I don't know if I should like it or hate it. I decide it's too weird for me so I stick the shirt out saying no. The girl takes it and hands me another shirt it's a strapless number too. But this time it has a whole bunch of math problems on it.

"Looks like some stuff even Einstein couldn't have figured out." I mumble to myself. The print on the shirt is just plain black while the background is just plain white.

I like it and I take it off and pull on my other clothes. I walk out of the dressing room to see Dylan tapping her foot while she looks at my dressing room door.

"Find something?" I say while heading over to the cash register.

"Yes." she replies curtly.

I just look at her saying with my eyes _"don't act like a brat in public" _she clearly doesn't get the message and resumes with asking retarded questions.

"So you fine something in this dump?" she says while looking around in the place with such disgust. Dylan would usually love these kind of stores. Why is she so into Bloomingdales suddenly.

"Shut the fuck up Dylan and yes I found something." I say irritated as blue hair rings me up. I give her the money and she says goodbye to me very politely.

"No need to get bitchy." Dylan says while walking to the exit of the mall.

"Okay Dylan you need to shut the fuck up. I was acting totally cool this whole day. But the moment I suggest we go into a store I want to go into you flip. You would usually like that kind of stuff but no. You want to go to Saks." I say frustrated as we continue to hike to the car.

"Whatever." she says while speeding up.

"Dylan…" I say quietly to her. I smell a vampire. And I know exactly who it is.

_Roland wouldn't dare do whatever he wants to do here._

"What?" she ask quickly.

I look around trying to figure out where he is but I can't spot him. His scent still lingers in the air but I can tell he's gone. I grab Dylan's arm and I start to walk faster than we were before.

"What the hell Ness!" she yells as I hold down on her arm.

"Come on." I say while looking around frantically.

"Dude!" she says trying to peel my hand off of her arm.

We get into the car with me yelling in frustration constantly as I get our shit in the car. Plus I nearly stuffed Dylan into the passenger seat.

I grab her keys and I high tail it out if the parking lot. We drive for 20 minutes until Dylan finally turns to look at me with a sad look on her face.

"I have a couple of things to stay," she says while looking at me nervously.

"Spill." I say while looking back and forth from her and the rearview mirror.

"Listen I'm sorry that I was acting like a damn bitch it was just that you were not understanding how sensitive I am about this party. I kind of wanted this high school party to be fun since it was my first. But I guess I just came off as a dick." she says while looking embarrassed at her own rudeness.

"It's cool." I say while smiling at her. It is cool though I know she didn't want this experience to be horrible so she was just trying to make us look more like we belong there. I know I don't need to give her the be yourself talk because she already knows it. This little moment was just a fluke.

"Second is that Ness I think something is wrong with you." Dylan says while looking me dead in the eye. I freeze up instantly.

I get that from my dad. Freezing up when nervous.

"What do you think is wrong with me Dylan?" I ask while looking over at her with a huge smile.

She doesn't seem like she's in the mood to smile so I drop it instantly.

"I don't know what is the problem but this stuff that has been happening lately doesn't seem like you. Ever since Jacob came something hasn't added up. Not saying that I don't like Jake because I do like him in fact I think you guys have are a perfect couple. But you disappearing from gym and then you flipping out a couple of weeks ago. It doesn't add up for some weird reason." Dylan says with a head shake.

"I don't know maybe I'm crazy." I just look out the window I try not to do something that will show that I am stressed out as hell by this. I glance at her for a second but then turn my head back as she looks at me with a sad smile.

"Am I crazy Ness?" she ask quietly. I can't believe this I have wanted to tell Dylan so many times how I'm a half vampire. But right now it's pretty intense. My cover is wavering.

_Fuck I knew I shouldn't have gotten so damn close with her!_

"Dylan your not crazy, but there isn't anything wrong with my family or me." I say while keeping a hard face. She looks disappointed as if she knows I'm bullshitting her.

"Oh okay." just as she says that I drive up to my house. We sit in the car for a couple of seconds until I get out.

"See you at the party?" I make it a question suddenly not sure if she'll even go.

"Um yeah you will. Goodbye Ness." she whispers as she heads out of my driveway. The moment she drives off and I can hear her turn on to the highway.

I stomp on the ground and yell out plenty of cuss words.

My mother walks out looking horrified. I didn't realize at the time when I was stomping up and down that I was crying.

"Renesmee are you okay?" my mother says as she wraps her arms around my shoulders. I instantly collapsed in her arms.

Shh it's okay." my dad comes out and picks up my bags.

"What is it?" my uncle Emmett ask as I we walk into the house.

I finally calm down enough to tell everyone. My father looks so depressed that I feel bad for him to have to hear my thoughts. Jacob rushed downstairs and comes to my side I lean my head on his shoulder and tell everybody why I'm so fucked up in the head right now.

"I was walking in the parking lot with Dylan and I smelt a vampire. It, It was Roland I knew it. But it disappeared a moment later. We were in the car and Dylan said she thought something was off about me lately. She said I had been acting strange. I told her she was wrong but the hurt on her face was so…" I trail off thinking of how Dylan just looked so mad and sad that I didn't tell her.

"She looked so hurt that I didn't admit something was wrong. It was as if she was testing me to see that if I would tell her the truth. I'm a shitty friend." I mumble to myself the last part.

Jacob rubs his hands in my back and my mom rubs my legs.

"It's not your fault that you can't tell her. You did the right thing you would be hurting her way more if you just told her. The consequences would be to dire if you just up and told her." Rosalie says smiling sadly.

I know what I did was fine it was just that I feel so horrible about not telling her. It's eating me up on the inside. I haven't felt this horrible since those seconds after I killed Clive. Something doesn't feel right. This pain inside of me feels generic as if it's not exactly mine.

This emotion feels like an emotion a friend would have if there friends cousin died that they barely knew. You feel like you should be sad but you don't.

I feel like I should be sad, in fact the feeling was so intense that I let it eat at me for a minute or two. But now I just feel angry at myself for feeling this way at all.

My dad looks at me as if he isn't sure what to take out of my suddenly changing thoughts. Jasper looks perplexed at how fast I came from depressed to angry.

"Renesmee…" Jasper says while rubbing his temples. I just shake my head.

This is bullshit, why the fuck do I feel this way. I groan and rub my head at the emotions that are running threw me.

"Ness you okay?" Jake ask while rubbing my back a little more furiously.

"Something doesn't feel right with me." I moan as I look at Edward he looks perplexed at the things going threw my head.

"What doesn't feel right." he ask urgently.

I get up tired of him touching me. I stomp up to my father and lean down and look at him. Everyone is confused with my sudden outburst. I'm surprised too. I don't feel as if I have full control of my body right now. I mean I'm doing it but yet some very little minute part of me is saying _"what is your problem"_. I apparently beat the shit out of that voice because I am still in my father's face.

"What is my problem Edward?" I ask with a head cock.

"Ness what is going on in your head?" he ask nervously while looking at me desperate.

I smile and laugh.

"I don't know mind reader tell me." I say while standing up straight and crossing my arms.

"Renesmee…" my father says looking me up at me with a pleading look on his face.

"What?" I ask quickly.

"Renesmee what the hell are you doing to Edward?" my mother says looking very jittery all of a sudden.

I shake a little because I don't know what I'm doing to him. But whatever it is fucking him up pretty damn bad. Because Edward looks very scared right now. I look at my mom and her face is just as scared as my fathers face. Maybe even more frightened.

"Ness stop this instant what ever your doing." I roll my eyes and just walk away. When I reach my room I hear huge sigh of relief from downstairs. I growl, I still feel that strange pull on me. It's not as strong as before but it's still there I can feel it.

_Something is wrong with me._

I run my hand threw my hair. I look at the hole in my wall and suddenly get furious. I storm down the steps.

"Dog fix my fucking hole now!" I yell at Jacob. I interrupted a conversation they were having. Jacob looks a little shocked that I would Kirk off on him like that.

"What hole?" he ask confused.

"Um the hole you punched into my wall yesterday." I say sarcastically.

"I'll get it in a second Ness I have to finish talking to your family." he says getting a little tense.

"No you are going to fix it now or there is going to be hell to pay!" I say while walking closer to him.

He looks gets up but then sits down once his eyes reach mine.

"Ness what happened to your eyes?" he ask shocked.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yell at him.

"He's right did you drink human blood Ness your eyes are pure red." Emmett says while standing up and walking toward me a little slowly. I turn and head into the kitchen I look at a spoon in a pot and I look.

_You can bet that my eyes are pure red._

My eyes slowly turn back to brown. It's as if someone poured brown dye into my eyes and then before you know it's dyed my eyes brown completely.

Carlisle is standing behind me now looking amazed and a little bit worried.

"Renesmee are you okay?" I turn to look at him.

"I, I, I…." I stutter out. I have no clue what my problem is. I'm on a emotional rollercoaster and I have no clue what's the driving force of it. I slowly sit down on the kitchen floor.

It's not a good feeling not knowing what is wrong with you. I mean when you get a paper cut it's really fine because you know it's just a paper cut and that is perfectly fine. You can heal that shit quickly, but not this it's painful even more because I don't know what it is.

I look at Carlisle with hopeful eyes. Praying on my lucky stars that he'll know the answers. But of course he looks just as mystified, I had an episode.

I think I'm psychotic. I look at the clock it's 8:45. I stumble up and walk up the steps but as I hit the first stairs Jacob says my name.

"What are you doing?" he says as if he doesn't trust my next move.

"I'm going to get dress for the party." I say numbly while looking behind him instead directly at him.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do right now?" he says like he's approaching a wounded animal.

"Yeah Dylan just thought something was wrong with me. I'm not going to let her think something is by not showing up to this party." I say and continue to climb the steps ending the conversation with that comment.

I put on my clothes in a daze. It's like my body still hasn't recuperated from my little spaze out moment. I make my hair lay down flat so it looks like it's glued there. I slip on some black heels and when I'm done I just sit on the bed.

_I feel so wrong._

_I look at nothing feeling nothing. _

I hear a knock on the door it's Jacob he looks still nervous about approaching me.

He doesn't say anything but just lean against my door frame. I look away from him a little annoyed but I don't care enough right now to feel fully annoyed. I'm still too numb.

I sit there just trying to piece my feelings together. I'm slowly trying to gather my emotions back together. While Jacob just stares at me. I usually feel the air get lighter when he's around. So why does he feel like a plumber in my house just fixing the sink.

I look over at him with emotionless eyes. I really hope our imprint isn't dying or some shit like that. Because I feel like I might die if that happened to me.

We just stare at each other, I think I'm going to hurt him but I don't know how or when. It has something to do with me feeling this way because I feel very numb yet I feel my love for him trying to push through my numbness trying to get me to react.

I get up feeling as if some of that numbness is evaporating and I'm turning back into Ness again and not the shell I was for those horrible couple of minutes.

I look up at him and I try to figure him out. I try to see if he wants me to hug him or kiss him or even punch him. But he looks just as blank as I felt a few moments ago. So I just lean up and kiss his forehead. I'm scared he'll rip me off of him.

So I kiss him lightly and lean back and look up at him with a really small smile on my voice.

He just gives me a blank stare. I bet he's still scared from the little episode I had earlier. I am too I don't know it's just unexplainable. Something doesn't feel in place yet.

"You ready?" he ask while standing up straight.

I nod my head and he walks downstairs.

I follow him with my head hanging low. Esme walks over to me and hugs me tight I hug her back. Carlisle comes over to me and says to me: "I think we should run some test on you after you get back." he says while looking at me still a little uncomfortable.

I just nod my head in a way of saying okay.

I get in the car and Jake drives off to Olivia's house. I just stare at the woods.

There's zero conversation, in fact it gets so quiet I have to check to see if Jake is still breathing.

We enter Olivia's gated community and I get out and step into her huge ass mansion. I roll my eyes as I listen to the obnoxious music blasting from the speakers in the living room. I just head over to get a drink and sit down on the couch.

Jake hears one of his jock friends call his name and talks to him. I just sit there sipping my drink still a little bit numb. I feel someone sit down next to me I look over to see Dylan in a nice white skirt with a blue cleavage baring shirt. I smile at her and she looks elated to be at the party.

_Good for her. _

She realizes that I'm not in the mood and gets into a conversation with another girl next to her. I sit there and watch people drunk dance. I watch people flirt, I even watch some loser throw up on the floor but I can't find a hint of emotion to give to what I just saw.

I'm quietly freaking out. I can't feel anything at all!

I hear a loud yell and a lot of claps suddenly. I look over to the kitchen to see some guy doing shots. And I get up because it reminds I need something else to drink. I walk over to the kitchen to see a huge crowd of people standing around the island. Jake is sitting on it looking truly happy everyone is surrounding him hanging on to each and every word he's saying.

He's being admired. Olivia is hanging off his arm. I walk past as if I don't even know them. I'm too emotionless to really react to the shit I'm seeing right now.

I try and find a beer in the group of beers on the table. I sigh when all I find is tequila shots.

I get frustrated but never the less back down. Which I already know is a problem since I would get way more mad if I couldn't find this beer.

"Go away." I hear someone say. I ignore it mainly because the numb me chooses to tune everyone and anything out. I walk out and make that person believe I left because of there simple request.

I try to sit back on the couch but can't because some couple is having sex on it so I walk back into the kitchen to head out to the back porch. I walk through Jacob's little crowd and everyone goes quiet immediately as if I just broke a rule or something.

I ignore that too and attempt to walk out but Olivia blocks the door.

I just stare at her since she's a little taller than me I'm face to fake breast right now. I sigh and just stand there. Waiting, Waiting. Waiting ,and finally!

"Why are you here?" she ask.

"Well Jacob over there said me and my friend Dylan could come so we did just that we came." I say with a exhausted point toward Jacob to prove my point.

"Oh really. Hmm well you have to go now." she says.

I lift my head up a little tiredly. _I really don't want to do this, _I think sadly.

"Please move." I beg with helpless eyes. Everyone in the house is looking at us now I can feel it. There waiting for me to go off. I'm waiting too but I get nothing.

Jacob jumps down from the counter and walks over to us. I look up at him and so does Olivia.

"Hey leave her alone she hasn't had a good day and it was a mistake taking her here.. Ness do you feel okay?" he ask while looking at me.

I shake my head trying keep myself from crying.

_Why am I about to cry?_

"Okay come on." he says while grabbing my hand and heading out of the house. I don't see Dylan but I think I hear her giggle as some guy flirts with her.

I sigh numbly while I get pulled like a rag doll threw a girls house that I hate. While I feel emotionless.

It's not fun not having anything to feel.

A/N: I know your like why so depressing? But I have to make her that way for what I want to do to work. But anyway tell me what you think. Oh and Renesmee isn't pregnant so don't think that's why she had the mood swing issues. Review.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is chapter 12. Thank you for reviews too!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Chapter 12: Something**

**We drove home well more like high tailed it home. When we finally arrived Jake opened up my door for me and everything and led me to Carlisle's office. We passed everyone from my dad to Rose. All the vampires looked scared and confused.**

"**Carlisle those test you were talking about need to happen now." Jacob says urgently.**

"**What is wrong with her." the messed up thing about this whole conversation was that it was kind of as if I didn't even hear it. My mind wasn't really into it. I basically didn't care.**

"**She just looks really vacant plus her skin looks really pale. Well more pale than usual. And at the party she was just really quiet." Jake says while looking at me worried.**

**I just lean back against the door staring at Jacob a little bit annoyed yet still pretty numb. He looks over at me with a look of agony. I look away from him, for some weird reason being near him is just too much. I don't know my body just isn't into it.**

**That's pretty frustrating since I know that I love him yet from some ludicrous reason I can't really express it. My mind is screaming you love him! While my body is longing for something or someone else. I don't know, it's fucked up. But I can't fix it I'm stuck as a shell of a person. **

**Carlisle walks over to me and checks my pupils. He says they look kind of dilated as if I just got high or something. I rub my eyes to try and make it go away. He also says that it might have a thing to do with my eyes being pitch black. I guess I have to hunt and the problem will be solved. Something tells me that's it not going to do the trick but I don't comment I just walk out.**

**Jacob and Carlisle decide that they want to watch me hunt and eat. I also have to get a big kill so I can be full.**

**I sniff the air and get a whiff of a mountain lion. I attack and eat it, I suck it dry in fact I'm so into killing this animal that I eat the meat. Which is weird because I hate the meat. But I still don't feel full so I run around some more trying to find more prey but I can't see anything. I growl when I don't hear or smell any food.**

**Jake and Carlisle are shocked at first by my overreaction. Their also in shock about how I ate the whole mountain lion meat and blood but I'm still thirsty.**

"**Renesmee you are still very thirsty aren't you." I just nod at Carlisle's question. I'm still to entranced with trying to find something else to snack on. **

_**Why is this so damn frustrating?**_

**I search some more until I find a fox that I tear up literally. I eat threw the fur and chomp on that bitch. But mid bite I hear a crackle. It's like someone stepped on a branch my head cocks to the side and I realize that it's a human.**

**I smell their blood, I feel this thirst get about ten times more intense than ever. I dash over to where I heard the crack. I can hear their heartbeat, at this point I'm so close to the person that is now my official snack that I can taste the damn blood running down my throat.**

**But just as I see the human threw some trees I feel warm hands grasp my waist. I literally land against Jacob's chest with a thunk. He has a tight grip on me, I turn around to look at him still a little jittered from the shock of being pulled back. Jake makes me look up at him I squint threw my eyes and he looks so, so I don't know lost.**

"**What is happening…." he trails off as if all hope is lost. **

**His emotion are too intense so I look away. I avert my eyes from him because it sucks to see such a look of hurt in someone's eyes. Because I can't feel it myself, I really can't honestly tell you what my emotion is. I feel just as Jacob described me to Carlisle earlier "Vacant". I wince at the crappiness of this situation. **

**The fucked up thing about that probably is that the first real feeling I've had in the past couple of hours was the hunger and the thirst for that human's blood. The feeling was so wild that I almost thought for a second that if I killed that human that I could probably do it again and again.**

**I haven't been in control of my thirst in awhile anyway though. One thing is for sure if Jake didn't grab my arms and pull my away from whoever it was, whoever it was would've been in my tummy that's a fact.**

**Jacob continues to drag me back to the mansion. Carlisle is walking a few paces ahead of us probably trying to understand why I am acting like a such a freak.**

_**Or starting to act like the freak of nature I am. **_**I laugh dryly at that stupid thing I just thought. Jacob looks at me for a minute but then quickly glances away when he notices that I caught him looking at me.**

**We enter the house and I see Edward looking at Carlisle in horror at me.**

**Fuck they treat me like I'm a child. So what I had a lapse in judgment and almost killed someone.**

**I roll my eyes and sit on the couch. Carlisle looks at me and finally comments on my little episode.**

"**Renesmee how long have you been thirsty?" he ask while checking my eyes again.**

**I have to fight the urge of swiping his hand out of my face. But I let it go and ponder on that question.**

"**You could say since the fight with Olivia." I say thinking back to how it seemed as if Olivia's blood was just screaming for me to have a little taste.**

**I cringe at how I almost drank that whores blood. If I do drink someone's blood I don't want to be it to be that horrible person's blood.**

"**That was nearly two weeks ago Ness why didn't you tell anyone?" Jake says a little pissed. I look over at him he looks very disgusted I'm not sure with himself or me. But either way it hurts to see him like that.**

**I suddenly pause realizing that I just felt a hint of emotion. I felt a little bit of hurt for Jake being disgusted with me. I'm extremely happy that I felt another emotion that doesn't have to do with me being a half vampire. But more so showing that I'm still human.**

**I feel as though that little tug of control has drifted away from me as though my thoughts have unclouded and I feel more free. My senses seem more clear, like I can see the house more clearer I can hear things more better.**

**It's as if I just came out of a fog. **

"**Are you going to answer me anytime soon Ness?" Jacob ask visibly irritated.**

"**I'm so sorry. I just I don't know I suddenly felt better." I say the last part shocked.**

"**What!" Jake asks he seems as if he wants to punch something now.**

"**Jacob calm down, wait Renesmee what is going on with you please tell us." My mother says urgently.**

"**I just was well…" I trail off a little unsure of what to make of my emotions really. I mean not much happened except it felt as though I was being controlled by some other force. I wasn't exactly feeling anything except well numbness.**

**I show my mom all the stuff that I went through from after we had the conversation earlier about Dylan to the forest and then to now. **

**My mom flinches at the moment were I got so thirsty. **

"**Renesmee…" she trails off shocked at my wild rollercoaster of emotions.**

"**What is happening to me?" I beg while looking at everyone. I know no one knows. **

**The question was more rhetorical than anything but Emmett shoots his hand up like were in class or some shit. I roll my eyes and let him answer.**

"**The Volturi?" he says while looking around at us.**

"**No we already agreed not to have any problems with them plus I haven't seen them make a move for the past three months." Alice says with a hand covering her face.**

"**Okay well then I'm stumped." Emmett says boldly.**

"**We all are." Jasper says. This was probably exhausting for him since he had to feel my emotions and shit. His head quite possibly almost exploded numerous amounts of times today.**

**I get a thought out of nowhere probably pretty understandable and very obvious.**

**But to me it's a totally new development.**

"**Roland." is all I say. Everyone shoots up there heads to look at me. **

"**I know it's weird but ever since he's came none of us have been right in the head." I say while looking at everyone for confirmation.**

**The vampires look still unsure so I try to convince them more.**

"**How about this thing with Monica and Nahuel."**

"**That could be a coincidence." Esme says. I smile sadly at her because me and her know damn well that this is not a got damn coincidence.**

"**No they were going to be here but then something happened to Nahuel's aunt. How come the day of that event Roland showed up?" I question with an eyebrow.**

"**Odds are your right but what could possibly be his motivation behind doing all this strange stuff with us." Rosalie says always being the person to bring me down when it comes to my thoughts on who is attacking us.**

"**I don't know." I say annoyed now while standing up and pacing the room now.**

**I don't feel it's necessary to tell them about the Jager hunters yet because I'm not quite sure myself about the hunters. I mean no one is even sure if they even exist anymore. Odds are they don't but it couldn't help to tell them.**

**No I'm not I have to go to the library later and figure more stuff about them. I really have a strong feeling that Roland is one of the Jager hunters but that doesn't mean I have to run and tell anyone yet.**

**I glance at my father who seems as if he can't make sense of what he's hearing in other people's thoughts so I doubt he really heard anything in my mind.**

"**Okay well we all are pretty positive that it is Roland but all we need to know is why and what he would get out of this." Carlisle says after my family finishes there conversation to see if I have a valid reason to blame all our problems on Roland.**

**Which from my new thought I think we have a right to.**

"**I have no clue what his motives are but I'll tell you this I can probably figure it out by tomorrow well actually later today since it's 2:00 a.m." I say while glancing at the clock.**

**Its weird because I don't even feel tired one bit. I'm usually pretty beat about this time. But since I came out of my little fog I've been feeling way more hyped up. **

"**Yeah we should get on this later. I think we should all just chill for a second." Emmett says trying to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.**

"**Fine." Jacob says clearly annoyed with the situation.**

_**I have some major damage control to do with him.**_

**I follow him up to his room, but I stop when he closes the door in front of me. I look at it shocked but then decide it would be best if I just sit back and leave him alone.**

**I walk to my room and just sit on my bed. I sit in the darkness for a few minutes. Until I crawl under the covers and just relax. I sigh in contentment. **

_**This feels right. **_**I think to myself as I finally have an emotion kick in.**

**Peacefulness if not for a second.**

**A/N: what did you think? Review. **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for reviews. Don't know why last chapter was all in bold Lmao so sorry.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 13: Still not ready

I woke up on Sunday kind of really refreshed probably due to the fact that I got my emotions back. I will never take advantage of the simple act of just getting annoyed at someone because it shows that you feel something. That shows that you care enough to get annoyed which is something that I haven't felt in about a day but it felt like a year.

I climbed out of bed and walk to the bathroom and did my routine I put on some skinny jeans and a polka dot camisole on. It fitted my boobs a little to well but I kind didn't care since I was so damn hungry.

I went downstairs to find Esme and Jake laughing about something. I smiled lightly as Esme who grinned at me. I acted like a psychopath all this weekend and she forgave me that quickly.

_She is too sweet for her own good. _I think to myself with a tiny smile. I grab some bacon and a yogurt. I sit about two chairs away from him at the breakfast bar. He seems like he needs some space so I'll be the kind and considerate girlfriend that I am and give that to him.

Esme cleans up the pans and walks out. Leaving me and Jake to our thoughts.

_Well fuck what am I supposed to do._

"So…" I trail off. I can usually jump into a deep conversation with Jacob about anything. But now things seemed strained, I guess my episode affected him more than anyone.

He just sighs and gets up to clean off his plate. I get up to and wash the dishes with Jake for a second I was expecting him to walk away. In fact if he did then I would know that something wouldn't be the same between us ever again.

"Jake…I don't know how to start off but I guess I'm sorry." I say weakly.

"For what?" he ask with a little too quickly.

"Well I don't know. Wait, I guess I'm sorry for acting like a bitch this weekend I didn't really know how much I affected you I guess." I stumble on each word.

"Yeah." is all he says. Well fuck him, I had zero control of my body this weekend and what does he do when I apologize for some shit I had no control over he says _'yeah' _I should punch him the got damn face.

"You know what Jake you can be full of shit sometimes." I mumble to myself as I scrub some gunk off of a dish with a little too much force.

"Wait what is that supposed to mean?" he says now looking directly at me. I ignore his heated stare and continue to scrub.

"It means that I really couldn't control my damn body this weekend. When I went off at Edward on Saturday I really didn't know what the fuck I was doing. I personally wanted to stop but some part overcame the part that wanted to be nice and continued ranting." I say while getting more pissed at the thought of having no control of my own body.

"Then when I got all depressed it still felt like I couldn't really get out of this fog. I was forced to be depressed, Jake I was a prisoner in my own body. I literally became a shell of a person. And what did you do you went and hung out with Olivia." I say while looking him in the eyes this time.

He looks hurt way more devastated than I've seen him in along time.

"I didn't know." he says now getting quiet.

"I know but I was kind of hurt how you just up and left me for those people. I know there your friends for reasons I can't fathom but I don't care as long as your happy. But I just thought you would at least check on me every once in awhile. Plus when I went in the kitchen I saw how everyone was standing around you. You were like a fucking god to them. I felt completely out of place suddenly I felt like I didn't deserve you." I whisper the last part as if it just dawned on me which it kind of did.

These thoughts just flowed out of me. I really wasn't supposed to just come out and say how I felt like a piece of worthless shit for the past two days. Even though I did I just didn't think it was going to flow out like that.

But I guess that's my biggest flaw, I keep my emotions bottled up until they spill out and I go crazy. Maybe that could be the catalyst to my problems.

Doubt it but I still shouldn't keep that stuff bottled up.

"I, I…." Jake is just clearly dunbstruck at what I just told him. He walks to the living room and sits down.

I sit next to him and look at his face. I'm pretty sure he's not sure of what to make of this but that's okay. You can't always have the answers that's something I've been noticing a lot lately.

"Renesmee I'm so sorry that I was such an ass to you. I just couldn't really understand what your deal was. Plus I knew this wasn't the real you that's why I was so annoyed with you. I was just mad at how you didn't tell me what was wrong." he says looking at me a little embarrassed.

"It's fine." I say with a wave of my hand but he stops and cuts me off by saying.

"No it's not okay. I promise next time something like that happens again I will try to help you get threw it better. You couldn't control yourself as you said. I'm sure though that we will figure out this problem." Jacob says with a powerful feel of conviction in his voice.

I smile at him and we have a sweet kiss for a moment. But we pull back when Carlisle clears his throat.

"I just wanted to run some test on you Renesmee." Carlisle says with a guilty smile on his face.

Oh no this is going to be like my first year of being born all over again.

I'm going to be asked questions to see how my brain is growing. Checked daily on my height probably.

As long as we get closer to figuring out what's wrong with me I feel fine though I guess. I get up with a sigh and trudge upstairs to my grandfathers office.

We get inside the office and I see a cat scan and I treadmill it looks like the laboratory from 50 cents music video _"In da club"_. I cringe just thinking about the stuff I'm going to have to do today.

"I know it looks bad but I have to know what is your problem. Whether it's a health issue or a mental issue. Maybe it is Roland but I need to see what is going on up there. Edward being in the room isn't going to fix it either so don't suggest that Renesmee." Carlisle says the last part while looking at me skeptically.

I groan because that was exactly what I was about to suggest. Carlisle apparently managed to get a cat scan machine in here so we head to that first.

I sit down on the table and get under the machine. It buzzes for a minute or two I sit in it as I see some thing scan over my head.

_Nice and strange._

"Okay Nessie honey this is were I need you to stay very still." Carlisle says over the buzzing. I just react by going super still. Finally I get pulled out of the machine and I get up with a sigh.

I stretch my bones and I hear a little crack. I look over at Jake he is just sitting in a chair off in a corner I walk over to him and sit on his lap. He grins up at me and I laugh.

"That was weird." I say as I look at him.

"It looks like it was tight and had very little room to move in." he says while rubbing my back.

"Oh it did." I say with a smile.

"Okay Renesmee I'm going to need you to run on that treadmill for a about an hour just to see how tired you get and how that affects you. I'm going to put little wires on you. There going to watch vital signs like heart rate blood pressure, brain waves. Just whole bunch of stuff I care about but you don't" he says with a grin that probably could break hearts all over America.

I laugh at him and walk to the treadmill. Carlisle sticks the wires on me. I have two on each side of my head. While I have one on my heart area. The rest are on my arms and near veins.

I start to run Carlisle starts me off at 30 miles. I start jogging, nothing much is happening I feel fine. We do that for about 10 minutes when Carlisle realizes that nothing is going to happen he picks it up to about 50. I still feel average, then we hit 80. We continue on like this for an hour just going up to speeds.

We stop once we hit 150 since Carlisle replied to me by saying that he didn't want to break the machine.

I laugh and sit down again. We do more test, well more fitness test and then we had a couple of brain mender questions that I answered with ease. And then after that I was done, I walk downstairs to get something to drink.

"So how you feel?" Jake asked while leaning against the counter. The position he's in accentuates his muscles and makes me kind of want him really bad. But I ignore my hormones and answer him.

"I feel fine." I say while gulping down a bottle of water in less than a second. I pull out another one an gulp that down too.

"So what do you want to do now? Carlisle said he has to go over your results and then he'll tell us about them in a couple of hours." Jacob says while walking over to the T.V..

_Football season._

He turns on the television right in time to watch some guy tackle another guy. I roll my eyes and sit next to him. I endure this sport for about an hour until I decide to go ask Alice something. I get up out Jacob's arms and he looks hurt for a second.

"Sorry, I can watch something you want to." he says grabbing the remote to change the channel.

"No it's nothing I have to go ask Alice something. Sit down and be a man and watch some football." I say in my man voice. He laughs and gets back into his comfortable position. I walk up the steps as Emmett walks down the steps.

_Someone's about to get into a football game._ My thoughts are confirmed by hooting and hollering as I guess some dude makes a touchdown.

I walk to Alice's room which is very feminine yet masculine. I knock on the door as I stroll in the room. Alice looks up from her desk, I guess she was designing something.

"Hey Alice do you know when Monica and Nahuel will arrive." I ask while sitting on her bed.

"Oh um last time I checked it was around 5 but let me make sure." she says as her eyes glaze over. I wait for a minute and then she finally comes out of her trance.

"They will be here at about 4:30ish now." she says satisfied. I smirk and walk out of her room after saying thank you.

I walk to my room and grab my jacket and put on some sneakers I walk out of my room and head down the steps. I'm going to the library to find some more information on the Jager hunters. I need to know more about them, I love Carlisle for trying to find answers for my little episode as I've been starting to call it in health issues but I'm sure is has to do with them.

"Where you going?" Jacob yells at me as he makes nachos.

"I'm going to the library to do some research." I say with a look of mortification.

"Oh okay. hey, why are you looking at me like that?" he says with some cheese on the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing babe you just have some cheese on your face." I say with a sweet smile. My mom walks downstairs and laughs at Jacob's face. She understands why I am giving him a look of mortification. He still looks confused so my mom wipes his mouth like a mom would do to her toddler son.

I laugh and walk out of the house I get in my car.

I drive for about 20 minutes and stop at the library I get out and walk inside I head toward the myth section. The tales are separated by country. I head over to the Germany section and start to look for something on Jager hunters.

I find a book that kind of looks scary but I open it anyway. I'm sitting at a desk with my head in a book on a Sunday afternoon I feel like such a geek.

I read over some of the information most of it seems fairly reasonable. It seemed like I read most of it on the internet though. But I got to some chapter called _'Magic'_. I got way more interested in it suddenly. I read over it and almost fell out of my chair.

It said that they were known for manipulation any kind body, mind, soul whatever they got it. They also were known for like soul possession which is weird. They said most people thought that their powers were the working of the devil. Which I kind of don't blame them.

It sounded pretty much like some of the stuff that I went through. I finally finish my research and get up to leave the library but I catch a strange scent. It's a vampire I can tell but the scent is just a little bit more raw. I turn around to see if I can catch the person but I have a feeling the person is outside. So I decide to just sit there for a minute and wait for the smell to wear off.

I wait for another 20 minutes but I think that the vampires knows that's I'm

not coming out anytime soon.

I walk more like ran to the car actually and high tailed it to the house. I rush into the house a little nervous now everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy.

"You 'aight Ness?" Emmett says while looking over the couch the game is still on.

I smile at him and shake my head yes. He just smirks at me with a silly grin. I sit down on the counter while watching my grandmother make dinner.

"Get your research done?" she ask while smiling at me.

"Yeah I think I found enough information." that's all I say and that's all I will say.

My mom comes down and starts to help with the meal. They don't ask me to help because they know damn well I can't cook. I wait while they cook until Alice rushes downstairs and I comes into the kitchen.

"Monica and Nahuel will be arriving soon. So be prepared for the doorbell." she says while running back up the steps.

"That was so random it's like not even funny." I say while jumping off the counter.

I head to the living room and sit next to Jacob he wraps his arms around my waist and I snuggle up into his lap. We get comfortable, I guess I came back just in time for the game to be over.

We watch some cartoons that Emmett wanted to watch. We sit there for awhile until the door bell rings and it's Monica and Nahuel.

"I'm so sorry we are just arriving," Monica says a little bit flustered.

"Oh no problem come on inside." Esme says while ushering them inside.

They walk over to the dining room and sit down. Soon enough the whole family was sitting around the table. Me and Jake were eating some food while we all discussed mundane stuff until we were done eating.

Once I sat back down the mood changed immediately. The mood changed from light and warm to dark and nervous.

"Okay so what happened exactly with you and Nahuel in the Amazon?" my father asked.

"I feel as though we should just start from the beginning, Nahuel and I were actually in Forks originally two weeks ago because something didn't feel right. It was as if right after we started to head to the Amazon after we left Italy as though someone was watching us. This lingering feeling as though I should check my back every two seconds was bothering me. I asked Nahuel if he agreed with me and he said yes too. When we finally found Nahuel's aunt she was very kind to me and was happy that he found a mate but it still felt slightly awkward because I felt as though once again I just couldn't shake this eerie feeling. I decided to tell you guys and we went to Forks but your pack had told us that you had gone back here so we went to Renesmee's school because the moment we walked into the borders of this town the feeling heightened times ten." she looks a little bit scared just talking about the situation.

Then Nahuel got a phone call about an hour after we met Ness at her school. The phone call was from Nahuel's aunt, Nahuel said that she had called him in hysterics. Apparently the house that we live in the middle of the forest may I add was ransacked. Everything was destroyed as if someone was looking for something but couldn't find it. We were awestruck completely. I honestly wanted to know who was or what was bothering us. Then for a about two days I felt as though the presence was gone. I felt like everything was perfectly okay and that this was just some random act of craziness." she says as if she wishes it was just a strange act.

"Friday we came from hunting well they came from a village and I came from taking down a wild animal. When I felt that presence again we all did. We started running and I felt the presence run faster too. Suddenly we were closed in, They looked as if they had taken steroids or something. Each of them had on some cloak. Like I said to Ness on the phone they had similarity's with the way they attacked like the Volturi. But the way they carried themselves was like they were just very wild. I don't how to describe it was animalistic yet tame. Caged yet free something about the whole thing was off. Plus their scent was odd too. They were sweet like a vampire but had a raw smell to them. As if they had just rolled in mud or something. All I saw was red eyes that's really how I could tell they were vampire's though." she says with that ending her little tale.

I'm at loss for words as much as I don't want to admit it I believe so very deeply and profoundly that these men are Jager hunters. Mainly because the way they Monica described them was the way they were described in the book and on the website. They were _'very regal and wild' _was how it was explained in the book.

_They sound like total dicks to me._

Once again Edward didn't catch my thoughts. I need to be more careful or he'll figure it out and my little secret will be known to everyone.

"So who could this possibly be? If it's not the Volturi then who?" Jasper asks.

I sigh as if I don't know either. I'm positive it's who I think it is, I just feel as though I still can't tell them. I also know that Roland has just got to be one of them but it still doesn't add up quite yet. But I have done all the research I can on them. After that there isn't any information about the Jager hunters.

"What's a Jager hunter?" my father asks suddenly shooting his head up to look directly at me.

Shit.

A/N: I don't think that was such a good cliffy. But whatever, so how did you like it I feel as though this was more of a filler but oh well I thought this was okay but as I have said before I care about your opinion more. So REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for reviews! Chapter 14 is here! P.S. I might get Ness's birthday wrong in this chapter so sorry.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 14: Um well…

I just sit there and stare at my father. I'm not going to tell him so I decide to ignore him and look at Monica and try to get her to continue to talk about something.

"So Monica what were you saying?" I ask her trying to act like I didn't hear my dad.

"Renesmee answer me." my father says agitated now.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say with a look that would've fooled anyone else. But it didn't fool him since he was my father.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What is a Jager hunter?" he ask again looking me dead in the eye.

_Fuck everyone's looking at us._

I gulp and try to pull myself together. I'm going to have to tell them now but I don't know exactly where to start. So I do what any teenager would I pretend to burst into tears so I don't have to answer.

"Renesmee cut the crap and tell us now." Alice says with a bored voice.

"Fine a Jager hunter is a hunter that would be in a secret society that was famous back in the 1600's in northern Europe." I say easily since I know if I don't tell them they might dissect it from my brain.

"What?" Jacob ask while looking at me baffled.

"Um well you see what had happened was…." I trail off when everyone looks at me like they want to punch me. Which I kind of don't blame them I mean I have been holding valuable information for about the past three weeks.

"I kind of can't really describe it, can I just show you guys?" I mumble because if I would tell them it would just get really confusing.

"Fine but show us everything." my mom commands. I nod my head like a little kid who just got told to sit in a corner for getting in trouble.

I let everyone touch me and then I let it all flow out. Everyone seems to grow a little bit more annoyed with me with each little fragment of information I pass threw them.

When I'm done I lean back in my chair waiting for the cuss out to come but I don't get it. I look at each and everyone's face. The facial expression is the same. It says well were fucked or the other facial expression is: Oh shit!

"That was eye opening and very strange." Jasper says.

I nod my head in his direction, and I realize that maybe just maybe someone here could tell us more information on them. I shoot my head over to Monica.

"Monica your from Germany right?" I ask with hope in my eyes.

She looks a little shocked but then nods her head.

"Yeah," she says a little nervous.

"Well do you have anything on the Jager hunters?" I say now leaning eagerly across the table.

"Um well I'm sorry Ness but you actually got most of the information on them. They were a pretty secretive group of vampires. I mean it was a challenge just to figure out that they were mainly in the northern Europe area." she says with a sad smile.

"Oh well thanks." I say with a crappy smile.

"So I guess it's safe to say that the vampires in the forest who were chasing you guys were with the Jager crew." Jake asks while looking at everyone.

"Yeah I guess your right." Emmett says looking a little bit stumped.

"My thing is what the hell do they want with us or what do they want." Rose asks now looking pissed.

"That's a spectacular question Rose." I say while banging my hand on the table.

"Yeah why were they in the Amazon looking for stuff in Nahuel's house." My mom asks now looking around.

"I do not know." Carlisle says.

"I have heard of the Jager hunters once or twice but I never thought they existed. There also very hard to catch their powers are so strong that they can work from far off distances. They can go as far as states, and a really well trained hunter can go as far as countries but most of those hunters died out after they disappeared for those 2000 thousand years." Carlisle says with a head shake.

"Who could've killed them off?" my father ask.

"Well the only person I could think of asking that question to is Aro." Carlisle says with a look of disappointment.

No one and I mean no one wants to involve the Volturi in this but if we have to we will. But we really need to figure out who the hell killed off the Jager hunters to almost extinction for two thousand years.

"Why would Aro know anyway?" Nahuel asks now speaking for the very first time.

"Odds are because he's so damn old." Emmett mumbles under his breath.

I laugh at that because it's the only reason I could see Aro knowing.

"Well actually because he used to have some guard member who was from Germany actually possessed some of the powers you talked about Ness. But then Demetri and Felix had to kill him because he got to dangerous and almost tried to take down the Volturi." Carlisle says with a sad smile.

_Shit were going to end up talking to them._ I think stubbornly.

"When do we have to go to Volterra?" my mom asks getting straight to the point.

"I don't think we all need to go exactly, I believe it would be better suited if Esme, Bella, Edward, and me go to Volterra. That way if Roland appears Renesmee won't be defenseless." he says with his eyes resting on my face.

"I can defend myself perfectly." I grumble to myself while crossing my arms like the stubborn 8 year old that I am.

"I'm not saying you can't Renesmee but I think everyone can strongly believe now that Roland is a Jager hunter. And they are very dangerous also if you have one of those mood problems again you can calm down at home and not at a hotel. Plus you have school to worry about." I groan at the mention of school.

"Fine your right, I won't be a bitch about not getting to leave school." I say with a pout.

"So then we will leave as soon as possible, how about tomorrow" my mom suggest.

"Wait that's Nessie's birthday." Alice pipes in.

"What the hell Alice is this really the right time to worry about my damn birthday." I say while whipping my head in her direction. I didn't want to be a bitch or anything but I mean damn we are in the middle of a crisis and she's worrying about a birthday party.

"She's right honey I don't think this is the right time to plan a party." Jasper says lowly to her.

"Fine but next year you will have a kick ass party." she mumbles under her breath.

"I bet I will Alice." I say with a smile.

"Well since it's settled I guess we should just start packing." Esme says.

"Yeah I guess so, I have to call the hospital first to tell them I'll be out for at least a week." Carlisle says with a huff.

I get up a little bit surprised because I didn't even know my birthday was tomorrow. I walk over to the calenderer to see that it's September 14th my birthday is the 15th. Also some other big dates are October 10th which is homecoming I'm sure Jake should care about that date more than me though since he's on the football team.

Everyone gets up to go do something, I walk to my bedroom. Just as I get in my room to close my door my mother steps in.

"Hey, I just came in to stay I know we won't be here to say happy birthday to you so I'm saying it now." she says while my father walks into my room too.

"So we wanted to give you this since you have gotten back into the family this year." he says with a dazzling smile.

They hand me a necklace box, I open it up to see a ruby diamond teardrop necklace.

_Aww shit this so nice._

"You guys I can't accept this I don't deserve it." I mumble while putting it back in the box.

"No you do deserve it Renesmee, I know you may make some pretty stupid decisions but we know you do it with good intentions. But you do deserve this for all the stuff you've endured this past year. Also just because were glad that you are back in this family and acting like you love us." my mom says.

I don't usually cry over this kind of stuff but I feel some tears springing up.

"I love you guys." I say as I pull them into a hug. My parents squeeze the hell out of me but I don't care because I'm squeezing them just as tight.

"We love you too honey." my father says. With one more tight hug they leave I sit on the edge of my bed and just stare at this amazing piece of jewelry. Damn I don't deserve such an awesome family.

I get up and put the necklace away in my jewelry box that has the little charm necklace in it that says: _"more than my own." _that my parents gave to me my first Christmas. It also has Jake's bracelet too.

I decide that I'll wear those two pieces of jewelry tomorrow but not the ruby necklace. I don't trust the children at my school.

I put on my pajama's and get in bed. I fall asleep thanking god or whoever that I have such a cool family.

"Wake up birthday girl!" Emmett's bass voice boom's in my room.

"I should shank you!" I scream at him while I throw my pillow at him.

He knows not to wake me up like that. I don't care if he had good intentions I need my sleep. Especially on a school day.

There's no point in trying to go back to sleep since I have to be at school in a hour. I get up and do the routine I look in my closet as I walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. But I notice something on my bed. I walk over and notice Alice picked out an outfit for me with a note next to it saying: _Shut up and wear it._

I pull on the clothes with a sigh, I have on a baby doll dress that's black and has flowers all over it. I walk out guessing the rest of my birthday outfit is in Rose's room.

I knock on the door and instantly get pulled in. I'm forced to sit in a chair.

"This is our gift to you since we can't throw you a party so accept it with no complaints. Got it?" Rose asks looking highly intimidating.

"Got it." I nod quickly.

She combs out my hair I look at it as she does it. My hair has gotten longer actually longer than I have noticed. It's now in a bob short look. Rose combs it out and gives me side bangs. Then she applies some blush to my cheeks and some light pink lip gloss.

I look at myself and I can say that I don't look ugly in fact I look pretty damn nice. I smile and look up at Rose she has a satisfied smile.

"Thanks Rose." I say while hugging her.

"Your welcome." she says while hugging me tightly back.

I get up and walk out but then I turn around immediately because I don't have any shoes.

"Um I need some shoes." I say quietly. She chuckles and heads into her closet and pulls out the some nice hot pink heels. My dress stops right above my knees so I'm good.

I put on the shoes and stroll down the steps I grab my book bag. I get a pea coat and find something to eat. I bend over looking for something in the fridge when I feel someone slap my ass.

"Hey…" I trail off and turn around and look at who the perpetrator is it's Jacob.

"You look beautiful." is all he says.

I smile and lean up and kiss him on the lips. We slowly end up making out with his tongue licking the inside of my mouth. He wraps his arms around my waist but we get rudely interrupted by Emmett yelling: "Are you trying to get little Nessie in her birthday suit!"

"Fuck you." Jacob says while rubbing my back.

"You know you love me." Emmett smirks at him.

"Does this have to do with you two's bromance?" I ask while pulling away from Jake.

"Maybe…" Emmett trails off with a wink.

I gag and walk out to the car as I walk out I past Alice I give her a hug and a thank you.

I realize that I don't have on my bracelet and necklace. I run upstairs with all my vampire strength. I put it on and run back down the steps Jake is waiting in the car and is pretty surprised to see me with my old bracelet on my wrist.

"You wearing it." he says while pointing to me.

"Yeah." I say with a smile. His grin just get's bigger until I feel his cheek's might start hurting. He leans over and kisses me for a long time until he leans away and we drive out of the driveway.

We enter the school parking lot to see Dylan looking at me with a huge ass grin.

"Omg!" something's up Dylan never and I mean ever uses that word.

I get out and walk up to her.

"What is it Dylan?" I ask while we start walking inside to school.

"Okay I lost my virginity to Caleb Rochester on Saturday. Then yesterday he took me out on a date." she says while jumping up and down.

"Wow that's awesome!" I scream with her. We start jumping up and down like two little kids.

Jake walks past us to his locker mumbling 'girls'. I smirk at him and Dylan says she'll tell me more about it at Gym. I go to my locker and continue to go about my day with nothing happening once I get home I see a huge meal laid out.

It's Mexican food galore! I love Mexican food. I look around and Rose suddenly walks downstairs.

"Hey I just wanted to give you a birthday dinner since you are so obsessed with Mexican food I decided that it shall be your birthday dinner." I grin up at her while Jake walks in behind me. We were late because I watched him at football practice.

His jaw literally drops and he looks like he might cry because of all the delicious food. I don't blame him I just felt a tear well up too.

I squeeze the life out of Rose and she says we can eat all we want and walks upstairs.

Me and Jake sit down and attack the food.

I smile as I'm almost done finishing my birthday meal.

Nice….

A/N: Wow what a shitty ending but whatever once again filler chapter but I will get back to the action next chapter! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for reviews and story or author alerts! I'm sorry for the people who have given me story/author alerts because I haven't been getting the email so I don't know so just saying THANKS!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 15: Why did he have to call me!

The next day after my birthday which was pure bliss may I add I went to school and did my normal routine. Then on Wednesday I woke and I instantly knew that I was going to have one of those mood issues.

I wasn't acting like a bitch yet, I wasn't depressed I just had a feeling that something wasn't going to be right today.

I sighed and got out of the bed trying to figure out what might set off my fit or what I could avoid from going ballistic. I got in the shower hoping maybe the shower could make my strange mood evaporate. It didn't of course, so I was stuck being annoyed. Well more annoyed than usual; I got out of the shower brushed my teeth combed out my newly chin length hair.

I put on some skinny jeans and a sweat shirt that I think is Leah's or Emily's.

I walk downstairs cautiously because I don't want to flip out about some stupid shit. I get a poptart and sit down on the couch and watch cartoons with Emmett I touch his arm to show him how I might have one of my episodes today.

He looks nervous for a second but then whispers to me: "You want to go to school?" I really don't know so I just say yes. Then it dawns on me that it's a half day so I tell him that and he just nods his head.

"But if you feel like you can't take it call the house and I'll be there in a second." he says with a serious look on his face. I nod my head and lean back against the couch.

"Hey Nessie." Jake yells at me and I instantly get pissed.

_Fuck I can't go to school. _

I touch Emmett's arm and I tell him to go tell Jake I can't talk to him. He gets up and tells Jake he's confused for a minute but just mumbles I love you to me and heads out.

I sigh feeling a little bit of remorse but then I feel like the pissed off side of me got even more pissed. Except it got mad at me for feeling bad for Jake. I feel a powerful wave of emotion in my head and for a second it's so powerful I almost pass out. But then it instantly flutters away. When the cartoon goes off I walk back up to my room and I shut my door.

I don't want to risk going off at someone so I decide I'll just keep myself locked up in my room.

I sit down on the ground and stare at some picture on my wall. I was never a very photogenic person so there are very few pictures of me. And the pictures that I do have of me are mainly from when I was little. But there are a couple of pictures from the past two years of me.

Mainly there of me and Dylan just being asses at like some skate park or something or at her house.

I look at one picture of me and it's just of me I look really sad. When I say sad I mean I look highly depressed an just not healthy. It must've been took about a year after we moved to Wilson. I shake my head because for some weird reason I can feel the emotions so intensely from the photo I'm sitting on the front porch just looking in the forest as if I'm waiting for something to take me away from this hell hole and just make me feel better.

I feel some tear fall down my cheek at the memory. I remember that was when I decided I can't talk to anyone or anybody from my family because there all asses for making me think that Jake could actually love me.

I suddenly feel like that bitter and heartbroken little girl again. I feel like that girl who got her heart stomped on by some stupid ass dog in Fork's forest a couple of miles from my house.

I groan and pull my knees to my chest. I put my head on top of my knees and squeeze my eyes shut tight.

It's like this damn force or whatever is purposefully trying to make me feel the hate for Jake I had carried for so long again. I try to chant to myself how much I love him and how he will never do that to me ever again. But then the evil side comes back by making me think: _He's with Olivia as we speak. There at school making out behind your back._

I squeeze my eyes shut even tighter trying to block out that horrible thought but then my mind goes to an even more bitchy level by producing a picture of Olivia and Jacob making out in his car's backseat.

"Fuck!" I yell and I have to fight myself from getting up and driving down to Clover's high and not killing both of them. I'm literally fighting myself I am having a inner battle with myself and it's giving me a killer headache.

For a second I just stop arguing with myself and let go but then before I know it I'm standing in front of my door. It's like I blacked out for about 10 seconds. I try to fight this crazy force but it already knows that I've given up.

I open my door against my will and I try to scream for Alice or Emmett but the force won't let the thought travel that far in my mind for it to come into effect.

I slowly walk to the head of the steps with a very grim look on my face.

"Ness where are you going?" I can't turn around because this fucking thing won't let me. I fight my hardest and I actually break a sweat to see Rose. She's standing in the middle of the hall looking scared and confused.

She see's the pain on my face and instantly rushes over to me.

"Your eyes are red honey. Are you having one of those moods?" she asks. I try to nod but the thing won't let me so it comes off like I have a twitch.

"Rose leave Ness alone she's having…" Emmett trails off when he sees me in the hall.

"You okay?" I try once again but the force basically thrust me down the stairs to the point that I'm running. I pass my car until I hit the middle of the road and realize that I'm being forced to go to school.

I'm going to school to kill Jake. I just know it, I try to stop by skidding but I won't.

Shit this mood thing has never been this bad. I hear someone jogging behind me and I see Emmett and Jasper chasing me. I hope to god one of them catches me.

I can't slow down and I think they notice that. We are almost to the school and I start hyperventilating. I feel cold hands try and grasp my waist but I kick them and I hear them groan in pain.

I want to scream for help but I can't. This time someone runs in front of me, it's Jasper he's trying to catch me when I run but I move out of the way. I continue to run and then I see the sign for Clover's.

Then I feel myself getting tackled to the ground. The blow is so hard that I feel my face crack on the pavement.

_Crap I'm about to pass out. _Right when I think that I drift into the blackness.

I wake up to hearing a lot of whispers and hushed voices.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I called Carlisle he said we just have to wait."

"Should we tell Jacob?" I groan at the last question and the moment I wake I'm met by four inhumanly beautiful faces.

"Fuck you guys personal space." I say while sitting up straight.

"Sorry." everyone mumbles.

"Ness you feeling okay." Emmett asks while looking at me with sadness.

"Yeah I just feel really groggy.

I ask a question that is probably too random even for me but I have the urge to know suddenly.

"Where's Monica and Nahuel?" I say while looking honestly curious.

"Monica and Nahuel are at a hotel in the city." Alice says looking very frightened by that question.

"Oh." is all I say. I look around and feel really normal. I think my episode is over but then I flinch when the memory of what happened earlier comes back.

I tremble just thinking of the many things that could've gone wrong if I wouldn't have gotten tackled by Emmett.

"Um I'm going to sleep you guys so…" I trail off and they all nod there head in a knowing way.

I fall asleep quickly but I'm just as quickly bombarded by a horrific dream.

_I'm standing in some castle I can tell. It's cold as a bitch, I'm in a middle of some dome area or something. I look up at the top of the dome to see the sun shining down on me directly like I'm an angel._

_I look back down and I'm stunned to find Roland standing in front of me with a tux on and I look down at my outfit I realize that I'm in a wedding dress._

_There's some priest reading our vow's off to us in some liquid language. Roland looks like the most happy motherfucker I've ever seen. I look in the crowd to see my family on the brides side. While on Roland's side I see just about 40 men in cloaks but then I see just about everyone I hate in this world._

_Clive, Shay, Olivia, Aro, Jane, Caius, and many more._

_I frown seeing these people even though I know I killed two of them it still sends chills down my spine to even look at these ice cold bastards. The priest ask if I want to marry Roland but I look in his eyes and I see something that looks as if he's telling me to say yes like if I don't something bad will happen. I look around my family they look like there at a funeral more than a wedding. The pack look like they want to fight everyone in the room._

"_Um…" I trail off feeling a little queasy. _

"_Say yes." Roland hisses._

"_No, where the hell is Jacob?" I say getting a quick attitude with him._

"_The dog is dead you've known that for about 20 years." Roland hisses again. I think I'm going to __**die.**_

"_Wait what he can't be dead." I stutter out I look at my father who looks quite depressed at the fact that I'm talking to him._

"_Dad tell me that's not true." I say a little hysteric._

_My mom answers for him quite pissed to may I add: "Renesmee don't play dumb with us you know you killed Jacob." she says looking like she could just slap me._

"_I would never do that." I say disgusted that she would even come up with such a foul lie._

"_Yeah you did exactly 20 years ago on this day actually. And right after you killed him you ran into the arms of this fucker right here." Emmett says while pointing at Roland._

_It's clear that I'm not even considered there family anymore. I can't even look at the pack now. I would never do that to him._

"_What did you do to me? Huh I would never ever kill Jacob I would kill myself before I could ever do that to him!" I yell at him throwing some horrible smelling flowers at him._

"_You did it with free will sweets." he says like were talking about what to eat for dinner._

"_No I did not!" I yell at him while pushing him backwards. He growls at me and lifts me over his shoulder and throws me on the ground. The impact is so hard that I feel my skull crack. I cry and then I feel him start punching me in the face._

_I'm crying but he doesn't stop. Finally he stops and smiles down at me._

"_Honey go clean yourself up and then lets get this finished. Cheer Up were getting married!" _with horrible that line I wake up with a pounding headache.

I groan and get out of my bed, I stumble downstairs with me eyes half open and I go to the kitchen looking for some Tylenol or a Midol. I need something to knock me out and make my banging headache run away.

"Fuck where the hell is the damn medicine!" I yell having a hissy fit.

"Right here." I hear a husky voice tell me.

I grab the Tylenol from his hand and pop two pills mumbling a thank you without looking at Jacob. I can't look at him, my dream scared the hell out of me I feel like I can't trust myself near him.

I continue to walk back up the steps when I hear Jake whisper my name at first I was going to ignore it. But then I heard the pain in his voice and I got scared so I turned around slowly.

"Yeah," I say a little worried about my self restraint. I mean I don't trust myself near him anymore. It sucks being afraid of killing the one you love the most.

He looks nervous for a minute but then he finally looks up at me and I literally can't help but run over and hug him. For a second he's surprised but then he reacts by hugging me back I wrap my legs around his waist. I hug the hell out him.

I try to savor this moment because that dream made me feel angry at myself for doing such a heinous thing to my Jacob. I know I would never hurt him but what happened this morning made me think anything is possible. I know I wouldn't do it intentionally but I almost did end up killing him this morning.

It took Emmett to tackle me for me to come out of my fog.

"Are you alright?" he ask quietly in my hair.

"I don't know babe." I whisper back in his neck.

"Oh well I wish this stupid problem would go away." he says bitterly.

I laugh at him calling it a stupid problem, I thought it was a little bigger than that but whatever.

"I got your homework." he says quietly again.

I pull back to look in his face and I can't even imagine of imaging killing him. He looks so damn sweet and cute. I smile at him and he gets a little bashful smile on his face.

"You got my homework that is so sweet." I say with a huge grin.

"Yeah its in my book bag." he says as I jump down from his waist.

We walk over and pull out my paper work, I look over it; it's only current events and trig homework. I smile at him again and kiss him on the lips.

"I'll work on this after I get up from my nap." I say to him as I walk up the steps.

I smile to myself as I go up the steps. I look at my phone to see I have a message from some unknown number my phone didn't pick up when o get in my bedroom.

I go to my voice mail and I am floored to hear who the message is from.

"Renesmee I got you so if I were you I wouldn't fight it." with that the line goes dead.

I drop the phone and fall on the ground with a loud thump. Alice rushes into the room.

"What's wrong honey?" she ask checking me over frantically. I hand her the phone and she looks at me frantically but looks at the phone and listens to the message.

She looks at me quickly and then places the phone down so hard that it breaks.

_She's buying me another one._ I think numbly to myself.

"When did you listen to this?" she ask now getting ready to do something.

"Just now." I say while looking up at her.

She grabs my phone and puts it back together like a wizard or something. And I see her re listen to the message she sighs and listens to it again.

"I think I know where he made the phone call." she says with a smile that says I know what I'm talking about.

"Wait why couldn't you see him make this phone call? You were looking for his future right?" I ask while she pulls me up off the ground.

"I was looking for his future but for some odd reason his future comes out blurry but I think it has to do with that Jager hunter stuff." she says while dragging me into her room.

"You do think he's a Jager hunter right?" Alice ask while eyeballing me from under her eyelashes.

"Oh yeah." I say with a nod.

We walk into her room and she sits me down next to her I look at her and she has a jolly smile on her face.

_Why is she so damn happy?_

"He's in Germany." she says.

"I can see that but why are you happy about that?" I ask while scratching the back of my head lazily.

"Because something in my unbeating heart tells me he'll be there for awhile." she says happy to know that piece of information.

"Okay so I think now it's official that he's a Jager hunter." I say with a sarcastic smile.

"I know." we sit down and she looks at me with a little bit less happy actually she seems uberly depressed.

"Alice tell me what's wrong." I say annoyed.

"Ness I saw your future." she says simply.

A/N: Things took a weird turn didn't they. I shall update tomorrow but you have to review so go do that quick!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for reviews or if any story/author alerts I got!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Chapter 16: Clues, Clues, and more Clues**

"**I saw your future." **_**Hmmm. Well that can't be good.**_

"**Okay so you usually can't see my future right?" I ask her while leaning in.**

"**Yeah I can't see your future ever. I can only see the effects it will have on other people." she says while rubbing her eyes.**

"**So that can only mean one thing." I say while looking at the wall across from me.**

"**You will end up becoming a vampire." she says with a sigh.**

"**This has to avoidable." I say getting agitated because she makes it sound so damn final.**

"**What did you see in this vision of me exactly?" I ask while looking at her again.**

"**I saw you in a room it was locked up and you were on a table and I could see you in pain. It was clearly when you were first changed." she says while eyeing me nervously.**

**I sigh frustrated once again I rub my temple and I try to calm down.**

"**Fuck Alice!" I yell she winces at my sudden outburst. I'm not mad at her I mean she just sees the future she doesn't have any effect on it. Not unless she helps me keep this from happening which is what were going to end up doing.**

"**Alice we have to keep this from happening at all cost." I say while grabbing her shoulders and looking her dead in the eye.**

"**I know, but first we have to talk to the family and tell them everything." she says getting up. I follow her downstairs and everyone looks up a little bit suspicious at our behavior.**

"**Just in case you guys didn't hear, Ness got a phone message from Roland saying that she shouldn't fight it because he already has her. I also saw a vision of Ness being turned into a vampire." she says all in one breath.**

_**How does she manage to do that? Oh yeah she doesn't need to breath.**_

"**Do you know where Roland made the phone call?" Jasper asks with his little southern twang.**

"**I guessed it was in Germany." Alice says looking a little sheepish.**

"**Well it was a pretty accurate guess. Do you know when the call was made?" Jacob asks very serious.**

"**I got the message at about 1:50 but I listened to it at 2:00." I say while ringing my fingers nervously.**

"**Okay well odds are he is still there. Plus I think it's a straight guess for him to be a Jager hunter person." Rose says now.**

"**That's what I said, did you guys hear from Edward or anyone yet?" Alice asks while looking at everyone.**

"**No they haven't called yet but I know they should be back by Friday." Emmett answers. **

"**Okay well I'll try to call them later on tonight but until then I'll be looking for something." Alice says while heading for the steps. Jasper follows her and I hear their door close.**

**I start to walk around the house too riled up to go take a nap. I go to my room to get my homework and then bring it back down to the formal living room to do it.**

**I'm halfway threw my current events homework when I hear someone knock on the wall. I'm a little annoyed at the idiot who knocked on the wall. I see Jacob smiling at me sheepishly.**

**I smile up at him and continue to do my homework.**

"**You look like a little nerd." he says with a chuckle while sitting down next to me. I punch him on the arm and he winces from the blow. I laugh and he pretends to cry.**

"**Hey don't get mad at me. You called me the nerd, which I am not. I'm a just a genius." I say with a cocky grin.**

"**Yeah sure…" he trails off with a eye roll.**

**We sit in silence while I finish my homework when I'm done I lean back against the couch and look at Jacob. It looks like something is bothering him. But I can't quite place what it is, he looks uncomfortable or something.**

"**What's wrong Jake?" I ask while looking at him.**

"**Is it that easy to tell, Well I just feel a little nervous about the vision Alice had." he says while looking at the vase on the table like it's so fascinating.**

"**I'm nervous about the vision too. I don't want to be a vampire Jake," I say while biting my pencil.**

"**No it's not just that I don't want you to be a vampire but I'm worried if you do end up a vampire…" he just trails off.**

"**Your worried what?" I ask trying to get him to go on.**

"**Well I don't know if I'll still love you. But something tells me I will, but I can never be too sure." he says while avoiding eye contact with me.**

**I ponder that for a minute, I wonder if I were to actually become a vampire would I feel any attraction towards Jacob. Would I still feel that pull for him, or would I just feel pure hate and nothing but a want to kill. Even though my family is used to Jake and so is Jake with being used to my family. There's always a fight for them to try an not kill him. I'm sure it gets easier over time but can it really be so easy for us to have a regular functioning and healthy relationship.**

**Even when I had my episode the first time Jake said I wasn't his Nessie I was some other person. A different creature or something. Whenever I do get those episodes my anger isn't really aimed at my family it's aimed at Jacob. I could be fine and then I could just lose it by being near him.**

**Something isn't right, why do I always go off by being near him.**

"**Ness, did I offend you? Cause if I did I didn't mean to at all. I was just being honest," he says looking like he wants to kick himself.**

"**No I actually am pretty happy that you were forward with me about it. I wouldn't blame you Jake if you didn't like me when or if I became a vampire." I say while rubbing his hand.**

"**I think though I would still love you deep down. Maybe way deep down but I would still care about you. I will always love you though babe you can always count on that." he says with a smile that only Jacob can achieve.**

**I smile up at him and we kiss, we kiss like that for awhile until were interrupted by the phone ringing I walk over to the kitchen to get. I pick up the phone to hear some talking but I say hello and I hear a smooth velvet voice.**

_**Dad.**_

"**Hey father," I say formally. He chuckles at me calling him father. It should be funny because I never call him that and I probably never will.**

"**Renesmee is Alice there, she called all our cells but we didn't pick up because we were talking to Aro." he says while seeming a little anxious.**

"**Yeah I'll go get her," as I walk up the steps I continue to talk to him.**

"**So how was the meeting?" I ask while slowly walking up the steps.**

"**It was pretty eventful, Aro was a little annoyed that we wanted to speak with him since we basically humiliated him last summer but nonetheless told us everything he knew about the Jager hunters which was a fairly good amount of information." he says while seeming a little surprised by that fact.**

"**Cool." I get to Alice and Jasper's room but I knock because who knows what they could be doing in there with the door shut.**

"**Hold on a second." I wait for more like a nano second and the door opens and I see Jasper sitting on the bed watching T.V. and Alice is at the door wrapped in a silk robe.**

_**See now aren't you glad I knocked?**_

"**Dad wants to talk to you." I say while handing her the phone. I smile and walk back downstairs.**

**I shiver when I sit back down next to Jake.**

"**What was that all about?" he ask while putting an arm around the couch.**

"**You don't want to know." I say leaning against his side.**

**He smiles knowing what I'm talking about.**

"**Hey guess what Dylan asked me to do for her today at school." he says while turning toward me.**

"**Oh lord knowing her she could've asked you tattoo her ass." I say while closing my eyes. I know it sounds ridiculous but she would ask a strange question like that.**

"**No but that would've made for a funnier story. She asked me to fix her car for her." he says while looking at me with an eyebrow raised.**

"**Okay first of all don't do that eyebrow thing I hate to say it but you look kind of gay. Second I told her that you're good with cars so I suggested she talk to you about it. Her car is a piece of shit so I thought you could hook her up." I say while running a hand threw my hair.**

"**I know I saw it, it's a piece of junk. I'm surprised it still runs with all the problems with it. But if Bella's truck could hold out for that long I guess any car can hold out forever." he says with a laugh.**

**I always hear about that damn car, I guess it was really special to a lot of people but I saw a picture of it once. It looked like an orange turd but that's just me of course.**

"**Yeah her mom got it for her as a birthday present. Dylan's mom is a little old school meaning she's ghetto. Her mom doesn't play about certain stuff plus I remember going over her house and her mom was yelling about Dylan looking like and I quote **_**'Barney and Elmo's illegitimate cousin'**_**. Whatever that means" I say with a hand wave.**

**Jake is laughing so hard that he has tears coming down is face.**

"**I have to meet her now." he says trying to catch his breath. We talk for a while until I get tired and walk upstairs. I get in my bed and I fall asleep pretty quick.**

**The next morning I get up feeling refreshed which is how I usually feel after I have an episode.**

**I walk downstairs while scratching my head. I have on a jean skirt with a tie dye v-neck on and some regular converse on. I grab a cup of orange juice and I sit down on at the breakfast bar.**

**Alice walks downstairs looking a little bit exhausted well not visibly exhausted but I can kind of tell.**

"**Rough night." I say as if she had trouble sleeping.**

**She gives me a sarcastic smile on her face and she nods eagerly like I got the answer right.**

"**No really though you okay?" I say while she walks over to sit next to me.**

"**I'm just a little stumped, I don't know what this Jager hunter thing is exactly and it's annoying. You know I don't do well with the unknown, Edward told me what happened with Aro and it was pretty much what I expected from him. Not so much in detail but I kind knew it was something along the lines of what he said." she says with a lazy shrug.**

"**He's going to tell us when he gets back right?" I ask while packing my book bag.**

"**Yeah they'll tell you the whole schmooze." she says while heading upstairs again.**

**I nod my head and start to head to my car when I realize I'm forgetting Jake.**

_**Where the hell is he?**_

**I walk back upstairs to his room which is across from my parents. Sucks for him, I peek inside his room which looks fairly guyish with a whole bunch of shit on the floor. Like textbooks, jeans, socks, and other items that stink.**

**I roll my eyes and walk to his bed. He is snoring his ass off and he has all the sheets on the floor so all there is on the bed is his half naked body.**

"**Jake get up." I whisper yell to him.**

**He just moans and rolls away from me. This is not happening, I look at the clock on his nightstand that has a picture of me giving the camera the middle finger. **

_**Nice and classy Ness.**_

**The clock says 7:15, shit we have to be at school in 5 minutes. This time I nudge him hoping he'll wake up. He just sits there and tries to grab my hand this time I do the only thing that will wake him up. I climb on his bed and straddle his lap. I moan his name and he instantly jumps up.**

"**Fuck!" he yells at me.**

**I laugh and he looks pissed off for a minute but then puts his hands on the side of my hips and tries to rock my body against his cock.**

"**Not happening." I say why bending down and kissing him slowly on the lips.**

"**Why not?" he whines as I get off of his bed.**

"**Because were late for school you horny boy." I say while closing the door. The last image I see of him before I close the door his him falling off the bed as he tries to get clothes on.**

**I laugh and skip downstairs and grab his keys and walk to the car. Jacob rushes to catch up with me, I get in the driver seat while he eyes me a little nervous. I roll my eyes and sigh.**

"**Jake I won't hurt your precious car." I say sarcastically as I start the car up.**

"**Fine don't go over 95." he commands me as I punch it out of the driveway. I go way over 95 in fact I think I went at least 103 miles an hour the whole time Jake yelling at me to pull the hell over. **

**We get to school and I park the car in some random spot. We get out and Jake just stares at me evilly I blow him a kiss and he pretends to smile at me. I crack up at that and walk to my locker get my stuff and head to class.**

**When I get in class I notice that out teacher isn't there so everyone is acting loud of course. I sit next to Henry and I ask where Mrs. Finch is and he just shrugs and continues to talk to his other friend about some girl who has killer tits.**

**I shrug and decide to crash in class but my phone goes off in class but the substitute doesn't hear it. I look at the text message and I see it's from Dylan asking if I got my homework for current events. I reply and I just text her the rest of class.**

**I meet her outside of her class and we talk about random stuff. Until Olivia calls my name on the bleachers as I'm mid conversation with Jake and Dylan.**

**I ignore her for a minute but then she walks over to us so I'm forced to talk to her.**

"**Cullen, I have a question for you?" she says real sassy with her hand on her hips.**

"**What Strench?" I ask annoyed that she is bothering me.**

"**I was just wondering if you talked to Jason yesterday." she says while smirking like she knows I'm going to say yes.**

"**Um no I was not Olivia I was at home." I say while looking at her like she might be retarded.**

"**Well then who the hell was he flirting with on the phone!" she yells frustrated. I shake my head and she storms up the steps clearly confused. Dylan looks very shocked like Jake is.**

"**What was that about?" Jacob asks.**

"**I have no clue, you know anything Dylan?" I nod my head at Dylan but she shakes her head just as confused.**

"**Whatever." I say and continue on with my day after that weird incident.**

**I get home and do my homework when I hear the doorbell ring I answer it to see Nahuel and Monica standing on the porch.**

"**Hey guys what's up?" I say as I usher them inside.**

"**Nothing much I just got tired of shopping in the city and I wanted to see if you guys found anything out yet about the hunters." Monica says being the speaker of the couple.**

"**Nah my dad and the rest of them will be back tomorrow." I say sitting on the couch.**

"**Oh really," she says while looking a little gloom.**

"**So what you guys do back in the Amazon other than being chased down by vampires." I say with a snort.**

"**Oh nothing much me and Monica just got used to being a couple a little bit more." Nahuel says with an secret smile at Monica. **

_**If she says something about jungle boy I swear I'm going to hurl. **_

**I just give them one of those ahh kind of smiles and we continue to talk about stuff we've done over the past couple of months. Alice comes downstairs with Jasper and they tell them about the message and the vision.**

**Neither of them know what it means either so they just sit there stumped like the rest of us. **

**The next day I go to school and nothing happens thank god. My parents arrive in the afternoon and we all sit down at the dining room table like we did last time and they tell us what happened in Volterra.**

"**Aro said that the only person he knew who could've had the strength to kill the hunters was a couple. It was a man and woman who's origins are unknown but he does recall meeting them just when the Volturi had come together. He said that they weren't initially strong or powerful they were just overly knowledgeable." he says with a head shake as if signing off what Aro said as him being crazy.**

"**The couple was so smart that they were already ahead of their time. they knew wonders about numbers and science and just about anything with history. He has no clue where the couple disappeared to though. I asked why they could've possibly killed off the hunters he said it was because maybe they didn't seem it was right to prey on innocent women." he says with a shrug once again.**

"**Apparently the couple had the same principles as Carlisle." Alice mutters.**

"**So these vampires were the original vampires who hunted animals?" Jake asks.**

"**Not exactly. They didn't think it was possible to survive that way, But they would starve themselves until they really needed the blood. Aro said he wouldn't be surprised to figure out that they were dead though." my father says looking a little bit depressed at the thought of someone having the answers but is dead.**

"**What's these super genius vampires names?" Emmett asks.**

"**Duke and Ariel. Aro recalls that they were both probably English. Also Ariel was about 5'7 with short brown hair like Renesmee's and was very lean and had a athletic build to her. Duke was very muscular and was about as tall as Jacob." my father points to me and Jake as he describes this mysterious couple to us.**

"**I think we should talk to some vampires who might know if who they are." Rose says.**

"**I agree with Rose." I say.**

"**Then that is what we will do. Edward call the Denali's and Jasper you can call Peter and Charlotte and see if anyone knows who they are. Also Nahuel maybe you could contact Zafrina if possible. I'll call others myself." Carlisle says while getting up. Everyone gets up to call some friend.**

**Monica and Nahuel leave to go call people they might know.**

**I just sit down on the couch thinking about the super smart couple. I wonder if Aro killed them off because they were so smart that he thought the couple might overthrow them. I wouldn't put it above him since he has such a knack for power.**

**I ponder that when my father walks over to sit next to me after hearing my thoughts.**

"**I was thinking that same thing Renesmee but I didn't get a trace of it in Aro's thoughts. In fact he was just as stumped to where they could have possibly disappeared to as we are." I lean my head on his shoulder a little frustrated.**

**We just keep on getting clues, clues, and more clues.**

**A/N: Who is this mysterious couple. Review and you will figure out quicker. **


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you for reviews!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 17: I wanna sex you up

I went to bed that night still pretty confused as to who this couple could be. I have no clue who they could be but I hope the couple isn't dead. Well at least one of them could be alive at least. We need them to really figure out how to really understand the hunters.

I sigh and try to close my eyes and fall asleep but it doesn't come without struggle but I eventually dose off after and hour of counting sheep.

The next morning I wake up and walk downstairs with my hair all over my head and nothing but a big t-shirt on and some underwear. I walk down and sit at the breakfast bar next to Jacob who looks just as tired as me. Except the difference between us is he's stuffing his mouth with 4 different foods at once.

I sigh and just decide on some frosted flakes. I eat my cereal when Alice rushes down the steps in only a speed Alice can achieve.

"Update on the couple problem no one knows who they are!" with that random line she rushes back up the steps in some strange frenzy.

My eyes are half open and my mouth is hanging open slightly. All I can possibly think is: _She runs too fast._

"Why is she so damn random?" Jacob asks threw his mouth full of ten foods.

I just shrug and continue to eat my frosted flakes. When I'm done I rinse off my dish and head to the living room looking for something to watch on T.V.. I settle on an old episode of _Scooby-doo. _

I laugh as Shaggy and Scooby beg for some Scooby snacks. I'm still half asleep so I'll pretty much find anything funny right about now. I look at the clock over the T.V. and it's about 8 a.m..

I sigh while shuffling to get up. Renesmee just doesn't get up at 8'oclock in the damn morning.

When I get to the kitchen I see Jake still stuffing his face.

"Dude what the fuck? Why the hell are you eating like it's your last meal?" I yell at him while slapping him on the head.

"I'm hungry." he replies simply. I shake my head in disappointment. He's lucky were rich or we'd be dead broke by now.

"Besides I'm done now see." he says while showing me his plate like I should be proud of him.

"Good job Jakey did you eat all of that by yourself?" I ask with fake shock.

"Fuck you." he grumbles under his breath. I start laughing at his sadness. Jake is so easy to make fun of, Plus it's even better for me since I know he won't go off at me for bothering him.

"Hey later today at like 11:00 I was going to go to Dylan's house and look at her car. You want to come?" he asks while washing his dish.

"Yeah I'm cool with that, I also want you to meet Dylan's crazy ass mom. She's so awesome!" I say while waving my hands in the air.

We laugh at that for a couple of minutes and when he's done we walk back to the cartoons. Jake turns the channel against my will of course and we end watching Sports Center for commentary on a game from last week. Emmett's guy radar must've went off because before I know it he's sitting next to us.

I roll my eyes and snuggle up next to Jacob's side and I drift off to sleep. I wake up about an hour later to hear someone calling my name.

"Huh?" I ask while looking around.

"It's me Ness I was just telling you I'm about to take a shower and then head over to Dylan's." Jake says while looking at me.

"Okay I'll get up too then." I say lazily.

"You didn't get much sleep last night did you?" he ask with a chuckle.

"Nah I had a lot on my mind. I would get some coffee but you know what that does to me." I say while stretching.

"Oh yeah." he says recalling the last time I had coffee. I ended up passed out on top of his house after a wild day with the pack let's just say that.

I head top my bathroom that's connected to my room and look in the mirror while washing my face. I look like a fucking zombie, my eyes are a little bit black I probably need to get some blood that's in the fridge later. My hair is all over my head with knots in it probably. I have bags under my eyes, I also look a little bit more pale than usual.

_I'm wore out._

I get in the shower and run it extra hot when I get in I wash my hair and scrub my body hard trying to get rid of the extra baggage from this past week. I get out and comb out my hair and pin it up in a messy bun. Since my hair is getting long again it's retaining those damn curls so I just put my hair up.

I put on some low rising jeans and a red and black flannel shirt. I grab my converse and head downstairs to see Jake just pulling on a shirt. Why he didn't put it on in his room I have no clue.

We get in his car and drive to Dylan's house which is in a small neighborhood about 15 minutes away from school. Her house is a villa looking kind of house while the grass is freshly cut. In the driveway I see that piece of shit Dylan calls a car.

Dylan burst threw the front door with some wild butterfly clip in her hair keeping it all on one side while she has on a long strapless dress that reaches the ground.

"Hey guys!" she says excited.

"Hey you bum!" I yell back she just smirks at me. She guides us in her house which is full of in scents threw out the house. There are scriptures from the bible in Spanish on the walls. A couple rosary's and much more Catholic things in this house. Dylan's dad is sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey Ness what's up." he ask in his deep tenor voice that tends to remind me of a black version of Emmett. Her dad is about the 6'2 and has nice mocha skin with hazel eye and he has on some nice ray ban eye glasses with a football sweatshirt.

"Hey Ray," I say casually. Dylan's dad doesn't like me to call him Mr. Santino he thinks it makes him feel old. Something about reliving his youth Dylan always says with an eye roll.

"Dad this is Jacob Ness's boyfriend he's about to fix up my car." she says while smiling.

"Oh shit do I have to pay you?" Ray asks worried now that he has to pay Jake.

"Oh no sir I'm doing this for free." he says with a smile.

"Good cause Dylan wouldn't pay you anyway." he says while jerking his thumb at her.

We laugh and walk back to the garage Jake starts getting into his fix car mode so I leave him alone.

"So we just supposed to sit here and let him be a manly man and work on my car?" Dylan asks us with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah I guess so." I say with a tired shrug. Dylan turns on the radio that's in garage and we start listening to some 80's radio station. Dylan and I never listen to the regular radio stations.

We nod our head to some old heavy metal song while Jake does some shit to Dylan's engine.

"So you know what was the deal with Jason and Olivia on Thursday," Dylan asks while eating a popsicle.

"Nah I frankly don't give a fuck I mean she's such a fucking drama queen odds are he was talking to his mom." I say while licking my ice cream cone with my feet up on the table on her porch.

"I know right she's an ass, I hate her." Just as she says that a black BMW SUV pulls up. A woman with curly blonde hair like Dylan steps out with some designer sunglasses on her face. She's muttering something in Spanish on the phone in her hand.

She hangs up and smiles at us.

"Hey Ness and Dylan." It's Dylan's mom crazy ass Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa!" I yell real loud she rolls her eyes at me and waves.

"Whoa, Whoa who is this fine young man right here?" Vanessa asks while looking at Jacob with her eyes bulging out there sockets.

Jake looks up from the hood with a small smile in his face. I laugh at how embarrassed he must be right now. Vanessa looks like she is feeling like a 16 year old girl all over again.

"Hi," he says quietly.

"Hello…" she says with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Ugh! Ma he is Renesmee's boyfriend and he's fixing my piece of crap car that you bought me!" she yells while rolling her eyes in frustration.

"Oh really well continue to do your thang I won't bother you anymore." she says with a secret smile.

"Okay Mrs. Santino," he says with another small smile.

"Call me Vanessa." she says while heading into the house. I burst out laughing the moment she closes the door. Jake and Dylan are looking at me like I'm crazy but I'm on the ground in hysterics. That was too weird, I love that she literally just flirted with my boyfriend even though she's like 40 and has a husband.

"That was so funny!" I say while holding my gut.

"No it was not, that makes top 10 most humiliating things that I've ever went threw." Dylan says looking mortified.

"Yeah I've never been hit on by an older woman. Especially a married one." Jake says with a grin.

"Wait you can't tell me that was a confident boost." Dylan says with her eyes wide.

"Well it's nice to know I'm liked." he says with a small smile.

"Honey if it helps you girls till this day still talk about how hot you look at school." Dylan says with an eye roll.

"It does help it helps a lot actually." He says with a head nod.

The rest of the time I am doing nothing but laughing while Dylan and Jacob go back and forth. We finally leave at about 3 in the afternoon and Jake said he'll be back next Saturday to fix the car more up. Apparently he got a lot of work done but I wouldn't know since I don't speak car.

We get back home and Jake pulls me into his room. I walk in confused because I was kind of hungry and I wanted a snack.

"What are you doing?" I ask with my eyebrows up.

"Can we have sex?" he asks with a whine in his voice.

I look at him like he's retarded. I really don't want to be one of those girlfriends who denies their boyfriend sex. But I'm _hungry._

"I'll tell you what let me go make myself a sandwich and then I'll blow your mind." I say with a seductive kiss on his lips.

"I love it when you say sandwich." he says low and husky.

"_Sandwich," _I whisper it and walk downstairs. I make myself a sandwich and scarf it down and rush back upstairs. I walk into his room he's sitting on his bed watching some random T.V. show. I decide that I want to do something really sleazy so I take the remote from him and turn to the music channel.

I put it on some old rock channel and I hear _Cherry Pie _by the band Warrant playing.

I smirk seductively at him and start to sway my hips to the song a little bit slow. Then I start to hum the song and when it hit's the chorus I go crazy and start to rip off my clothes. I take off my shirt and have on nothing but my camisole. I take off my jeans and only have my boy shorts on.

Jake has a huge grin on his face and I wink at him seductively. I get on the bed and crawl toward him while spinning my hair around and then I stand up on the bed when the guitar solo hits and do an air guitar. After that I start jumping up and down and then when the song ends I lean down and kiss him hard.

He grabs the back of my head and runs his fingers threw my hair. I moan as I straddle his lap. He slips his tongue into my mouth and tastes everything in my mouth.

_I hope my breath doesn't stink._

He moves his hand down to my back and feels the skin where my shirt rises up. I groan at feeling his hot hand on my skin. He leans down and starts kissing my neck and I feel his tongue lick all up and down my throat. He goes to the middle and I almost cum right there.

I push him off of me and I start kissing down his neck I get agitated when I notice he still has on all his clothes. He notices too and strips down to his boxers. I smile again and continue my attack on his body.

I kiss him down to his stomach and I start licking in between the crevices of his abs. I moan as I taste his smooth skin.

I reach his waistband and stop to look up at him. His eyes are black well more black than usual and I can tell he wants me to do there so I slowly pull down his boxers.

I see his dick in all its glory. I slowly put him in my mouth and then I begin to suck. I start off slow until my head his bobbing really fast he's yanking and pulling my hair.

"Fuck…" he trails off as I feel him get closer to the edge.

He screams my name in ecstasy as he cum's in my mouth I swallow it all and he pulls me back up and assaults my mouth with a kiss that might even make porno stars blush.

I get up and straddle his lap again and I take off my camisole and my underwear. I position myself on top of his cock and I slowly go down. I keep my rhythm slow at first then I begin to rock a little faster and he meets my movements with his own thrusts. I start getting a little wilder because some rock song is on now I start waving my hair around and I lean down and kiss him on the lips our tongue's touching for a minute.

I move back and I feel him move his hand up and down my body. I suddenly feel my body tighten a little bit and I immediately know I'm about to cum.

"Ugh…" I moan as I feel him coming on. I moan more louder and I hear him groan and our words kind of clash together as I scream his name at the same time he yells mine.

I lay down on top of him. Were both sweaty as hell and I like it like that. Jake pulls the sheet over me to cover the bottom half of my body.

"That was nice." I say quietly.

"You have to give me strip teases way more." he says with a smile in his voice.

"I'll work on that." I say with a laugh.

We sit like that for awhile until I realize that Jake is sleeping. I smile and I slowly drift off to.

I wake up about an hour later to hear loud laughing.

I look up disoriented I'm still on top of Jake's chest, he laughs again and I feel the vibrations run threw my system. I look up at him and he smiles down at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty." he says with a cocky smile. Probably proud of himself for fucking me into a stupor of sleep.

I kiss him lightly on the lips and try to get up but Jake pulls me back down.

"No stay it hasn't just been us in a long time…" he trails off while pulling me back to my position.

We sit like that until the inevitable pee break comes I get up saying to Jake if he doesn't let me go I will piss on him.

I get up and walk to the bathroom I sit down to pee and I get up with the sheet wrapped around me. I lay back down with Jake I mold into his body perfectly like his arms were made to wrap around me. I know it sounds cheesy but that's the only way I can describe how good it feels to be wrapped in his arms.

I look at the clock on the nightstand it says 7:15.

Jacob's stomach grumbles and I instantly shoot up knowing in about two minutes we'll be heading downstairs.

I put on one of his t-shirts and he just puts on his boxers. As we walk down the steps Jake as his hands wrapped around me.

"You know I love it when you wear my clothes." he says with a smirk on his face while looking me up and down while leaning against the counter.

"Oh really," I say with a seductive smile.

"But I like you even more when you don't have anything on." he says just as seductively.

"I love it when she has on clothes." my father says while walking in the kitchen from the piano.

"Hey dad." I say with my face being as red as a fire truck.

"Hey Ness," he says with a smile on his face. My father gets comfortable looking at us and then we just stand there looking very awkward to make it even more horrible Emmett storms down the steps not missing an opportunity to talk about my sex life.

"Ohhh someone had a wild time." Emmett says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah I can hear it all threw their thoughts." My father says with a small smile.

"Father," I only call him father when I don't want to be near him like now.

"Daughter," he says back.

"Could you and Emmett like evaporate please." I beg while looking threw the fridge. Jacob has now managed to slither out of the kitchen and to the living room.

"Why would we do that when we can just sit here and torment you about the wild time you just had about 2 hours ago." Emmett says with a confused look on his face.

"Emmett leave before I tell Rose how you broke her Gucci watch by losing a bet with Jake and Jasper!" I yell at him.

"What!" Rosalie yells from there room.

Emmett runs up the steps to do damage control and my father leaves before I reveal some secret about him to my mom. I make Jake something and we sit in silence on the couch.

I suddenly have a panic attack, me and Jake are getting boring all we do is fuck, eat, and watch T.V. I can't let that happen. I get up and stand in front of Jacob.

"We're going to a club." I say while looking down at him.

"Why?" he asks while chewing on some random food I made him.

"Because we need to do something exciting and I want to get out of the house." I say simply.

"We just had awesome sex I consider that exciting plus we left the house earlier." he says back a little confused.

"Still I want to do something cool." I say nervously. I'm losing my argument and I can't have that happen.

"Fine but you better get your fake I.D. Also I think you should ask Bells and Daddy Edwardo." he says chomping on a pickle.

"Right." I say as I walk upstairs.

I knock on my parents door and luckily it doesn't sound like they just fucked like wild rabbits.

"Hey what's up honey." my mother asks while letting me in.

"I was wondering if me and Jake could go to a club or something I want to get out." I say while looking pretty desperate.

"Yeah I guess so-.." But she gets cut off by Rose and Alice rushing in threw the door.

"Were going clubbing?" Alice yells well more like screeches.

"Um I guess so, why?" I say looking at them suspiciously.

"Well we want to get out too plus I've been dying to wear these jeans for like ever." Rose says with an eye roll as if the answer was super obvious.

"Fine you guys can go. Mom and Dad you have to go too." I say while smiling at them.

_They have to get in on this torture too._

"Oh no me and Edward are just going to hang out." my mother says already pushing us out of her room.

"No were all going we all need to let loose so your going." Alice says with a smile.

My mom looks behind her towards my father who looks just as uncomfortable.

"Fine I guess we'll go but don't make me wear anything to fancy or slutty. I am a married woman and a mother." she says.

"Wow Bella okay!" Rose yells and they head over to her to make my mom look like a hooker. My father leaves the room in a frenzy while I head to the top of the steps.

"Jake get your fat ass up were going to the club! Oh and brush your teeth I won't be caught dead near you if your breath smells like pickles!" I yell down and walk into my room.

What does one wear on a night like this?

A/N: Okay the club will be next chapter. What did you think of my little lemon. This was once again a filler chapter if you will but like I usually say action will be next chapter REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for reviews and story/author alerts!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Chapter 18: That was easy**

**I looked threw my closet just looking for something to wear. I was about two seconds from going off when I found a nice outfit. It was a long sleeve of the shoulder dress that stopped about mid thigh. It was black, I didn't even remember buying this.**

**I took a quick shower since I still smelled like sex and a little bit of car oil from being near Jake who was working on Dylan's car. I got out of the shower and put on the dress. I had on some silver bangles on and a nice watch. I also combed out my hair and let it fall to my chin.**

**It was straight and I styled my bangs to go to the side. I panted my toes real quick. I panted them a hot red, I then finished the outfit with some nice open toed hot red pumps.**

**I walk over to the mirror. I checked myself and I couldn't help but be a little stunned.**

_**Damn.**_

**I walked down the stairs to see if anyone was ready and apparently no one was. I sat down and watched T.V.. A couple of minutes later I heard someone walk down I looked up to see Esme.**

**I smiled at her and she had on a huge grin.**

"**I heard you guys were going clubbing." she says with a smile.**

"**Yeah we all want to get out you and Carlisle coming?" I ask while she comes to sit down next to me.**

"**Oh no we just are going to take advantage of having the house to ourselves." she says with a secret smile. I laugh as she walks back up the steps. I find it gross when my uncles and aunts plus my parents when they talk about their sex life. But when Esme does it, it's funny I mean they are so inconspicuous about it. Which I am so happy about. **

**I continue to watch some stupid teen movie on HBO when I hear everyone come down the steps. I get up when I hear Alice clear her throat. She obviously wants me to see her models or as I like to call them my family members ensembles.**

**Everyone looks very attractive I will say that.**

**Emmett and Rosalie are both looking hot. Rose has on some dark skinny jeans with a nice red off the shoulder blouse. She has her long blonde hair up in a high ponytail. She has a on some open toed cream colored heels. Emmett has some jeans and a nice red t-shirt. They are very sexy couple.**

**Alice is so jumpy that I can barely catch what the hell she's wearing. She has a green floral print strapless dress. There is elastic at the waist. Her shoes are white strappy kind of heels. Jasper has a white polo sweater on with dark jeans.**

**My mother oh my she has a white button down shirt with a pencil skirt with hot pink heels that I know she's struggling in them. My father has a button down light blue shirt with light jeans and dress shoes.**

**Jake looks sexy as usual with skinny jeans and a black and white flannel shirt. He has on nice converse.**

"**Well don't we all look nice." I say with a sly smirk.**

"**Alice." everyone says in unison. I laugh at that and walk over to Jake.**

"**So how do I look?" I ask Jake I do a little twirl.**

**He just stands there with his hands in his pockets. He looks quite nervous actually he takes a huge gulp and looks at my dad. My father just eyes Jake as if daring him to say something inappropriate.**

"**Don't worry about my dad." I say with an eye roll.**

"**Oh well then you look sexy as fuck." he says while pulling my towards him. I smile and we start to make out slowly. Emmett clears his throat and wiggles his eyebrows at us.**

"**You see this is why I make fun of your sex life." he says while pointing at us.**

**Rose interrupts him before he can really get annoying.**

"**Okay which club are we going to?" she says while looking around.**

"**How bout the new club in the city called Certified. I heard it was super nice." I say with a grin. **

**If we don't go to this club now I'll just sneak into it with Dylan next weekend so I might as well do it now.**

"**Oh yeah I heard it was the shit." Emmett says while waving his hands in the air for the affect.**

"**Well then it's settled were going to Certified. Everyone can follow me and Em." We walk out to our cars before my mom gets in the car with my dad she groans really loud. We all yell shut up Bella and she just huffs and slams the car door.**

"**So are you excited to go to Certified?" I ask as we drive to the club.**

"**I've heard it was nice. The guys at school say they really don't card you much except at the bar but other than that it's pretty nice." Jacob says while keeping his eyes on the road.**

"**Oh well I guess I don't need my fake I.D." I say with an eye roll.**

"**I think you should still take it just in case." he says while handing me my card. I look down at it with disgust. I don't even look like this anymore, it was before I cut my hair so I look at least 20 but I still don't like the picture.**

"**I hate my hair in this picture." I grumble to myself.**

"**Why I like your hair when it's long. I am noticing your hair got longer, someone is going to have to start combing their hair. We all know how much you hate that." Jake says the last part under his breath.**

"**Shut the fuck up. I do not hate combing my hair I just prefer to use my fingers. Plus I don't care what anyone thinks." I say with a satisfied grin.**

"**Sure, Sure." is all he says. **

**We finally arrive at Certified. It's a pretty nice club I guess they were going for that old abandoned warehouse look because that's exactly what it looks like to me.**

**We all get out of the car and walk into the club. I immediately head to the dance floor while my mom walks straight to a table. I'm not having any of that so I force her up and she comes on to the dance floor with me and Alice. **

**Everyone is dancing and having fun on the dance floor when I suddenly smell a vampire. I look around to make sure I'm not the only one who smelt it and I'm not.**

**Everyone looks extremely tense all of sudden and we all rush off the floor. We walk over to some closed off quiet area in the club where all we can hear is just the thumping of the music.**

"**Okay please tell me I'm not the only one who is smelling that vamp." Jacob says while looking pretty pissed.**

"**No I got it too." my dad says.**

"**Should we go to it or avoid it?" I ask while looking at everyone.**

"**I think we should avoid it." My mom says.**

"**Yeah I agree with Bella I don't think we should really worry about it until it becomes a problem." Jasper says while making sure everyone agrees.**

"**Fine." We all walk out back to the club. I'm not in the mood to dance anymore so I head to the bar with Jake and I sit down on the stool.**

**Emmett and Rosalie stayed in the little private room thing while Jasper and Alice went back to dancing. My mom and dad are up on the roof doing whatever. The vampire smell still lingers but I feel as if we scared it off and it left.**

"**What can I get you?" the bartender asks me with a flirtatious smile.**

"**I'll have a club soda." I say with a nice grin. Not a lets fuck grin just a I'm being polite smile.**

"**Okay." he says and walks away to get my drink.**

**He comes back with my drink and tries to flirt more with me but Jake sets him straight quick my making him get a beer for him.**

"**Ugh gosh everyone always wants to get in your pants." he says while sipping his beer.**

"**I can't help being sexy." I say in a duh kind of tone.**

"**Your right you can't." he says with a sexy smile.**

**I laugh and we talk for a couple more minutes until that vampire scent floats back into the room but this time it's stronger. I think two vampires are here now. I look over at Jake and he tenses up we get up and walk to a private corner hoping if we move the vampires won't bother us.**

**You can tell Jacob's annoyed to no end now because he's just sitting on one of those couches with a don't talk to me face. I sit next to him so we can at least pretend to be in a deep conversation.**

**Then the scent gets so I close I panic and look up to see a woman looking down at me and Jacob with a smooth grin on her face. She has a bob hair cut with chocolate brown hair like my mother. She has black eyes from thirst I guess. She has a very athletic built kind of body like she used to be volley ball player.**

**The woman has on a body hugging off the shoulder red dress that shows off a nice amount of cleavage. She has on a expensive looking pair of Jimmy choo's.**

"**So I guess you're a Cullen." she says with a delighted smile. Jacob gets defensive and stands up in a protective stance.**

"**Who the hell are you?" he growls at her. The woman doesn't look a hint of intimidated in fact she looks quite amused. I look over and see some man talking to Alice and Jasper who looks just as defensive as Jake.**

"**Follow me." she says simply.**

"**No." Jacob says and grabs my hand pulls me along threw the crowd. **

"**I have no clue how your going to leave without your car keys." the woman says appearing in front of us suddenly, while jingling Jacob's keys in his face. **

_**She has fast hands.**_

**You would think being in a club with at least a thousand people would make it hard to move but surprisingly we have room.**

"**Who are you?" I ask this time.**

"**Follow me and I'll tell you and your family." she says with a nod toward a room above the DJ booth. The lights are off but I can tell that it's a room from the window that looks like it makes up a wall.**

**I nod my head at Jacob who looks reluctant to follow the woman still. I touch his face and show him my thoughts.**

"_**It's okay." **_**I think to him.**

**We catch up with the red dress chick we follow her threw the crowd of people bumping and grinding. We go into some elevator place that is near the bathroom but is closed off to the public by some door.**

**We walk into the office to see my family members sitting uncomfortably on a long orange love seat that surrounds the window wall. Some guy who I saw talking to Jasper and Alice presses a button and a curtain slides over the wall. The office is very open with just a coffee table in the middle of the room. On a far corner I see a desk with papers and a laptop. Behind the desk is a bookshelf.**

**Other than that this room is big as hell.**

"**So I'm sure you are all wondering what in the world is happening. I'm positive Edward is frustrated with not being able to read me and my mates mind." The woman says clearly being the talker of the couple. She seems quite cocky about herself.**

**As if she's super definite how things will turn out. Her mate looks very stiff he's about 6'2 and has some muscle on him. He has black eyes too with an all black on suit. He looks like he's about to put a hit out for the mafia.**

"**I'm surprised you didn't recognize us from the descriptions." the woman mumbles under her breath.**

"**Could you please stop bullshitting us and tell us who the fuck you are." Jacob says getting annoyed with the woman's games.**

"**Young Jacob so young so aggressive." she says while scrunching up her face like she's talking to a baby.**

"**Fine I'll tell you who we are." she says with a dramatic sigh as if she is sad that she has tell us upfront instead of making us guess.**

"**I'm Ariel and this is Duke." she says motioning to the man.**

_**That was too easy.**_

**A/N: Short chapter I know you guys are like what the fuck but I will update real quick tomorrow so I won't leave you in suspense. I'm a nice like that most people would make you wait a week but not me. Just kidding now I sound cocky.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for reviews! I got writers block on Wednesday so I panicked cause I knew I was going to put out a shitty chapter so I just didn't update. I'll shut up now and let you read.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 19: When you live forever your bound to get a little loony

Well finding Ariel and Duke was probably top ten easiest thing I ever had to do. They were literally sitting in our laps, or in other words living fucking two hours away from us.

"So…I'm sure you all our quite confused. It would be my pleasure to answer any of your questions." Ariel says while walking around the office.

"Could you just tell us everything because I'm slightly a little well how do I put this. Fucking confused." I say with a grim smile on my face.

Ariel laughs at my sarcasm and walks over to sit on her desk.

_Story time!_

"Duke and I have no recognition of our lives before becoming vampires so we usually consider the start of our lives about a year or so after we were turned into vampires. I was wandering the desert, I would just randomly attack a village and then continue with my wandering. When one day I ran across a motorcade if you will of a prince he spotted me and offered me a trip to his palace. I married him a short couple of months later." we all looked at her like she was crazy.

"I know your all thinking that was very dumb. But I was extremely naïve when I was first turned. I didn't quiet grasp the fact that I was immortal. My first attempt at realizing that I was fascinated with the sciences was when I took a trip into the library at the palace. I read and read everything we had. I realized that I had a true interest in the evolution of humans and the mind set. I suddenly started calculating times and before I knew it. I understood the law of attraction and relativity. Saying my knowledge was advanced for my time period was an understatement I recall getting into arguments with my husband quite often because I would suggest he gather a group of scientist to work on a theory I had." she shakes her head bitterly at remembering her husbands stubbornness.

"Our marriage was falling apart and I couldn't handle being near him anymore because my thirst was getting overwhelming. I wouldn't leave the palace for days on end so I couldn't quench my thirst. Plus I was realizing that I couldn't give him children so that screwed with the marriage big time. I finally came to terms and ran off. I disappeared I ran for god knows how long. I still didn't hunt. I was so scared and too terrified to really even hunt down a human. My thing was how could I kill someone just because I was hungry. It disgusted me to take away life just because I needed a snack. So at that point I was weak as can be." she looks over at Duke and smiles suddenly.

"I ran into Duke who was a vampire to he had the same beliefs as me. We even had the same knowledge as each other. I literally fell in love. I never felt such an overwhelming need for someone in my entire life. We had moved to a little village in northern Europe. I would lock myself up in the house and just read and practice math problems."

_Sounds like my Friday nights._

"One night I heard a horrible cry of pain. I left the house to see she was arguing with her husband. He was yelling at her as her skin was literally exploding in front of his eyes. I was horrified and ran over to help her I tried to find something to make her feel better but by the next day she was healed. The illness was so strange that I had to look into it. I got nothing of course but then the incident happened again. Before I knew it, it was happening constantly with women. One night I was out hunting and I saw a man in silver cloak he was walking out of a house with a human over his shoulder. I ran over to him but before I could do anything some man caught me and threw me against a tree. We got into a fight until Duke showed up and almost finished him when I decided I wanted answers." Ariel's face suddenly gets hard and cruel.

"The man was a Jager hunter. I asked many questions and he gave me answers. I asked why he was harming these woman and he said it was for breeding a more powerful vampire race. They were supposedly blistering the woman by _'getting them fresh' _which would supposedly purify the system. The woman would have mood swings because their bodies were being controlled by the Jager hunters. They would feel what the men did. Being prepped to be breeders. None of it made sense but one thing I made sure was that I was going to put a stop to it immediately. I found their head quarters and killed them off by one simple move." she stopped there as if we were supposed to know what the fuck the move was.

"And…" Alice trailed off as if Ariel would continue her story for us.

"And Duke and I killed off a whole group of vampires in a matter of minutes." is all she says. Ariel hops off the desk and lands smoothly on her feet.

_What the fuck?_

Her story is purely bullshit. None of it added up and what was with the whole _'we killed off a group of vampires in a matter of minutes'_. Something doesn't add up. I'm seriously sick and tired of these damn suspicious people. There hasn't been one person I feel that we could truly trust in a long time. Oh and let's not forget I have no clue how the hell she knows who we are.

She needs to tell what the fuck is going on or I'm going to kick some major ass.

"How did you know are names?" I ask quickly.

"You are a very famous coven in our world. Whether anyone likes you or doesn't everyone knows who the infamous Olympic Coven is." Ariel says simply.

Well that's plausible, but there are about two thousand questions I have up my sleeve.

"What were some of the things you learned about the Jager hunters?" Jasper asks.

"Oh well they were quite a tight knit group of men and also some of the things I learned made me quite speechless. These men are some very talented vampires I will give them that." Ariel says with a chuckle.

_Bitch didn't answer the damn question._

You can tell everyone agrees with my thoughts because we are all extremely uncomfortable. This couple is phony if you ask me. I'm trying to decide whether Aro screwed with us or if she screwed with Aro. Because something about them seems very questionable. None of it adds up.

"Okay time to go!" Emmett says suddenly. I jump and look up at everyone else. They seem just as eager to leave as Emmett. I can't blame them though.

"Here's our number." Ariel says while handing me their card. I look at it and giver her a huge fake smile. She seems to believe and smiles back, Jake grabs my waist and drags me out of the club.

We get in the car, and I lean my head against the window with phone number of the Einstein couple burning a whole on the dash board.

"That was interesting." Jacob says as we pull onto the road.

"It was bullshit that's what it was." I say while looking at him. Jake looks very unsatisfied.

"Was I the only who thought something didn't add up?" Jacob asks while glancing at me.

"No I was thinking the exact same thing. Did you see how Ariel basically went around Jaspers question." I say with a head shake.

Jacob puts one arm around my seat and keeps one on the steering wheel.

"She was messing with us, I just know it." Jake says with a look of total conviction.

"I know she was, her story didn't seem right. It wasn't making a coin drop of zero sense. We were all over the place in history. And what the fuck was that with her not wanting to drink human's blood. I mean that was kind of plausible but it still was stupid. She was fucking with us I can feel it." I say getting more and more annoyed with each word.

"I wonder who screwed with us more?" Jacob say while wondering aloud.

"What do you mean?" I ask while looking at him.

"I mean who got us more. Aro because he suggested the couple to us. Or the couple in general for giving us that phony story." Jacob says while tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"For all we know this couple could've been messing with Aro too." I say with a weak smile. Something tells me I'm right.

One thing I've learned is that I should trust my gut instinct. It's never failed me, It didn't fail me when I was figuring out what was going on with Volturi this summer.

"I think they did mess with Aro." I say while looking at Jacob. He looks down at me with a look saying _'I hope your not right' _because we both know if they can screw with the Volturi they can definitely fuck with us.

Not saying that were stupid it's just a matter of how they got passed them.

We get home and my father is already describing our little event with Ariel and Duke. Carlisle is rubbing his head as if this is just to much to handle anymore.

"Carlisle I couldn't read her mind or her mates. You know who's mind I couldn't get a good read on either was Roland's." My father says while pacing the room.

I take off my heels and sit cross legged on the couch next to my mom and Jake. My mom rubs my back while Jake puts one arm on the back of the couch.

"Are you suggesting that Ariel and Duke are apart of the Jager hunter group?" Carlisle asks while looking a little appalled at the thought of it being true.

"Let me just say this I wouldn't be surprised if it were true. We have been getting messed around with a lot lately Carlisle I think we should not really put so much faith in people we don't know that well. Especially with Ariel and Duke something about Ariel's story was not quite right." My father says looking wild enough to pull out his hair.

"Yeah when Jazz asked her what she found out about the Jager hunters she basically didn't even answer his question. She gave us generalizations." Rosalie says looking very pissed off.

"I don't like this situation one bit." Esme says with a depressed head shake. Carlisle starts rubbing her arm affectionately.

"None of us do." Jacob says with a crappy looking on his face.

"I have their number just in case we need to question them anymore." I say weakly while putting the number on the coffee table.

"You know what I don't get either why were they in New Hampshire and how did they get into the club business." my mother says with a look saying this is retarded.

"Yeah what is up with that." Alice says as if it just dawned on her the weirdness of that.

"I think we should just talk about this later because I'm beat." I say while stretching and getting up. I grab my shoes from the floor and Jacob follows me too.

When I get to my door I feel Jake behind me. I turn around and smile up at him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Oh uh goodnight and I love you." he says with a stupid grin.

"Love you too." I say with a smile and I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips. I go into my room and collapse on my bed. I fall asleep the moment I close my eyes.

The next morning I wake up feeling a little suffocated. I look down to realize that I still have my dress from the club on. I unzip it and instantly feel better. I roll off the bed and land on the floor.

"Ow." I mumble to myself.

I get up and take off my dress and throw it in the dirty cloths pile in my closet. I put on some basketball shorts and a oversized t-shirt. I past my mirror to go to the potty and I see my hair is all over my face plus my makeup is a little smeared.

_Ugh._

I clean off my face and now I look pale as can be. I walk downstairs and go to look for something in the fridge. I decide to just sit on the couch and look at the ceiling. I lay down and slowly drift off to sleep again. I wake up the next time to hear someone grunting.

I get up and look over the couch. I see into the kitchen to see Jake leaning into the fridge looking for food. He has on nothing but shorts and is scratching the back of his hair like he's got lice.

_Maybe he should wash it._

"Fine anything." I ask while leaning against the counter.

"Nah…" he trails off he says with a pout.

"Ha, why do you look so miserable?" I say while wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm hungry and tired. Plus I'm still pissed about what happened last night." he says the last part with anger on his face.

"Hey just chill it's Sunday relax. Cool?"

"Fine Cool." he says while dragging me with him to the living room which were we tend to hang out a lot lately.

I sit in his lap while he sits applesauce style.

"So you got practice tomorrow?" I ask while looking at him.

"Um yeah I do. Homecoming is in a couple of weeks so coach wants us to be in top shape." I smile at him. He sounds all professional about it in everything. That is so cute.

"Well I'll be cheering you on then." I say leaning back against his chest.

We sit in silence for awhile until someone walks down the steps.

"Hey guys what's up." my mom asks as she sits down on the couch.

"Nothing much just being tired Halflings." I say with a sarcastic smile.

"Love you too." she says making kissy faces at me.

I get up to walk over to her and I ravish her cold face in kisses. She is giggling her tale off and I finally stop now sitting on her lap.

"You haven't sat in my lap since we moved here." she says with a wistful smile.

"Your still my momma." I say while kissing her on the cheek.

"Awww this is such a Kodak moment." Jacob says ruing our mother daughter moment. I give him the middle finger and he scoffs.

Alice comes downstairs looking a little bit awestruck.

"Edward was right about Ariel and Duke. They do have some connections with Jager hunters."

I really wanted to relax today too.

A/N: How bout it. Was it pretty good for someone who suffered from writers block. Anyway review and I also found the Cullen's house for my story so go look it up on my profile.

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you for reviews. From reading the reviews I got that everyone was pretty confused. I'll clear that up a little bit this chapter.

P.S. I want to give a shout out to _crepusculo4ever. _You get a big thanks for pointing out my stupid ass grammar errors and punctuation errors. Thank You!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 20: Partially stalked

"Alice what was Edward right about?" my mother asks looking a little bit baffled.

"You know how Edward thought that Ariel and Duke have some connection to the Jager hunters. Well they do, it turns out I just had vision of them walking into some castle in Germany with one of those guards waiting for them." she says with a look saying _'aint that some shit'._

"Fuckers!" I mumble under my breath.

"Well we didn't give them any information about us so I guess it's okay for us right now." I say weakly while looking around.

"Ness does have a point we didn't exactly give them anything worth telling to the Jager hunters." My mom agrees.

"Okay so I guess I should calm down for the time being." Alice says with a sigh and she collapses on the couch next to Jacob. She watch's T.V. with us until she gets bored and walks upstairs to sketch something.

_Alice has the attention span of a mouse._

An hour later my mother offers to cook me and Jake something and we let her cook as we talk about random stuff.

"Isn't homecoming in a couple of weeks?" my mom asks while turning around from the stove.

"Yeah it's October tenth." I say while chewing on a slice of bacon.

"That's little over three weeks don't girls usually start buying dresses for those events by now." my mom says with a puzzled look on her face.

I just stare at her my look saying _'does it look like I care enough'_. She just nods her head in confirmation at my thought.

My father walks down the stairs with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Took you long enough to get down here." my mom says while kissing my father. Before I know it their in a full make out session.

"The children are eating." I say in a duh like voice.

"Oh sorry." my mom says, I bet if she could blush she'd be red as a cherry.

"You hear what Alice said?" I say to my father.

"Yes and I told you wasn't going to be surprised if we did figure it out." my father says with a head shake.

"Neither were we." Jake says while chomping on some waffles.

"So are we going to have to you know talk to them." I say in a voice that says I really don't want to.

"I think we should confront them for lying to us. I was going to go to the club in about and hour." my father says while looking between the three of us.

"Does anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll come with you dad." I say while finishing eating.

"Let me just get dressed real quick. I kind of want to know what stupid excuse they'll come up with." I get up and walk towards the steps.

"Hey I'll come." Jake says while scraping his plate of food.

"Bella your coming right?" My father asks. My mom nods her head and I go upstairs.

When I'm done getting dressed we all head into the Volvo. My father drives like the speed racer and almost gives me a stroke twice threw the whole ride.

We stop in front of the club and get out. During the day this place just looks like and abandoned warehouse. Not a trendy night club. We head inside and sniff around. I can smell them but it feels like they left or something.

"Their not here." I say with a head shake.

"Yeah it smells like they left at least 20 minutes ago." Jacob says heading to one of the couches.

"Alright me and Bella will go and try to track were their scents lead to and you guys go up to the office and look for information." my dad says as my mom starts heading to the door.

I look up to see the window wall has a window open. I can fit threw it so I try to catch a head start and jump. I land swiftly inside the office I move out of the way so Jacob can land inside too. He gets in and we start to look threw their files.

I look around the desk while Jake takes the bookshelf.

I sniff around trying to find something that has a strange and distinctive smell. I can't find anything but then I see some letter in one of the drawers.

"Hey look at this," I say and Jake turns around to look at it. I open up the letter. It feels kind of heavy like some real formal stationary.

It's addressed to Ariel mainly, I can't fucking read it because it's in German.

"You speak German?" Jake asks while glancing at me.

I look up at him saying with my eyes don't fuck with me right now.

He gets the message and continues to find something in the bookshelf.

I walk over to the couch and try to translate the letter but I can't because all I speak well enough is English, Spanish, French, and Italian.

"I got something," I look up as Jacob walks over to me and I place the letter on the coffee table.

The book is like some weird heavy leather book. Looks like some shit you would see in Harry Potter. I open it up and I see a letter fall out this one's in English but it's from like 1930's. It's a picture on the other side. It's of a man in a silver cloak and then a woman next to him.

"That is not Ariel and Duke." I say wishing my words were true.

"Read the letter." Jake commands.

"It says I would like to thank you Ariel and Duke for being such wonderful members of our coveted Society. We Jager hunters are quite honored to call you one of us. I would also like to formally thank you for supposedly killing off our race for two thousand years. Thank you for pretending to be something you are not for the past half millennia of your lives. You two deserve the break from our group you are both very hard working members. I wish you both nothing but the best in your very long existence.

Sincerely,

Opium"

"I knew they were those hunter people." Jake says while snapping his fingers.

"Yeah." I say.

So apparently Ariel and Duke are retired Jager hunters. Those little fuckers lied to us. I knew something was up with them. That's why they were so damn vague about telling us things they learned from them.

"We have to figure out what this letter is saying." I say to Jacob pointing to the letter I found. The date is a couple of years old. At least two months after the Volturi thing when I was a baby.

"Fine lets go find Bella and Edward." I grab the letter and put it in my jean pocket. Jake takes the book and we jump out of the window. Jake and I land briskly on our feet and start to walk to the door which has to be a good to miles from where were standing.

_This is a big ass club._

We start walking fast to the door when it unexpectedly closes. I smell a vampire and look around to see Duke standing in the middle of the room. He is looking quite intimidating right about now I may add.

Jake stands in front of me protectively and Duke just stands there. His facial expression is hard to read it's generically blank. As if he wants to show how pissed off this makes him but he knows he can't.

"Just give me the book and letter and I'll let you go." He says with his amazingly deep voice.

"I don't think we can do that." Jake says while standing directly in front of me now.

"That's our property, give it back or I will kick your mutt ass and the clean the floor with your half breeds blood." he snarls.

_That was very graphic._

"I definitely won't give it to you now." Jacob says with fake tone of offensiveness.

Duke is furious now and starts to charge for Jacob he pushes me out of the way and phases. I slide across the smooth concrete. I tried to get up and grab the book since it fell on the floor when Jacob phased.

The fight was neck and neck.

You didn't know who would win, on one hand Jake was getting in some pretty good bites but Duke was pulling and thrashing pretty good too. I started to run for the door so I could get in the car but I guess Duke noticed that I had the letter and book because he totally left his fight with Jacob.

He threw me against the wall and the impact was so damn hard that I left a dent in the wall. Jacob snarled and attacked Duke from the back after that it was over for Duke. Jake got his arms and the next thing I know vampire body parts were everywhere.

I had to blink a couple of times to regain my composure. The blow hurt but wasn't enough to make me bleed apparently. I sat up in sitting position and watched Jacob trot over to me.

He looked at me and I could tell from his eyes that he wanted to know how I felt.

"I'm good just a little dizzy but nothing major. That was some fight huh?" I ask with a laugh. He just shakes his head and starts to throw the limbs into a pile.

I get up to help find a lighter and I find one behind the bar I walk over and set the ashes aka Duke on fire. I look over at Jake wondering why he hasn't phased yet but it dawns on me that he shredded his clothes when he phased mid air.

"So you want me to find you some clothes?" I ask while not looking up from the fire.

He just huffs as if saying yes. I get up and gain some speed so I can jump into the window. I land swiftly on the ground and I search for something any form of cloth to cover him up. I find some towel or something so it's just going to have to do cause I can't find shit.

I jump out of the window to see my mother and father. I throw the towel at Jake and he catches it in his mouth.

He walks over to the bar area and phases he comes out with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"You know I look stupid right?" he says with his hands looking over his little outfit.

"I like it. It's very Julius Caesar. Ask Alice it's all the rage in Paris." I say with a grand wave of the arms.

My mom just laughs and watches as the last flames of the fire burn out. I jog over to the corner where I was sitting earlier to see the book and letter still there. I sigh with relief and give it to my dad.

"What's this." I let him read my mind and he understands immediately everything that happened up until now.

"So now I'm very sure that Ariel is a Jager hunter." he says while I hand him the letter.

"You know what it says?" I ask while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think I could translate some of it but lets get home and I'll tell you guys in the car what we found in the forest." he says as we head over to the entrance.

We all pile into the car and my dad speeds out of the parking lot.

"After me and Bella left we found only one scent. I started to run faster but the scent was all over the place. I was catching at least three scents and all of them seemed fairly the same but I told Bella to just stay straight." he looks over to my mom since I guess this is were her story takes off.

"I caught a glimpse of Ariel but she was going way too fast for me to catch her. I think the only person who could've caught her was Edward but by the time I got to Edward she was long gone and plus we wanted to get back to you guys." she says while turning around to look at us.

"So now your turn to spill." my mom says with a sarcastically delighted smile.

I tell her everything that happened and re read the letter over.

"Ariel got us." she says while leaning her head against the head rest.

"Oh no we aren't got just yet. I'm getting that lying bitch." I say while clenching my teeth together.

We arrive at the house and Alice rushes down the steps.

"You guys Duke's dead!" she says while looking very panicky.

"I know I killed him." Jake says while heading to the stairs.

"What! Hey wait a sec what are you wearing." she says looking at us like were a circus act.

"Alice in a minute." I say while sitting on the couch and running a hand threw my hair.

My parents sit down on the couch and lay out the letter. Jacob rushed down the steps to see what the letter says. Alice looks like she wants to punch us. She's going to have to wait though we need to figure out what this fucking letter says right now.

My father skims over it for about a minute but them looks over it one more time. He gets up abruptly and comes back with a pencil and paper. He scribbles something down in super sonic speed.

"Here." he says while handing it to me. I read over it and almost rip the piece of paper. I crumble it up a little bit and hand it to my mom she shares it with Jake and they read it aloud.

" 'Dear Ariel and Duke it pains me to interrupt such respected members in our coveted society but I have to inform you two of the history that has been made in our world. The Olympic Coven or the Cullen family has created a hybrid. The child's name is Renesmee she must be looked at or in our words tested. Our brothers believe that we should go seek out these Cullen's but I believe that we should send one of us over. It is far too dangerous to send a group of us over. The Cullen's are very intelligent so I was suggested to go over. Which I will but I believe I should go in due time. I will watch the family and when the child has reached full growth is when I shall get the child. Then I will bring her back and we will do what we wish to do with her.

Sincerely,

Roland'"

_Aint that some shit._

I lean back and cross my arms. This did not just confirm my thoughts on Roland being a Jager hunter but it also confirmed what I think Ariel and Duke could've been doing in this area.

"I think Duke and Ariel were here to make sure we didn't get out of hand. You know make sure I wasn't too ballistic. They said it was cool to the Jager hunters and brought Roland down." I say nonchalantly. Even though on the inside I'm sure I could beat someone shitless right now.

But on the outside I look cool as a cucumber.

"But the letter suggested that Roland was keeping an eye on you." my mom says confused.

"He was probably there just for Forks but then went back to Germany to do something and then they must've thought why the hell not have Ariel and Duke do the job." I say while waving my hands in the air. My anger is boiling and I don't really want to go off but I'm about too.

"I'm sorry you guys but can I just shout out random cuss words cause I'm kind of pissed." I say quietly.

"Sure." my father says. After that I let go and I let every word I can think and let it rip.

"I'm calm now." I say while sitting back down.

"Okay so are you guys going to inform me what happened." Alice says.

My father tells her everything that just happened mid way threw the story everyone comes downstairs.

"Ness you weren't having one of those episodes right?" Emmett says with a quirked eyebrow.

"No I was just pissed that I was being stalked partially for the past 5 years." I say while giving him a sarcastic grin. He just nods and looks away from me.

After that the day is just us discussing what we need to do about Ariel. Since Jake killed her mate we should be on suicide watch for her basically. I also have my guard up more since I'm apparently a hot commodity with the Jager hunters.

Actually I'm wanted by every fucking vampire in this world. Everyone always wants to kill me or have me as some lab rat. There is nothing to me really my life is average if you ask me. I have regular school problems, I have issues with my boyfriend and friends.

Well not really but my point is, is that I'm not special. All these people wanting me is getting out of hand.

Just out of hand.

A/N: What do you think? Duke is gone that means Ariel is pissed! REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you for reviews and all that jazz!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 21: Bloody Messages

After that crappy Sunday I go to my room and crash. The next morning I get up and get dressed for school. I put on a sweat shirt and some skinny jeans with some converse. My hair managed to grow again. It's now to my shoulders. I pull it up in a messy bun because I honestly don't know what to do with it.

_Now I remember why I cut it. Cause I had to much of it!_

I walk down the steps not really hungry and I lay down on the couch waiting for Jake to come down the steps. He comes downstairs too looking just as tired as me.

We walk lazily to the car and we drive to school.

"Damn I'm tired." Jacob say while yawning.

"I feel weak." I say miserably while banging my head against the window.

"You think you can go to football practice?" I ask realizing that he is going to have to push around sweaty high school boys for about 3 hours.

"Yeah I'm fine," he says while massaging his neck.

We park in the back of the school and we walk around to the front. I run into Dylan she smiles and looks sad.

"You know the guy I was dating for those blissful 7 days?" she says weakly.

"Yeah what's up."

"We broke up." she says while looking at the ground.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Jake asks while cracking his knuckles.

"Nah I'm good man," she says with a laugh.

"It was mutual if you will. I personally don't care." she says with a wave. I can honestly tell she doesn't care. Well good for her she doesn't need a retarded high school boy anyway.

I walk to my locker and head to homeroom. I see Olivia's follower giving me the stank eye but I don't care right now. I have other stuff to worry about, like a vampire who my boyfriend just killed. His mate who might want me dead. Or maybe my favorite problem of mine how I have a secret society of vampires who want to "test" me.

The bell rings and I walk fast to my class avoiding some d-bag from talking to me.

I go to class without any problems, Mrs. Finch still has some issue with me that needs to evaporate quickly or I'll beat her alive.

When I'm finished I lay my head down since that was our work for the whole class and I have like 20 minutes until class is over. I doze off and my dreams are kind haunting in a way.

One dream I have is a continuation of the marriage dream I had with Roland. It's of him forcing me to have sex with him on our honeymoon. The whole he's raping me basically I'm screaming Jake's name which only makes Roland more mad.

The next dream or nightmare I have is of Ariel beating me up in some black room. She's beating the living shit out of me and I'm letting her. I try to fight her but she just throws me back down. Before I know it the bell rings and I jump up completely surprised I dozed off so bad I forgot I was in school.

I walk to gym and I head to the locker room. I open up my locker to find nothing in it. My uniform isn't anywhere in sight.

_This is not happening._

I turn around and rush over to Olivia's row to confront her. I know this bitch didn't take my gym uniform.

"Where the fuck is my uniform you hoe bag." I say quietly. Olivia sneers at me and points to back of the locker room which is also the bathroom. I storm over to the toilets and find my uniform in the toilet with some shit.

Yes it's in there wit booboo.

I screech and turn to look at her. It takes all of my will to be the good girl that I am and not kick her ass. She's lucky I'm not ready to go to Juvey just yet.

I put on a straight face head over to Mr. Lee's office and ask him to get me a new uniform. Of course we only have the slutty uniforms left so I have to put on booty shorts and a tight ass camisole that is about a size to small for me.

I put on my sneakers fix my bun and I walk with my head held high into the gym.

"Dude what the hell are you wearing." Dylan asks while she finishes up a bag of Frito's.

"Olivia put my uniform in the toilet with some poop." I say through clenched teeth. I'm trying to not go off but the feeling of the booty shorts riding up my ass crack are reminding me of what the evil one did.

"Oh that's it I'm going to kill her." Dylan says while getting up. I grab her arm a little too tight telling her to just sit down and let it go.

Jacob comes in looking very casually but instantly gets troubled when he notices my face.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I show him what happened and he looks up at Olivia on the top bleacher. He growls and starts to walk over there. I try to get him to stop but he's already up there.

Dylan turns around too. I just shake my head when she asks what he's about to do.

For a mistaken minute Olivia thought that Jake was flirting with her when he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. He came back looking very grim and Olivia looked like she wanted to actually cry.

"What did you say?" Dylan asked looking scared.

"I told her to leave both of you alone that's all." Jacob says.

"That is not all you said man she looks like she wants to cry." Dylan states with a chuckle. I just look at Olivia who has now decided to let the tears flow and has mascara running down her cheeks.

She looks like a fucking raccoon. I can't laugh though I mean it's quite pitiful she looks so weak and sad. I feel sorry for her kind of. Not sorry enough to comfort her oh no but enough to want to not bitch off to her anymore.

I turn around and wait for Mr. Lee to come. He does roll ignoring Olivia when she screeches her here. Were doing the lap test to see how many laps someone can do around the track outside. We all head over to the football field and I walk behind the crowd a little bit with Dylan and Jacob.

Their having some conversation about her car.

"Alright lets get the group together. Albertson, Black, Blake, Cullen…." Mr. Leeman calls off more names for us to head to the starting line. I go to the starting line and I get next to some guy who is looking down my shirt.

I try to pull it up but it only shows my stomach more.

_Fuck!_

Mr. Lee does the countdown and I start running. Dylan and her stupid ass is cheering me on. I laugh and continue to run, fully aware of course that when I run my shorts slide further up my ass and that my boobs are jumping ridiculously. The guy who was checking me out earlier is now trying to catch up to me to slap my ass.

With that I sprint way forward and I get up in the group with Jake he smiles when he sees me and we run the laps until it's only the two of us left. Mr. Lee says we can stop on our 34th lap.

Everyone claps and cheers for us and Dylan is going wild with glee.

"Those are my friends!" she says while pointing to us.

I'm not really that tired but Mr. Lee says we can go get something to drink. We head to the side of the building where there is some water fountains.

"Good job." I say while wiping my mouth of water. Jacob gives me a goofy thumbs up but when I try to head back to the class I feel Jake pull on my waist. I turn around to see him grinning at me evilly.

"You look too damn hot in that uniform." his voice being more husky than usual. I smile and we start kissing his hand slides down to my butt. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

I slide my tongue into his mouth and he groans. He moves his lips to my neck and I lean my head to the side so he can have more room. I moan when I feel his tongue on my neck.

Suddenly I hear someone clear their throat. I jump off of Jake immediately, and I fix my shirt since it kind of rolled up so you can see my belly button.

I pull down my shorts and I rub my neck a little bit nervously. The person that cleared his throat was one of Jake's football friends he smirks at Jake and I rush away. I pull down my shorts too but I stop since it's official now that there going to be booty shorts.

"That was nice." Jake whispers to me when we sit on the ground to watch Dylan run.

"I know I want to do it again." I complain.

He laughs and pulls me to sit in between his legs. I lean my head against his chest and relax.

I look at my arm to see my tattoo, _I forgot I had this_. Sometimes I think it's just my regular skin.

"So how did I do?" Dylan say breathless.

"Awesome, you did better than most people. Plus I was surprised that the Frito's you had didn't drag you down." I say with a serious look on my face.

"Thanks smart ass." I laugh at that.

"You did great Dylan." Jacob says while rubbing my back. I'm resisting the urge to moan.

"Thank you my good man. I'll leave you two to sex each other up. I'm thirsty." Dylan dashes off before I can cuss her out.

We finish up Gym and I head back into the locker room. Glad that I can put on some baggy clothes so I can feel less I don't uncomfortable in those tight ass clothes.

I walk out not without being pushed by Olivia of course I push her back and she gets scared and scurries off. Dylan meets me as we head to our lockers we talk about who did what in Gym and the gossip Dylan heard in her locker row.

I laugh at one of the stupid things she heard when I hear someone scream.

I turn around to see some girl running down the main hallway looking like a bat out of hell.

"What's wrong." I say before the girl can runaway. I grab her shoulder to stop her from running.

She can barely breath so I try to get to calm down Dylan looks like she wants to slap the girl for panicking.

"There is a message in the girls bathroom in blood upstairs." the girl says pointing to the stairs. I drop my hand from the girls shoulder like it's a flame. I rush up the steps panicking.

"How do you know you were in the gym!" Dylan yells at the girl. I stop to look at the girl.

"I went up to go to the bathroom because the toilet down here was clogged up and I saw the message." she says still breathing hard. By now everyone is looking at our little group.

"Which bathroom." I say threw clenched teeth.

"The one by the A-D lockers." she says breathing hard.

I walk up the steps and Dylan tries to get the girl to calm down some more. I rush into the bathroom and low and behold there is a message. It smells like blood. I hold my breath because it's so fresh. The message is ten times more horrifying than the blood.

"You will be mine you little half human bitch! I'm going to make not just you pay but everyone and everything that has ever came into to contact with you. I'm going to make your life hell. Especially for your mate. You will pay for this, you will DIE!

Sincerely,

A." I finish reading the note aloud in a shaky breath.

I stumble backwards onto the toilet and I sit down. I lock the stall door and I just cry a little bit. I cry so hard that there aren't anymore tears and I'm just dry heaving.

I hear someone run into the bathroom. I peek threw the slit in the stall.

"Oh my gosh! Call and assembly." It's Principal Kish. I frown and lean my head back.

Principal Kish has a crew of janitors come in and clean the mirror off I sneak out and rush to my locker. I grab my books only to see my class coming out of the classroom. I rush in real quick to put my books down and I head into the auditorium.

I sit down in the comfy chairs. I'm in the tenth row which is like the first row in this auditorium. I wait while the rest of the classes walk into the theater. Everyone settles down and Principal Kish gets on the microphone. He looks very firm and disgusted with what he just saw.

_Probably traumatized._

"Okay I just one to say one thing. The message I saw in that bathroom is probably the most disgusting and horrible thing I might have seen in my entire life." he says while yelling into the microphone.

Everyone looks scared as if they are just as worried as to what the message said too. They probably think it's some gang or terrorist.

_Way worst. _

I pull my hood up from my sweater and lean back. Not really in the mood to hear about this shit. I can't take hearing some hour long speech about bullying or gang violence. When I'm the only one who truly understands what that damn message meant. It wasn't a threat I can tell you that it was a promise.

One thing I want to know is how the hell I didn't smell her. I was too damn into Jacob in gym that I didn't even notice. He was clouding up my senses.

_Curse my stupid hormones!_

I groan and squeeze my eyes shut trying not to cry or pull out my hair. I wish my mom was here or something. Someone anyone to comfort me, anyone to make me feel less like crap right now.

"Now I want to know one thing. Who is A?" Kish asks while looking around the theater.

I cringe hoping they won't assume it's me. All you here is coughing and sneezing but other than that you could probably hear a pen drop.

I slide further down in my seat the person sitting next to me wants to slap me probably for acting like a baby about this. I'm on the end so it is very plausible that Kish could see me acting a fool. I sit up so I don't look obvious.

I'm keeping my hood on though. Kish waits for a couple more seconds but gets fed up and shouts in the microphone.

"I don't want to get the police involved in this but I will. That message was written in blood! Someone's blood! Who was it?" Kish yells.

When he says blood everyone gets riled up and starts getting uncomfortable I hear someone things like: "a vampire" it was followed by a chuckle but I still panic.

"How bout a serial killer!" some jock yells. I almost throw up.

I don't feel good. I clutch my stomach hoping the nothing I had for breakfast doesn't come up. I can't take this, This doesn't feel like an episode.

Oh no this is all Renesmee's emotions. I try to calm down by counting to ten but the crowd continues shouting out random shit.

"How 'bout a werewolf!"

"Oh or a witch!"

"Nah man a ghost!"

I wince with every word they throw out. Mr. Kish gets us to calm down and he continues interrogating us. I block it all out, I just sit in the auditorium looking at the back of the person's seat in front of me. When he dismisses us it's almost a riot because everyone is so riled up from the assembly.

Mr. Kish says if no one admits or suggest if they know anyone who did it he'll take away homecoming and make us forfeit the game against the Jaguars.

I walk blindly to my class and after that class is over I head to lunch. Jake looks like he's wants to punch someone. He looks very close to phasing and my facial expression is probably scaring him too.

"Hey dude you see the message." Dylan asks while sipping the juice out of her fruit cup.

I shake my head saying no. I'm not going to tell her what I read, it's not worth the trouble. Jacob eyes me all lunch but I look out the window not paying attention to what Dylan is rambling about.

I watch the streaks of rain fall across the window. I swear I saw Ariel staring at me but I let it go since I didn't smell her. When lunch is over I walk to my locker and I get my books. Dylan says she'll call me at home since I won't see her at the end of the day.

At the end of the day Jake walks up to me and wraps me in a hug we walk into a abandoned classroom and he just hugs me super tight. I let out a little whimper.

"You didn't see that message Jake. It was creepy and haunting. And who the fucks blood was that. Huh? I mean she actually used someone's blood that's sick." I say threw tears. I know I must look crazy right now.

"Shhh, shhh… Calm down baby." he whispers to me while rubbing my hair. I let out a sigh and lean my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat before I know it I'm kind of calm.

I look up at him sniffling like a little kid.

"You have practice." I say stuttering a little bit.

"It got canceled because the fields to slippery." he says while wiping away my tears. I nod my head and he grabs my bookbag and we head out the classroom. I pull my hood up so no one can see my face. I squeeze Jacob's hand he holds on super tight.

We get home and I tell everyone my story of what happened in the bathroom. Jacob growls since he is just now hearing about what it exactly said.

Emmett is just as mad as Jacob. My mom is comforting me which is exactly what I need right now. I just need to be held by my momma.

She understands and doesn't say anything.

"Were going to fix this Renesmee." Carlisle says with such conviction that I have no other choice but to believe him. My father looks like he wants to kill something.

"This has to stop now." he says dangerously quiet.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper while my mom rubs my head since it's in her lap.

"Were going to Germany. I'm not just going to sit here anymore and let Ariel threat us like that. Especially not my daughter." my father growls.

"If we go when do we leave?" Rosalie says with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Soon, very soon." is all he says. My father gets up and storms out into the forest. Probably to blow off some steam. Everyone is definitely pissed at Ariel's little threat. It feels good to know that they care not that I ever felt like they never cared but still it feels awesome to know that they care so much about me.

After that everyone decides to go hunting. Jacob says he'll be back he just needs to phase and talk to Sam. I nod my head, my mom is the only one who stayed with me and she just let me lay down and told me to relax.

I lay my head in her lap and eventually I drift off to sleep.

My nightmare from earlier with Ariel is continued and she beats me to a pulp.

She beats me up so bad that I end up dying.

Please tell me that doesn't come true in reality.

A/N: How was it, I told you Ariel is pissed. I don't know if she will be as crazy as Victoria. But I think I can get her up on the same level, and don't forget about Roland he isn't threw either!

REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Big thanks to reviewers**!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I don't think I'm going to say that anymore.

Chapter 22: Gotta a big ego such a huge ego

After everyone finished hunting my dad bought my mom back some blood. He didn't want her hunting in the forest alone. I went upstairs and got some sleep, I had a rough time sleeping but I got over it.

The next morning my whole family was sitting downstairs which is strange because everyone is always doing their own thing in the morning.

"What's up?" I ask while sitting on the couch. What was even more out there was that Jacob was up too.

"I don't think you should go to school Ness." my father says.

"What no, you guys I'm sure it's fine I can survive in school besides I have Jacob." I say while pointing to Jacob lazily.

"No yesterday Ariel was acres away from you and you barely noticed. We can't risk that again." my father says apparently being the mouth of my family today.

I don't know why this is pissing me off but it is. I look at each of there faces, _these assholes._

"No I'm going to school. I can handle myself." I say while grabbing my backpack.

"No your not going to school Renesmee it's dangerous. You have a better chance of being okay if you just stay here at the house with us." my mother says.

I lean against the doorway that leads to the driveway where my car is parked. I suck my teeth and shake my head. I walk out the house and head to my car.

The moment I try to get in the car I see a tan hand slam the door shut.

"What the fuck!" I yell at Jacob.

"Ness stop being so damn stubborn and stay home. If you go to school you won't be safe." he says looking me dead in the eye with so much intensity that I have to look away.

Do they not think I can handle myself or something. Let's not forget I killed not one but two vampires by myself. One of those vampires was a psychopathic bitch while the other one was a crazed and bitter vampire.

"I'm going to school I can handle myself." I say simply. Jake blocks my way to get in the car.

"Move!"

"No!" he yells at the same time I say move.

"I can take care of myself. In fact I was doing a kick ass job of it until I started dating you." I growl in his face. Some form of hurt crosses his face but he covers it up real quick.

That's one thing I can give Jacob he's brilliant when it comes to covering up his emotions.

"Fine, go." he says and moves out of my way. I get in my car and I speed off. I'm so pissed off that I drive past the school. But I'm too annoyed to turn around. I continue driving and I stop once I hit a some town right outside of Wilson.

It's called Spares.

I stop at some McDonald's and get something to eat. When I get my food I drive into some random empty parking lot. I sit down and eat my food, while I'm eating my mind wanders back to my fight with Jake.

I know I didn't have a episode because when I was yelling at him I felt extremely like myself. Those weren't anyone else's emotions they were all Renesmee's.

That was just me being a bitch, I was acting like a stubborn brat.

_I'm such an ass._

You know what screwed me over? The main reason why I got so mad? It was my ego, I'm such a guy in that way. What they were implying was that I couldn't take care of myself I almost cut their heads off. I just let my ego get in the way.

_I'm a huge ass._

I sigh and finish eating my food. I put my car in drive and pull out into the road. I have to go home and apologize, they were trying to protect me and I acted like a total douche and told them to all fuck off basically.

I drive back home but my car starts slowing down suddenly.

"No!" I yell as my car basically dies. This is total bullshit, I'm seriously thinking of killing myself right now. The only plus coming from this situation right now is that it's sunny outside.

I pull over and pull out my phone. No bars.

I'm in hell.

This is a scene straight out of a horror movie. The girl's car (me) is broken down on the side of the road. In some random town in some random woods in a random state (New Hampshire). I lean against the hood of my car thinking of which place I'm closer to.

I think I'm closer to Wilson, so I decide to lock my door grab my bag and start running as fast as my little half vampire legs can take me. I hit the forest running so fast that the wind is whipping in my hair and the trees are now just a wall of green and brown.

I don't smell vampires just yet but I can tell I'm kind of close. Just when I hit the scent of vampires I feel cold hands wrap around my throat and yanked me back.

_What the hell?_

I slide into some tree mainly from the shock of someone touching me so abruptly. I get up and search for the person who hurt me. I look to the left and off in the distance I see Ariel.

Being a vengeful vampire I guess makes you want to wear more daring pieces of clothing. Ariel has on tight jet black legging pants and a tight corset style black shirt. It pushes her chest up to the point that you think her boobs might slip out. Her shoes are fierce black pumps.

_Props to her for running in those_.

Her bright red lipstick lips form a evil smile and before I know it she's got me I'm being thrown into another tree this time the impact is so bad that I break the tree and all you hear is a crack. I shake it off and charge at her but she's a fast little bitch and she grabs me by my throat.

I try to get her to loosen her grip but I can't. Then I decide to just grab her hair I rip it out and she screams, I fall out of her steel grip hold immediately.

I get up and kick her while she's down. Me not thinking of course forgot to realize that she could easily grab my leg and break it which is exactly what she did.

I fall to the ground writhing in pain now and can't get up. Suddenly my dream that I had yesterday is coming true. Ariel's kicking me in the face and I'm letting her my body is to weak to fight her anymore. But then that little gift that I have kicks in. I get up in super fast movement and grab her from behind.

I have her in a head lock and I rip her head off. She screams one last time and her headless corpse collapses on the ground. I still have her head in my arms from the initial shock of what just happened but then a couple seconds later I let it go.

I tear the rest of her body up and I pull out my lighter from my backpack that is about a mile ahead of the fight since Ariel dragged me back so far. I set her limbs on fire not in the mood to watch the flames die out and I rush home. I make the break in the woods that separates my back yard from the woods and the house.

I don't see anyone in the house at first but then Esme rushes across the room in the living room since I guess she saw me all the way across the house.

"Renesmee…" she gasps as she basically picks me up bridal style. I groan as she lays me on the couch.

"Oh you poor baby. What happened to you?" I groan again and I wave my hands. I squeeze my eyes shut and I try to relax.

I'm home that's all that matters right now.

I hear someone burst into the house and Esme talking back to them in a super fast voice way to quick for a human to process.

I slip in and out of consciousness. I didn't pass out or anything all though I sure as hell wish I did. I was just sleeping, but when I would wake up I would hear arguing and shouting. It was kind of funny but not enough for me to laugh out loud.

I start groaning and I slowly get up once again everyone rushes over to me.

"I say this all the time personal space you guys!" I yell as I get in a sitting position. I try to cross my leg but I crush my teeth together because a pain shoots up my leg.

"You broke your leg, let me go and get that in a cast." my father rushes up the steps and wraps it so fast in the cast that I barely feel it.

"Thanks." I grumble.

"So you got your ass kicked huh?" Jacob asks while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Fuck you." I say while whispering the you so it has a longer affect on him. He shakes his head and sits on the couch next to me. He's right but that doesn't mean I'm going to admit it. Like I said I'm a guy in that kind of way I have way too much pride. I have no clue where I get my huge ass ego from. Probably from being near Jacob so much when I was little.

"What happened?" my father asks ignoring me and Jacob's little quarrel.

"I drove off and was so into my thoughts that I drove past the school I was in some town outside of Wilson called Spares and well I got something to eat. Decided to come back car broke down on the side of the road and I was close enough to Wilson so I ran back home. Ariel caught me beat me up, I got her in a head lock and then killed her." I say summarizing the past 3 hours of my Tuesday.

Everyone looks baffled at how quickly things took a turn for the worst. But I deserve it I sure as hell I deserved it.

"May I please say this?" Jacob says.

"Wait lets say it at a more suitable time. Renesmee are you okay?" my father says bending down to look at my eyes. I guess to make sure I was really alive since I kind of spaced out for like 3 seconds.

"Yep I'm fine just a little shaken up. I guess this is what I get for acting like an ungrateful fuck face huh?" I say with a chuckle.

No on is laughing with me so I stop immediately.

"Next time we tell you to do something I want you to do it. Don't get stubborn and ignore us and drive out of the state. This is a perfect example of why you should listen to us. Renesmee we were not underestimating your ability to protect yourself. We just thought you would be better suited if you stayed home. You didn't listen to us and guess what happened to you, you almost got killed. Your very lucky and when I say lucky I mean super lucky that you weren't killed. This could've ended way more worst than how it did." my father says. I nod my head. I know I could've been killed, I am very fortunate to have survived.

"I know I was a huge ass. I can't put in words how sorry I am you guys." I say while looking at everyone's face.

"She is very sorry." Edward says. Everyone was apparently not buying my apology I guess.

"I will go as far as to let you guys ground me." I say while putting my hand up.

"I have a perfect punishment." Emmett says grinning wickedly.

"Hey it has to be legal." I say.

"You have to spend an hour with each of us on Saturday doing whatever we want you to do. Whether it's cleaning or cooking. From playing dress up to running errands." my mother says.

"Oh yeah and your our maid for a month. No cell phone or lap top for a month either." Jacob says.

I shoot him daggers trying to get him to shut up. But he just grins at me devilishly.

"No arguing that is exactly what your punishment is. If you don't accept we'll conjure up something way worse." my mom says with an eyebrow quirk.

"Yeah I'll send you to La Push and make you wait hand and foot on the pack." Jacob says while giving me a look saying "do you want that?".

"I accept." is all I say. I guess I deserve it.

"Fine now Jacob I feel what you want to say is more suited if we all say it at the same time." my father says with a crooked smile. That smile is supposed to break hearts but right now it just looks pure evil.

"What are you talking about?" my mom asks while looking between Jacob and my father. He whispers something in my mom's ears that are to low and quick for me to catch. She passes it on to Esme who tells Alice. It's like fucking telephone or something.

Everyone is smiling at me. I groan and lean back against the couch.

"Oh I want you to stand up for this one Ness." Jacob says while pulling me up.

Everyone circles me and Emmett counts off from 3 to 1 and I get shouted in my ear at full blast: "TOLD YOU SO!" Emmett and Jacob are the loudest of course. I smirk and sit back down.

"Yeah I know." I say quietly while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Aw you know we love you Nessie." Rosalie says while pinching my cheeks.

"Oh do I have the day planned out for us on Saturday!" Alice chirps excitedly.

This is _so_ not cool.

Everyone disperses to do their own thing while I get up and head to my bedroom, I feel Jacob behind me as I limp up the steps. You would think after breaking my legs numerous times I would be fine with walking but I'm not.

"Yes?" I ask Jacob as I turn around to face him at my bedroom door.

"I need your phone and computer." I roll my eyes at him as I turn the knob to my room.

He walks in and puts my phone in his back pocket. I note that sine I will be snatching it from him later. He unhooks all the wires for my computer and then picks it up like it's a fucking pillow.

"This is mine." he says with a smile.

"Yeah look up all the porn you can because your not getting anything from me for about a month!" I yell as he walks out.

"You don't mean that." he says while walking back in.

"Fuck you." I say while crossing my arms stubbornly across my chest.

"You know you look a lot like your mom when you do that." he says while walking over to sit next to me on the edge of my bed.

I roll my eyes and he laughs.

"You look exactly like your father when you do that." he points to my eyes.

I ignore him and look out the window. He sighs and leans back making my bed jump.

"Jeez fat ass." I say while I reposition myself on the bed.

"Sorry."

"Your annoyed with me. Why?" he asks while sitting up looking at me.

"I'm annoyed with myself." I say while looking in his onyx eyes.

"Why?" he asks simply.

"Because…I, I was a total dick to you earlier. I went off for no apparent reason. You guys made a simple request and I spazzed out basically. I let my ego get in the way. I'm so sorry for saying how I was protecting myself more better before I met you again. I didn't mean it, I need you in my life. So don't take offense to anything I said I was just being a spoiled asshole little jackass." I say while looking at my hands.

Jacob lifts my face up to look at him. He has that intense look again except this time I don't want to look away.

"It's okay, I understand where you were coming from. We did kind of imply that you weren't able to take care of yourself. But next time babe you have to listen to us. Got it?" he asks while looking deep into my eyes.

"Got it." I say with a small smile.

"Good now bring your crippled ass over here and kiss me." he says while pulling me in his lap. I lean down and slowly kiss him on the lips, he slides his tongue in my mouth slowly. I open my mouth up a little more so he can get in more. After that he roams around tasting me and I'm doing the exact same thing.

He runs his fingers threw my newly long hair and I moan. He pulls back breathing hard just like me and I lean my forehead on his and smile.

"You still stand by that "I'm not having sex with you for a month' thing?" he asks, I laugh and get up to sit further on the bed with him.

"Yep." I say while popping the p.

"Aw shucks!" he says while snapping his fingers. I giggle and I spend the rest of the day talking to Jacob about how the pack is going and what is up with Charlie and Sue. Apparently they moved in together, I'm happy for them.

Leah and Nick got in engaged and will be getting married in June. She told Jacob to tell me that I'm a bridesmaid. I accept my terms and I'll call her on the _house_ phone later.

Quil is playing big brother to Claire now. Embry and Seth still have yet to imprint but their both okay with that. Seth wants to visit so he'll be down here around homecoming.

"Speaking of homecoming," I say while we were talking earlier.

"Are we going?" I ask with a silly grin.

"Nope." Jake said while popping the p. That's where I get that popping the p thing from.

"What?" I say a little hurt. I mean I don't want to go but it's nice to get asked.

"I'm joking baby yeah I want to go. But only if you want to." he said while rubbing my leg.

"Well I think you should go since your on the football team." I said.

"So were going?" he asked a little too excited.

"Yes were going." I whisper.

When that was over we talked more about other stuff like what I'm going to do after school. I told him I'm not too sure and that I think I just want to chill for a year and then do something. Besides I'm not like my family I don't have that one thing I'm fascinated by.

Later at like ten at night Jacob went to go get my car from the side of the road. He came back saying he'll look at it later.

That night I went to sleep still highly disappointed with myself but I learned one thing:

Listen to your family kids or your you will get attacked by a vampire.

Well, not in that exact situation but you know what I mean.

**A/N: So how bout it huh? Next chapter there will be more drama. I'm not sure if this was drama filled enough. How do you guys feel about me killing off Ariel. I wanted to do it quick so I can get back to Roland. But whatever we still have huge problems with the Jager hunters!**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for reviews!

Chapter 23: Vomit is so gross

The next day I went to school apparently news about the bloody message had died down. Principal Kish let go of the no homecoming thing because we already booked the DJ. But everyone still avoided that bathroom like the plague.

When I came to school of course Dylan was surprised to see that I had a cast on my leg. I told her that I tripped on the steps while running down the steps to see something on T.V. I learned the more in detail the lie is the less the person will care.

"So I guess you'll be looking like that for about a month." Dylan suggested.

"Um no it's a sprain." I say because I don't want to wear this damn thing for a got damn month.

"Oh.." Is all she says.

"Anyway Jake I heard that your like the quarterback on the football team." Dylan says with a goofy grin on her face at lunch. I look over at Jake while I bend down to scratch my wrapped up leg.

"I am it's no biggie though." he says while lazily wrapping an arm around the back of my chair.

"What dude being quarterback makes you GOD in this school." I say with a huge emphasis on god.

"I don't give a rats ass." he says while getting all up in my face. I push his face out of mine and eat my lunch.

"You know Nessie's right you are high school royalty now." Dylan says chewing on French Fries.

"That's exactly why Jason is walking over here with Olivia." I say simply while eyeing Olivia. She seems nervous to be over here but I don't care. Not my fault Jacob made her cry, In fact it's her fault little asshole.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say congratulations on being quarterback." Jason says while flipping his hair like Justin Beiber. Dylan and me almost gag at that little move.

"Thanks man." Jacob says while doing some guy shake with Jason. He glances down at me and I see a flash of want in his eyes.

_Oh no boy._

Olivia just stands there with her arms crossed frankly I don't know what her purpose is here. Like in life too. So me being the asshole that I am I comment on it well actually I just try to be nice which is hard as hell for me.

"Nice jeans Olivia." she looks stunned into silence that I even mentioned her presence.

Yeah I can be nice.

"Um thanks Renesmee I like your hair." she says while waving at my head. I laugh at her she's a funny girl. Like in that I'm stupid way kind of funny. I smile at her and for some odd reason it's pissing Jason off.

"So your hair got longer Renesmee," he says while pointing at it. I just nod numbly trying to understand what his purpose of stating the obvious is.

"Yep." Dylan looks at me across the table and I just shrug as if saying "I want them to go away too".

"It looks nice long." Jason stutters out. Okay now it's time for the robot couple to walk the hell away. I can only be near them for a short period of time.

"Well I'm going to go dump my trash." I say while waddling out of my seat with my cast. Jake and Dylan get up at the same as I do. We all walk a little too fast over to the trash can and rush out the cafeteria. I glance at our table to see Olivia and Jason just standing there in shock but then they walk away.

"Well that was awkward." Dylan says as we walk to our lockers.

"Very." I agree.

I head to my locker while Dylan continues down the hall to the S section of the lockers which is all the way on the other side of the Senior hallway. I get my books out of my locker and head down to Jacob's locker.

"Hey you know why Jason and Olivia were hanging near us?" I say leaning against the locker.

"They were being nice." he says without looking at me.

"Possible but unlikely." I say in a matter-of-factly kind of tone.

"Listen Ness not everyone is a total asshole. Maybe they were actually being nice. Plus they were at the table more for me than you and Dylan." he says while looking down at me.

"Ouch." I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes at me and he walks over to his class.

"Hey you got practice?" I yell at him even though I know he could've heard me if I whispered it.

"Yes!" he yells back.

"Okay." I say laughing, I hear him sighing which makes me laugh harder. I waddle to class in my god for saken cast.

The rest of the day goes by boringly but I eventually make it home thank god. I tell Carlisle that I'm taking it off now. He says I heal pretty quickly like Jake apparently that has to do with the imprint or something like that.

Rosalie scoffs and mumbles under her breath: "It's bad enough he has sex with her. Now she's turning into one." I slap her arm and she just laughs and while walking out of the room.

Carlisle walks out and I stretch my leg. I get up and walk downstairs and eat dinner while I talk to Esme and my mom about the weird stuff that happens at my school. I tell them how nothing happened at school and how Roland didn't show up at my school but I know he'll be there soon.

It's only a matter of time.

The next morning I wake up feeling a little bit dizzy as if I just got off a spinny ride at the fair. I stumble into the bathroom, I trip and fall on the floor with a huge thump. I shake it off and go about my morning routine.

Everything still looks a little bit out of focus. I groan and try to find some eye glasses. I find some but it makes the situation only worst. I get more dizzy as I walk down the steps and before I know it I have tripped and rolled down the steps in a cart wheel kind of motion. My parents run out of their room.

I groan and try to get up but I end up slipping back down on the floor.

"Honey are you okay?" my mom asks while helping me stand. I waddle while she holds my arm. I suddenly put my hand over my mouth and run as fast as I can to the bathroom.

I end up on the floor next to the toilet. Carlisle comes downstairs to look at me. He feels my head and he says I'm burning up. He carries me to his office where I end up throwing up on myself again.

_I'm missing too much school._

I groan as my mom rushes to change my clothes she strips me down until I'm naked and I try to wipe off my throw up but I end up throwing up again.

"Carlisle! She's vomiting everywhere." my mom yells. I try to stop but I can't it just keeps slipping out. I lay down on the table and I curl up in a ball. But I groan instantly because my stomach does about ten somersaults.

Carlisle rolls me over so I'm laying flat on his operation table or something. He hooks up stuff in my arms and head. Everything is kind if hazy but I still see my mom getting me a blanket and my father and Carlisle trying to check my vital signs.

Before I know it everyone's in the room and I get nervous. For some odd reason I come to the conclusion that I don't want them in here because I don't want them to see me throw up. Which ends up making me cough up throw up.

My mom rushes over to me and I squeeze my eyes shut as I try my hardest to keep my stomach at bay. It's not working because I start dry heaving.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice yells. I try to get her to shut up but I can't because I start to spit up blood. Everyone goes into a frenzy after that. I mean all hell breaks loose, Jasper rushes out of the room Alice runs away with him Emmett has to pull Rose out too.

Esme leaves to just be considerate to give us space. Jacob's leaning over me as I try my hardest not to throw up in his face I turn my head to the side so I don't do anything.

My vision is still very blurry but I can make out shapes and I can hear stuff still so I guess I'm okay. I clutch my stomach as I start shaking, I came from being extremely hot to being cold as hell.

"I'm cold." I say while my teeth chatter.

"I'll get you a blanket okay." Jacob whispers I nod my head while he runs out of the room. My mom tries to keep me calm even though I ignore and I keep looking at everything in the room.

My eyes are darting everywhere I can't pay attention to one thing. It's either the machine beeping that is freaking me out or it's the fact that Carlisle and Edward are speaking in hushed tones behind me. I panic and I try to get up some strange instinct tells me to run.

I try to sit up but I throw up. My mom helps me rub it off, she pushes me down so I can relax.

"What's happening to me?" I mumble out. She looks down at me sadly as Jacob pulls over a blanket on me. I clutch onto the blanket for dear life. I shut my eyes when Carlisle flashes a light in my eyes.

He forces them open and I growl. I try to get up but Jacob and Edward push me down. Carlisle mumbles something to Edward and he nods his head. My fathers face is so pained that I have to look away.

Suddenly I feel some pull for me to fall asleep. My eyes flutter until I finally fall asleep.

"What's wrong with her?" someone whispers.

"I think it was one of those little episodes." someone mutters.

"I believe your right, I didn't see anything wrong with her at all. Nothing on the machines. Well actually when she was throwing up blood her brain waves went crazy. It was as if something was in her mind that she was fighting off." the person replies sounding quite confused.

"It had to be an episode." I hear a woman mumble to herself.

"Yeah odds are that's what it was." some deep voice says.

I hate it when people talk about you when your in the room. It's like hello guys over here. I can hear you bastards. I try to get up but I feel some awkward heaviness over me. I try to get up again but all I feel moving is my arms. I work with that and I lift myself up not without almost falling back on the table which is cold as a bitch.

I groan as I sit up. I'm so damn weak, I sit up and I think everyone notices I'm up because everyone rushes over to me.

"Honey how do you feel?" my mother asks while rubbing my back. I can't answer her because I feel an uncomfortable draft.

"Um can I have a shirt?" I ask quietly. For a minute everyone looks shocked but then Alice rushes out of the room. She returns with a hot pink robe.

Pink isn't my color but I don't comment and I slide it on while blushing profoundly. There's only a couple of people who I want to see me naked and my uncle Emmett is not one of the people on that list.

"So how do you feel babe?" Jacob asks looking at me like I'm a got damn puppy. I sigh and look at everyone's face. The facial expression on these people is very disturbing.

They range from fear to uncomfortable.

"Weak, that's how I feel." I mumble while swinging my legs on the edge of the table I'm sitting on.

"Do you feel dizzy or like your going to vomit again?" Carlisle asks while flashing some light in my eye. I flinch and I hear Jacob growl.

"Could you chill out with the light she just woke up." Jacob mumbles annoyed. My mom shoots him a look that says 'not right now'. He shrugs and continues to rub my arm warming me up.

"I just feel weak." I say irritably. I want to go back to sleep I try to get down from the table but I stumble and fall. Everyone rushes to help me get up but I shrug their hands away. I get up and try to walk out but Jasper is blocking my way.

"Could you please move?" I say nicely.

"Carlisle's got to look you over darlin' let him." he says with his southern drawl.

I look at him and turn around I jump back on the table. Carlisle looks at me and checks the machines. He has a confused look on his face. Everyone is waiting for a diagnose I guess, I personally just want to lay down. I'm very tired and it's taking a lot out of me to just sit here right now.

"Carlisle I'm really weak can I just go and lay down for a few minutes." I say while looking behind me at him.

"Hold on honey I just have to check something very quickly." he looks at me very skeptically.

"Renesmee you were in a sedated coma for a whole day it's 3 a.m. Today is Wednesday." Carlisle says making sure I'm following him.

_Fuck a whole day!_

"During that time I watched your brain waves and honey it was very scary. It seemed as if you were having a really bad nightmare. Then it seemed as though you had two people in your body. I didn't add up right, do you remember anything that happened in your coma. Were you dreaming?" he asks.

Everyone leans in eagerly waiting for my answer.

I rake my brain trying to remember what happened when I was sleeping. I can't think of anything. I look at them I smile weakly at Carlisle, he understands completely that I have no clue what the hell was going on in my mind this whole day.

To be honest with you I blacked out.

"I blacked out you guys I have no clue." I say quietly.

After I say that I get up slowly so I won't slip and fall, I walk out of the office at a leisurely pace and I head into my room. I lay down in my bed and wrap myself in a blanket that Esme made for me when I was a baby.

I squeeze my eye shut tight and before I know it I'm out.

A/N: That was a lame ending wasn't it. Ness is having some health issues sounds like the working of Roland? Hmm, I don't know you tell me what you think it is.

REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you for reviews!

Chapter 24: Conscious is always right 

My alarm clock went off three hours later at 6. I try to get up but I can't so I just lay down feeling weak and sorry for myself. 

_Alright Ness you can do this one two three_. I jump up and I land on the ground with a loud thump. Jacob runs into the room and helps me off the floor. I don't look at him because I don't want to see the pain on his face.

"Do you feel well enough to go to school?" he asks.

I just nod and head to my bathroom with a little limp on the way. I get in the shower since I still smell like vomit and other shit. I let the warm water just unhinge each of my muscles one by one. I lean against the wall on the shower.

_Damn I'm fucked up._

I get out of the shower and brush my teeth. I look at myself and I have a revelation. I look like a fucking tsunami victim, I'm thin as hell my eyes are black plus I have super purple bags under my eyes. I scrub my face and I try to get my face to look nicer but it won't. 

For some ludicrous reason I get so annoyed that I break my mirror I literally punch my mirror and my reflection crumbles. 

_So fucking ironic._

I sit down on the floor and hug myself. What happened to me? I feel weak and I feel like a prisoner in my body. I haven't felt free in my own body since well August. I feel like someone has this little cord over me. It's not a big cord or a very long cord it's quite small actually. But it's powerful as a bitch. It's controlling me, it has a hold over me that is too powerful for even the greatest vampire minds to detect.

I don't even fully know how powerful it is but I know for a fact it's a dangerous motherfucker. If I don't figure out what my deal is I'm going to do some major damage.

I let out a shaky breath when I feel a few tears slide down my face. I get up having to hold on to the counter for support. I walk into my room and I put on some black skinny jeans. I grab a black v-neck and put on a couple of long silver chains. I brush out my hair and it flows out to directly on top of my shoulders it's kind of frenzy but in a good kind of way.

I decide I need to look fairly presentable today since I've been out at least two days this week.

I walk downstairs and I grab my converses I walk to the fridge to see if we have any blood. We sure enough do so I gulp it down and lick the little droplet of blood that trickles down the side of my mouth.

I get my bag and head to my car but I forget that my car is broke basically so I walk back in the house. Jacob is just now coming down the steps he looks at me a little confused, probably because I did a total 360 in less than a hour. 

"You look good." he says with a smile. I give him a stiff smile because I still feel like shit. I have this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

Not a I got to throw up feeling, but I feeling like something bad is about to go down today. And I hate to say it but I think I'm going to have something to do with it.

Jacob walks to the car and I follow him holding on to the wall of course because I feel like I might trip on air and probably break my whole body since I feel like my body is paper thin.

I sit down slowly in the car Jacob looking at me the whole time. I get in fully and shut the door. Once I sit down I let out a huge gush of breath.

"Babe you don't look okay." Jacob says while starting up the car. I ignore him like I didn't hear him so I continue to look out the window. He tries to touch me but I flinch at his hot hand.

"Ness…" he trails off with hurt in his voice.

"What?" I ask quickly.

"Why are you so mad?" he asks quietly. I just look at him annoyed that he's asking me this bullshit. 

"I'm not mad maybe a little annoyed that your asking me these retarded ass questions." I say a little bit too snippy. He looks hurt even more but I don't care enough to apologize.

"Alright." is all he says. The rest of the ride is quiet. I rush past Dylan who tries to talk to me.

I go to my locker and rush over to my homeroom. Olivia's little follower is giving me the stank eye once again. I ignore her though because I know I say this a lot but I really don't have the time or the fucking patience to be near them.

The bell rings I storm out and I have a sudden urge to go to that bathroom where I found the bloody message. I try to ignore it and continue to walk to trig. I go there successfully without having to fight myself but the urge comes back about mid way through walking to gym. I literally duck into that bathroom.

I get in the bathroom waiting and searching for something that is worth me being in here for. Just when I'm about to leave I smell something, it's not exactly a vampire it's just something that has a vampire scent on it.

I walk over to a stall and I see a cell phone a classy cell phone at that. I raise my eyebrows my instinct's telling me to let it go but I end up grabbing the phone and walking to gym with it in my back pocket. 

I rush through getting dressed of course I forgot that I had another layer of skin for a gym uniform. I put it on it's actually kind of nice since I lost at least ten pounds yesterday from throwing up everything I ate that past month.

I rush into the gym at the same time Mr. Lee gets to my name I yell here and sit about as far away from Jacob and Dylan as I can get. We have to do some pushups. I panic a little bit because I'm still kind of weak.

I suck it up though, He calls my name and I get up in front of the class and do 50 push ups. Mr. Lee can tell I struggled threw each and every one of those pushups.

"Renesmee are you okay?" he asks while looking me in the eye with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mumble. He just nod his head and lets me get a drink of water I stay at that water fountain drinking that water for at least 15 minutes just gulping down water as if I'll never drink again.

Jacob sees me drinking the water and he looks worried again. He knows I don't get tired like that and he is probably worried that I'm about to pass out. I ignore him and walk to the bleachers I glance at Dylan and she looks angry as can be. I ignore her too and act like I didn't see her for shit.

When class is over I rush to my locker and I pray that the phone I found on the ground in the bathroom stall is still there. I smell the scent and I search my pocket's so it's still there.

I fix my hair and leave the locker room without a second glance. I go to my locker and get my stuff for next class. I head there, I'm so early that the teacher isn't even here yet. I take this as enough time to check on what's in this damn phone.

I turn it on and I realize it's a sidekick. I don't have a sidekick but I end up maneuvering around it well enough. Nothing on it seems important yet until I look at the contacts.

The names are of people I know or my relatives know it has the Denali's, the Amazonians, the Egyptians, and even Monica. I'm baffled as to why this phone has all these people's number's in it. I scroll down some more to see that it has all of my families numbers.

"What…" I trail off. I look more into the phone I go threw pictures and the phone has picture's of everyone in it. It has a picture of Jacob at football practice. A picture of my mother in the club from a couple of weeks ago.

Then I go to the messages sent and there aren't any but there is a lot of messages received. Most of them are from a totally different area code it's like 432-756-9013.

"Whose phone is this?" I ask aloud to myself.

Then it's start's buzzing in my hand saying I got a message I check it and the message is very strange.

"You look good for someone who just threw up all day." _Whoa._

For a second I am truly freaked out but then I go along with it and reply back.

"Yeah make up helps." I text back and wait for a response.

"Ha ha your so cute when your confused. I love how your face is scrunched up in frustration it's so adorable!" _What the fuck?_

"You can see me?" I ask while looking around. I check the windows and I don't see anything I also don't smell anything.

"Yep I know exactly how you feel right now too. It's as if I'm you in a way." 

_Something's up._

"Who are you and if give me some retarded answer I'm hunting you down and kicking your ass." I text back completely serious. I'm tired of these mind games it's not funny anymore.

"Honey you wouldn't be surprised if you actually knew." Didn't I say I didn't want a stupid ass answer. I growl in frustration and my teacher walks in the class.

I quickly text back saying I'll text this stalker later. The whole class I'm uncomfortable but I let it go and rush off to lunch when the bell rings. I sit at a table on the other side of the lunch room from Dylan and Jacob. I sit by myself and I continue to text this freak.

"Who are you?" I ask again hoping I'll get a straight answer of course I don't though.

"I'm not going to tell you." my instincts are shouting Roland and I'm positive I'm right so I use this to my advantage and decide to fuck with him.

"Okay but if it's Roland I just want to say, I kind of miss having you in the house. It's so boring." I text back being obvious. I know I scared him because he didn't text me back for about ten minutes. I get a message while I'm in the lunch line.

"Who's Roland?" they ask.

"You know exactly who Roland is." I text back. I know they won't crack but I'm going to fuck with him for a minute or two.

"Your wrong." Is all the message says.

"I'm never wrong." After I text that to him our little fight stops and he doesn't text me back. I eat with a little smile on my face.

I knew it was him little bitch, now this makes it easier for me to fuck with him. Plus I have questions that _will_ get answered by him. Like why am I feeling so horrible lately on the inside?

I finish my lunch and dump my tray not without Jacob bothering me of course. He grabs my wrist and I look at him like he just lost his mind.

"Remove the hand now." is all I say. He does and I walk away. 

"What is your damn problem? Huh why are you so distant, did we do something to you?" he asks referring to him and Dylan.

"Have you ever just had a day where you don't want to be bothered by anyone or anything Jake huh? Have you ever just wanted to be left the fuck alone? Well sweetie I'm having one of those days." I say with an eye roll and I walk away.

Dylan is standing next to Jake as I walk away and you can tell she's disappointed, but I frankly don't care. I get my books and go to class early, I search threw the phone some more but I don't see anything too suspicious. After class I walk past Jacob and continue walking out of the school. I head to the forest and walk home, when I reach the inner most part of the woods I catch the smell of a vampire. I keep walking though, for some reason I don't feel scared right now like I usually would.

In fact I feel perfectly safe I start to follow the scent and I probably walk for about an hour until I see the person behind the smell. As I get closer the scent seems to get more raw.

"Hello Renesmee." Roland.

"Hey Roland I knew it was you on the phone." I say nonchalantly. I should be pissed, I should be shitting my pants from fear but I couldn't feel more safe at all.

I don't even think I've felt this safe from kissing Jacob. Some part of my brain is saying high tail it but I can't.

_I won't._

"Renesmee how could I lie to you. Your so smart, so clever and beautiful." he says getting closer to me. I feel his breath on my face and I don't want to flinch. I don't want him to go away I want him to come closer.

"That was a nice compliment." I say for some odd reason his presence is getting me all hot and bothered.

"Follow me." is all he says as he turns around and walks away. I follow him until I get distressed and I ask where were going. Roland just replies by saying I'll see. 

We walk for a couple of more minutes until we arrive at our destination. It's a small house kind of reminds me of the cabin I was forced to live in when Clive kidnapped me this summer.

Roland opened the door for me and let me walk in before him. I casually walk in his little hut and I instantly feel at home. It has nice earth tones on the walls while there are over stuffed couches in the living room.

"Nice house." I say with a laugh. 

_Why am I so damn relaxed and calm? _The sane part of me asks. The crazy part of me shuts the sane part of me up and I chill out. 

"Thank you." 

Roland lets me sit down on one of the couches and I let my book bag fall on the ground. I get comfortable and I see Roland eyeing me with a small smile on his face. For some reason I get real happy about that smile and I grin back at him.

"You don't even know." is all he says while sitting next to me on the couch. I must say he is very close but like I said I feel quite at ease. He leans in and whispers in my ear:

"You look very nice today." I smile while blushing and thank him.

"You know I ditched Jacob for you." I say with a flirty smile. 

_Why did you mention him?_

"You left that poor ugly and foul smelling mutt for me?" he asks as if he wants to hear me bash Jake. I go along with it and continue acting like a bitch.

"Duh I couldn't stand being near him anymore. He was so needy and clingy. Plus I was getting tired of his scent, he just started smelling like wet dog suddenly. I'm mean have you smelled that flea bag? Yuck!" I say while laughing my ass off.

_This isn't right._

Roland has an even bigger smile on his face as if god just answered his prayers. He leans in and I don't flinch or make a move, he gets closer and I can feel his cold breath on my face. I get nervous, he's going to kiss me.

For a reasons I can't fathom why I want him to but I want to feel Roland's lips on mine. I want to taste him, I want to shove my tongue down his throat.

He lightly kisses me but then I grab him and start to kiss him with way more passion than the kiss needed. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance which I greedily give him.

I growl when I wrap my legs around his waist and he gets a little bit more aggressive. He picks me up and we walk to a room or something. He unwraps my legs from his waist I fall on the bed with a thud. And he smiles down at me, I purr at him. He climbs on top of me and starts pressing light cold kisses on my body while he takes off my shirt. 

Before you know it I'm stripped down in my underwear and Roland is only in his boxers. I continue to kiss him as I run my fingers along his fit chest.

He leans down to kiss me when I hear the door get knock down. Roland looks up and growls. I hear a lot of growling, and snarling, Roland's in my way so I can't see anything but I move my head to the side to see Jacob in his wolf form with my dad and Jasper.

I'm am very annoyed, I mean how the hell could they interrupt my awesome make out session.

"Let her go now." my father growls.

"She came to me on her own." Roland snarls while standing over me protectively.

"No she didn't." my dad growls.

He looks at me and has a sad look on his face. I look at him with a blank face. 

"Did you honey?" he asks a little scared as to what my answer is.

"Read my mind." I say in a duh like voice.

"I can't catch your thoughts." he says frustrated.

"Well then yes dad I came to Roland on my own time. I wanted to be with him." I say while getting up. Roland wraps his arms around my waist and I lean into him.

_This isn't right._

Jacob whimpers but I ignore him. My father looks like his head might explode. Jasper is slowly getting frustrated, probably from all the emotions in the room. Emmett storms in and looks disgusted immediately.

"What the hell is going on?" he stutters out.

"Renesmee whatever is wrong with you it's not you. This isn't you, you don't like Roland. Hell you hate him, you are in love with Jacob more than anything in this world. You would give your life for him, Roland is not who you like trust me." my father says in a pleading kind of way.

_He's right._

"Your wrong, I really don't love Jacob anymore. I haven't cared about him for a very long time. In fact being near him right now is kind of disgusting me." I say in a snobby kind of way.

_What is wrong with you?_

My mind is telling me to run into their arms but my body his spewing other bullshit. 

"Renesmee please this isn't you." my father begs now. I look away from him at Roland who is looking down at me as if telling me with his eyes the choice is mine. I look at Jacob and I can see the life slowly dying away. 

I move out of Roland's grasp and I sit on the bed with my head in my hands. I have a killer headache suddenly, Roland is screwing with me but I want him so bad.

I look up at him with pleading eyes and he leans down and looks in my eyes and kisses me lightly on the lips. I deepen the kiss and I instantly know who I want. 

"Leave dad I want to be with Roland. I'm not going back with you." I say while looking only at Roland. I hear my father gasp and Emmett snarls. I look up at him and with my eyes I say "leave now".

He looks angry and I can tell he's mad at me. Jacob has a growl in his chest that won't go away. His last glance at me as he walks out is probably enough to make my heart turn to dust but it doesn't in fact I roll my eyes. 

Roland makes sure they are far enough away until he comes back to the house. I'm still sitting on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands.

"Are you okay?" Roland asks while sitting next to me.

"Yeah I have a killer headache. Do you have any Tylenol?" I ask with a small smile. He laughs and walks into the kitchen. I look around and he comes back with a cup of water and a pill.

I take it and look at him as he studies me over.

"You chose me over your family I hope you know that." he says with a sad smile on his face. I wink at him.

"All I need is you." I say and lean in for another kiss. We continue our make out session but it feels a little off but I ignore the feeling.

"We'll be staying here for another day and then were off to Germany to see some people." he says later that night as I lay next to him in his bed.

"Hmm that's cool I guess. Are we going to pack some stuff?" I ask while playing with his hair.

"I got it all together you just sit there and be my beautiful girlfriend." I giggle and before I know it I'm asleep.

_This is wrong Ness_, I faintly hear my conscious mumble to me in my sleep.

A/N: Wow I know you guys are about to chop off my head but I have a reason for all this B.S. that just happened don't worry! Review and don't be mad at me please. 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Okay dudes here is chapter 25 and thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter 25: Silver cloaks, castles, deceitful plans. Sounds scary Huh?

The next morning I woke up to hearing banging and clanking. I looked down to see I was still only in my bra and panties. I walked into the kitchen to see Roland making breakfast. I leaned against the doorframe and smiled, Roland turned around and had a smile that looked as if he just won the lottery.

"Good morning beautiful." Roland said as he placed the pancakes on a plate. I walked to the kitchen table. The kitchen kind of reminded me of prairie times.

The house was quaint and small.

"Thank you handsome." he leans and pecks me on the cheek.

I try out the pancakes and there pretty good. While I eat Roland walks back into our room and gets dressed. He comes back out in a pair of dark washed jeans and a burgundy sweatshirt. He smiles as he sits across from me.

"You sleep well?" he asks. I nod my head.

"Yeah in fact it was the most peaceful sleep I've had in awhile." I say. It's true it kind of was.

"That's great, I'm sorry that you had to make such a big decision. You know picking me over your family." he says with what seems to be a genuinely sad smile.

I just I shrug it off like it's nothing. Even though a certain part of me is wishing he would go to hell but that thought drifts away quite quickly.

"Oh it was nothing, I mean I wasn't really happy there." I say with a wave. I finish my pancakes and Roland says he has some clothes for me. I take the clothes and hop in the shower. As I'm brushing my teeth I glance at myself and I get annoyed instantly.

I almost gag at the image of myself.

_You disgusting little bitch how could you do that to them. Especially Jacob._

"Whoa head rush." I say while wiping the spit off of my mouth from brushing my teeth.

I dry off and put on the clothes. Roland has some light wash skinny jeans with holes on the knees for me. I put on a long sleeve striped black and white shirt. I grab my converses and put my hair up in messy bun with chop sticks in it that I found in a drawer.

"Do I need my backpack?" I ask Roland as he packs some stuff in a duffel bag.

"Oh no just get anything from it you think you might need." he says without looking up from packing the stuff in the bag.

I look threw my bag and I get the cell phone I found yesterday. I look threw it and I find a random picture of me and Dylan giving the camera the rock and roll symbol. I smile looking at it. It looks like it was took the Halloween

of freshman year.

For some reason I feel the need to keep this photo as if I might not see one of my best friends again.

_Cause you might you not._

I stick it in my back pocket and look threw my bag some more. I don't find anything else in it other than school shit and we all no I don't need that. So I close the bag and head over to Roland.

"You ready to catch our flight to Germany?" he asks with a grin on his face.

I just smile and we walk out of the small cabin and we head to the north side of the forest.

"Wait were walking to the airport?" I ask a little unsure.

"Oh no we going to steal a car and then drive to the airport. That's okay with you right?" he says a little nervous that I'll object.

"Oh no that's find by me." I say with a grin.

We walk until we hit a random business park with nothing but office buildings surrounding the area. Roland finds a bright red Mercedes. We hop in it and he puts down the top. And we speed out of the parking lot.

We hit the freeway and weave in and out of traffic. Before I know it were walking into the airport. But when we hit customs I panic.

"Hey I don't have my passport." I whisper in Roland's ear.

"I got it don't worry here." he hands me a passport and it is mine. I look a little bit younger in the picture maybe fifteen but it's still mine.

"Where'd you get this?" I ask a little baffled that he found it.

_He was snooping around in your room retard._

"I found it in your book bag." he says smoothly.

_Liar._

"Oh that sounds about right." I mumble to myself. If I don't stop having these damn brain fight's I might just kill myself. We get threw customs without any issues and then were boarding the plane. We sit in first class which is quite comfortable.

I lean my head on Roland's shoulder and I drift off to sleep.

"_Renesmee!" I jump up and look around. I'm in that castle again that I was in my other dream where I was marrying Roland. _

_I'm sitting in some chair facing a casket. _

_What the hell…_

"_Cullen!" I turn around to see who's calling me. It's some man he looks native American with jet black hair that's cut short his build is kind of lean but he's still cute in that teenager kind of way._

"_Yes?" I ask while walking over to this boy._

"_Why are you here?" he asks with furry in his eyes._

"_Um I don't know man." I say with a head shake._

"_What you can't tell me you don't know why your at the casket of the man you killed." he says with a sneer._

"_Wait who did I kill?" I ask getting a little annoyed. I mean who the hell is this fucker think he is. I'm clearly lost and he thinks I'm screwing with him. When I'm clearly just as confused as he is._

"_You killed Jacob Black." he says simply. _

_Not this again._

"_Okay yeah I killed him so can you at least tell me how when and where?" I ask looking at him seriously._

"_You really don't know do you?" he asks a little surprised._

_I shake my head a little sad. This asshole reminds me of Jacob and since I killed him apparently it screws with me a lot. _

"_You were hunting in Forks, Washington with that douche of a husband Roland and Jake and his pack tried to get you and Roland to stop but you just smiled at him and attacked him. He let you kill him because he just couldn't see himself fighting you like that. Even after you moved on with Roland he still held onto the thought that you would come back and you guys would get your happily ever after." he says a while eyeing me with disgust._

"_He never got that happily ever after." the boy whispers._

_I lean against some wall and slide down onto the floor. I would never just openly kill Jacob like that. Even when I've gotten really pissed at him and I mean angry at him like I might burn your car up angry with him. Killing Jacob has never not once crossed my mine. I try to form an explanation for my actions but I can't._

"_I'm a horrible person." I mumble threw some random tears._

"_You killed him like 100 years ago why are you now just feeling bad about it?" he asks while sitting next to me._

_I just shrug and look at the casket in horror. I just sit and weep for about ten minutes but then I look up at this boy who I have no clue is but I feel like I know him very dearly. Like he could be my god son or something._

"_Do I know you?" I ask._

"_Leah Clearwater is my mom. They live in the other part of this castle." he says pointing on the other side of the castle._

"_Why does the pack live here?" that just doesn't make sense._

"_You buried Jake here well Roland did and he forced everyone to live here. You know he's like Aro, except possibly way more insane which I thought was impossible." he says with a head shake._

"_Why did Roland make everyone move here?" I ask scratching my head._

"_Because he wanted to make sure we didn't deceive him. Basically he feels the Cullen's and the pack or a danger to his empire. Things really haven't been the same since Jacob died the Cullen's have been blamed for you going crazy and marrying Roland. So that means that the pack hates vampires now. We rarely leave our side of the castle." he says while lazily tracing circles on the floor._

_That's wild._

"_How you get down here?" I ask while looking straight ahead._

"_Snuck out. I'm fast." he says with a goofy smile. I laugh at him and his stomach growls suddenly causing me to laugh harder. He smiles down at me as I roll on the floor._

"_You know everyone used to say you were a blast to hang with before you started dating Roland. I could see how you were a blast you're a little crazy." he says with a huge grin._

"_What the hell is going on!" I look up and see Roland storming threw the hall._

"_Oh shit." the boy mumbles._

"_Roland calm down." I say. He slaps me and I fall to the floor._

_He grabs the boy and starts beating him up. I try to run over and stop him but I can't because Roland slaps me again. I run over and jump on his back but it's too late. The boy was beaten to a bloody pulp._

"_You killed him." I whisper._

"_I'm tired of these damn dogs and there offspring's. He's to be made an example of." he says while some guys in a silver cloak shows up and goes off with the body of the boy._

"_You monster." I growl. I try lung at him but he throws me across the room. I'm laying on my back and he leans over me and smiles._

"_Poor baby, clean up yourself we have things to do." he walks away chuckling._

I wake up from the strange dream. And look at Roland, he's reading some magazine looking quite satisfied with himself.

_Run_

But I can't run, I have this force keeping my ass in this chair. I try to move but my body won't let me. It's like I'm paralyzed, my mind is chanting to do it but then my other half of my brain is telling me stay.

Sadly the half that says _Stay _is winning. I sit in the seat and I look at Roland again seeming oblivious to my little brain war. Looking at Roland I'm overcome with the sense of love for him which is weird.

"Are we almost there?" I ask while snuggling closer to him.

"Oh well be there in about 5 more hours." he says with a wink.

"I was out for awhile wasn't I?" I ask with a smirk. He just chuckles and continues to look at his magazine.

I go back to sleep and I don't have a crazy and scary nightmare. Soon enough I wake up again and were in Germany everyone is unloading there carry on items. I get up and me and Roland walk to get our bags.

After we get our bags and walk out to the front of the airport where the taxi's are. Everything is in German but it's getting translated into many languages.

_Now your trapped._

"So where is our car?" I ask while holding his hand.

"We have a to steal another car hun." he says with a sorry smile.

"It's okay." I mumble as we head to the parking lot he's carrying one big duffel bag on his shoulder and I'm just holding his hand. I guess we could past for a couple on vacation.

We find a car and it's pimp I'm not going to lie. It' a baby blue Bentley and it's killer.

"You think we should take this? It's pretty expensive looking." I say while looking over the car.

"It's find sweetie." he says while hotwiring it before I know it were driving off into the countryside of Germany. I look out the window to see hills and vast plains.

It's really nice but it's sunny so Roland is sparkling a little bit but since were driving at the speed of light it's kind of unnoticeable. I lean back and just try to relax.

I force myself not to dwell on the fact that I'm almost 3,000 miles away from home. But I don't care I'm just savoring the moment away from New Hampshire and all the drama that's back there.

_Stupid your driving toward more drama._

I ignore my thought because frankly I might give myself another damn headache from arguing with myself.

"So where are we going?" I ask while looking at Roland.

"It's a surprise." is all he says with a wink.

Something tells me it's not another little cottage in the forest like last time. I try not to panic but I can't help but do it.

This isn't going to end well but I suddenly have another head rush.

"Ugh…" I groan as I lean my head back on the head rest. Shit this hurts like a bitch.

"What's wrong?" Roland asks looking concerned.

"Headache.'' I say casually while rubbing my temples. He just looks at me sideways. And continues to punch it on the road, I try not to make my headache worst by moving around.

I close my eyes and relax. I open my eyes and see a thick brush of trees. We get on a paved road and drive through the trees. Were in the forest for a couple of minutes but then we drive up to a castle. It's like an old medieval style looking castle.

I'm crap with describing stuff so I'll just stop.

We stop at the front door. Some man comes out of the huge ass door's and he has on a silver cloak.

_No…_

Roland gets out of the car immediately and talks to the man who's face is hidden by his cloak. I lean back in the seat as far as I can so I won't be seen. Roland is talking to the man to fast for me to understand plus it's in some liquid language so I'm really lost.

Finally Roland walks over and opens the door for me and beckons me to get out. I shake my head and he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car. I try my hardest not to look at the man.

"So this is the young Cullen." I hear the guy rasp. His voice his very raspy sounds like if he coughed dust would come out. I have yet to see his face but I have this eerie feeling telling me that I don't want to see his face.

"You are as beautiful as many claim." I force a generic smile on my face.

He chuckles and I try to back away but Roland has a tight grip on me keeping me next to this man.

The man grabs my hand and I see a white and I mean white hand grab mine. It's smooth though I thought his hand would be nice and rough.

I feel some weird vibe from him suddenly after he touches my hand. He's like Aro except about forty degrees crazier. He continues to hold my hand as we go threw the castle.

_Oh shit_. This place is the castle I've been dreaming about for the past month. I look around and I walk into a dome area where the light is shining directly down. The wedding scene was here then a little bit to my left I see the wall where I was crying at in my other dream.

"Um where are we?" I ask Roland this time. He just smiles wistfully at me. The man in the cloak holds tightly onto my hand and we continue to walk around this castle. We take the steps and go underground and it's colder down here way colder.

I start to shiver a little bit.

"What is-" I'm cut off suddenly because I'm randomly thrown against some wall. I try to get up but I get pushed down by Roland.

"You should've stayed with your family." he says with fake pity in his voice.

"I deluded myself to trust you." I say while breathing hard.

"No that was me. You see I'm a Jaeger hunter but you already knew that probably. I was watching your family for the first 3 years of your life. But then you moved to New Hampshire and we hunters decided to let Ariel and Duke keep a look out for you. You know the couple who you killed off. For awhile we were doing very good with keeping a low key. We were great with covering up our tracks that's why you never really knew we were watching you. Us hunters decided it was time to bring someone in and that someone was me. I was there to take you to Germany but of course I couldn't just steal you away, but you guys got more suspicious and then the whole you finding me in your room threw the plan off." he says with a head shake.

"Why do you want from me?" I growl coming back to my senses. That funk I was in thinking that I could love Roland and be happy with him is gone. I'm thinking like the regular Renesmee.

"We think that you would be a great source of power. You may be a Halfling but that doesn't mean you don't have a great energy or power source. If that was a bust then we would just have you help us take over the vampire world." he says simply.

"Okay but how about your powers?" I say while waving my hands at him.

"Jaeger hunters are exceptionally bright and intelligent vampires. It's a matter of being trained and then talent. We have been trained to close off our thoughts in a special way yet still being able to think at the right time. We can also take over someone's body physically and mentally. I took over your body and mind. That's why you would have those freak out's or as you call them episodes. I was controlling you forcing you to run away from your family. It was slowly working but not quick enough. Then I had to make you sick so you would be weak so I could easily control your mind set easier. I was going to need you fertile or weak so I could make you not feel the imprint anymore for your mate. That's why it was so easy for me to convince you to come with me. I was controlling you, I was possessing your body. But I don't need to do that anymore since your already mine." he says with a gleeful smile.

I look at him horrified. I knew I wasn't really in control over my body this whole time but basically controlling me like a fucking puppet that's wrong and horrible!

"You, you,…." I stutter out at lost for words. I lie back down on the floor to in shock to really go off at him.

"Oh and those headaches you would get are from when your subconscious would try to overcome me. But I was always more powerful than you." he says with a chuckle. I try to punch him but he runs away from me.

"Bitch!" I yell as he locks me up in a god damn dark room. There's zero light in here. It's pitch black. But I'm lucky I have vampire eye sight so I can see the door across the room that's bolted up.

_This is the Clive thing all over again._

But this time I have a feeling my family won't save me.

This is bullshit, I start to bang my head against the brick wall. I mean there isn't much to do. Besides I'm sure in about 2 hours I'll get way more pissed off and I'll start punching the wall.

Until then I shall wallow in self pity. I lay on the cold ground and try to drift to sleep but I can't because there's some big bulky thing in my pocket. I pull it out to see the cell phone I picked out of my book bag.

"Fuck yes!" I yell in ecstasy. I slide the sidekick open and I see the screen turn on. Of course I have no bars but that's fine I'll just text someone.

I start to text my mom but I hear the door unhinge. I put the phone back in my pocket at super speed and lay back down pretending to look miserable even though on the inside I'm happy that I have a way to contact my family without sending smoke signals or running out of the castle hoping I don't get caught.

"Yes?" I ask in a snobby.

"Just checking to make sure everything is normal in here." some man in a cloak says.

"It's as normal as it can get in here." I say dryly.

The man just closes the door and I pull out my phone again. I can't believe Roland was stupid enough to not realize that I took this.

I text my mom in a flurry saying: "MOM! HELP TRAPPED IN A CASTLE IN GERMANY!" I hope it's affective.

A/N: So how bout it! I thought it was okay. But I need to know what you think about it more. So REVIEW.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

Chapter 26: I just want to go home

So I've been in this dungeon thingy for about two days already. I have managed to put at least four dents in the bolted up titanium door. There are a couple of bricks crumbled on the ground from me kicking the brick wall out of anger.

I have not been fed either. Those assholes in the silver cloaks still stop by at random intervals. I have yet to see Roland or that old guy again though.

My mom still hasn't text me back yet. That's freaked me out on a very scary and insane level. I'm really mad that no one has bothered to at least contact me. I would expect this from someone like Emmett but my mom, _come on._

The sane part of my brain is saying that she just hasn't got the text yet Ness so just chill.

But the paranoid part is screaming: You ditched your family so why the hell would she try to help you!

The paranoid part is winning, I mean if you were my mom would you not respond to an S.O.S message from your daughter even though in some cruel way you betrayed them?

"This is so unfair!" I yell as loud as I can at the top of my lungs to the brick walls.

Soon I'll be talking to myself out loud in here. I'm going to go crazy, well get more crazy than I already am.

The door suddenly opens and I see a stream of light come threw. I don't bother to look up since I know it's just one of those guards making sure I'm still breathing.

"Get up." the guard commands. I ignore him and continue to face the wall.

I hear his foot steps trot over to me and then I feel his ice cold hand on my arm. He yanks me up and starts dragging me threw the castle until we end up in some closed off area. In fact it's actually a dining hall that was turned into a office.

_Nice renovation._

There's this mile long table sitting up against the wall so when you enter your facing the table. There are 20 chairs across this table, all of them are filled with men in silver cloaks.

I get dragged further until I'm standing directly in front of the middle chair.

Good thing I kept that phone in cell or I might have gotten caught. And who knows what would've happened then. I stand in front of the chair for what seems like ever until some unnoticed signal is given and all of their hoods are removed.

I'm shocked to see at least three woman in this little committee.

I thought woman were forbidden, plus I thought you had to be a certain age to be a Jaeger hunter.

The man I'm standing directly in front of is the old guy that gave me chills when I first arrived at this hell hole. I was right about not wanting to see his face. It's paper white just like his hands, it's quite disgusting.

_When the hell was he turned into a vampire? What his 100's?_

He's frail and his red eyes are really the only thing you notice on his face. This guy is a character straight out of a nightmare. A horribly sadistic nightmare at that.

"Renesmee I'm sure our dearest Roland informed you why you're here and what are kind is exactly made up of." he says while pointing a bone white and skinny finger towards Roland who is about 4 seats to the left of him.

I just nod my head to uncomfortable to really use my mouth.

"Well I would like to get into more detail what we plan to do with you." he says with a skin crawling smile.

This dude makes Aro look like a fucking supermodel.

"We are going to test your skills, endurance. I want to see what you can take what makes you tick. How long can you go without food or blood." he says with a hand wave toward me.

"Is that why I haven't been fed in two days?" I mumble to myself.

He just chuckles and I take it as a yes.

"How your body functions your brain and all that good stuff. This is a very great chance for us Jaeger hunters to discover more about our kind and how we can advance and grow and evolve." he rasps.

"So with that being said, I will have you led back to your room and in about two hours a guard will come and take you to a laboratory." the man says. I don't ignore how he called my cell a fucking room.

Trying to make it seem like I can get comfortable in there.

I feel a guard grab my arm again and I'm pulled back threw the castle down the steps and thrown into my 'room'. I sigh and lean against the wall with my legs crossed. I crawl over to the corner where I kept my phone at and try to see if I got a message.

_Holy shit I did!_

I open up the message with a grin on my face like a little kid would have while unwrapping a gift at Christmas.

"Sorry but we could not send your message sent at 5:00 p.m. on October 4th." well fuck it's just a damn company message telling me they couldn't send my text.

I throw the phone across the room but I don't throw it hard enough for it to break if it were to hit a wall.

I lay on the ground and curl into a ball. I start to silently cry because I'm frankly not going to survive. These hunters are going to exhaust me and kill me. The worst thing about it is I'm going to die with Jacob thinking he disgusts me.

I feel tears slide down my face some more. I cry like this for another 20 minutes until I get tired of crying.

I sniff a little to get the snot to stop running down my face.

_If your family can't save you then your going to have be your own savoir Ness._ I think to myself.

I shiver just thinking about getting caught trying to escape. Something tells me I could probably get my head chopped off and then they would drink from my head like it's a pimp cup.

No! I have to find a way out of here. The only way I know how to leave is threw the front door. It's not heavily guarded but that doesn't mean if I'm strolling the corridors someone won't notice and attack me.

Then there's the issue of being trapped in this room with a titanium door blocking me from the free world. But I could probably beat that door down if I put enough energy into it. I already put four dents in it from getting pissed and hitting it.

So I got that problem out of the way. I'm just going to have to get myself really pissed off and I mean pissed and I could probably demolish that door. But once I get out of the room I'm going to have to be quiet as hell to get around all these trained vampires and shit.

There columns in here on the way to the front door so I could jump from those pretty fast and I could land right in front of the door.

If there's a window above that door I'm sure I could jump straight threw it and shoot off into the forest.

"Oh my gosh! I just made a plan." I gasp to myself. I start jumping up and down and humming my own song and all that jazz. The door suddenly opens and I see a silver cloak and I instantly walk over and place my arm in his hand. I'm getting into this routine.

I get dragged threw the castle and we head in the opposite direction of where the meeting was held earlier we past the entrance door and I see that they do in fact have a window above the door. I'm so happy I almost let it show on my face but I control myself.

_We will celebrate later Ness._

The guard walks me some steps and I get a little bit tired because it has to be at least 20 flights of stairs.

"Shit man where we going the roof?" I ask he just chuckles and continues to drag me up the steps.

We finally get to some room with the state of the art health equipment. This stuff makes Carlisle's machines look like junk. The room is all white and probably air tight with all this security. It's a window wall and very scary looking.

"I think I saw this room in like Spider Man." I say to the guard who I know confine all my random thoughts in.

"Oh really." he says with a smile in his voice. I can't see his face but I know he's smiling.

"Really." I say with a eager head nod.

He yanks me into the all white room and hands me to some woman. I can tell you that it's a woman because her hand is quite petite. I hope she isn't crazy like Ariel was. Maybe she might hate me because I killed the most respected couple from the Jaeger hunters.

"Lay on this table." I look at the table and get scared shitless. It's silver cold metal table. It has some straps on it to keep me down.

"Um…" the woman grabs me in one swift movement and straps me in.

_Fuck._

I'm strapped in and suddenly the woman presses this button and the table is slowly going down.

"What's happening?" I ask but no one answers me. I move my head to the side to see what I'm being pulled into and it's a tank of water.

"Oh shit!" I yell as I feel the water on my feet. I start to thrash and pull but I can't get free. Now I'm hyperventilating, _shit, shit, shit! _How am I going to get out of this one.

_Oh right I can't._

The waters to my knees now and I just sit there now. Soon enough I'm all the way underwater. I hold my breath and look up as I see them just stare at me.

_What are they doing?_

I'm underwater for about ten minutes but then I get uncomfortable. But I let it go. The minutes tick by until I really need air. I start thrashing and pulling but I can't get out I start to yell for help but then the water gets in my mouth.

_Can't breath!_

I still can't breathe and there still just sitting there writing stuff down on note pads. I want to scream so bad because I have zero oxygen flowing threw me.

I try to move around but I'm strapped in pretty tight. Then I start to see black spots in my vision and I know I'm about to die. I close my eyes and make the process go by quicker but I can't. I'm still in dire need of air, I open my eyes and look up again to see the scientist still writing.

One last look and I feel myself drift off.

"She's alive?" someone asks.

"Mom?" I cough out. I start coughing really bad actually.

"No it's Roland." he bends down to touch my face but I jerk away. I look around and realize that I don't have those damn straps on me anymore.

Then I remember how I was dunked underwater for god knows how long until I passed out. I was strapped down and everything. I look down at my arms and I see red marks from the straps, they look permanent.

_Reminders great._

"They dunked me underwater and when I tried to get them to let me up they just sat there." I say pointing to the scientist assholes.

I try to punch the woman who strapped me on that table but Roland puts my arms around my back like he's about to arrest me.

"Let me go." I growl at him.

"No, they were just testing your endurance underwater see how long you could go without breathing." he whispers in my ear. I try to pull away from him so he won't be holding me in such an intimate way.

"They could've just asked me to hold my damn breath." I growl at them.

"Next is the healer trial." the woman says without looking up from her clipboard.

"The what?" I ask as I get dragged over to some weird ropes thing.

"What the hell…" I trail off looking at it.

Roland ties these ropes on my hands to bind them together and someone does it to my feet. I'm standing up straight.

So I'm basically standing up straight as if I was in a hammock though.

I wait for whatever gruesome thing there going do to me next but what they do next is just pure evil. I get bricks thrown at me.

Yes you heard right. BRICKS are being thrown at me to see how fast I heal up and what can damage my skin worst. After the first six bricks and 12 screams of pain I black out.

There are two more 'tests' that I endure but I block them out so I don't initially remember what happened. I'm dragged back down the 20 flights of steps but this time I get dragged because I'm so damn exhausted and weak.

I lay down on the cold floor and cry again for what feels like the thousandth time today. I hate crying but it's the only way to get my emotions out. Plus I'm too weak to hit anything.

I crawl over to where my phone is and I look threw the pictures of my family. I see the one of Jacob and I can't help but smile. It's of him at football practice and he's grinning from ear to ear for making a homerun or whatever there called in football.

"Why does this phone have so many pictures of my family in it?" I ask aloud. I don't understand the point of it I really don't.

I let it go and fall asleep looking at the picture of Jacob hoping that maybe he'll appear magically and save me.

I get up next time trying to devise a plan to get out of this castle. I decide to lean my ear against the door to see if I can hear anyone outside. I of course can't hear a damn thing but I let it go and start banging against the door.

My anger is fueled by all the shitty things that have ever happened to me. I think about how Jacob betrayed me and had sex with Shay. I think about how my mom had some relationship with Jacob before I was born and she ripped out his heart more than once.

More anger comes from Olivia I think of her face getting smashed in by me. Then I think of the Volturi and how much there dicks to my family. But that thought leads to Clive and I go ballistic and I almost break down crying from all the hell he put me threw.

He reminds me of Roland and I might as well be punching him, I continue to hit the door. I'm doing some pretty good damage to it but not enough damage for me to be able to kick it down just yet. I grab a brick and I throw it at the door. Anger flows up again just thinking about the shit I went through yesterday. The fact that I was drowned makes me roar with frustration.

_I'm getting out! _I yell to myself to keep my motivated.

I throw more bricks until I can't find anymore. The door looks like bended metal now but still isn't ready to be kicked down. I punch and kick a couple of more times until I can't kick and hit anymore.

I push myself to keep going though.

One more kick and I got the door dented up pretty bad. I suck in a deep breath and I put all my half vampire strength into this kick I get I head start and I pull out a karate kick on this bitch.

All you hear is a loud snap sound. It's the sound of metal being abused to form a different shape. I wait and I see the door pull back a little bit. I see a crack and I work with it. I slide my fingers threw trying to break it down so I can exit this shit hole better.

I gnash my teeth together from trying to knock down the door. Soon enough I make a small enough crack to get threw. I climb out and push the door upright so it doesn't look too suspicious.

I start running fast enough so I don't get soon. I want it to look like a blur. I get out of the basement steps and I peek around. I don't hear anyone too close. I feel my phone in the back of my pocket.

My hair is in a ponytail but I took out the chopsticks those are in my pocket just in case I need a distraction.

I speed over to a column and I use my monkey skills and I climb up that bitch. I don't waste time by looking down to see if anyone can notice me I just start jumping from column to column.

I'm two columns away from the window that I'll crash into and be home free when I look down and see someone walking threw the corridors. They look up at me and instantly jump up and try to grab me. I dash out of the way and jump to the next column.

One more and I can jump out the window.

I jump to it and I try to get my angle on how to jump out of the window when I feel a hand on my ankle. I try to kick it but I can't. The person is pulling me down but I try to keep a tight hold on the column.

"No!" I yell as I slide down. We fall about 70 ft in the air until I land on the ground with the vampire making a loud thunderous crack on the marble floor.

I shake off the tremors from being caught and I re climb the column trying to hit the window but about 10 feet up I get pulled down again by the vampire.

We land on the ground again but this time there are more people here now. I try to run away but someone grabs me.

"Ahh!" I cry out as I get pulled and yanked.

None of the vampires say a word while I try to move out of there grasp.

"Please just let me go." I beg with tears going down my face. No one replies and we just keep walking to dining hall/meeting room.

I'm walked over directly in front of the old creep and he looks disappointed in me.

"I see were going to have to get better security for this one." he says with a smile. I close my eyes and tune out every word he says to me.

_I just want to go home._

My eyes are still closed as I get walked to the opposite side of the castle where the lab was and I get thrown into another room but this time there's a guard in here with me.

"Great." I grumble to myself.

_Good job Ness you just got yourself a babysitter._

A**/N: So pretty sick and twisted huh? I even feel bad for Ness right now. Review and tell me what you think. A picture of the castle is on my profile.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! I saw Eclipse and it was the shit!**

Chapter 27: Spades is a friend of mine

I just sat in that damn chair and looked at the ground. I stared at the ground for 5 hours.

_5 fucking hours!_

My little guard he just stood against the wall by the door just staring at the wall too. I have a guard now because I tried to escape this hell hole. I don't know exactly what my punishment in entails since I tuned the old bastard out.

But apparently it was to bore me to death. I still have the phone in my pocket but I refuse to pull it out in front of this guy. He'll probably kill me with it.

Not that I wouldn't mind dying right now of course. In fact death seems pretty awesome right about now. The only thing I have to sit on is a chair.

I kind of miss my little old cell on the other side of the castle.

Oh and how could I forget that I have yet to be fed. I look down at my body realizing that I am about to be skinny as I twig which is weird for me since I'm a pretty curvy person most of the time.

Odds are also that my hair is all over my head. My eyes are pitch black that I am positive of because I haven't hunted since September.

I've been in this castle for about a week even though it seems like a fucking year.

It feels like I haven't seen Jacob in centuries and me being away from him is kind of painful to an extent. I cried the first hour just because I was sure on everything that I love that I would never ever leave this place.

"Ugh." I moaned as I felt new tears well up. I started to cry my whole body convulsing with the tears. I look a mess I'm sure but I couldn't give a damn what that heartless fucker of a guard thinks of me right now.

I cry and cry. I keep sobbing until they turn into pleas for the guard to just kill me. He doesn't respond, I cry myself to sleep. Even in my sleep I'm sure I am whimpering. I've never been so depressed not even when I was fresh from one of my first episodes.

When I wake up the next time I'm angry and I'm jumping around kicking the wall I throw the chair across the room it breaks in half. The guard tries to calm me down after I throw the chair but I shove him away from me.

He grabs my waist and pulls me on the ground.

"Hey, hey shhhh calm down." he whispers in my ear as I cry my ass off.

"Get off of me." I say threw sobs.

He lets go and I get up and start swinging to see if he'll fight me back.

"Stop!" he yells at me. I feel him grab me around the waist again. This time he keeps me on the ground. Now I'm just dry heaving.

I hug myself while I continue to convulse.

He continues to hold and before I know it I'm leaning into him for support. He's letting me at that. I finally calm down a little bit but I still need to be held. He's not holding me in a sensual or sexual way just a _'I know you need comfort so I'm giving it you' _kind of way.

I get up and he seems nervous about letting me go.

"I'm cool." I whisper to him.

He lets go and I see him.

"Are you okay?" he asks a little nervous.

"No." I mumble.

"I'm sorry you have to go threw this." he mumbles.

"Why are you sorry your one of them." I say angry now.

"I see you cry and it's kind of horrible to watch especially since your so young. I feel that my elders have forgotten that you are merely a child. And you are still human. The conditions you are in are just horrible." he mumbles this all of course.

I'm stunned that he would just go on a rant like that.

"You don't agree with what their doing?" I ask now leaning against the wall since I'm extremely weak.

"No really." he says while walking to stand next to me.

"Well thanks I guess for understanding." I say at lost of words.

"Your welcome, it was very brave of you to try and escape. I was rooting for you to get out actually." he says while looking at me. I smirk since even though it's dark I can still his smile of pride.

"So um I guess you are what a rouge Jaeger hunter or something." I stumble out.

"It's not that I don't respect my elders because I surely do. But I just am tired of them always thinking were the higher race and how we can always expand are knowledge. I mean that's the only reason we live to grow and get more well trained." he says while scratching is his arm.

"Interesting that's all you do. Just try to learn. Man that's horrible, if all I had to live for was school I would shoot myself so fast." I say with a head shake.

"And then we basically have been planning to hunt you down and kill you since your existence was learnt of. We hunters were already interested in the Cullen's but the fact that you were born made us so eager and excited." he says with a sigh.

"God I hate that I'm so damn important in this world I live in. Everyone wants to 'test me,'" I say while putting air quotes around test.

"…Or I'm either super dangerous to our world. I'm a constant threat to exposure. Bullshit. I am a fucking 9 year old trapped in a damn 18 year olds body. I'm not dangerous, I'm a teenager. I mean yeah I'm stronger than most humans but that doesn't mean I will ransack whole city." I say while getting more heated by each word.

I'm not dangerous. I'm a sweet- no I'm a moderately nice child who has a potty mouth.

"From the looks of it you don't seem dangerous. You seem very nice and well average. Don't get me wrong your beautiful quite radiant actually but you have just well no threat to you." he says with a wave. I understand what he means.

If you saw me on the street you wouldn't be intimidated maybe you would think '_oh no there goes one of those teenagers with a piercing all over her body'. _But other than that I look average.

"I've also observed how you aren't bloodthirsty like we are. I'm sure all you need is some food and you could be good for awhile." he says with a wave to make sure he's right. I nod my head.

I don't need to really drink blood often. Maybe once a month to make sure I'm really energized. Without blood for awhile though I will look like a cancer patient.

My skin gets pale, I get extremely weak, my eyes get jet black like vampires. But when I have blood my skin gets well back to it's natural paleness shade. My eyes will go back to brown and if I just go all out I can even have a dash of gold in it. Plus I'm pretty strong.

"Whoa." the guard breaths. I realize that I was touching his arm which had his cloak rolled up.

"Sorry." I mumble now I'm afraid he might switch over back to the dark side and tell them I have a super power or something.

"You have a gift too." he asks well actually it's more of a statement.

"Yeah, I can do something else but it only comes out during a fight." I say while ringing out my fingers.

"You are an extraordinary creature." he breathes again.

"Um thanks, hey man don't go run off to those elders and tell them. I will never get a chance to leave her. _Ever_." I say while scratching my head.

"I would never do that," he says quickly with a head shake.

"Cool." I say and walk to sit in the center of the room with my legs crossed Indian style.

He sits down in the same position across from me and looks a little optimistic.

"What?" I ask while running a hand threw my matted up hair.

_If Rosalie could see my hair she'd probably turn to dust with disgust._

"Well what is the extent of your gift?" he asks quietly.

"Um…" I trail off not sure if I want to tell him. He seems loyal but I still don't know if I can trust him.

"I won't tell anyone." he says with a laugh.

"Okay well then um I can project my thoughts to people by touching them. Carlisle is still waiting to see if I'll ever be able to do it without my hands. But I think I still have a ways to go with that. Like I would have to really focus." I say with a head nod.

It is really hard to do that. I've tried believe me I've tried but it just hasn't come. I've tried to do simple words like red into other's heads but I can't get it yet.

"Also I can um well dude I don't think it's much of a gift but everyone in my family thinks it's a sweet power to have in a fight. I can copy your moves. Say you and me were in a fight and I mean it's a real fight we are going at it like cats and dogs. I can catch you maybe a minute into the fight and I can start to understand your fighting style. I will take in the moves your doing and mock them. I can copy the moves so well it will be as if I actually came up with the moves myself or something. I can get in sync with you. It's just a really stupid gift." I mumble the last part out a little embarrassed at my horrible description of my gift.

"That's a great strength to have in a fight. Has it ever came out on anyone?" he asks.

"Yeah, a great example was when my family was in Italy and we were practicing how to attack the Volturi I was picked to fight this girl named Violet. She had the power to teleport if you will, all I had to do was get her on her back. She was going fast and I mean fast until I finally got her. Everyone said it was nothing but a blur we were going so fast even vampires couldn't catch us." I say smiling at the memory.

I remember how proud I was after I caught her. The looks of pride I got from my family and the pack. I've never felt so well happy for myself after I did that, it was an awesome feeling let me tell you that.

"That's amazing." the guard says in shock.

"It's a lame gift." I say while blushing.

"No it's very unique and just interesting. I would love to see you in action." I can hear the grin springing up in his voice.

I just chuckle.

"Okay I've given you a look into my head let me look at yours." I say seriously.

"There's nothing there." he says seriously.

"Please I'm anxious. I don't even know your name." I whisper while pouting my lip. I really want to know more about this guy. My one and only friend in this hell called a castle.

"Fine well I was born in America. New York actually, Queens to be exact. My mom was a nanny for a rich family in Manhattan my father died when I was five. We were pretty poor, I didn't have much going for me until I was at a party one day. I walked out with my girlfriend she walked back in the house though to see if she left her purse in there. I went up a block to our car it was parked right across from an alley. I heard a loud crack I looked over and saw nothing but red eyes." he sounds a little peeved by this, but I choose to let it go.

"…I try to hurry up and start my car but before I know it I'm pinned up against the car and well I was turned into a vampire. They burned some other body to a crisp and made it seem as if it was my body so I wouldn't be listed as a missing person. Sheppard Franson changed me. Two weeks later he was killed by the Volturi because he was on a rampage and was killing many people in some random city in like India. Before he was caught he told me to go to some castle in Germany. He said that I would be respected needed, trained, and more importantly I would get answers." he has a bitter tone to his voice now.

"I was beaten brutally, I was never given answers, but yes I was respected, but oh yes I got trained. All I did was train. Gosh it was horrible my first two years here. All they ever did was _test_ me. Lets test this or that on him I'm sure he isn't strong enough to do this." he says I guess impersonating one of the elders.

"Until I was finally ready to be a Jaeger hunter. After that we would just well look for interesting vampires who had cool gifts. And we would do what Jaeger hunters are known for test." he says with a sigh.

Damn he seems like he hates it here. Everyone I've seen without their hood on of course had a blank facial expression. Like Duke before Jacob killed him. You could tell he wanted to show emotion but it's as if they just can't do it. Like it's programmed not to work for them.

"Wait how could you be a Jaeger hunter I thought there were age requirements. Also woman aren't allowed right?" I ask because that's been bothering me the whole time.

"Not exactly the Jaeger hunters have expanded there horizon's. We feel that you are more easier to train and it's easier to mold your mind to think in a certain way when your young and ignorant and new to this life. That's why the elders destroyed the age rule. The woman thing is very exceptional. You have to be very important and talented. Like Ariel she was a gem to the elders because she was so smart and intelligent. She was the person to really master hiding her thoughts from mind readers."

"So are you going to tell me your name?" I ask.

"I'll give you my nickname. Me just telling you all this information is a risk on my life and yours. My name is Spades. I'm good with cards, like poker, blackjack. You know?" he asks making sure I understand.

"Totally." I say with a nod.

"Hey why were you so important to the Jaeger hunters and what was the guy who turned you connection to the group?" I ask.

"I was watched by Sheppard for two years. Because you can't just turn anybody and put them in the Jaeger hunters. I am good with memory, I can remember everything. If you asked me a question say a decade ago I could still remember it about 20 centuries later. It's a stupid thing to turn someone over but apparently they needed a gift like mine." he says with a wave.

"Sheppard was an ex hunter gone good/bad. He didn't like the hunters but that didn't mean he wouldn't help them. He noticed I was an asset and took advantage of it. Were kind of like the Volturi if you will except maybe more well less tame in a way. Were not on speaking terms with Aro because we refuse to let him know we exist. Ariel and Duke were more than willing to pretend we didn't exist and act as if we were terminated for two thousand years."

"Damn man your deep." I say with a laugh. He starts laughing with me and for a minute I feel okay. I feel like I might be able to get threw this. If I have Spades with me I can possibly live in this place. _Possibly._

"Hey Spades do you think I'm ever going to get out of here?" I ask a little bit later after we talked about trivial stuff like movies, T.V., and life.

"That's one thing I can not tell you Ness," since he told me his nickname I decided to let him know my mine.

"The elders are definitely keeping what there doing with you a secret. The "test" you went through yesterday were a shock to me. But if I had to guess I would say no." that makes me want to throw up.

_Never leaving this castle!_

"No! I can't let that happen. Spades you have to help me please. I can't be here anymore. I'll let them do their damn test but after that when I'm useless and there's no need for me anymore, I have to be out!" I scream at Spades while pacing the dark room.

"I know Renesmee, but I can't help it I'm sorry." he says with his shoulders slump. I walk over to him and pull off his cloak.

He has on regular jeans and t-shirt. He's pretty built kind of reminds me of Embry in a way. He's Hispanic I can tell you that. His eyes are bright red and he's very handsome.

"Why'd you do that?" he ask fairly annoyed.

"Sorry I was angry and I had to see the guilt on your face to satisfy my hate at the moment." I mumble out.

"Half humans are weird." he says under his breath.

"Hey I resent that. And it's not half humans, it's just women." I say while pointing at him.

He chuckles and sits back down.

"So you gonna help me escape or not?" I ask while sitting back down across from him.

He looks flustered for a minute but then he controls himself. I laugh at how

stupid he looks.

"Um well, I could die." he says a little nervous.

"So could I." I shoot back.

"We could get tortured."

"So could I."

"We could get brutally beaten."

"So could I. Listen man I can't be here anymore, no offense to you but I hate it here. I'm hungry, I stink, my hair is a mess, and not last and definitely not least I miss my family. I miss my _boyfriend_." I moan at him like a whiny teenager.

He looks so indecisive that for a minute I'm not sure if I should've told him. He looks truly uncomfortable with the fact that I mentioned the word escape.

"You know what forget I even mentioned it." I say while walking over to a corner and leaning my head against it.

"Hey I'll help you." I turn around instantly interested.

"Really Spades you would do that for me?" I ask with a stunned look on my face.

"Yes I most certainly would. I've only spent a day with you and I feel like we could be really great friends. I like you a lot not in a sexual or intimate way but in a brotherly kind of way." he says with a hand wave.

I laugh at his awkwardness. I run over and tackle him on the ground. I give him the tightest hug I could muster up.

"Hey man." he says while laughing. Gosh you know my mom used to say when I was little I had this way of making people ready to devote their life to me. I didn't really think I still had that charm to me anymore.

You know I thought it was on of those kid qualities that you eventually grow out of but I guess it's something I just naturally have around me.

"So first off we need to figure out what exactly what we want to do and how to execute our little plan." Spades says.

A plan well my last one didn't work too well so I guess he can take care of that part.

**A/N: So Ness go a friend who's ready to hook her up and get her out of the castle. What do you think is going to happen? Review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I can't get over eclipse it was G.O.O.D. Or am I the only who thought that…**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you for reviews and all that sparkle!**

Chapter 28: I bet James bond never planned an escape threw text messages

"Okay so there are a ton of ways to exit the castle but the best way to leave is out on the back side." Spades says to me while sitting Indian style across from me.

"Cool, hey Spades can anyone hear us. You know are there any vampires in the vicinity that could catch what were saying?" I ask a little scared. Because that would be just fan-fucking-tasitc for us to get caught and we would really end up dead this time.

"Oh no everyone's on the other side of the castle." he says with a sure look on his face.

"Okay but the moment someone gets remotely close to this side of the castle put on the cloak and I'll act miserable again." I say with a eager nod. He just chuckles and we continue on planning.

"The back side in this castle is technically the last rooms behind the dining hall/meeting room. We get back there and were in the clear. No one guards there ever trust me. There is a big window down there. It's like 100 foot drop but I'm sure you could handle it, so if we just end up back there it's all good." he says with at ease look on his face.

"Awesome. Now how the hell do we get back there. The only way I could end up in that area remotely is if I am forced into another meeting with the old bastard." I say while leaning forward.

"I know your going to have to request a meeting again so we could end up in that area. After that let me handle it." he says with a wink.

I smile and then a thought dawns on me.

"I have a cell phone." I mumble out.

"You have a cell phone?" he asks with eyebrows raised.

I just nod nervous about how he will react.

"Okay Roland is a retard." is all he says.

I laugh because I was thinking the same thing. Roland gave me the phone basically forgot that I had it and just left it at that.

"So have you tried to call anyone?" he asks.

"I did my first night here but I had no bars so I sent a text. But the next day I got a company message saying the text was never sent." I say with a frown. Just remembering how let down I was at reading the message makes me want to cry a little bit.

"Try to send another message again. This time send it to everyone who you know can help us. I want to end the Jaeger hunters this time." Spades says.

"You want me to call everyone I know and tell them to rescue me. But you know it's going to end in a fight. Your rooting for us to win and kill off everyone though right?" I ask just making sure I have his plan right.

"Correct." Spades says with a head nod.

"I hate to say it but I can agree even though I feel it might be a massacre." I say a little optimistically.

"Hey you haven't even talk to anyone yet so don't get all gloom and doom just yet." he says with sarcastic smirk.

"Sure Spades." I pull out my phone.

My text says: _"This is Renesmee, I am stuck in a castle in Germany. I was caught by the Jaeger hunters! Save me NOW!"_ I press send to all.

For a minute Spades and I just look at each other.

_The message was sent!_

"It sent, oh shit it was sent!" I yell and I start jumping up and down.

Spades laughs at me while I jump around. It's a long shot still but in the distant future I can see myself leaving this bitch.

"Okay calm down Ness." Spades says with a chuckle.

I smile at him and I sit back down but I'm still pretty giddy.

"Now we play the waiting game." I say to myself.

"No we can plan." Spades says.

"I think I should get a map. I'll photo copy it." Spades says while getting up.

"What you guys have Costco's here in the castle." I say with a smirk saying _'I'm a jackass'. _Spades gives me the middle finger and walks out.

Damn I hope he doesn't get caught because if he did it would destroy me probably.

I feel a whole bunch of buzzing on the floor. I see my phone moving from the vibrations across the floor.

"Yes!" someone responded.

I flip open the sidekick and I didn't get just one message I got ten.

"Yes." I say with the biggest smile in the world.

The message that catches my attention first is one from Jacob. I feel my heart go to my throat and it almost slips up but I swallow it back down.

I open the message and sigh with relief that it's not him saying _'go to hell'._ Even though I know he would never do that. But if he did I would let him.

"_What happened Ness!" _is all the message says. I know he's probably shitting himself right now and showing everyone in my family right now.

"_First babe calm down. Second of all Roland had some mind control over me and it made me believe I was in love with him. So now I'm in a castle in Germany with Jaeger hunters torturing me."_ send it back to Jake.

While I'm waiting I look over the messages. I got one from Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, mom, dad, Esme, Carlisle, Monica, and Nahuel. Every single one of them in panic.

I send everyone in my family a message saying just listen to Jacob. While I send Monica a message saying read it to Nahuel. She agrees and I tell her everything.

Jacob text me back saying: "_I knew something was up. So you want us to rescue you I guess."_ he's such a dumbass.

"Yes Jake! In the previous message didn't I say I need to get out now." I click send. Just as the door opens.

Spades walks in and bolts up the door nice and tight. He takes off his cloak and sits down with some blue-print in his hand.

"So anyone get the message?" he asks eagerly.

"Yes all my family did. I'm talking to my boyfriend as we speak." he gets a huge grin on his face like I did the first time I got a message.

"Great." he lays out the map.

And points to the dining/meeting hall.

"Okay this is the meeting room. If we walk at least two feet down that hall we hit the back of the castle. No security. So we are free to Rome as we want. Then there's this huge window that kind of takes up a wall. We break it open and were free." he says with a smile.

"Why isn't there any security and why do we need my family to help us other than for the obvious reason?" I ask confused.

"There isn't any security on the back side of the castle because no one bunks over there. Plus it's just nothing back there that's at use for us. And your family needs to come to make sure all's clear. One thing they won't notice is the scent of the vampires. Were so use to being surrounded by the scent of vampires that if the scent happens to get heavier we won't notice." he says.

"My boyfriend you know Jake," I ask he just nods his head.

"He's a werewolf well the technical term actually is shape-shifter." I say with a weak smile hoping he won't flip out and say never mind.

"A werewolf like a children of the moon?" he asks baffled.

"No like a shape shifter. He just so happens to turn into a wolf. It's hereditary." I ask hoping that will lighten the blow.

"So it's in his blood. He doesn't go around infecting people like the children of the moon do?" he asks still a little stunned.

"Oh no it's just in his blood like you said. You see he's Native American so it's like a tribal thing. They are a pack and the wolves look like wolves actually. Know what let me just show you." I touch his cheek and show him a picture of the pack.

He takes in a shaky breathe but smiles when I tell him the legends that are forever engraved in my memory from my first time at a bonfire. He feels the wonder that I had and the newfound respect that I had for Jacob and the whole pack after I heard the legends.

"Wow that's amazing. He's your mate, I guess." he says with smug smile.

"Yes." I blush while looking away.

"Why are you embarrassed. It's clear you love him I can see it from your thoughts. Plus I could see how much pain it's causing you to be away from him." he says with a smile.

I just smile again. He notices that's all I'm going to say on the subject and laughs.

"Okay so I'm guessing that they have a stench that the hunters will notice." he says with a goofy smile.

"Yeah."

"So we'll just have them deep in the forest and when it's time or if their needed will have them come. But they will have to be far off in the forest so no one can smell them." Spades says serious now.

"I can agree with that. But I have to text Jake back so he won't crap himself thinking I was killed." I say.

"He's extremely protective over you isn't he?" Spades asks with a smile.

"More than you know."

I open up Jake's message even though he only sent it like ten minutes ago I'm sure he's panicking.

"Your right so what's the plan?" he asks.

"We are still sorting the plan out." I send it to him and another message comes back in less than 30 seconds.

"Who's WE?" he asks.

I tell him about my new friend Spades and he text back saying: "You always can make a friend can't you?" I can see the smile on his face as he sends it.

"One of my finer qualities." I text back.

Suddenly Spades grabs his cloak and shoves it on while putting the map in his cloak pocket on the inside.

I touch him and ask: "Someone coming?" I ask he nods urgently. My phone buzzes and I turn it off immediately. I sit on the ground facing the wall on and I form a blank facial expression.

The door opens and I don't look around.

"Get her up." someone commands.

Spades grabs my arm roughly and drags me across the floor and I get up and walk to some hall. I realize that it's time to get 'tested' again.

"More tests?" I ask the man who told Spades to get me.

"Of course." he says with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Well fuck you." I mumble after hearing his attitude. He turns around and hisses at me. I growl back he moves in my face and takes off his cloak hood and looks me directly in the eye.

"Listen you half piece of shit don't mouth off to me. I will destroy you with zero remorse." he says while looking me up and down like I feel Olivia would.

_I'm sure their distant cousins._

"I like to see you try." I growl back.

Spades pulls me away from him and we head to some other lab area.

The man pushes me into the room roughly and I fall onto the floor. He speeds off and I smile a little bit as I get up slowly since I'm still weak.

"You guys need to control him." I say pointing in the direction of the dude in the cloak.

No one answers me and I get pushed down on another table it has straps again.

"No! I'm not getting strapped down again." I say, I refuse to get strapped down again.

I still have bruises and red blotches from the first time.

Again no one pays attention to me and I get strapped in tight. I look down to make sure I'm not going to be drowned again. I'm not so I calm down a little bit. But then I get anxious again.

_What could they possibly do to me now?_

"Hold still." the horrible woman who drowned me last time says.

She puts something in my mouth. And I realize it's a bite guard, I think it's suppose to stop me from screaming.

Now I'm scared.

Then I hear drilling. Loud drilling like a power screwdriver type of drilling.

My eyes go wide as saucers and I try to move free but I can't. I don't see the screwdrivers yet but I can hear them and there getting closer. I look down to see that their right in the elbow area of my arm and on my knee caps.

Two for each side of my body.

I brace myself as I feel the searing pain of being drilled into. I start to scream but you can't hear it because I have some squishy thing in my mouth.

I chew it out and I then I start screaming loud enough for people in China to hear me. I'm blowing my own ear drums up. I am screaming so loud that I would put horror movie stars to shame.

The pain is so horrible and I try to shout stop but it comes out as just another scream. I can't even breath as I feel the drills being pulled out. The scientist just look at me with optimism.

"What you guys pissed you didn't kill me." I say breathlessly. I'm surprised that I can even talk.

I'm still in a hell of pain. I look down at my clothes and realize there holes in my jeans with blood all over them. I look around hoping I'll find Spades but I think he left.

"Were is Spades?" I stutter out.

"He'll be here in a minute." the woman says as she wraps up my leg and arms.

I have gauze all over my arms and legs.

"I'm not getting new clothes am I?" I ask the lady.

She just looks at me and I take it as a no. Spades arrives and he picks me up and carries me bridal style away. I hold on to him for dear life since I'm still in immense pain and I'm sure I'm going to pass out soon.

Spades bolts up the door and I crawl over to my phone and look at the message I got from Jake. Actually it's three from him.

I open the old one: _"Yeah I know how full of yourself you are."_ I laugh at that but stop instantly when it sends pain all over my body. I open the next text. That one is just of him panicking from me not text him back.

The last is kind of a weird one: _"Ness your in pain aren't you what's happening?" _

The imprint is the only way I can see him knowing about that.

I text back saying that I just got tested.

After that I pass out.

I wake up a couple of hours later I'm sure, to see Spades texting on my phone. I'm groggy but I try to get up but I almost cry. So I decide to just lay there and try to relax

After about 20 minutes of calming myself down I attempt to crawl over to Spades who is texting at the speed of light to god knows who.

"Who are you texting so fast?" I ask while leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Your boyfriend. He's quite a goofball and very scared for you. I also had to stop him from coming down here right now at least 37 times." he says with a chuckle.

"So I guess you guys are like what BFF's?" I ask looking between the phone and Spades.

"We just have an understanding." he says while reading the text he just got.

It says: _"Everyone is willing to do whatever you guys plan out." _

"So everyone is a go I guess." I ask with my eyebrows raised.

He replies saying good and then I look at Spades.

"What was this understanding you two came to." I ask suspiciously.

"We agree that we want you safe." he says with a simple smile on his face.

"Oh well then why don't you tell them to stop 'testing' me." I say while putting air quotes around test.

"I can't do that because if I did you would get harmed more." he says with a sad look on his face.

"Oh." is all I can say. I don't want Spades to get hurt and I don't want to go threw hell even more so I guess all I can do is just sit there and take it. That thought makes me glad that I'll be leaving this place soon. I miss the world.

I took simple stuff for granted like looking ay trees and other stuff. I'm tired of looking at dark walls it's annoying.

Jacob doesn't text back so that gives me and Spades enough time to go over our plan more. We decided that we will do it in two days. I texted my mom and she said she would get the tickets. I don't know the exact location of the castle but Spades does so he told everyone were we are.

So the family and the Denali's will be here in a about a day as well. Monica and Nahuel are coming. I believe the pack is coming too. But I think Alice is wiring money over to the wolves to buy tickets and they should arrive the day of the escape while everyone else is getting here tomorrow I guess.

"So here's what were going to do is in two days is that the Cullen's will show up asking to talk to the elders. They will oblige which will then give us time to escape out of the front since everyone will be at the back of the castle. After we hit the outside I need you to run Renesmee and I mean run! You have to get at least to the road. The wolves will be up there since they will be out of smell and hearing range. If it gets nasty I'll go back and help. The Denali's are going to be with the Cullen's as well." he says.

"The elders will be too fascinated with the Cullen's and will want everyone to see them in the castle so no one will be guarding the front area."

"Will they ask us to join them?" I ask because I think it would be easier if my family could just grab me and go.

"No they will think your family will grab you and go." Apparently he read my mind.

"So I'm going to be stuck here. Will they request you go?" I hope they don't I want Spades to escape with me. He doesn't need to be here anymore.

"No I'm too busy guarding you. Trust me the Cullen's are someone we have wanted to talk to forever they will be so happy that they will forget us." he says with a serious face.

God I hope he's right about this plan.

**A/N: Is it going to work? I don't know you'll have to review and you can figure out sooner.**


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks for reviews!

Chapter 29: A slideshow in my brain

I went to sleep shortly after me and Spades conversation. I actually slept pretty well. Which I find strange because I can't get comfortable in my own damn bed but I can sleep perfectly fine on a cold concrete floor.

_I'm so weird._

When I wake up I see Spades listening to something on my phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask with my voice hoarse from sleep.

"Just listening to some music on your phone. I forgot how much I like rap. Well the old school kind not that new Lil Wayne bullshit." he says with a smirk while bobbing his head to the beat of an old Snoop Dog song.

"What are you on YouTube?" I ask while crawling over and sitting next to him.

"Yeah I got bored and I saw the internet so I typed in YouTube since it's such a hit. I looked up some songs that I remember enjoying when I was young." he says with a grin getting into a rap verse.

"Wait how old are you?" I ask. He's listening to a song from like 1990.

"I'm really 35 but I look 19." he says with a smile.

"Well you're the youngestlooking 35 year old 19 I've ever seen." I mumble with my voice still heavy with sleep.

"Yeah I worked out a lot when I was younger." he says while looking up another song.

"So you were alive when all the big stuff happened in the 80's?" I ask.

"Yep, nothing isn't like it used to be I'll tell you that." he says. I look up at him and his eyes are glazed over remembering something from his human life I guess.

"Does it suck remembering everything?" I ask quietly as he comes out of his moment.

"Sometimes, I miss my mom so much. She was all I had." he says weakly.

"What about your girlfriend?" he never really mentioned.

"She was nothing I really didn't love her as much as I should've." he says with a weak eye roll.

"Oh well you got me." I smile and he laughs and kisses me on the head.

"Your like the Hispanic brother I never had." I say with a goofy grin on my face. He starts laughing at me and pushes me very lightly since he knows I'm weak as ever.

"And you're the half human sister I never had." he says with a chuckle while nodding his head to another old song.

"You got any text from anyone?" I ask curiously.

"No after Jacob no one bothered anymore. One guard came in while you were asleep." he says nonchalantly.

"They didn't suspect anything did they?" I ask while starting to get jumpy at the thought. If they suspect something then our whole plan is going down the drain.

"No they wanted to see if I was thirsty which I was so I hunted real quick and then I came back." he points to his eyes which are now a bright ruby red.

"Oh yeah does being around me agitate your thirst. Because I could stop being so close to you." I say while moving away.

"No I was always good with controlling myself." he says with an easy grin. With that I slide back over to him.

We jam to some more songs until we get a text from my mom saying there boarding the plane to Germany right now. I get a little excited from that text.

I'm merely hours from freedom. Well I'm merely hours from not being in here anymore. Not unless the plan doesn't go down to well. Which means we could all die and I well yeah just that we could all die.

"Hey the plan will work." Spades says with that Spanish twinge of his coming out.

"Oh you heard my thoughts?" I ask while answering my own question by looking down at my hands which are on his arm.

"Yeah. Everything will go smoothly." he says casually.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask because he is so confident.

"I don't know Ness just being stuck in here forever I feel like I have to be confident in something other than science and math. I have to put all my trust in something where I can't exactly control." he says with a wistful smile.

"Is it really that horrible over here. I mean you don't have any friends?" I ask.

"Well I have people who not to mess with methen I have people who I just despise like the guy who was giving you mouth yesterday, yeah I hate him. Actually everyone does. He's only well liked by the Arthur." he says with a frown.

"Who Arthur?"

"Arthur's the guy who you've been calling the old bastard for the past week. Arthur's the only one who respects Jeffery everyone else feels annoyed with him. There are at least five people who have been killed at his hand from this castle."

_Okay I don't think he's annoying I think he's crazy._

"So he wasn't joking when he said I will kill you with no remorse?" I ask looking away.

"Yeah I had to pull you back because he would've attacked and I knew how weak you were. If you were pretty stable I would've let you handle it." Spades says looking at me again.

"He hates my family doesn't he?" I ask.

"Jeffery goes by what the Volturi do. It's in our nature. In fact your family disgust him." I roll my eyes at that. That's everyone's excuse to killing people.

It's in our nature.

"Whatever." I say not in the mood to have this conversation. I close my eyes and I get a flash of Shay telling me before I killed her how I should just embrace it. Stop fighting instinct and just kill.

My eyes snap open at the memory. I shake my head, that had to be one of the worst days of my life since everything she was speaking to me was kind true to an extent. What she said haunted me for awhile.

Till this day if I catch an exceptionally sweet scent those words will echo in my head.

_Stop fighting and just kill._

But that's not fair. I won't kill someone just because I'm weak. One thing about killing Shay and Clive that made it easy was that they didn't have emotions. They were shells of people filled with nothing but venom and hate.

People no matter if it's a huge low life or a wonderful person they have feelings and emotions and a life. If you kill someone with a life you destroy about a million others just because you were a little thirsty.

I shake my head clearing my mind of those heavy thoughts.

"So Spades anymore details I need to know about the plan?" I ask trying to rid my mind of my previous thoughts.

"Oh no I'm going to text your family and tell them what to do when they say they've landed here." he says with a simple smile.

"Oh…" is all I say. I tell Spades I'm going to take a nap and I do before I know it I'm out like a light.

My dreams or nightmares are filled with all the bad shit that's happened to me in my life. I get flashes of the Volturi in the clearing all those years ago when I was little.

All these images flash threw my mind like a slideshow. I just see the scene though like I'm looking at the picture from a bystanders perspective. I see that horrible scene in the forest of me and Jacob. It's like on pause or something because I'm mid screaming fit at him and he's trying to plead with me.

The next slide is of me being thrown up against the wall by Shay. I think my mind be on repeat but I realize that's how the beat down went. I was repeatedly thrown up against a wall.

I whimper at the memory. I see myself looking at Clive as I kill him in the rain. The last look I ever got from him was filled with longing bitterness and just hate.

Then I see some other memory it's a weird one because I don't think it's real I think it's just a guess of what might be to come in my future. It's of me being looked at before I'm killed.

I wake with a start and I realize that I'm sweating which is weird since it's cold as hell in here plus my clothes are paper thin. I look around and Spades is standing along the wall by the door.

"Spades." I whisper.

He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey sleepy head." he says while walking over to me.

"I had a nightmare. All the bad stuff that's ever happened to me ran past my mind in like a slideshow. Then the last thing I saw was me being killed." I whisper while putting my head in my hands.

"Why am I always dying in my dreams." I stutter out as I feel tears run down my cheek.

"Hey it's okay your probably just nervous about leaving the castle. It's going to work out Ness. And if it doesn't I'll let you kick my ass if were not dead." he says with a smile. I snort but I still feel tears running down my cheeks.

"You know I wasn't always such a girl. I never cried I was always numb. Nothing ever bothered me. Nothing." I mumble under my breath while closing my eyes.

"Most of my free time was spent looking at walls or the ceiling feeling sorry for myself which happened often." I say staring at anything but Spades as I tell him how I was before I reunited with Jake in Forks.

"I'm sure you weren't that bad." Spades says with a smile.

"No I was horrible, I was always yelling at them for acknowledging my presence. If you tried to talk to me I would bite your head off. I put distant between myself and my family. Because I thought that since Jake screwed me over then my family will too. I thought that everyone always ends up fucking someone up eventually. So I shut down, I didn't talk to my family for almost 5 years." I whisper out the last part sadly.

"Well it all ended up good you got Jacob back and you got your family back." he says with a smile trying to cheer me up.

"True." I mumble out.

"But you know I can't help but think I'm getting punished by some god or something for being an asshole to my family. Like karma is coming back to me for all the bad stuff I ever did to my family." I say lightly with new tears springing up.

"No Ness you did nothing to deserve this no one does. You were hurt and in pain. Don't let that choice you made all those years ago when you were young and naïve control you. You were hurt it was the only thing you thought could help fix your pain. It's okay don't worry about it. Jacob loves you more loves his own life. Your family loves you nonstop even after you chose them over Roland. They knew deep down that it wasn't you talking." I start to cry happy tears from the thought of my strange family still caring about me after I told them how I was unhappy being with them.

"They love _you_. Trust me." he whispers while rubbing my back.

I lean into him and start to hug him with all my might.

"You are the best brother!" I whisper/yell at him.

He just chuckles and squeezes me.

"And you're the best emotional little sister." I laugh because it's true. I've been on an emotional rollercoaster this past year.

The phone buzzes a couple hours later in the day probably at like 4 in the afternoon.

"Your family is here." Spades says questionably.

"That was fast." he mumbles under his breath.

"Probably used the jet." I say nonchalantly while walking over next to Spades.

"You have-" he cuts himself off and shakes his head.

"Yep were that rich." I say with a smile.

Spades text them the plan and everyone is all clear. The wolves are still on their flight but will arrive soon though. After that our plan will be in full swing by tomorrow.

"By this time tomorrow hopefully me and you will be out of here." I say with a smile a little later at like 10 at night.

"Yep." we are grinning like two kids who just got offered a free trip to Disney Land.

I go back to sleep eagerly so I'll be well rested for tomorrow. But just when sleep as fully overcome me I'm woken up by being pulled into another lab room.

"What's going on?" I ask groggily.

"Were not done with you just yet." The man who is Jeffery whispers in my ear. I try to pull away from him but I can't.

Roland is in the room too. He looks a little optimistic about what their about to do to me.

"Roland what are they about to do to me?" I yell at him. He just looks at me weakly and I get very frightened.

When Roland is scared you know something's up. I try to get loose but the asshole only holds on to me tighter.

"Let go." I growl lowly. He hisses at me and I try to yank away from him. He squeezes my arm so tight that I feel it break slightly.

"Ow!" I yelp in pain.

I can see the yellow and purple blotches on my arm from where he squeezed my arm to tight.

I continue to get dragged around the room until I'm finally at the table with the straps.

They strap me down and I feel some tingly electric feeling then the feeling gets put on full blast and then I realize I'm getting electrocuted. I let the buzzes run through me until I kind of can't take it anymore. I start to scream but then it get's zipped away.

Then it all stops at once.

I close my eyes not in the mood to really see anything. Plus I'm sure my brain is fried as well as my skin.

_That was painful._

A/N: All the big stuff will happen next chapter I just wanted to get all of Renesmee's jitters and emotional issues out. But whatever review.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Chapter 30: Grief and Happiness **_

_**I wake up in my cell feeling very buzzed and just uncomfortable in my skin. I have like this itch that won't go away of course. I try to scratch it but my skin feels like well bacon, I guess.**_

_**Very crinkly and rough.**_

_**I need some lotion pronto.**_

**I sit up and I see Spades sitting across from me with his eyes closed.**

"**Hey." I say while sliding over to him.**

**He opens his eyes and I jump a little bit. I knew he wasn't sleeping but still he caught me off guard.**

"**What's wrong?" I ask while rubbing his back.**

"**Do you remember what they did to you yesterday?" he growls.**

**I suddenly get flashes of being electrocuted and my skin buzzing. I look at my arms to see there all wrapped up in gauze. I guess my skins is sizzled off. **_**Damn, I hate them**_**. How could they screw me over like this. The day before I'm fucking suppose to escape and they light me up like a bug going into a bug zapper.**

**I need all the strength I can get. But I have no strength so I'm screwed. I can barely walk let alone run threw the forest.**

"**Yeah I remember what they did to me." I whisper angrily to Spades.**

"**I should kick their asses. Gosh I was so mad." he hisses.**

"**Hey calm down we'll be out of here in a couple of hours." I say soothingly.**

"**Right speaking of that your mom text me saying that they will arrive at the castle in about an hour. The pack should be here with them too." I smile at that news. **

**In an hour I will be out of this shit hole.**

"**Yes!" I say while waving my hands in the air.**

"**So how will we know when to leave?" I ask while trying to straighten myself up. My efforts useless of course since my hair is singed off almost from being electrocuted. My jeans have more holes in them than they should. My legs are bloody. My shirt is ripped up so it looks like my shirt is a crop top.**

"**I look a mess." I mumble to myself.**

**Spades chuckles and tells me what were going to do. "I'll be able to smell them so I'll know when they hit the dining hall."**

"**Are you sure that they will be so wrapped up in my families arrival that they won't care about us?" I ask still a little unsure about that.**

"**Yes I'm positive. Like I said Arthur is to fascinated by them to even let you cross his mind." he says with great conviction.**

**I'm still worried.**

"**Alright."**

**I try to get myself calm but I can't. I'm just to hype I guess. I take several deep breaths but something keeps telling me that someone's going to get hurt. I try to breath but then Spades tells me that he can smell my family and that's when I go ape shit.**

"**Renesmee you need to calm down everything will flow together." Spades says while grabbing my shoulders.**

"**Okay, okay." I whisper to myself as I try to get my shaking hands to stop.**

"**Everyone's shocked. Very shocked." Spades says while leaning against the door to get a better hear. **

**I can't hear a damn thing so I'm deaf to what's happening.**

"**Their just talking about trivial stuff. Now Arthur is guiding them into the dining hall." he whispers to himself.**

"**Everyone is going into the hall. I can hear everyone walking." he says while looking at me.**

**I just close my eyes. That eerie feeling that something horrible is going to happen won't disappear no matter how calm I get. It just won't leave.**

"**Some people are nervous of their sudden appearance. I can hear them mumbling to themselves." he says again.**

"**Can we leave yet?" I ask now annoyed how slow everything is going.**

"**15 minutes and then we can leave I'm sure." Spades says with his ear still pressed against the door.**

**I sit tight for another few minutes until Spades goes less rigid with stress. He unbolts the door and I get up, we walk out as quietly as we can muster up. And we head to the door.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" I hear someone shriek.**

"**Run!" Spades hisses to me. I start speeding towards the door. I look behind me to see Spades in a heated fight with some guy. I try to think if I should join in but I'm to weak. I would only make it worse.**

**The fight is going to fast for my eyes to really catch.**

"**Spades!" I yell as I hear a thunderous crack.**

"**Oh fuck." I whimper out, I can't even look at the fight because I know how it ended.**

**But that doesn't stop me from running over and looking at the ground. I see Spades head crushed into a million pieces. I growl and cry at the same time as I try to put the pieces back together but I can't. My vision is blurry from tears. The vampire that killed Spades I guess ran to the dining hall to tell someone that we escape.**

**I hear footsteps and I try one more time to put his head back together but I can't.**

"**Shit!" I whisper/yell threw tears. I get up and start to run for the door before anyone can catch me. I open the door even though it's extremely heavy. I run into the woods pushing my legs to go harder the whole time I cry.**

**It's cold as hell out here. It feels how I feel on the inside cold and scared. **

**I knew something was going to happen to Spades. **_**He didn't even get to make it out of the fucking castle.**_** I think to myself. I'm a cross between angry and sad.**

**I keep running until I think my legs might fall off but even then I push myself harder.**

**I don't look behind me as I run threw the forest. I'm not sure if I lost the vampires or not but I'm not going to risk anything so I just keep pushing myself harder. **

**Shit Spades keeps floating into my brain and how he was just killed like that. He was the only person who I liked in this castle. I had a plan for what we were going to do when we got of there.**

"**This is so unfair." I stutter out as I continue to run threw the woods.**

**As I'm running I catch a scent I'm all to familiar with.**

_**Jacob.**_

**His name alone makes me want to continue running. I run because I know Spades would kick my ass if I stop. I laugh a little to myself as I think how he asked why was I so damn emotional.**

**I continue running until I see the road off in the distance. **

**After I see that I think I'm running so fast that it's just a blur. Everything around me is such a blur that I don't even notice the colors around me I just see gray. **

**I hear a low howl and that's when I know I'm home free. That's how I know I can stop running. That's how I know I'm safe.**

**I reach a field that's next to the road and I see the pack. I run across the field and I hug Jacob so tight.**

**He's in his wolf form but I feel him phase. I don't even give a damn that he's naked I just want to be held. I cry into his chest as I think about how much I missed him. I cry because Spades is dead and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**I'm crying so hard that I can't breath. Jacob doesn't say anything he just lets me cry. I wipe my tears away even though I still have them pouring down my cheeks. I look into Jacob's onyx eyes and I burst into a new batch of tears.**

"**Shit." I mumble under my breath.**

"**I'm sorry for crying all over you." I stutter out threw new tears.**

"**Shhh it's okay." he says while putting my head back on his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him like he's a life post. Probably because he is. I feel him rubbing my head to sooth me.**

**It reminds me of what Spades did yesterday to calm me down and I start dry heaving from lack of tears. By now Jacob has made us sit down now so I'm sitting on his lap.**

**I finally stop and look up at him again he looks sad and happy at the same time.**

"**Hey." I mumble to him while laughing. He snorts and I try to smile but I can't manage it so I just sigh.**

**He brushes a few strands of singed hair away from face.**

"**Do you want to talk about what happened in there?" he ask quietly.**

"**No." I mumble while shaking my head fast. I'm not ready to let it out just yet. Not when it's fresh in my mind still. **

"**Alright just sit back and relax." I lean back against his chest and I try to close my eyes and block all the stuff that happened to me in that castle but it's just too much to block. In fact in the process of trying to block stuff out it all comes flooding back to me.**

**I get flashes of when I was drowned and I start gasping for air but I can't. With that I see Spades getting his head ripped off and crushed into millions of tiny little pieces.**

**I start to cry but it comes out strangled like I'm choking. I realize that I still can't breath which makes me gasp even harder.**

"**Ness baby breath." I try to calm down but I can't.**

**I'm still gasping and my eyes are shut. I can picture myself struggling underwater being trapped in that chair.**

"**Ugh!" I moan out trying to get out from the water.**

"**Open your eyes." Jacob commands but I can't I'm trapped underwater.**

"**Help." I whisper thinking about how I was begging for someone to help me but no one did.**

**I feel myself hit the ground and I gasp and my eyes snap open.**

**I look around and see Jacob and all of the pack hovering over me. My breath is extremely labored and I'm still panicking. I just lay there closing my eyes and trying to get my heart to calm down.**

"**Renesmee." I hear someone sigh. I open my eyes to see my mom. I jump into her arms and I hold on so tight. She holds on just as tight probably thinking I'm going to run away.**

**I can assure you I never ever will.**

**She pulls back and I look into her honey colored eyes.**

"**Honey we have to go to the airport now." she whispers to me. I nod my head numbly and try to walk but I can't.**

"**Can you carry me." I whisper softly so only she can hear. I see her smile softly and she picks me up bridal style and I wrap my arms tightly around her neck. I shut my eyes and relax as I feel the breeze hit my face as we run at super sonic speed.**

**We run for what seems like hours but it probably isn't.**

**Then I hear some pounding and it smells different. It smells like gasoline and I immediately know that were in the hangar where the plane is. Everyone boards and I still refused to let go of my mother.**

**We sit down on like a couch in the plane and she lays my head in her lap. She starts to hum to me and I instantly know it's my lullaby that my dad made when I was little.**

**My mother just hums to me as she brushes my hair back. I feel a couple of tears drift down my face. And before I know it I'm softly sobbing to myself. **

"**Relax sweetie just try to sleep we'll be home before you know it." my mom whispers softly in my ear. I let sleep takeover me soon after that.**

"**What did they do to her?" someone whispers sadly under their breath.**

"**Whatever it was messed her up pretty bad. She ran into the field looking a mess." I hear someone with a more deeper voice.**

"**Yeah she just collapsed into Jake's arms. She's so weak looking." I hear a woman say. I groan at how she comments on my weight.**

**I open my eyes slowly to see Carlisle leaning over me and trying to touch up my stitches and the gauze.**

"**Renesmee are you okay?" he questions looking nervous.**

"**No." I mumble honestly.**

"**What doesn't feel right?" he questions quietly. I look around to see everyone facing me except my dad and Jasper who are probably piloting the plane.**

"**I'm thirsty and I need food." I whisper while sitting up. I close my eyes as I feel my skin ripple.**

"**Still sore from being electrocuted." I say with a smirk. Everyone's face gets furious immediately.**

"**What!" Paul roars.**

"**Calm down Paul she needs to relax. Her body went threw a lot this week." Carlisle says while looking over his shoulder. Paul quiets immediately after that but he still looks mad.**

"**What did they do to you?" Jacob asks me softly even though I can see he's fuming from his eyes. I start to get nervous and I look away.**

"**A lot of stuff." is all I say with my head in my hands.**

"**What stuff?" he asks while sitting next to me and rubbing my back. I look down and smile to myself a little knowing he put on pants.**

"**Can we talk about it a little bit later like tomorrow? I'm not really ready yet." I say while looking at everyone.**

"**Yes that's perfectly fine. But when we get to the house we need to look at your injuries." Carlisle says. **

"**Okay how long do we have until were back in New Hampshire?" I ask while leaning into Jacob.**

"**A couple of more hours. I'll go get you some blood and food. When was the last time you ate?" my mother asked while heading to the area where you get food.**

"**Um a week." I mumble.**

"**What? They didn't fucking feed you for a week!" Jacob roars with anger and starts to shake.**

**He calms himself down before I can really do anything.**

"**Yeah." I whisper. Rosalie hisses. While I hear a whole bunch of growls. Even Esme hisses softly.**

**I move away from Jacob and I sit in a chair facing a window. I look out the window and all I see is clouds. It's kind of gray out but I feel a little at peace. My mom hands be metal cup of blood and a straw. I also look and see a feast of food on my plate.**

**I literally inhale all the food. While I gulp down the blood. Before I know it I'm done eating everything and I get up still a little weak but I have regained about half of my strength.**

**I put my plates away but I grab some more blood. I chug it down and refill it some more. I think it's donated blood so my eyes might have a little bit of a red tint to them but only if you look close enough.**

**I take my cup and continue to look out the window.**

**I'm hit with the thought of Spades and how he could be here next to me. How he could be joking around with the pack and uncle Emmett. I think of how him and Jacob could finally meet and get to know each other.**

**I was going to go to New York with Spades and he was going to show me his home and maybe show me his mom from a distant. But all that is gone now. Destroyed with him.**

**I start to feel a couple of tears slip down my face.**

**I'm so grateful to have met someone as nice and understanding and just awesome as he was. I never even got to know his real name.**

**I wish I could've said something to him. I suddenly get furious thinking about how his head was just crushed like dust on the ground. I start to hiss and cry at the same time.**

"**Fuck." I hiss threw my teeth as I clench my hand around the arm rest on the seat. I hear a crack and I look down to see that I broke the handle.**

**I get up tired of looking at the same area. I walk around a little bit well more like pacing. Everyone is eyeballing me but I just ignore them as I try to get my emotions in check.**

"**Renesmee…" I hear Monica trail off.**

**I ignore her too and just start mumbling to myself about how I could've stop the fight and I how I could've saved Spades.**

"**Ness!" I hear Jacob yell but I ignore him as I continue to pace the room talking to myself.**

"**I could've done something, I could've fixed it." I whisper frantically to myself.**

**I feel warms around my waist and I flinch. I look up at Jacob with my eyes looking wild. **

"**Baby calm down." he whispers to me while I lean against his warm chest. I start bawling and he sits me down on the chair on his lap.**

"**I could've saved him. I just stood there and let it happen. He told me to run but I shouldn't have I really shouldn't have left him." I say threw sobs.**

"**Just relax. Relax, relax." he whispers that over and over trying to get my to stop rambling.**

"**I let Spades die in front of my face." I say louder.**

"**No you didn't." Jacob says looking at me.**

"**Yes I did. I could've done something anything but I just stood there and watched." I'm sobbing again just thinking about it.**

"**Renesmee…" he trails off looking so pained that I cry more.**

"**I'm so sorry. I'm dumping this shit on you." I say trying to shut up.**

"**No it's fine. Just let it out." I smile at him.**

"**I love you so much. I'm so sorry for leaving you. Please forgive me, I didn't mean any of those things I said. I love you way more than I could ever love Roland." I say breaking off into tears.**

"**I know you didn't mean it. I love you too Renesmee. I love you." he whispers how much he loves me over and over. He rocks me back and forth as I cry for my grief for Spades and I cry for being happy that I'm reunited with my family and Jake.**

**I thought I told myself all crying ever did was make your eyes puffy.**

_**Yeah well that's bullshit Ness.**_

**A/N: Don't hate me for killing Spades please don't! But how did you feel about the reunion? Was bad or was it a relief. Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay damn you guys I got like pounds of reviews! So thank you for those! Also I know I pissed a lot of people off by killing Spades. So sorry for that.**

**P.S. Shout out to_ ilovejasper95 _thank you for the message! I'm glad you like my stories!**

**Chapter 31: A new stage of grief**

We were on the plane for a couple more hours like my mother predicted and then we finally landed at some random airport place in New Hampshire. I of course was still an emotional wreck so I still couldn't function on my own.

Well I couldn't function on my own properly. The whole time I was either being carried by a family member or being told to calm down by Jacob or my mom. I was sniffling the whole day I can tell you that. When I got home the first thing I did was crawl in my bed and pass out.

The next day I woke up at like three in the afternoon. I got up and took a shower. I washed all the blood and burnt hair out of my hair. I put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and slowly walked downstairs.

"Looks who's up!" Emmett bellows as I walk threw the kitchen. I turned around and hisses at him which took the dumb smirk straight off his face.

"Jeez was the look of death she gave me necessary." Emmett mumbles to the pack as they attack some sandwiches and play X-box or some dorky guy game.

I rummage through the fridge. Of course I find nothing that appeals to me.

_I'm going to be annoyed today clearly. _

And don't panic people it's not that I'm having an episode I'm just going to be very aggravated at everything. You know how something big just happened to you and you do nothing but cry for the whole day. The next day you want to punch whatever looks punchable. Well I'm having that kind of day.

I settle on making myself a grilled cheese sandwich. My father comes down and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you yesterday I had to fly the plane." he says quietly. I just nod at him to acknowledge that I heard what he said.

"Your not talking?" he asks me with a little frown on his face.

I look up at him as I flip my cheese sandwich and I shake my head.

"Ness do you want to talk about what happened yet?" he asks with a brow furrowed on his perfectly sculpted face.

"No dad just leave me alone." I growl as I storm upstairs. As a second thought I go back and get my sandwich after that I continue with my mad walk upstairs. The wolves look at me with their eyebrows raised.

I feel the tears ready to break away over the dam and I speed into my room. I slam my door and I fall on the floor leaning against my door.

I start sobbing pretty hard. I hear someone knocking on my door and I yell for them to go to hell.

_That was a bit much Ness._

"I just want to know if you want me to come in?" I hear Jacob ask.

"I'm crying my eyes out with my door closed Jacob. That's a clear sign of I want to be by myself." I say with an eye roll. He can be so dumb sometimes.

"Sorry." I hear him mumble.

Why can I see that helpless look plastered on his face. It makes me almost want to open the door. Almost.

"Fine lets make a deal," I say since the guilt of him looking pathetic eats away at me.

"Okay." he says eagerly.

"Just lean against the door. That way you can hear everything I'm doing. Is that okay with you?" I ask.

"Whatever works for you. I'll just sit hear if you need anything I got your back." he says I can hear the smile on his face.

"Hey that's what she said!" I hear Quil yell.

"Shut the fuck up you immature ass!" Jacob yells back.

I laugh threw my tears as I hear them go back and forth. I'm laughing so hard I think I'm crying from the laughing.

"Hey that's enough boys!" I hear Esme yell after Quil calls Jacob pussy whipped.

"He started it." Jake mumbles.

"What!" Quil yells incredulously.

"I don't care who started it. I'm ending it now. Got it?" Esme asks I'm sure she has her hands on her hips.

"Yes Esme." Jacob and Quil mumble at the same time.

I can't stop laughing until I have to see their faces. I open the door and I caught Jacob off guard and he falls on the ground with huge thud. He looks up at me with a smirk.

"Ouch." he says with a smile.

"Sorry." I say as he gets up. He sits up and looks at me with a small smile.

"Why were you crying?" Jacob was always forward with me so I guess why wouldn't he be forward now.

"It was just something my dad said and I overreacted." I say with a hand wave.

"Oh you just getting up?"

"Yeah I was tired. What day is it?" I ask while scratching my head.

"It's October 7th . Friday." I was gone exactly a week oh so homecoming is on a Monday. _Wow that's stupid._

"I was trapped in a damn castle for a week and I still didn't manage to miss homecoming." I say with a laugh. Jacob laughs along with me and I get up. I wince when I look at my leg to see blood coming down my leg.

"Fuck." I breath. Jacob sees the blood and instantly picks me up.

"Carlisle!" he yells. Carlisle instantly rushes out of his bedroom and I get put on the table in his office. I get a flash of another table that I was forced to lay down. That table always had straps on it.

"I can't sit on this table can I sit on a chair." I ask quietly to Carlisle.

He looks confused for a minute but never the less obliges to my request. He sits me down in a chair in the corner and rolls up my sweat pants. All you see is a hole with blood pouring out of it.

"Oh man." I hear Jacob sigh.

Carlisle instantly gets to work and starts stitching the hole up and he wraps it up super tight in gauze.

"My other leg has a whole in it so does both my arms." I whisper. Carlisle removes the other gauze on my other leg does the same process he does it again with my arms. The whole time I look very grim with sadness.

When Carlisle is done he looks at me tired I guess.

"Renesmee I need to know how you got such injuries. We need to know what happened in that castle. I don't want to pressure you at all. But it would be in your best interest to tell us." he says sadly.

"Why don't you let my dad just read my mind." I spit back bitterly.

This so fucked up. I'm not ready to talk about what happened, I'm not ready. It's still fresh in my mind. I know I said that already. But I don't want to really say anything again. I'm not quite ready to relive what happened. In the castle it wasn't that bad. The stuff that was happening it wasn't that horrible at the time. But looking back at it it's just horrifying.

I think over it for a couple more minutes I look up at Carlisle.

"Fine." I say with a sigh.

"Okay you sure."

"Yeah just go tell everyone it's story time before I change my mind." I say with a sigh as I get up slowly. Jacob walks over to me and wraps his arm around my waist. I lean into him which seems to make him feel better.

I walk downstairs to see everyone sitting at the dining room table.

There's one chair free for me I guess to sit in.

"Oh you saved me a seat." I grumble to myself.

"Only the best for you." Sam says with a smile. I smirk at him and sit down. Jacob forces Seth to move down a seat so he can sit next to me. I roll my eyes and try to get comfortable even though my legs feel like Jell-O.

Jacob notices and puts my legs on his. I smile at him and get more comfortable.

"Well where do I start." I say sarcastically.

Everyone grumbles so I get down to business.

"Can I just show you?" I ask. I don't let anyone answer I just touch Jacob and show him the what happened. When I'm done I show the next person and I do that over and over until everyone has got the picture.

"So that's what happened in the castle." I say with a fake smile.

The pack look like there going to phase at any moment while my family looks incredibly mad.

"I'm sorry Renesmee about Spades." Jasper whispers very quietly.

"Yeah it's whatever." I mumble looking away from the table as I wipe a couple of tears away from my eyes.

"No it's not whatever it's clear his death caused you so much stress." my father says annoyed at my reaction.

"Can we not talk about this." I say with my anger boiling over.

"Fine." everyone goes quiet suddenly and I can tell they are very awkward about the situation. Yeah you feel awkward because it didn't happen to you.

"Yeah I'm going to sleep." I say while standing up.

"Wait." I look behind myself to see Jacob looking desperate.

"What?" I ask tiredly.

"You can sleep in my bed." Jacob says with a light smile. I really don't want to disappoint him so I just nod my head and walk slowly to the stairs. We head into his room and he lays down on the bed and I lay on his chest.

"I'm going to sleep." I mumble against his chest.

"Okay." he says and I can tell he's content with the position were in right now.

I drift off to sleep the relaxing sound of Jacob's strong heartbeat.

I wake up slowly. I get up and look around to see Jacob knocked out to snoring lightly. He wakes up slowly and smiles at me with his eyes half way open.

"I forgot how much I love waking up to your face." he says with his voice laced with sleep.

I smirk at him and hit his chest.

"Your so cheesy but I love you." I say with a smile.

He leans up and kisses me lightly on the lips. But soon like most of our kisses it gets more intense. His tongue trails along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I eagerly give him. Jacob's tongue travels all over my mouth as if he's memorizing it. I do the same thing to his mouth.

We pull apart though.

"I missed you so much." he says with his voice being more husky than usual.

"Me too." I whisper while wrapping my legs around his waist. I'm sitting on his lap and I'm just smiling at him.

"So homecoming." I laugh at him because he just said it so casually.

"What?" Jacob asks all innocent.

"Sorry it was just how you tried to be so casual about it but you weren't." I say while softly kissing him on the lips.

"I was just wondering if you still felt up to it. I'm sure Alice and Rosalie would be ecstatic if you agreed. But you probably just are too tired. Right?" he asks a little nervous.

"Right but I'll go with you because I'm sure you want to go. Plus I don't want Olivia creeping her ugly manicured fingers all over you." I say while rubbing his face.

"Really?" he asks a little too happy.

"If we have this conversation one more damn time Jacob. I will go to homecoming with you. Plus I want to see Dylan. I need to make sure were still friends. In fact I'll go over her house now." I say while getting up.

"What time is it?" ask while putting on one of Jacob's huge ass sweatshirts.

"It's 7." he says while trying to get dress too.

"No I want to go on my own." I say quietly. He just nods his head like he gets it but doesn't approve of it.

"How bout you drive over there and I'll be in the woods in my wolf form close by." he says while pulling me close to him. I look at Jacob, at first I didn't like it. But I let it go since I know he means well.

"Okay." I get up and grab the keys to Jacob's car sine mine is still broken.

I get in and head to Dylan's house. When I arrive for some odd reason I'm nervous. Right now I'm having one of those moments where I wish I could just come out and tell Dylan how I'm a half vampire.

I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to open the door. Finally Dylan opens the door with her wild curls all over the place. She looks shocked and a little confused that I'm am at her house. But the shock is quickly replaced with a bitchy attitude.

"Why are you here?" she asks angrily.

"I came here to apologize about how rude I acted to you earlier this week. I didn't mean to act like such a bitch. I just had a hell of a bad case of PMS. I was gone all those times because I was having health issues." I say while desperately trying to gain my best friends trust back.

"That bad case of PMS screwed with Jake for the whole week. He didn't talk to me or anyone the whole week. He was tore up real bad." she says while rubbing her hands together.

"You cold?" she ask quickly. I nod my head and we walk in her house.

"My parents are on some date night. They got a room at the Marriot." she shivers and I laugh.

"At least your parents go out of the house mine stay home." I shiver and she starts laughing.

"Wow. Oh shit I just forgave you didn't I." Dylan says with a frown.

"Yes you did." I say with a grin.

"No really though don't ever turn into one of Olivia's jackasses again or I might punch you." she says with a frown.

"You have my word once I act like an asshole you have all right to kick my white ass." I say with my right hand raised.

"Scouts honor?" Dylan asks with her eyebrows raised.

"Scouts honor." I say solemnly.

We burst into laughter. Until we get comfortable on her couch.

"So Homecoming," Dylan says in the same manor Jacob did.

"Do I have to shout to the mountain tops? Yes I'm going to Homecoming." Dylan gets a huge grin on her face.

"Yay do you have a dress?" she asks with her eyebrows raised.

"No." and the look of horror on her face is priceless.

"What! You know your lucky for having such a fashion forward aunt. Cause if you didn't man… You would be screwed." I laugh because she's right.

"Hey what the hell happened to your hair?" Dylan says while running her fingers threw my lop sided hair cut.

"Oh experimenting." I say with a hand wave. Dylan just laughs it off. I stay over for another two hours and then I tell her I'm tired.

I get in the car and head home. When I get inside I see everyone watching a movie.

"This is partnership you guys." I say with a smile on my face. Everyone turns around and looks at me as I enter. Jacob is sitting on the couch and he smiles at me since he got back before I did.

"What?" Embry asks.

"The werewolves and the vampires watching a movie together. That shows how well we can put or differences aside." I say with a smile as I sit on Jacob's lap and he snakes his arms around my waist.

I lean my head against his chest and smile contently.

This day wasn't too shitty. I still miss Spades greatly but I think I'm moving on in my grieving process. I will probably never forget him. He was to cool and awesome for me to ever forget.

**A/N: Bad ending I know. I think I will have about two more chapters in this story and it will be the end. So yeah, Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Thank you for Reviews!_

Chapter 32: Today was a good day

The rest of the weekend went by pretty uneventfully. I still would burst into tears occasionally if something would remind me of the castle or Spades. I tried asking Carlisle if I had Post Traumatic Stress disorder. He said if I did I had a very mild case of it.

I hung out with Leah and she talked about her wedding. She's not planning anything really at this moment in time. She actually very subtly asked for Alice's help on certain stuff. Of course Alice almost shit a brick when she figured out that Leah wanted her to help. But all that will become a huge problem probably in like January since the wedding is slotted for June.

I told Leah how I was so happy that she said I was a bridesmaid. Of course Leah waved it off saying "I have no other friends." so I was the only other candidate of course. I slapped her and we laughed it off.

I also made Alice and Rosalie very happy woman when I said that I wanted to go to Homecoming but I didn't have a dress. So that's why I'm standing in some fancy store in New York city looking for a Homecoming dress.

"How bout this one?" Alice says while skipping over with a hot pink dress with sparkles all over it.

"Alice first off I said no pink. Second I don't sparkle ever!" I say with a frown.

"That's the 12th dress you turned down. I'm tired of looking for you go find one and I'll see if I approve of it." I roll my eyes at her attitude and walk threw the store.

Everything looks the same. It's either pink or yellows. I sigh and go to the next row when I see a pretty awesome dress.

The dress is a nice off white. More like a cream actually. It's a mini dress that stops probably above my knees and has a lace top and then the bottom is ruffles and silky and smooth. It's strapless.

_It's perfect!_

"Hey Alice, I think I got something!" I yell across the store.

She skips over and looks at the dress and smiles at my find.

"Aww Ness as much as you hate to admit it you know you got the fashion eye." Alice coos as we walk out of the store towards a shoe shop.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find some damn shoes." I growl at her. She just smiles and skips ahead of me with bags in her arms.

"Why is she so damn happy all the time?" I mumble to myself in amazement.

We buy some simple tan high heel open toed pumps. An after that I have to endure Alice chattering for the next two hours in the car back home. She talks about some of the stuff she's been thinking about doing for Leah's wedding and I put my two sense in every once in awhile. But most of the time I think about how I'm going to deal with going to homecoming.

It's exhausting just thinking about what people will say. But I come to this ultimate conclusion.

_I don't give a fuck._

With that I smile to myself the rest of the ride. I'll just enjoy tomorrow night. Have fun. That's something that I haven't done in like well forever. When we get home Alice drags me upstairs and throws me in her room where all the girls look at my dress.

"Oh it's just darling Renesmee." Esme says with a sigh. I say thanks and lay down on Alice's plush bed.

"So tomorrow you we will get you dressed ASAP." Rosalie says planning out my whole day.

"I have school and then I have to go to Jacob's football game and then the I go to the dance." I say slowly making sure the glam squad understands what I'm saying.

"Oh that's stupid what school has homecoming on a Monday. With school." Leah grumbles.

"A school that is so cheap that they hire a DJ that day because during the week it's cheaper. Plus I'm at school half day." I say with a shrug. One thing I will do is go to that football game.

I have to support Jacob. I feel it's my duty as a girlfriend. Besides I have been a shitty imprinty the last few months.

"True." Leah says responding to my speech about how cheap my school is.

After the glam squad meeting I go to my room and lay down on my bed. Gosh this school year is barely over and it feels like it's already been a year though. Huh, time must fly when your trapped in a castle by hostile vampires in Germany.

Dylan called earlier to see if Jacob and I could pick her up for prom since her car is still well in horrible condition. I said it was fine and Jake probably won't care.

I hear a knock on my door and I look up to see it's my dad.

"Oh hi dad." I say while getting in a sitting position. He walks over to my bed and sits next to me on the bed.

"I um just wanted to talk to you." he says quietly.

"Cool spill." I say trying to get him to speak up.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee that you had to go threw such a horrible experience this past week. No one deserves to go threw what you did. I feel as your father that I should apologize for not acting sooner. I knew something was up, I'm sorry for not reacting sooner and coming to get you faster. These injuries you have are because you weren't rescued quick enough." I look out the window at the forest as my father tells me this. Getting more confused by the minute.

"I feel that I should take responsibility for this situation. I'm so sorry for the loss of Spades I know how close you two were. I know how much it tore you up. But I can't help but feel it's my fault you were in that castle for so long. As a father it's my job to make sure your safe at all times and I didn't. I'm such-.." I cut off my father.

"Dad I can't listen to this anymore. It was not you fault that I got put in that castle. I can't even fathom how you could put that on yourself. But it most definitely isn't your fault. It's the Jaeger hunters fault if were pointing fingers okay. They made me believe that I had a better trust in Roland than I do with you. The Jaeger hunters hurt me you didn't. The Jaeger hunter killed Spades you did not. So not your fault." my father sighs and looks away from me.

"You know in my book your probably the best dad anyone could ask for you know. I mean you may be a little crazy sometimes with the whole mind reading thing. But other than that you are an awesome father. There's no need to apologize for what happened. It happened okay I've accepted it. I've come to terms that I was tortured for a week and that I lost an awesome friend. I accept that now. Yeah it still hurts to think about, but am I healing? Yes I am." I get in my dad's face to show him how serious I am.

"It's not your fault you are not allowed to apologize because you did nothing wrong." My father looks so helpless but I know he knows I'm right.

"Am I right?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yes." he says quietly.

I laugh and he makes me sit in his lap and we hug for a couple of minutes. I pull back and he smiles up at me.

"When did you become so smart. And when did I become so well dad like." he whispers.

"I'm growing up and maybe your centuries of living are finally catching up with you and your getting old." I say with a shrug. He starts laughing and sets me down.

After I our little father daughter moment I go downstairs to hunt for something to eat in the kitchen.

"Ness can you make me something to eat!" Jared yells while playing some video game against Jacob.

"Um let me think Jared no!" I yell back and bring over a bowl of chips.

I sit next to Jacob and Jared looks at me with a frown.

"So you can get yourself chips but you can't get me any?" he says exasperated.

"Basically." I say chewing on a salty chip. Jacob laughs plus he beats Jared in the game.

"Ha ha, alright anyone else who wants to go against me?" Jacob asks as he stands up acting like a king.

"What?" I ask looking around.

"Jacob is playing everyone in Halo and kicking our asses. So now he thinks he's god or something." Seth says with an eye roll while reading some magazine.

"Oh well then I'll play." I say while getting in Jacob's face.

"Do you really want to do that Ness?" he asks skeptically.

"Yeah I want to that Jake." I say seriously.

He frowns and hands me a controller. He starts up the game and we start playing. The whole time I'm multitasking from playing the game to eating and arguing with Paul and Jared on which places I should go.

I end up winning of course and Jacob looks real disappointed. I do my happy dance and Jacob looks up at me with a frown on his face.

"Boo yah!" I yell in his face. Were nose to nose and he had pout look on his face while I'm grinning off my ass.

"In your face pretty boy!" I say while dancing all over the house.

"Jacob lost to a girl. And his girlfriend at that!" Quil yells with my chips in his mouth.

"Alright so what I lost." he say with a look of whatever on his face. I walk up to him.

"Jake you know your crying on the inside." I say with a smile.

He rolls his eyes and walks my back into the wall.

"You know that's kind of a turn on to me when a girl beats me in a video game." Jacob growls while looking at me with his eyes black with lust.

I just look at him and he yanks me up the steps and we go to his room. He throws me down on his bed and starts ravishing my body with wet kisses. I can't really do anything except just moan. We haven't really had sex in a long time so there's no time for foreplay.

He rips off my pants and my shirt. Basically every form of cloth on my body was shredded. He takes off his shirt and I have to take a minute to admire his physique.

"Fuck your hot." I say stupidly. He smiles and leans down to attack my mouth. I run my fingers threw his silky black hair as his tongue glides all over my mouth. I move my fingers down his chest and start to unbutton his pants.

_Of course he went commando today. _

I moan as he kisses my neck and his teeth graze my neck. I scream his name as I feel him slide into me. He starts thrusting faster and faster.

"Jake…" I trail off as I start to bite down on his ear. I'm scrapping my fingers all over his back. And it makes him go even more faster if that's even possible.

I start to feel something in the pit of my stomach and I instantly know I'm about to hit my orgasm. My breath becomes more ragged and my legs get weak as I feel the waves take over.

As I come off of my high and I can feel Jacob having his. Once were done and we catch our breath he pulls me to lay on his chest.

"That was nice." Jake says with a sigh.

I just smile.

"I'm tired." I mumble. I can't believe I'm that tired from a little escapade. I drift off only to wake up the next morning to hear pots and pans banging.

"Fuck." I mumble while unwrapping myself from Jacob's arm. I throw on one of his huge shirts on myself and walk downstairs to see Jasper and Emmett and the pack trying to cook.

"What are you doing?" I hiss while snatching the pots from anyone who has them in their hands.

"Making breakfast duh." Embry says simply.

"By the way Ness you like hot in that shirt." Embry says while handing me a pan. I give him the middle finger and tell everyone to wait an hour an I'll make breakfast before I leave for school.

"An hour is like forever when your hungry!" Seth yells sadly. I roll my eyes and go to take a shower. I put on black beanie to block off my ugly hair. I grab some skinny jeans and a white and black flannel shirt.

When I'm done I walk downstairs and make the buffoons breakfast. I just settle on some cereal as I listen to Quil and Embry argue over if they think Jake is good in football.

"I don't know guys. They did give him the quarterback slot." putting my two sense in.

"That's because no one can probably play at your school." Leah says while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"She has a point." Sam says. I laugh as they continue to discuss if Jake has "game". Jacob finally comes downstairs and raises his eyebrows as everyone quiets down at his entrance.

Seth rats us out being the killjoy he his.

"They were saying you didn't know how to plat football Jake." Everyone throws their food at Seth and yells at him.

"Oh really." Jake says with an eyebrow raised. All the guys get a little scared. No one knows how he will react. But Jacob just sits down next to me and grabs some toast.

"The suspense is killing me Jake are you going to kick our asses or not." Quil says cracking.

"No." Jacob says honestly.

"He's probably happy because he got some of Nessie's pussy last night." Embry murmurs. I growl at him and tip his chair over as I walk by to put my bowl in the sink.

"What the…" Embry trails off as he tries to get up.

Everyone is doubling over in laughing fits. I kick him as I pass him again to sit down.

"Sorry." I say nonchalantly. Jacob kisses me on the head while he continues to laugh his ass off.

"The only way to know if Jake can play football is if we go to the game." Sam say suddenly.

"Your right Sam. Jake were going to the game so play well boy." Paul says as we go to the car.

"Whatever." he mumbles as we get in the car.

"I think you can play football." I say with a smile.

"Thanks baby." Jacob say as we pull out. When we get to school everyone is a little surprised to see me.

Dylan has to tell a couple of people to mind their business at lunch as they all stare me down. The rest of the day is cool until we soon approach the football game. Jake goes to the locker room to get some dumb pep talk from the coach and put on his uniform.

Dylan and I head up to the bleachers. It's pretty cold out but I have on a warm coat. Of course Dylan has on some extravagant jacket on.

"Didn't you say you have some family coming?" Dylan asks me as they play cheesy songs to get the crowd hype for the game.

"Yeah they'll be here in a sec. I'm sure." Dylan just nods. I don't know why she's so eager to meet them. All they will do is talk smack and goof off. This game will be anything but boring I'm sure.

I smell them when they walk up the bleachers. Everyone of course is a little intimated as 7 six foot tall guys and a girl climb up some bleachers. Dylan's eyes go wide as she looks at Seth. For a minute I don't get the fascination but then he looks up at her and I get it.

_Seth imprinted on Dylan._

"Who's that?" Dylan asks dumbly while pointing to Seth.

"That's Seth." I say as the pack sits down.

Seth eagerly sits next to Dylan and they immediately get into a conversation introducing themselves.

"Looks like Seth imprinted." I whisper to Leah.

She looks at the happy couple and rolls her eyes.

"He would imprint on someone at a football game." she grumbles. Dylan and Seth move to a corner for more privacy I guess and the game starts. I cheer my ass off when I see Jacob while the pack starts to bark and hoot.

All the families look at us like were crazy. Of course we ignore them.

About an hour into the game we are already in the lead with ten points. The crowd is going insane with happiness. The cheerleaders including the rank Olivia are cheering like nobody's business.

I'm not as cold as I was before since I'm surrounded by werewolves with insane body heat.

Jake scores a touchdown before half time and the marching band and the cheerleaders do some wild routine. Then we go back to the game and soon enough it's the last 30 seconds of the game and Jacob makes another touchdown and we win.

The crowd is so happy that we all almost shit ourselves with glee. The pack is gleaming with pride for their pack mate. I'm jumping up and down until I have to go run down the bleachers and I tackle Jacob.

He laughs and I kiss him all over his face. After our little embrace he heads to the locker room. The pack Dylan, and me wait outside of the locker room.

When Jacob exits we go insane again.

"So you do have game Black." Leah says with a smug smile.

I laugh as I get a piggyback ride from Jacob to the car.

"We also have to congratulate Seth and Dylan!" Paul hoots as Dylan blushes.

"Why?" Jacob asks me. I touch his face and I show him how Seth imprinted on Dylan.

"Oh." he nods in a understanding way.

"We'll pick you up in like three hours Dylan." I yell as she gets in her car. I'm guessing Seth is coming to homecoming too.

When we enter the house Alice instantly drags me up to her room to get me ready. I take a quick shower and then I let Rosalie trim my hair since my hair was short on one side and long on the other. Rosalie much to her dismay cuts my hair back to the original short style that it was.

My mom attempts to do my makeup but Rosalie fixes it for her. I laugh as my mom frowns knowing she messed up my face. Rose puts some light blush on.

Alice hands me my dress and I put it on. I get the shoes and I look in the mirror.

"Nice." I mumble to myself.

"Honey you look beautiful." my mother says.

"Yeah you look great Ness." Leah agrees.

"Perfect." Alice and Rose chorus together.

I walk downstairs nervous as to how everyone will react to my dress. Alice has to go and introduce me to everyone.

Alice clears her throat: "Oh Renesmee are you ready!" she sings. I roll my eyes at her antics.

"Yeah!" I yell back and walk down with my face in a awkward smile. Everyone smiles at me and I blush my ass off.

I sigh and walk in front of Jacob who looks sexy as ever in a tux.

"I look ugly don't I?" I whisper to him. You would've thought I slapped him from the way he reacted.

"No you look beautiful!" he yells at me.

"Really." I say with a sigh.

"Yes you truly do." he says and leans down to kiss me.

I see a camera flash and I look to see Emmett with the camera in his hand.

"It was a total Kodak moment." he says with smug smile.

I laugh and we take two more photos and Seth comes with us in a tux too. We head to Dylan's house and she opens the door a little bit. She's panicking for some wild reason.

"Can we just go before my parents attack us." she growls.

"Baby wait it's picture time!" I hear Dylan's mom Vanessa yell.

I laugh as we step into the house.

"Oh my don't you all look pretty!" Vanessa yells.

_She is so loud._

"Ness that is a nice dress. Oh and Jacob," Vanessa just winks at him.

Dylan's dad comes down and he grills Seth for about 15 minutes until he finds him suitable to take Dylan out on a date. We take pictures until Dylan almost burst into tears from embarrassment.

We get in the car with the Seth and Dylan in the back.

"You look really beautiful." Seth whispers in Dylan's ear.

"No." she says embarrassed.

"Really you are." Dylan is blushing like crazy and grinning like wild.

"They are so adorable." I think to Jacob. He smirks down at me as we pull into the school parking lot. We get out and head to the entrance with our tickets. Seth gets in without any ID since I guess he's intimidating to some degree.

The gym is pretty decked out in some extravagant streamers on the ceiling.

"This is nice for a dance being held on a Monday." Seth says with his arm wrapped around Dylan.

We head over to a table and sit down. I spot Olivia dancing very sluttish like on the dance floor and I almost gag.

"Why is she such a hoe?" Dylan asks spotting Olivia too.

I shrug and I jump when I feel a warm hand on my back. I turn around to see Jacob smiling.

"Let's dance." I get up with him and we go to the dance floor. We dance for a whole hour until I want something to drink. Seth and Dylan are still getting jiggy with it on the dance floor though.

After a few more rounds of dancing the DJ stops the music to announce homecoming king and queen.

"Homecoming Queen is Olivia Strench!" the DJ yells. Everyone pretends to be happy for her while she pretends to be surprised and accepts the plastic crown.

"Thank you so much this is such a surprise." She says threw bullshitty tears.

"Boo!" someone yells.

"Hey fuck you! You loser!" she yells into the microphone.

"Okay anyway Homecoming King is Jacob Black!" I turn around to face Jake and I smile at him.

He smirks at me as I cheer for him. Everyone actually cheers for him since he is like Jesus Christ to the school now since he made us win the game.

"Thanks you guys!" he says nervously.

"Now it's time for the king and queen to dance together." the DJ says as if anyone is excited for the spotlight to be on Olivia.

Jacob looks so uncomfortable with dancing with Olivia. I mean she is trying to grind on him.

I laugh and head outside to catch some fresh air. It's cold outside but it feels good on my skin so I lean against the wall while I watch a van shake back and forth. Some couple probably getting it on.

_In a van though._

The door opens and I see Jake come out with the crown in his hand. I giggle at how flustered he looks.

"I had to pry her hands off of me." he says with a shiver.

I laugh and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Are you having a good time?" he asks while pulling my forehead against his.

"I am having an amazing time." I whisper to him while kissing him lightly on the lips.

After that we dance to a few more songs and then we drop Dylan off. Of course not without Seth giving her a goodnight kiss. We go home and I sigh contently as I lay down on my bed.

_Nice night._

**A/N: Okay so how did you like it. I enjoyed this chapter it was pretty nice to write. So next chapter will be the last chapter of this story but I will explain a couple of things in the next authors note.**

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you for reviews! **

**Chapter 33: A little conflict here and there but mainly it's calm**

**After my all American night at Homecoming life at school was extremely normal again. The pack left soon after we go back into a regular routine again. Seth left with the pack but he only went with them to go get his stuff.**

**I heard Sue was ecstatic that her boy imprinted. So now we have to wolves living in the house with us. Of course Rosalie has to threat us all the time that she will move out of the house if Seth and Jacob do something stupid.**

**Seth goes to school with us and surprisingly isn't failing school. He's a junior though but he fines plenty of time to flirt with Dylan. Dylan's on cloud nine now that she has a **_**'legitimate boyfriend' **_**in her words. Once Dylan and Seth got past the whole friendship stage of the imprint Seth told her about wolves and vampires.**

"**So you're a werewolf my bad I mean shape-shifter?" she asks Seth after he told her the legends and shit. Plus he told her I'm a half vampire.**

"**Yeah is that a deal breaker?" Seth asks sounding scared shitless.**

"**And Renesmee is a half vampire and her family is full of vampires?" Dylan asks pointing to me on the other side of the parking lot at school.**

"**Yeah…" Seth says slowly.**

**Dylan just stands there looking at the cars around the parking lot for about two minutes until she looks back at us again with a huge grin on her face. **

"**That is so badass!" she yells while jumping up and down like a maniac. She leans into Seth and they get into a passionate kiss.**

"**I'm so glad I didn't have to tell you I was a wolf." Jacob says as we stand and wait for Seth and Dylan to stop with their gross make out session.**

"**Yeah because knowing me I would've punched you." I say while looking up at him.**

"**And you would've broke your hand little girl." he taunts me.**

"**Oh really." I try to punch him but he grabs me by my waist and we get into a wrestling match for a second until I end up on the ground laughing my ass off.**

"**Mercy." I say threw giggles.**

"**Thought so." he says with a satisfied smirk. I get up and kick him in the leg hard.**

"**I'm your girlfriend not a pro wrestler remember that Jakey boy." I say while fixing my jacket. He looks at me with a huge grin and kisses me all over my face.**

"**Eww gross dog breath." I say as I start to laugh again.**

**Seth and Dylan get in the car and we drop Dylan off at her house with of course another long make out session from the lovebirds. They pull apart with Dylan blushing like crazy and Seth grinning his little behind off.**

"**Hey lets go were burning daylight!" Jake yells to Seth.**

**I hit him on his arm hard probably fracturing two of my fingers.**

"**What?" he asks dumbly.**

"**Hello they were clearly having a couple moment." I say to him like he's retarded which I think he might be.**

"**Oh." he says like it's just dawning on him.**

**We get home and my family looks a little tense. **

"**What's wrong?" I ask up front as I drop my bag on the couch.**

"**When I was hunting today I caught a vampire scent." Esme says a little quietly.**

"**Oh well that's just awesome." I say as I sit down on the couch.**

"**Where was the scent?" Jacob asks all business.**

"**It was about a mile out of being near the break in the woods that leads to our house." my father says while walking over to me. I know he's going to tell me to stay away from the woods.**

"**So you already know what I'm going to say?" he says reading my mind.**

"**Yes I will stay away from the forest all together." I say sternly.**

"**Good." I just laugh at how proud he is that I got the answer right.**

**Everyone in my family promises to keep a close eye on the scent. I promise to everyone that I will stay away from the forest at all times until the vampire creeper is gone.**

**I grab my book bag and go upstairs to do my homework. I'm pretty much done with my homework when I hear a knock on the door.**

"**Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Jake walks in. I close my book as he sits down on my bed.**

"**Are you going to ask me not to go to the forest too?" I ask with a toothy grin.**

"**No I was going to tell you if you have an idea who the vampire could be." he says with a sarcastic smile.**

"**Oh well in that case it could be any vampire who wants to start a super race. Or maybe a secret society that's over a millennia old that wants to 'test'." I say putting air quotes around test and winking at the same time.**

"**Glad that you learnt how to make fun of your bad experiences." Jacob says while throwing a pillow at me.**

"**But seriously no. Wait did my family kill anyone when they went to the Castle in Germany?" I ask suddenly with a thought sprouting in my mind.**

"**Um I don't know." Jacob says honestly. I get up and rush downstairs.**

"**Hey you guys! I need you all to tell me exactly what happened when you entered the castle to help me escape." I say while looking at my vampire family.**

"**Okay," my mom says confused. My father sits next to my mother.**

"**We entered the castle and pretty much stunned that old man I think his name was Arthur. He said how much he was glad to see us. We walked into a dining hall of some sorts and everyone in the castle was there to see us. I saw Roland who looked very angry. Carlisle mainly did all the talking. Suddenly some man ran in saying that you had escaped and all hell literally broke loose. Roland went insane and tried to attack Carlisle but the Arthur man told him to calm down. We ran out to go and catch up with you." all that shit over me.**

"**Arthur told them to fall back and just let you runaway. After that nobody bothered chasing you." my father says with a head shake as if the order Arthur gave them baffled him too.**

"**That vampire is one of Jaeger hunters coming back for me." I say while pointing outside.**

"**Well then we should definitely not let you out in the forest." Jacob says.**

"**Could you not make me sound like a dog." I say threw clenched teeth.**

**I mean he's making it seem like I'm not fucking home trained.**

"**Sorry." he says with a smile. I accept and he leans into kiss me.**

"**So now we have to be on vampire watch." Rosalie says while walking over to the window.**

"**I guess so." my father says with a shrug.**

**After the meeting I go upstairs and take a shower since I feel sweaty and grimy from gym today. I'm so annoyed that we take that damn class everyday. Apparently Seniors are only allowed to take gym for some strange reason.**

**After I get out of the shower I put on some boxer shorts and a regular long sleeve shirt. I run my fingers through my short cropped hair and I get in the bed. It's been a long day. With the whole vampire thing I'm pretty beat.**

**I soon fall asleep but I suddenly hear a very soft pat on my floor at about 11 o'clock at night. I look around and I almost scream when I feel a cold hand wrap around my mouth. I try to bite down on the hand. I do and the person immediately breaks away.**

**I get up and try to run to the door but I get pulled back. I turn around to see Roland.**

"**Oh fuck no." I whisper. It's ass kicking time. **

"**Jacob, Dad!" I yell at the top of my lungs as he tries to grab me again. The door bursts open and my father and Jacob and just about all the men in my house are in my room. **

**Roland tries to run out of the window but I yank him back and my father grabs him. After that it's all over for Roland he's getting thrown torn up into little tiny pieces.**

**Of course this all happening in my bedroom.**

**Everyone grabs a limb from Roland and we walk downstairs to head outside. My father starts the fire and we all head outside. I throw an arm into the fire and I hate to say it but I have a smile on my face.**

"**I'm glad he's dead." I hear Alice whispers I laugh at her and we all start to laugh quietly.**

**It's kind of sick and twisted but I don't care. Roland has caused loads of problems for my family and I promise you I don't feel and ounce of guilt for killing him. **

**Jacob walks over to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders I lean into him and he looks down at me.**

"**Your okay right?" he asks nervously.**

"**Oh yeah I'm peachy clean." I say with a grin.**

**He just chuckles but I do have a little problem that just dawned on me. **

"**Um I don't want to sleep in my room tonight. Can I sleep with you?" I ask looking up at Jacob hoping he'll say yes even though I know he will.**

"**Oh yeah." I smile and I run into the house getting a head start. I hear Jacob chuckle as I run upstairs. I jump on the bed and pull the covers up.**

"**You know I'm a wild sleeper right?" I ask with a grin.**

"**I'm a heavy sleeper." he shoots back as he pulls me close to him.**

"**Were perfect for each other." I say with a cheesy smile. He just laughs and we soon after fall back asleep.**

**The next morning I get up and go to my bedroom and pull on some clothes and brush my teeth. **

**I walk downstairs to make myself breakfast.**

"**Hey Seth." I say to him as he walks tiredly down the steps.**

"**Gosh Jake still isn't up." I laugh at him. Jake doesn't get up until the last two minutes before we have to leave.**

**Jacob finally does grace us with his presence but not before he grabs a slice of my toast. I roll my eyes and we get in the car. We go to Dylan's house since her car is still under construction. Of course her and Seth make out the whole ride to school.**

"**Okay we are not that lovey dovey are we." I ask Jacob as we go to our lockers.**

"**What do you mean?" he asks while closing his locker.**

"**Do we have two hour long make out sessions like Dylan and Seth or any high school couple at that." I say a little bit too loud.**

"**Of course not," he says simply.**

"**We just have sex." he finishes with a toothy grin. I slap his chest as he pulls me by my waist towards him. Olivia sucks her teeth at me but I ignore her. I mean I literally just saw a vampire get killed in front of me do you think that I'm going to let some stupid girl bother me.**

**I head to class with little to nothing happening in my classes. I get home and my mom asks to talk to me for a second.**

"**Yeah mom?" I ask as we sit in the formal living room.**

"**I just wanted to tell you that we are thinking of going to the castle with Jaeger hunters because we need to talk to the elder about the Roland thing. I don't want that man sending anyone else to come and get you so Carlisle and Edward are leaving to talk to him about it." my mother says.**

**I just nod. That's a plausible request. Who wants to go through life worrying that some stupid old society might send someone to kill you or try to kidnap you.**

"**That's fine by me mom. Do I have to go because I don't want to go back to that castle." I say a little nervous. I don't want to ever go to that castle again. Why would I anyway?**

"**No you do not have to ever back to that castle." my mom says with a very stern look on her face. I smile at her and she kisses my forehead and I go up to my room.**

**I look around my room and I get a little uncomfortable. I can't live in here anymore after Roland was torn to shreds in here. So I go to Esme and Carlisle's room. I knock on the door not sure if they're getting it on or not.**

"**Yes?" Esme says as she opens the door of her room.**

"**I don't want my room anymore. Can I move to a different room?" I ask a little optimistically.**

"**Of course sweetie." she says with a grin. I know how much she loves to do the HGTV room makeover thing so I wanted to tell her.**

"**Okay there is one more room open which is the attic. But I can turn it into a wonderful room for you. In a way the attic seems like it will suit you." she says with a smile.**

**I smile back at her but I want to go see the attic to make sure it's comfortable. We go upstairs and I see it and I instantly fall in love with it. It has a warm feeling to it even though it's dusty and old. But I totally see the potential. I know Esme does to which is why that weekend I went to the store with her and we got paint.**

**Esme and Emmett helped me clear out the attic which had a ton of random junk in it. After that we sweep up the floor cleaned up the dust. The attic has this huge window that looks out to the forest. Also the walls are actual white walls not ugly hardwood walls.**

**I start to paint my room. I don't have an exact paint color I want. I just start throwing paint against the walls. I throw random colors like blue, pink, yellow, black, orange, etc. I'm jamming to some music as I hear someone walk up the steps. I look over to see Jacob leaning against the door frame smiling at me.**

"**What?" I ask with a confused smirk.**

"**You look so happy just dancing and painting that I can't help but smile." he says walking over to me.**

"**Oh well thank you." I say with a smile.**

"**You need help?" he asks grabbing a paint brush.**

"**Oh yeah just throw paint anywhere you want. I don't care." I say while swatting some purple paint on the wall.**

"**Cool." I look over at him as he tries to throw some paint but it ends up getting on me.**

**I gasp as I feel it splash on my clothes. Jacob has his mouth hanging open in shock. I smile at him and I throw some paint at him he flinches and then grins evilly at me as he tries to throw some back on me.**

"**No!" I scream as I feel it hit my face.**

**He laughs and runs away from me. I dip my hand in some yellow paint and I run over and slap him on the face. He now has a yellow hand print on his face. I laugh at him and he gets some neon green paint and slaps my ass. **

**I collapse on the ground from laughing to hard.**

"**Oh my gosh! I can't believe we did that!" I howl as I continue to laugh.**

**Jacob is next to me laughing his ass off too. Rose walks up the steps and looks at us and immediately turns around.**

**I start giggling again.**

**After our paint fight we take showers and put on some new clothes. Jake and I finish painting my room. On Sunday we get my furniture and paint it orange just because I felt like it. I spray paint my desk.**

"**Your room is very colorful honey." my mom says on Monday when my room is done.**

"**Thanks mom." I say as I lay down on my bed.**

**I also got a bathroom installed in here thanks to Esme. So I don't have to walk up and down the attic steps.**

**Carlisle and my father came back from their trip from meeting with Jaeger hunters. **

"**The elder accepted our request of him not trying to kidnap you anymore." my father says with a smile.**

"**Wait they agreed that easily?" I ask in shock.**

**Carlisle smiles and says: "We threatened to tell the Volturi about the little society." **

"**You know how the Volturi would have them all killed in a matter of a day if they heard about another coven of vampires that was too powerful." my dad has a point.**

**The Jaeger hunters would be killed by Aro in no time since he has this issue with over powerful covens. I wouldn't mind of course if Aro killed them all. In fact I might help. **

**A couple of months later I finished out the year in Forks. Let me tell you New Years eve on first beach at a bonfire with vampires and werewolves with a dash of humans is very wild.**

**Jacob and Sam lifted the treaty. Well the treaty was actually nonexistent apparently after I was born according to Jacob. We all sat around a bonfire and were talked amongst ourselves.**

**Emily bought her little baby boy Jason Levi Uley. I can tell you he looks exactly like Emily and Sam. I mean perfect combination of two people.**

**He is just the most darling baby you could ever see. At midnight we set off fireworks and as we brought in the new year. I watched the fireworks go off when I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist.**

"**Happy new year." Jacob whispers in my ear.**

"**Thank you and a happy new year to you too." I say as I turn my head to kiss him lightly on the lips. **

**Yeah a new year and maybe a year of innocence. **

**Like a Moment of Innocence Ness. Well not exactly a moment of innocence I mean well… Fuck I'm always have these damn inner mind conflicts. Shit I'm so crazy or at least a little psychotic.**

**Oh well.**

**A/N: That's the end of Moment of Innocence! Don't worry I won't just leave ya'll confused.**

**I want to do a sequel so I can make my stories like a trilogy but I have only little ideas of how I want my story to go. In other words I can't really think of a main huge conflict for the next story. So I need idea's, you can drop off some idea's in your reviews and maybe that will help me figure out what I want to do.**

**But don't forget to REVIEW! **


End file.
